Saved
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Starts at Lazarus Rising. Dean is helped by supernatural twins, brother and sister, who come to play a big role in the Winchesters fate and who have their own destiny with the apocalypse.
1. Prologue

_He was in hell. This thought was horrific and terrifying, more than actually being in hell. He was screaming over and over again, begging for help, crying out for mercy. There was so much pain; he could taste his own blood in his mouth._

"_Sam!" he cried again and again. But he knew there was no help coming, no one to save him from this fate. No one to free him from hell._

"_Sam!" Screaming was useless he knew, but it eased him somehow. To him it was his way of not giving up, his way of continuing the fight. But his hope was fading, there was still that little voice in the back of him mind letting him know that this was his purpose for the rest of eternity, to be a chew toy for demons. _

"_Sam!" _

_There was a light. He blinked, hope rising, there was no light in hell. Only darkness and misery, where was this light coming from? Was it Sam? Had Sam found some way to pull him from this darkness? Hope continued rising from his stomach and up into his heart, he couldn't stop it. He knew that if this was only a trick from the demons, another sick form of torture that they instilled upon him every day that it would shatter any remnants of hope and faith that he had left in his body. But he couldn't help himself. The light was growing, getting brighter and brighter with each second, it was coming towards him._

_Then he heard it. A fierce growling around him, the light was flickering, as if the hell demons had just realized it was there and were fighting it off. _

"_He is ours," he heard the demons around him growl. "You cannot have him."_

"_NO!" Dean cried as his hope began to shatter. _

_The light continued to flicker, the growling getting louder until the light burst and utterly consumed him, and the growling turned into a painful whimper. Dean felt a hand upon his arm and it burned, burned deep down beneath the skin to the bone making him let out a sharp cry, but soon the burn turned to a warmth. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him, the pain dissipating immediately as he felt his body began to float, the sound of wings flapping filling his ears. There was warmth and light and peace as whatever it was, held him in its arms gently. He began to cry as he realized he was being saved, being taken to someplace better than this. _

"_It's okay, Dean," he heard a sweet voice whisper in his ear. "You don't deserve to be here. I will put you back in your rightful place."_

_Dean laid in the unseen beings arms in shock. Was this really happening? Or was this a dream, a place his mind retreated to, to find a safe haven away from the demons and pain. He opened his mouth to question it, but there was another pain suddenly, one that ripped through his whole body and made him scream again. It burned like hot lava and felt like he was being tossed full speed at a brick wall. He was screaming, louder than he ever had before as he was being pulled through the gate of hell._

_Then the pain was gone._

"_Breathe, Dean," the velvet voice said again. "Just breathe."_

_Dean hesitated. Life in his grasp, all he had to do was breathe. Just breathe. _

_He inhaled deeply, life flowing through his body like cool water. He took a deep breath, then another and another, until his body picked up the rhythm. He gave a low sigh and opened his eyes, panic suddenly filling his body as he realized he was surrounded in darkness, thick wood encasing his body._

_He was in a coffin. _


	2. Rising

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural. Wish I did but unfortunately dont. I do on the other hand own the new character.

**A/N: This is just my start to continuing the first passage I wrote for Saved. I decided to make it into a story, my own take on the new season I dont know if I'll continue, if you guys like it of course I will, if you dont then I wont lol Enjoy! R&R (Oh I changed the rating to M for a reason!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

Dean dug desperately into his pocket looking for that trusty lighter, the one he always had. When his hands gripped the warm metal, he sighed in relief. He flicked the lighter on, a small flame erupting from the spark, he could see.

"Shit," he said allowed. He _was _actually in a coffin. They had buried him? Why hadn't they burned his body like all honorable hunters had been burned before? "Hello!! Can anyone hear me? Help!"

That familiar rush of the heart beating faster and adrenaline rushing through him let his brain and body know that he was panicking. Confused and panicking. What had just happened to him? He had been in hell, what on earth had dragged him out? He started punching, harder and harder until he heard wood cracking. What had Sam done to get him out of hell? Dirt was falling on him now; he coughed and continued on digging his way out of his own grave. Was Sam in danger again? Had he put his own soul on the line to get him out again? The dirt was surrounding him quickly but the hole was big enough that he could start pushing his body through. His arm stretched up further and further, searching for the surface. How deep had they buried him?

His hand broke through to the surface finally, he felt cool air breeze against his palm, if he hadn't of been holding his breath to keep from inhaling dirt he would have screamed with joy. He shoved his body up more, his lungs beginning to scream for air. He was almost to the surface, he felt a hand gripping his, smooth skin against his, pulling him up and out of the ground. He gasped for air once his head broke through the surface, and it sent him into a coughing fit.

He collapsed onto the grassy ground, gasping for air as he suppressed his coughing fit. He was back in the real world; it was too much to believe, was this real? He looked up, seeing the clear blue sky and knew immediately that it was good. He looked around, realizing then that he was in the middle of nowhere. The clearing he was in was huge, spreading out widely around his small grave with two pieces of wood nailed together to make a cross that marked it. All the trees in the immediate vicinity of the grave were knocked down, as if a great giant had decided to go bowling with the trees as pins. _What the hell happened? _There were thick woodland trees seemed to go on forever around the clearing and Dean was immediately worried that he was going to be lost for days in this wooded area. He rose to his feet, moving around in a circle, eyeing the scenery in disbelief. Just where had Sam put him?

"Hey, you okay Dean?" came a voice that was sweet as chocolate, and as smooth as satin. He turned to a young woman in surprise; she stood a few feet away from him looking worried. He raised his eyebrows confused, where had she come from? Then he remembered, smooth skin against his own, a hand wrapping around his to pull him from his grave.

His body tingled with lust as he gazed at her. He was after all the same old Dean and he was a man with needs, needs that hadn't been met in four months, and being in hell didn't leave you with any sexual prospects. His eyes couldn't help but look her over, from her long dark hair to the biker boots on her feet. His eyes focused on her face and took in the young beauty, smooth caramel skin, bright green eyes, and a perfect white smile. She couldn't have been any older than Sam and she looked of mixed descent. She was wearing jeans and a tank, each piece of clothing was tight, showing off her slim toned figure. All of this got his blood pumping with fire, but his mind was reacting differently. She may have been smoking hot, but who was this girl? Or more likely with his luck, _what _was this girl?

"Calm down," she said suddenly surprising him, putting her hands up as if he were holding her at gun point. "I'm not a demon, and I'm not here to hurt you, so please don't attack me or anything. I don't have a weapon on me anyway."

"How-." He coughed again, his throat was horrifically dry. "How did you know I was-?"

"Going to be crawling out of your grave?" she interrupted with a smirk. "Let's just say I got a hunch."

"Who are you?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, right that might help you out a little bit, knowing who I am and all," she said nodding. "I'm Arianna Mitchell, but you can call me Raya."

Dean raised an eyebrow. God he was thirsty. "And you got a 'hunch' that I was going to be-here?"

Raya hesitated. "Well, I kind of have abilities."

Dean frowned. "Abilities? What are you psychic too?"

Raya nodded. "I saw all this happening last night while I was asleep. You looked like you would need some help so I thought I would come and help you," she reached down to a duffel bag that Dean noticed was at her feet, pulling out an ice cold bottle of water. "Here you go."

She tossed it to him and Dean caught it, opening it faster than he had ever opened anything in his life. The water was so refreshing that he moaned in enjoyment, making the mysterious girl raise an eyebrow at him. He finished off the bottle and sighed heavily, his thirst momentarily quenched. She stood there staring at him with those bright green eyes, he stared back.

"So you're a psychic?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"And you saw me crawling my way out of my grave?"

She nodded again. "I uh saw you in hell too. I've been dreaming about you for months, I could hear you screaming in my dreams."

Dean blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't have premonitions often, only when big things are going to happen or are happening, or if I'm meant to be involved. When I started dreaming about you I searched for a way that I could help you but I couldn't find anything," she said apologetically, as if she had failed him.

"How do you know about all this supernatural stuff?" he questioned further throwing the empty water bottle on the ground.

Raya frowned at him, picking up the empty bottle and tossing it back into the duffel. "I'm a hunter, just like you," she said taking a step toward him. "I know all about you, your dad and Sam, you guys are a legend, one that my family and I have worked hard to keep up with."

"Your family?" Dean asked looking confused. He had never heard of this girl, and definitely had never seen her. He would have thought he would have remembered.

"I come from a long line of hunters and witches. Dates all the way back to witch trials. Hunting and magic is all I've ever known," she explained, crossing her arms. "I knew once I started having visions of you I had to come help you, your amazing. What you did, you know crawling out of hell and all. I've seen a lot of magic but I have never known anyone to have enough power to-."

"It wasn't me," he cut in, making her look at him utterly taken aback.

"If you didn't get out yourself, then…..who-?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know…..look thank you for helping me out, but you got a cell I could use? And maybe some food in that duffel?"

Raya shook her head. "No sorry, there's no cell phone reception around here, and not a lot of food either. But I saw you robbing a store in my vision, we could go there and check it out, there's a payphone too. Come on my cars this way."

Dean hesitated watching her pick up her duffel and walk away. Mitchell? He had never heard of that name before in his many years of hunting, if she was who she said she was then why hadn't he heard of her? When he finally talked to Bobby he had to make sure her checked out her story. He was grateful for her help, sure, but he wasn't feeling very trusting at the moment. Looking around the clearing one more time, he took off after her.


	3. Reunions

"God its hot."

Dean looked up at the sound of Raya's voice. She was right, it was hot. Really hot. Dean was nearly gasping for air as they walked side by side down the path just outside the wooded area where he had been buried. They had been completely silent the whole way, no light conversation, no more questions for her, no questions for him, they both just walked. They had already been walking for twenty minutes and Dean still didn't see her car anywhere on the horizon. He was tired and thirsty, and praying for some air conditioning. Growing annoyed he turned to her.

"Are you sure you even have a car?" he asked her irritably.

She rolled her eyes and continued on past him. "It's not that far Dean. Only another ten minutes and then you can rest your poor feet.

Dean sighed. "TEN minutes?"

"No whining," she responded sounding motherly.

"I'm not whining," he mumbled.

Raya smirked at him. "Well let's talk about something to pass the time then."

"Talk about something?" Dean huffed. "What's there to talk about?"

Raya bit her lip, looking up at the sky, Dean found this action adorably cute and almost smiled. "I guess there really isn't much for us to talk about. You have no idea what's been going on in the world."

Dean nodded slowly. "You have me on that one. Hey what year is it?"

Raya looked at him. "It's 2008, Dean. You aren't in the future."

Dean blinked_. 2008?_ "What month is it?"

"September."

Dean stopped walking all together. Four months? He had only been gone four months? It had felt like eternity.

"Well as far as the supernatural world goes nothing really has been happening. And in the real world nothing has been happening either. Just the same old the world is in debt and we are all going to die eventually stuff," Raya said with a shrug as if it all meant nothing.

"Good to know," he said catching up to her. "Do you know anything about my brother?"

Raya looked at him. "Sam? Uh, no I didn't look for him. I haven't had any visions of him either."

Dean sighed shaking his head. "Hey…uh thanks again for coming to help me out. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she replied with another shrug. "It's a long walk; I figured you wouldn't want to walk alone."

Dean nodded. She was right on that note. He was happy she was there, even if they weren't really talking, her mere presence comforted him. She was sweet, sexy, and had a good sense of humor. She also already knew about the supernatural stuff so it didn't mean he had to lie to her either. Her presence also assured him he wasn't in hell anymore, that he was back on earth. Beautiful earth where there were food, people, sleek classic cars, light, happiness, Sam, Bobby, and best of all _sex._ Dean's mind began to wonder at that thought, sex was on his 'top five things to do now that he was out of hell' list. It went: 1. Find Sam and Bobby, 2. Get some food, 3. Take a shower, 4. Sit in his precious Impala again, and 5. Have sex with a smoking hot babe. This thought brought him to Raya.

She was sweating, he could see the small beads of moisture rolling down her light caramel skin and it sent a fire through him. His eyes fell from her long hair to the way her chest rose and fell how her lips seemed so full and kissable. He licked his lips as he regarded her, gazing at her as if she were a piece of meat. There were so many things he could do with her slim body, so many things he wanted to do. She had saved him, surely that meant that she was interested in him. She must have been. It wouldn't be rude to hit on her if he was grateful to her. He opened his mouth to make his move when she surprised him by stopping and turning to him.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Dean," she said sounding offended. "I'm not going to just hop into bed with you because your cute or because I drove all the way out here to help you. I like the little things you know? Going on dates, getting flowers for no reason. Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I'm a skank and I'm not into commitment. I'm flattered really, but get your head out of the gutter."

Dean could only gape at her, his jaw nearly hitting the floor, his brain trying to process everything she had just said. "How- how did you-?"

"I have abilities, Dean. I can hear your thoughts loud and clear," she mumbled turning back and heading down the road.

Dean felt his cheeks burning and realized he was blushing. Regaining his composure he took off after her and caught up. She was staring off straight ahead not looking at him. He didn't say anything for a long moment, feeling ashamed. When she stopped again, he turned to her ready to apologize.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy," she said with a sigh. "I can't control this whole new reading minds thing, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You're a man, and you're not the first guy I've heard having thoughts like that about me."

Dean shook his head. "It's my fault; I can be a dog sometimes-."

"No really," she said raising a hand. "It's a compliment-albeit a dirty compliment but a compliment none the less. I should have been blocking your thoughts out."

Dean thought back over what she had said. "You said this is a new….thing…you can do? The mind reading and all?"

She nodded, running a hand through her sweat soaked hair. "Yeah I've only been able to do it for like six months. It's a new ability."

"So did a demon kill your mom too?" Dean questioned.

Raya looked taken aback, blinking in surprise at his question. "No, my parents are alive and well. They live in Kansas."

Dean paused confused. "Then how do you-?"

"Have abilities? I know your story Dean. About your mom and your dad and what Sam can do. The spirit world can talk and I can hear them too," She said turning back down the road again. "I come from a magical family anyway. I'm a witch; it was already in my blood. I don't know where your brother got his abilities from."

"So you're a witch and a hunter?" Dean inquired further. "You said your family has been doing this for a long time? How long exactly?"

"It's been on and off for over the centuries. Started back in the witch trials like I said before, my great to the eighth power grandma was a witch and her husband was a hunter. Most of my family have tried to uphold the family tradition of fighting evil, but some broke off you know wanting to be normal and all that. Like my mom for example. She married a regular normal man, but when she discovered her kids had abilities-which tends to attract the supernatural community-she sent us to my grandparents so they could teach us the lore and legend. As well as how to control our abilities."

Dean let this process for a moment. "I've never heard of you or your family before though."

"I doubt you would. My grandpa was the last person to actively hunt, and he hasn't hunted in 30 years. There are a few other members in my family, who hunt, but we don't make alliances and we don't let our name get out. We try to keep it in the family," she explained.

"So what else can you do? You're a witch so that means you have to read spells and make potions right? You know _charmed_ style."

Raya chuckled, grinning at him. "That's a good show, but no its nothing like that. I don't read spells and I don't make potions. I'm just….special."

"Okay, so if your family doesn't like making alliances, then why did you come here to help me?"

"Well, this was different."

"How so?"

She turned to him, eyes as bright as ever. "You needed me."

Dean paused staring at her. After a moment she turned away and continued on walking, Dean picking up the pace, walking a few feet behind her. He _needed_ her? Just what had constituted that thought in her head? He didn't feel needy and didn't want to be perceived as needy. This brought him back to the reason he had been pulled out of hell, clearly someone had needed him for that. His mind raced with all the possibilities. And where was Sam? If he had done this why wasn't he here? Was he hurt? Was his soul already taken by the demon who granted the deal?

"We made it," she said with a great sigh.

Dean looked up catching sight of her car, and was moderately impressed. It was an old sixties mustang, beautifully restored and painted a shimmering green that matched her eyes. He looked at her and grinned and she smiled in return.

"Nice," he said.

She nodded, walking to the car and pulling one of the doors open. "Yup, she's my baby. Hey Adam wake up!"

Dean blinked in surprise at her outburst, getting even more surprised when he saw a man pop up from the back seat sleepily. Raya stepped back allowing the man to step out of the back seat, yawning as he stretched and groaned. He was much taller than Raya if this man and Sam had been standing side by side they would be the same height, but he looked uncannily like Raya, he was just as handsome as she was gorgeous. The same green eyes, his hair dark and long pulled into a ponytail, that reached the base of his neck. He was built like a football full back and wore jeans and a dark t-shirt. Once he was done stretching he turned his green eyes on Dean and smirked.

"Hey man. Glad you made it out okay," he said taking a step toward Dean and extending a hand that Dean took cautiously. "I'm Adam."

Dean shook the hand quickly and released it. "Dean. Err nice to meet you too."

Raya wrapped an arm around the tall man's waist and squeezed against him. "Dean, this is my twin brother," she elaborated with a smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're twins?"

Adam gave a small wave and a nod. "Yup. I'm older though."

"Only by three minutes," she said with a frown.

"Still got here first," he retorted.

"Anyway!" Raya mumbled rolling her eyes.

Adam stuck his tongue out at his sister then looked to Dean who was watching amused. "So I see everything went smoothly. You okay though?" he asked turning back to Raya, looking concerned. "You had me sweating like a dog."

Raya sighed looking up at her brother apologetically, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I know it was hotter than I expected."

Adam rubbed his throat. "You couldn't drink some water either? Jeez."

Raya rolled her eyes. "Okay enough sour wart. I'm sorry next time I'll stay hydrated and cool."

Dean raised an eyebrow regarding them curiously. "What's going on?"

Raya and Adam shared a glance. "Oh it's nothing?" Raya answered waving it away. "So what do you want to do now Dean?"

"I need to find Sam or my friend Bobby," Dean said shaking his head. "I need to make sure Sam's okay. If he made some deal to get me out of this…"

Raya shook her head. "There's no way that a demon let you out, Dean. Remember how I told you that I was looking for a way to help you? Well I asked some of my demonic contacts and none of them was even willing to mention your contract. Lilith has a tight grip on it and she was not letting you go free. No demon has that kind of power."

Dean blinked. "You know about Lilith?"

Adam chuckled. "We know about a lot of things, dude," he said with a smirk. "We aren't new to this game. We just govern a different area, but from what Arianna has been seeing I think it's time the Mitchell family stepped in to help."

Dean frowned. Just where had the Mitchell family been four years ago? Why couldn't they had intervened before any deals had to be made and he had to die? With more help from powerful hunters this all could have been prevented. Dean thought back to what she had said about Sam, if Sam hadn't let him out then who had and why? He still needed to get to Sam, to see that tall giant that was his baby brother.

"So you want to get on the road, Dean?" Raya asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "We can get you a bite to eat and there should be reception again within the next twenty miles."

Dean hesitated, but nodded and climbed in the car after letting Adam back into the backseat. Raya climbed into the drivers seat, tossing her duffel into the back seat in Adam's lap. Adam growled and Raya turned to him snickering.

"If you want nieces or nephews I suggest you watch the jewels, little sister," Adam said through clenched teeth with a smile.

Raya smirked, rolling her eyes at her big brother. "_Nessuno vorrebbe avere bambini con te comunque fratello_," she said surprising Dean at the sudden language change.

"You speak Italian?" Dean asked turning to her after giving his brain a chance to decipher just what language she had used.

Raya looked at him smiling flirtatiously. "That's not the only language I speak."

"And someone will want to have kids with me Arianna," Adam retorted to her previous Italian statement.

Dean smirked back, leaning back into the seat with a sigh, happy to be off his feet. Hearing them bicker reminded him of Sam and made him miss his brother even more. Raya started the old mustang with a great rumble, dirt flying up around them as she turned the car viciously and head off in the opposite direction of where Dean's grave had been.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to relax for a brief moment, but the minute darkness consumed his mind he was brought back to hell.

_Sam! He was screaming again, pain ripping through his body as the hell hounds took their turn delivering torture upon him. Sam! There was fire and darkness all around him, no escape and no relief from the torture, even in the demon down time they pierced his body with fierce hooks. One through his hand, one through his shoulder, through his shins, stretching his body like medieval torture machines. Sam!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean!"

He jerked, reality washing over him like a cold tidal wave. How long had he been out? He hadn't felt a bit tired, but apparently he had dozed off. Raya and Adam were looking at him curiously; he cleared his throat and noticed they were parked at a small abandoned diner. Raya handed him her cell, one of those high tech touch screen ones like Sam had, not the usual flip phone that Dean was accustomed to. Easy and simple. There was a number already dialed on the screen, Dean recognized it as Bobby's. He looked at Raya in surprise. She read his thoughts and explained.

"Yes, we know Bobby. We ran into him a few years back in the middle of a hunt. I haven't talked to him since, but we exchanged numbers in case we ever needed help or something. Me and Adam are going to go in, they've got some edible food left in there, we stopped in on the way up here. You want something?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Uh yeah. See if they had any pie."

Raya and Adam shared a glance. "Uh okay," she said climbing from the car. "Come on, Adam."

Dean waited till they had climbed from the car and were inside the diner until he dialed the phone and put it to his ear. His heart began pounding as the phone rang two times and then the line clicked, Bobby's voice answering.

"hello?"

"Bobby! Oh man it's good to hear your voice," Dean said quickly. "Where's Sam?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me. Dean."

The line immediately went dead. Dean blinked looking at the phone. Hitting the talk button he called back and Bobby answered after the first ring sounding angry and annoyed.

"Who is this? This isn't funny."

"Bobby, I know it isn't. it's really me-."

The line went dead again. Dean frowned. He hit the talk button again, this time Bobby answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Look asshole, you call hear again and I'll kill ya'."

The line went dead again and Dean sighed. He would just have to go see bobby personally to prove who he was. Climbing from the car, he made to go into the diner, but caught sight of the restroom on the side of diner and realized just how full his bladder suddenly felt. Turning he headed off to the bathroom and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and turning on the light. He was immediately hit with the smell of human waste and gagged. Covering his nose he walked to the dirty mirror and looked at his reflection hesitantly as if he expected to see some monster gazing back at him.

He looked like the same old Dean. Handsome features, hazel green eyes, sandy blonde hair. His appearance hadn't changed, he rubbed his arms, and felt his chest; he felt real. He felt the same. He lifted his shirt, gazing at his skin looking for marks, but found none. He turned exposing his arms, and lifting his sleeve. His left arm was fine; he turned checking the right and froze.

_Dean felt a hand upon his arm and it burned, burned deep down beneath the skin to the bone making him let out a sharp cry, but soon the burn turned to warmth._

There it was a hand print burned into his flesh. It made his eyes widen, surprising him, bringing him back to the reality that this was not a dream. He ran his fingers across the risen pink flesh gently, making his arm tingle. It was real and it was there. _What the hell? _He pulled his sleeve down turning away from the mirror to attend to his bladder.

Catching sight of the toilet he was instantly glad he wasn't a woman who had to sit while she peed. He moved to the toilet, holding his breath as he was going to release himself from his jeans when he heard a high pitched sound. Like a shrill cry out a radio receiver, he paused looking around as the sound began growing louder and louder, his ear drums feeling as if they were going to explode. It was like a tidal wave of noise, the sound resonating deep down to the bone, making his body shake. The building began to shake around him, the filthy glass of the mirror beginning to crack.

Dean heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Adam walking in looking surprised. The sound stopped instantly and Dean looked around in awe.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked looking at Adam. "That noise that high pitched noise. Nearly made my ears explode off."

Adam blinked. "You didn't hear those voices?"

"Voices?" Dean huffed. "That didnt sound like voices to me!-wait you heard voices? what were they saying?"

Adam shook his head. "To fast to understand. Raya told me to come make sure you were okay."

Dean stood staring at Adam trying to understand what had just transpired. _What the hell is going on?_ He needed to get to Bobby and Sam and tell them what happened. Let them know that something big was going down. Adam snapped his fingers and Dean jumped back into reality.

"Hey I need to get to Bobby's house pronto," he said. "Can you give me a lift?"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah sure. How else would you get there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride was long and Raya and Adam couldnt find an explanation as to why they had heard loud voices when he had just heard high pitched noise. It was a pretty long drive to Bobby's and they spent most of it in silence, Adam in the backseat laid out listening to his ipod, while Raya drove humming to herself. It seemed Adam and Raya could communicate with eachother without even speaking out loud. They seemed connected on some cosmic level that Dean and Sam could never even reach. He and Sam were close, but Adam and Raya were freaky-weird close.

"We're here," Raya said as they pulled into Bobby's land and the car stopped.

Dean sighed. "Bobby's going to be surprised as hell to see me, hes probably going to think Im a demon. You guys stand back alright?"

Adam and Raya shared a glance. "Of course," Raya said with a smile and a nod.

They climbed from the car, Raya and Adam keeping their distance behind Dean. Once they reached the door, Dean knocked and took a step back waiting for the door to open. Raya leaned into him, her mouth close to his ear. "Watch yourself," she said whispered.

The door opened and Bobby immediately took a step back, gaping at Dean. Dean smiled, trying to promote relaxation and calm.

"Hey Bobby," he said casually. "How ya doing?"

Dean stepped into the house slowly and caustiously as Bobby continued to gape at him. There was only a moments pause when a pure silver blade swiped through the air towards Dean's throat and suddenly Raya's arm was there blocking Dean. This surprised Dean and Bobby both, one minute she wasnt there and the next she was, holding Bobbys arm with her thin fingered hand. She was strong and fast. Bobby was gaping at her now.

"Arianna?" he said in shock.

"Hey Bobby," she said just as casually as Dean had, still holding his arm. " Would you mind putting the knife down?"

Bobby hesitated and dropped the knife to the ground, Raya released his arm. Dean was surprised at how easily Bobby had given in. Adam stepped into the house after them and Bobby turned to him.

"Adam? What the hell is going on?"

"He's not a demon or anything, Bobby. You know that I would be able to tell," Adam said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Bobby still looked at Dean, he was unsure and Dean hesitated as he stepped toward the man. "It's good to see you man," he said reaching out to hug him.

Bobby welcomed the hug with a sigh, slapping Dean on the back as if he was still unsure he was real. "It's good to see you too, boy."

They seperated, a smile on Bobby's face now. Bobby turned back to the twins who were standing on the sidelines and smirked at them. "Now where in the hell did you two find him at?" he asked walking to Raya and hugging her. "It's good to see you guys. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has," Raya said releasing Bobby.

Adam took his turn shaking Bobby's hand. "Good to see you too, Bobby."

Bobby turned back to Dean again looking surprised as if he had forgotten he was there. "Dean, how did you-."

"Get a 'get out of hell free' card?" Dean cut in. "I don't know, man. This is all new to me."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Besides being hell hound chow?" Dean said shaking his head. "No." He was lying, he remembered bits and pieces, but he didnt want to share that info with them. He didnt want to answer their questions about hell. He wanted to put it out of his memory. Then he remembered the hand print and sighed. "There is this though." He pulled his sleeve up to expose the risen pink scar of a hand. Bobby gasped.

"Whoa," Adam said taking a step forward.

Raya was the only one to not say anything. Bobby stepped forward, looking at the handprint in awe.

"What the hell is that?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe whatever it was that got me out, tagged along."

Bobby looked at them all wide eyed, then his eyes fell on Raya who was still silent. "whats going on Raya?"

"Something big," she answered shaking her head almost sadly. "Its huge actually, you should have seen Deans grave site. I dont know what yet, cant get a good read on it."

"Adam?" Bobby said turning to tall man leaning against the wall.

Adam shrugged. "I dont know either. If she cant see it, I definetly cant either. She's got more power in that area."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Can you guys cut me in on this little loop you have going?" Dean said putting his hands up. "First things first. Bobby these people are legit?"

Bobby nodded. "Oh yeah, big time. There family are big hunters. Last person to hunt before them was their grandfather though and he was no amateur. These two here have some big power going between them. They are damn good hunters too, they come from the best," he explained. "Its a good thing they are on our side."

Dean nodded slowly processing the information. "Okay, wheres Sam?"

Bobby hesitated and sighed, walking away from them. "I dont know where Sam is, Dean."

Dean's face fell immediately, his eyes burning angrily. "You let him go off alone, Bobby?"

"He insisted on it," Bobby said apologetically. "He won't return my calls and he won't let me find him either."

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "We need to find him, Bobby. Make sure he is okay. Raya thinks he didn't have anything to do with this, but you know Sammy. He would find a way."

Bobby nodded and walked out of the room leaving them to follow. Once they reached the living room he began clearing off a table, he grabbed a map and layed it out flat, turning to Raya. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Raya smirked. " I knew you would ask."

Dean looked at them confused. "Ask what?"

"You've been hanging around the perfect tracking device, Dean. She can find Sam anywhere no matter where he is or what he is doing," Bobby explained, looking at Raya almost proudly. "She's going to find Sam for you."

Dean frowned. He could have found Sam himself, he didnt need magic to know where he was, he only needed modern GPS and call to the cellphone company. Raya's way would probably be faster, but still he was beginning to feel unuseful. The way Bobby talked so highly of Raya and Bobby almost made him jealous. Okay he lied, he was jealous.

"I need something," Raya said looking around the room. "Something of Sams, or something important to him. I need to touch it."

All the men in the room shared a glance, Dean stepped forward. "I'm important to Sam."

Raya smiled. "Good enough. Come here."

Dean walked to her side, standing beside her as she placed a hand against his chest and held it there. There was that fire there again, burning through him. It only happened when she was near. Raya closed her eyes and placed her other hands fingertips on the map, she took in a deep breath and remained still for a few minutes.Dean looked to Bobby who gave him a nod as if to say 'give her a minute'. Dean looked back at Raya and jumped. Her eyes were open now, but they were utterly white. No bright beautiful green iris or any color. Dean could only stare at her as her fingertips moved back and forth across the map rapidly, tracing a pattern across the states of all the places Sam had been in the last four months. Finally her fingertipsrested on a specific place on the map and her eyes closed again. When she opened them once more they were beautiful and green once again.

"Sam's here," she said pointing to the map.

Dean leaned in. "Sam's in Pontiac, near where I was buried. I knew he had something to do with this."

"Well," Bobby said putting his hands in his pockets. "Lets go get him then."


	4. Are you there Sam? It's me, Dean

**A/N: I dont own supernatural yada yada blah dee blah. I hope you all are enjoying this story thanks for the reviews. Im going to try and update as often as possible Im working on the next chapter right now so you may get a double dose today! Yay you! lol Let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy Reading!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They separated on the way to Pontiac, Dean and Bobby going in Bobby's car and Raya and Adam going in Raya's. Dean would have ridden with Raya and Adam, it wasn't like he like being near Raya, because he did. He liked being around her a lot. And Adam was funnier than any other person he had ever met, which was saying a lot, but he wanted a chance to talk to Bobby alone, without Raya and Adam hearing. He had questions about them that he was hoping Bobby could answer. The sun was falling from the sky as they drove bringing on the night, with any luck they would reach Pontiac by the next night fall. Dean sat in the car in silence, staring blankly at the window.

"So how much power exactly do Raya and Adam have?" he asked finally turning to Bobby.

Bobby gave a huge sigh. "More than you know boy," he replied. "I've seen them do amazing things. And they don't just have one power, there are many. They are gifted."

"Do they have the same powers?"

Bobby shook his head. "As far as I know, no they don't. Adam is more of the muscle power, he can sense a demon from miles away and see a demons true form underneath the human host, he's extremely strong, and if you make him angry bad things will happen. He can do more but I haven't seen him do much, he relies on his strength mostly. Raya is more the logical and emotional power. She can track people, read minds, see the future, I've even seen her move things with the mere thought. Adam is her muscle, her protector, not that she can't defend herself if the situation came to it, but you'd have to get through him first. Did you notice anything weird about the two of them?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Everything about them is strange."

Bobby smirked. "Well, they are seriously connected. When they are more than a few feet from each other they can feel what the other is going through, physically and emotionally. I was on the hunt for a wendigo when I met up with them for the first time, they tagged along to help and when Raya got clawed by the wendigo Adam got the same wounds instantly."

"What happens if they get separated?"

"Exactly, it's a weakness to them really, because if one of them gets hurt then so does the other, but Raya has a gift on her side which ends up helping Adam too…."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said. "What's that?"

"She can heal herself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like him don't you?"

Raya turned to her brother in surprise. "Like who?"

Adam slouched down in the passenger seat further, his green eyes on her. "Dean."

Raya burst into laughter. "You're joking right?"

"I know you do," he retorted with a simple shrug.

Raya huffed. "Oh please, Adam. He's so not my type."

"You like him. I can see it in your face."

Raya shook her head. "No I do-."

"_Arianna and Dean sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. _First comes love_-."

"Shut up!" Raya shouted slapping him in his shoulder. "You're such a jerk."

Adam burst into laughter rubbing his shoulder. "I knew you liked him!"

Raya sighed. "I don't like Dean, Adam. And even if I did, it's none of your business. This isn't high school. I'm a grown woman you can't walk around bullying all the guys that I like."

Adam was the one to huff this time. "The hell I can't. No one is good enough for you sis, I just want to make sure you find the right guy one day."

"Yeah one day," Raya said rolling her eyes. "Like we will ever stop hunting. We're going to be eighty years old, hunting demons and driving this car really slow."

Adam chuckled. "Not forever sis, I was thinking that once we help them deal with this Lilith thing, we head on back home and see mom and dad and Alex, take a break from the hunting stuff."

"Papa and Nana would throw a fit!" Raya said shaking her head. "You know they are counting on us to pass along the tradition. They don't want us to settle down."

Adam sighed and looked out the window. "And how are we supposed to pass on the tradition if we don't settle down and pop out some kids?"

Raya fell silent, letting her brother contemplate things. She wasn't sure if she wanted to settle down. She had only had one serious boyfriend all her life and that was only for 6 months. She hadn't been lying to Dean, she did like the small things, going on dates, getting flowers for no reason, maybe even committing, but it was hard to do all those things when she hunting and training with her grandfather and grandmother rigorously.

She could remember the first time they were told they were going to live with their grandparents. She and Adam were just four years old and strange things began happening, when Adam got angry the ground shook, when she fell and hurt her knee it healed over instantly. She didn't understand it, but her mom did, she called her grandparents immediately and told them what was going on. The next day her grandparents showed up.

It was exciting at first, she had never met them before and her mother and father didn't seem too fond of them, but Raya had a clear image of what grandparents should be like. A present for no reason and baking cookies, but this was not what her grandparents were like. She spent her elementary years mastering her powers that had developed at the time with her grandmother and learning every fighting style that her grandfather knew. At the age of 5 she could already throw a throwing knife over a hundred feet and hit a moving target. That's how the rest of her life was spent, hunting and training. She and Adam got to visit their parents on holidays and birthdays, and they called and got letters written to them, but it wasn't the same. When her mom got pregnant again when she and Adam were ten, things changed even more. The calls stopped coming as often, the letters only came on birthdays and even then they were short. Their new brother Alex was normal, and that's what her parents had wanted, a normal child that was in no way tied to the supernatural and that's what she and Adam were. Not normal kids that were deeply tied to the supernatural world. They were never like the other kids and they didn't get to be either. Their grandparents were strict and had rules. It was all about magic and hunting.

This wasn't the life she was expecting, but she and Adam had been destined for it at conception. She felt it was her purpose, she was born to do it and it was all she'd ever known. She didn't really know what the definition of _normal_ was, but she knew that she and Adam were far from it. Those things made the idea of settling down and giving up hunting a very scary thought. How could she be normal when she didn't know what it was?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally reached Pontiac the next night and parked at the one of the only motels in the town. They climbed from the car and regrouped, it was easy to find out what room Sam was in, there weren't many people there to begin with and they definitely weren't all hugely tall with shaggy hair and puppy dog eyes. The girl at the front desk knew immediately who he was. They climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building and saw the door to Sam's all the way down the end of the hallway.

Dean was nervous, his heart was pumping and he couldn't breathe. Bobby was walking closely beside him as Adam and Raya lagged behind giving them space. Once they reached the door Raya gasped behind Dean and Bobby, making them turn to her. She stared at the door, taking a step behind Adam who looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he whispered leaning down to her.

Raya shook her head. "I don't know I just felt something….."

"Good or bad?" Dean asked.

"It's….nothing. Let's go," she said with a shake of her head.

Dean turned back to the door, more worried than ever. He stepped toward the door quickly, pounding with the underside of his fist loudly. They all held their breath. No one answered.

"Maybe he's not here?" Dean said turning to the twins standing behind him.

Raya stared past him at the door, her eyes seeming to see past the door itself and into the room. She shook her head. "No, he's in there."

Dean and Bobby shared a glance. Without warning Dean kicked the door in, fearing for his brother's safety. A hand reached out and yanked Dean against the wall, a thick arm bracing against his chest to hold him there. It was Sam, breathing heavily and now gaping at his dead brother who he was holding against the wall. Sam only remained still for a moment; his hunting knife was out in a second and at Dean's throat. Bobby interfered.

"Sam! Sam! Wait! It's Dean!"

"No it's not my brother is dead!" Sam said, his arm struck and Dean's arm came up, blocking his brother's blow and pushing him back a step.

Bobby came from behind grabbing Sam, and holding him at bay as Sam stared bewildered at his brother. Dean tried to smile, and say something reassuring but he couldn't think of anything. He thought Sam had done this but maybe he had been wrong.

"It's him," Bobby said again. "Dean say something!"

Dean nodded. "It's me, Sam. I'm here. God knows how, but I'm back."

Sam could only stare.

Dean smiled. "I look pretty damn good huh?"

Sam let out a chuckle and Bobby released him. Dean opened his arms, pulling his baby brother into a hug and holding him there. Sam sighed, patting his brother on his back as if he were unreal. They held each other for a long moment, until Dean finally released his brother and looked him in the eye.

"You didn't do this, Sammy?" Dean said raising an eyebrow. "You didn't sell your soul and raise me from the dead?"

Sam blinked. "What? No! I couldn't. No demon would deal to me! I've been searching for a way, and….I haven't found anything."

"Which means we still have to figure out what is going on," Dean said with a sigh.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Dean heard Adam call from the hallway.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam looked confused.

"Who is that?"

"New friends," Dean whispered.

Sam turned to the door way as Adam stepped into the room with Raya following closely behind. Sam's eyes fell on her and something inside him clicked. Her green eyes locked with his and suddenly he couldn't move. He was staring, but he couldn't help himself. It was if he looked away he would die. He was knocked out by her beauty and the rush of warmth that spread through him from her mere presence. He felt complete suddenly, like he had lost something all his life and she was what he was looking for. She was the one, plain and simple. Love at first sight, something he thought he didn't believe in. But she was it.

Raya felt that feeling she had felt at the door again, she had felt a connection with Dean's baby brother before she had even seen him. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, new and foreign, but it felt amazing none the less. She hadn't even seen him and she felt more connected with him than she had with Adam. He was staring at her, and it made her blush. Adam saw the interaction and frowned. He was too close to her to feel what she was feeling but he could see something different in her eyes.

"Hi," Sam breathed his eyes still on Raya.

She smiled. Sam's heart exploded.

"Hi, I'm Raya."

Sam reached out to shake her hand, but Adam stepped in front of her looking menacing. Sam almost flinched. "I'm Adam," he said taking the hand that Sam had reached out with. Adam leaned in close to him and squeezed. Sam felt and heard his bones crunch. "That's my little sister you're staring at," the last statement was a whisper, almost a threat. Only he had heard it and that's the way Adam had intended it.

Sam wrenched his hand from Adam's death grip and nodded, speaking through clenched teeth. "Sam, nice to meet you too."

Dean had seen the interaction too, and he felt that little bit of green jealousy creeping out from his heart. He knew his brothers looks and he had never seen him look at a girl, the way he had just gazed at Raya. Something had clicked inside his brother, he could see it in Sam's eyes, and that something was Raya. And Dean was jealous. He liked Raya, he wanted to get to know her even more, maybe even pursue a relationship if he wasn't going back to hell anytime soon, but the way that Raya returned Sam's gaze, her eyes lighting up meant that Deans chances were slim. Sam had beaten him with a simple "hi". He felt that competitive brother thing building up in him. Nothing was ever set in stone, and Sam had not called Dibs, therefore Raya was still up for grabs. Who was to say that Sam would even act on whatever feelings he may have had? Sam was never the upfront type nor was he the type to go right up to a girl and hit on her.

"If you didn't get me out of from six feet under then what are you doing near here, Sam?" Dean asked, bringing his brothers attention to himself.

Sam turned to his brother, shaking his head trying to get his head back in the game. "Hunting demons," he said simply. "I've been looking for Lilith."

"I thought she attacked after….I was turned into a chew toy?" Dean inquired.

Sam hesitated. "Well I uh…she tried to kill me but she couldn't."

Dean paused. "Couldn't? You been doing that freaky weird stuff Sam?"

"No, Dean I haven't," Sam said with a sigh and an eye roll. "I promised I wouldn't okay."

Dean nodded slowly gazing at his brother suspiciously. "Then how did you make it out?"

Sam shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know….She tried to though. There was this bright white light and….."

"And?" Dean continued raising an eyebrow when his brother paused.

"She ran away. Nothing happened. I was fine," Sam said with a shrug.

Dean sighed. This worried him even more. A powerful demon couldn't even kill his brother which meant what? That his brother was more powerful than Lilith? He didn't want his brother involved in things like that. He wanted his brother to be normal, but then again what could Dean saw? They weren't normal, he wasn't normal and Sam wasn't normal. It was a hard truth to face, but he wanted it to be a lie.

"Well first things first," Dean said finally, plopping down on Sam's neatly made bed. "We need to find out who or what got me out and deliver a personal thank you. So Sam whip out that trusty laptop of yours and let's get some research going."

Bobby shook his head, finally speaking after his long break of silence. "We don't need books to do research on what got you out Dean. We aren't going to get any information from there, we need to find some demons and hold a little torture session."

"Well we won't have to look far," Sam said walking to the nightstand picking up a notepad. "I know of at least four of Lilith's little demon slaves in the area."

"Well let's get loaded up and go demon hunting then," Dean said rising to his feet and clapping his hands. "I've been out of commission to long. I need to kick some demon ass as payback. Adam you down?"

Adam perked up instantly a large smiling spreading across his god like face. "Does a bear shit in the woods and wipe its ass with a rabbit?"

Dean blinked. "What?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, Dean I'm down. It's just something my grandpa used to say."

Raya cleared her throat bringing the attention of the males to herself. "Okay I love how you guys are all revved up to go demon slaying, but your all idiots."

All the men looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" Dean said.

"We are going in blind. You don't know who's going to be around or what powers they may have. We all could be killed."

"Whoa," Adam said putting up his hands. "We? Sis, I'm not letting you come anyways."

Raya looked at her brother in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"No Raya, I'm very serious," Adam replied frowning.

"I'm going Adam, you can't tell me what to do, you're not Papa," Raya replied defiantly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We are separating, if you get hurt I get hurt too," Raya countered. "So it doesn't matter anyway."

"Well at least if you're here, you can heal safely without interruption. Please stay here. For me."

Raya sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine."

"You got a weapon?" Adam asked.

"I won't need a weapon," Raya mumbled.

Adam sighed and turned to Bobby, Sam, and Dean who merely stood watching the sibling argument.

"So we going?" Adam asked.

Dean nodded. "Uh yeah," he said turning to Sam. "Let's go."

Sam hesitated, his eyes on Raya. "Maybe we shouldn't leave her here alone-."

"I'll be fine, Sam. You guys need answers, just go. I'll do some research or something," Raya said waving his statement away.

"Yeah," Dean said tossing Sam his coat. "She'll be fine. Besides we'll know right away if she's in trouble, Adam will know."

Sam remained still looking at Raya, making her blush again. Dean gave him a small shove towards the door and Sam finally looked away. Adam kissed his sister on the forehead and headed towards the door, Bobby followed after him smiling at Raya. Dean headed towards the door as well, winking at Raya. Sam was the last to move he smiled softly at her as he followed the other men to the door. He caught Adam and Dean's glares, but he didn't care.

"Be safe," he called back to her.

She nodded. "I will."


	5. Dibs

**A/N: Okay theres a little violence and some language in this chapter so there you have been warned! lol Im thinking about stopping the story though Idk just yet. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**(oh yeah I dont own supernatural and all that. Thank Kripke for the hotties lol)**

--

There was a splash of holy water and a shriek from the young red head tied to the chair. Steam oozed from her face and her skin crackled like oil in a frying pan. She glared at the men with gritted teeth and growled. Dean looked at her unafraid, the flask of holy water clutched tightly in his hand. They had found this demon at the host's apartment, there were two dead bodies in her bathroom, random people that she had kidnapped and decided to torture. Adam had been the one to overpower her, and it hadn't taken much with his immense strength. Dean, Sam and Bobby had just stood watching him take a powerful demon out with a single punch.

"Nice," Dean had complimented once Adam had successfully tied her to a chair.

"Thanks," Adam replied with a smirk. "So are you guys going to draw the key or am I?"

Bobby had been the one to draw a makeshift key of Solomon. Not exactly perfect considering the demon could wake up at any moment, but it still left this demon powerless. Dean tossed holy water at the demon again and another scream ripped through the silence.

"I'm going to rip your bones out Dean," the redhead growled, her cold eyes on Dean. "You're going to be begging me to take you back to hell compared to what I do to you!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Where's Lilith? And who pulled me out?"

The demon spat at Dean, a huge wad of spit landing on his black shirt. Dean's face turned up in disgust and his hand came down wiping the spit off of him and swatting it to the floor. He gritted his teeth and looked back up at the demon who was smiling widely, chuckling to herself in amusement.

"You bitch," Dean said taking a step toward her. He splashed more holy water on her and delivered a vicious punch to her face.

"Screw you, Winchester!" The demon spat looking up at him. "You're not going to get anything out of me. You might as well let me go, because I'm going to get out of here anyway."

There was another splash of water, and the sound of meat sizzling in a frying pan. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know," Dean said walking closer and standing over the demon. "If not I'm sending your sorry ass back to hell."

--

Raya sat alone in Sam's motel room, sitting on his bed as she flipped through the staticy television that sat on a table. She was bored and pissed. Who was Adam to tell her where or where not she could go? She was a grown woman and she could do whatever the hell pleased. She hated when he got into that kick. That "I'm your big brother and I know what's best" kick. He had been that way to her since birth practically and it was getting pretty old.

"You should thank him for making you stay behind," came a sudden voice from behind.

She jumped up in surprise, knife drawn from her boot; she sent it through the air with a simple flick of her wrist. A man stood near the bathroom door, gazing at her. He was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt beneath a long dark overcoat. His face was unshaven and his eyes were deep and dark. The knife had hit the wall just next to his ear, dangerously close to hitting him in the face. He had been lucky, she had missed.

"Don't be alarmed," he said still calmly, completely unphased by the weapon she had thrown at him. "I am not here to hurt you, I just need to talk."

Raya eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I told you, to talk," he said again taking a step toward her. She took a step back cautiously.

"Look guy; forgive me for not being so trusting but you didn't even use a door. You are lucky that I missed," she said pointing to the knife lodged in the wall.

The man looked at the knife and smirked. "Even if you had hit me it would not have killed me."

"Yeah but it would have hurt like hell," she retorted. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am an angel."

Raya huffed. "Okay psychopath, just get the hell out before I toss another knife at your head, and this time I won't miss," she said reaching for the knife in her other boot.

"Didn't your nana ever tell you of angels?" the "man" said taking another step closer to her. "I am not a demon and I am not here to hurt you. I am here only to talk. I have a message from god."

"What do you think I am? A fool?" she said aiming the knife again. "Angel's don't exist and god is a whole nother story pal."

"There must always be a good to counteract evil, Arianna," he said. "What do you think you and your brother are? You are forces of good that counteract evil. I am the same. One of god's soldiers."

Raya hesitated, almost believing him. Surely her grandmother had told of her of angels, but she had talked more of demons and evil. There were never any great stories of angels. Just stories read out of the bible. Raya had never seen anything good happen so why was she to believe that it existed? This man was clearly a nut job.

"Prove it," she said suddenly, surprising herself. "Prove to me that you're an angel."

The man looked confused eyeing her for a moment before thunder sounded around them. There was a crack of lightning by the window and the lights began to flicker. Raya jumped, clutching her knife tightly. She turned to the window seeing the lightning crashing and turned to see the man standing directly behind her. She screamed and he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close. She struggled against him for a moment until she heard glass shattering and saw that all the windows in the room were breaking. Then she was off the ground, clinging to this man as he went soaring through the window. Her brain wasn't moving fast enough to process what was going on. Was he flying? The wind whipped roughly at her face, making her shut her eyes tight. She could hear the sound of wings flapping, could feel how weightless she felt. She was flying. He was flying.

"Open your eyes," she heard him say as the wind finally stopped whipping around her.

She didn't want too, but she did. It was a slow movement, but when she did she saw they were high in the sky above the city of Pontiac. She couldn't see anything directly only lights and tiny specs of buildings. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She looked at the man who was carrying her, and saw his wings, brilliant and amazing flapping around them to keep them in the air. They weren't pure white like you saw in the movies; they were black, but still beautiful none the less. She looked into his human face and saw he was gazing at her deeply.

"Do you believe now?" He asked. The question was simple. It only needed a yes or no, but all she could do was nod.

He nodded simply and suddenly the wind was whipping back in her face. He was a fast flyer, in only seconds there were back in the motel room and he was setting her back on her feet. She stumbled, but he caught her and didn't release her till she nodded that she could stand on her own.

"What….what….how….I don't…." she was stuttering. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to feel really. She had been flying with an angel only a moment ago.

"You're confused," the angel said with a simple wave of his hand. "This is normal. I should have given some warning before taking you out but you asked me to prove myself."

Raya paced among the broken glass, her mind racing. "Adam will be coming," she said turning to him. He felt that, the sensation of flying- he's going to be worried."

"I have cloaked your from him," the angel replied. "All he feels from you is the boredom that he was feeling right when I arrived. This conversation is between me and you only until further notice."

It was an order. She frowned. "What do you want with me?"

"Not me. God. What does god want with you?" the angel replied. "He wants you to continue your work with the Winchesters. They will need you in the coming days."

Raya nodded. "Well that's good. I was going to help them anyway. Is that all?"

The angel frowned. "There is another complication."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "What complication?"

"Samuel."

"Sam? What about him?"

"You were acquainted with the Winchesters for specific reasons. This meeting was not arranged by _us. _The demon they defeated had plans for you and Sam, plans that cannot come into play. This is why god has sent me to interfere," the angel said with a concerned look. "These feelings that you have for him cannot be acted upon. Do you understand?"

"Demon? You mean the demon that killed his mother? What does that demon have to do with me?" Raya asked confused. "Me and Adam never even had any contact with that demon."

"That may be a fact, but it does not mean that he did not know of you. Your grandparents have protected you well all these years, but the demon still made plans for you. He just could not get to you with all the protection surrounding you."

"What's this got to do with Sam? I've only known him for all of 20 minutes. Who said anything about feelings?"

"That is not the point."

"Are you telling me that God is forbidding me from have feelings for someone?" Raya replied in disbelief.

"For what is to come from these feelings you would not want to act upon them. It is not certain what has been written on the stone of fate between you two, but if a demon planned for it, it certainly cannot be something good."

Raya opened her mouth to question further when the angel held his hand up to silence her. "I must go," he said his eyes looking up.

"Are you being summoned or something?" she asked incredulously.

The angel only smirked.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" Raya asked looking around the room. The floor was covered with glass.

The angel looked around the room with a sigh, his eyes closed and Raya blinked. When her eyes opened again the room was the way it had been before the Angel had took her out to fly. She looked at him in surprise.

"What am I supposed to call you?" she asked.

"You can call me by my name, Castiel."

She blinked again and he was gone. She sighed, trying to decide whether or not she was believing everything that had just gone on. She had barely had any time to decide whether or not she really had feelings for Sam when an angel was telling her it was forbidden to have feelings for him and act on them. Some demon had plans for them, a demon that she had never even met, but it still made god nervous enough to send an angel down to warn her against it. She turned as she heard a key in the lock and expected to see the men return but found a young woman walking in instead.

"Sam I-."

"Who the hell are you?" Raya said surprising the girl.

The girl turned to her. She was pretty, her hair long and dark like Raya's, but her eyes were brown. She looked angry suddenly and Raya took a step back. She felt that weird sensation that she always felt when a demon was nearby. The girl at the door, eyed her angrily until something clicked in her eyes and disgust washed over her face.

"It's you," the demon girl said through clenched teeth.

Raya only had time to tense before she was charged. Raya felt the girl's body hit her like a ton of bricks and then she was on the floor. The girl's fist collided with the side of Raya's face, and she was momentarily stunned by the shock of pain. She felt it the moment her brother felt the pain and knew that he would be coming in moments. Her hands came up instinctively stopping one of the demon girls blows; she pushed with her mind sending the demon girl flying off of her and into the wall. It helped a lot to be telekinetic when battling demons. She rose to her feet quickly, holding out her hand as a channeling device to use her power to keep the demon girl against the wall. She felt the demons power pushing against hers, but she was stronger, her skills more honed than the demons.

"Who the fuck are you?" Raya said almost out of breath.

"Don't you recognize me, Raya?" the demon girl said through clenched teeth gazing up at her.

Raya eyed her. "No. Have I sent your sorry ass back to hell recently or something?"

"It's me, Ruby."

Raya's face fell. "Ruby?"

"In the flesh so to speak," Ruby said with a smirk. "I see your getting better with the mind tricks."

"Yeah screw you bitch," Raya said with a frown. "I'm about to send your sorry ass back to hell like I should have done the last time that I saw you."

"Come on, don't cheat," Ruby spat. "Fight me mono y mono. You know I will win but you can try to put up a fight."

Raya frowned. "Why bother fighting you when I can just send you back to hell?"

"Because you could never pass up a challenge," Ruby countered.

Raya growled, dropping her hand releasing the hold on Ruby. She was right, her grandfather had taught her to never back down from a challenge and there was no way that Ruby was going to win.

"Bring it then."

--

Adam felt the same sting that Raya felt back in the apartment. The sting of a strong punch to the face. It pulsated through his face and resonated to his brain, giving him an instant headache. He knew what was going on in an instant, his sister was being attacked and he was feeling every single little movement. At first these experiences had been intense, and he was immobilized like she was, but with help from his grandfather and a lot of practice he had learned to overcome the pain to be able to help her. He usually only felt the first blow, just an alert to let him know she needed him and everything after that was a dull ache that he could easily ignore. The only time it was really bad was if she was mortally wounded, in which case he was helpless until she healed herself. But with him around she was rarely got extensive wounds.

"I have to go," he said quickly moving away from the impending exorcism.

"Wait what?" Dean said turning to him as he headed for the door. "Where you going?"

"It's Raya," Adam said turning back to them. "She's being attacked. I need to go now, before it gets any worse."

"Whoa hold on we are coming too," Sam said walking toward Adam.

"You guys have more important things to worry about here," Adam assured reaching for the door handle. "I can take care of my sister alone."

"Hold on," Dean said stopping Adam once again. Adam growled turning back to them.

"I need to go now!"

"Sam's right," Dean said following. "We can't let you go alone. Bobby can you wrap up here?"

Bobby hesitated looking at the demon and back at them. "Yeah sure."

"Alright, let's go," Dean said heading for the door too.

--

Glass shattered behind Raya as Ruby slammed her into the mirror hanging on the wall. It stung really bad and Raya could feel something warm trickling down her back which she could only assume was blood but she knew that it would heal in seconds. Her arm came out delivering a swift right hook to Ruby's new face stunning her for a moment, allowing her time to bring up her foot and kick her straight in the gut. Ruby stumbled backwards, and Raya reached for the knife that she had retucked in her boot. Ruby frowned.

"So you're going to play dirty now?" she taunted.

"You said no abilities," Raya replied with a smirk. "Didn't say anything about weapons. What's the matter? Scared I will shred that shell your ugly ass is encased in?"

"I'd like to see you-."

Raya swiped with the knife cutting a straight line down Ruby's cheek. Ruby jumped shocked and touched her cheek to see the blood. She sighed and looked at Raya who smirked triumphantly and attacked again. Ruby was good, but Raya was better, this wasn't the first time they had fought like this and Raya was destined to win just like all the times she had won before, Ruby always managed to get away, but not today. Raya was determined to win this round and send her back to hell once and for all.

The door to the room burst open and the fight was paused. Dean, Sam, and Adam stopped at the door, gazing at the two women on the ground, Raya on top of Ruby. Dean's eyebrows went up and a sly smile spread across his face, seeing two women fight was one of the hottest things that Dean had ever seen especially if they were in a bikini and mud was involved. His mind was beginning to wander when Sam said something that shocked him back into reality.

"Ruby?"

Adam's jaw dropped. "Ruby?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I second that," Dean growled.

Raya climbed off of Ruby, out of breath and still bleeding from a few wounds that hadn't healed yet. She walked to her brother who put his arm around her protectively and continued to glare at Ruby.

"You alright Raya?" Adam asked his eyes still on Ruby.

Raya nodded, looking at her arms Ruby slowly rose from the floor wiping blood from her lip with her sleeve. She took her usual stance crossing her arms and putting all her weight on one leg, for a moment no one spoke.

"Sam you didn't tell me you knew the psychic twins," Ruby said eyeing Sam who stood blushing. "Or that your brother was back from hell."

All eyes fell on Sam. He didn't speak.

"Yeah Sam, you didn't tell me you've been running around with demon scum while I have been gone," Dean said turning to Sam.

"I can explain," Sam started.

Dean huffed rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't have to have anything to explain Sam. What the hell have you been doing? Running with demons? Have you lost your mind?"

"Dean it's not what you think," Sam said taking a step toward him. "She's just an informant that's all."

"An informant with a key to your motel room?" Raya questioned stepping towards Sam.

Dean turned to his brother with wide eyes of disbelief. "She had a key?"

"Okay I'm getting out of here," Ruby said suddenly making them turn to her. "You guys can bicker amongst yourselves. Sam call me."

She headed for the door when Raya grabbed her arm stopping her. "We have some unfinished business Ruby. I'm not letting you get away this time."

Ruby yanked her arm away, eyeing Raya angrily. "You don't control me witch."

"You can't keep running away from me," Raya said. "One of these days I will find you and you will go back to hell."

Ruby's face fell, but she made a quick comeback. "Well it won't be today."

They watched as Ruby went storming through the door, shutting it with a loud slam. All eyes fell back on Sam, who sighed. Adam shook his head and turned back to Raya grabbing her arms and looking where the wounds of battle had once been.

"There's blood all over your clothes," Adam said assessing her. "You guys got into it good."

Raya shook her head. She didn't even feel any pain. "Yeah I wasn't expecting it. She just walked in and attacked. I didn't recognize her, last time I saw her she was in that stupid blonde. "

"Look Raya I'm sorry," Sam said stepping towards her. "I didn't know that she was coming-."

"It's okay, Sam," Raya said putting her hands up stopping him. "It's none of my business. You run around with demons that's your business. Just please…stay back okay?"

Sam looked taken aback, almost hurt by her statement. He had already scared her away because ruby had shown up before he even had a chance to tell Dean what was going on. He watched her walk over to the bed, Adam walking closely behind her asking her what she needed, and if there was anything he could do for her. His eyes were still on her when Deans face came into view surprising him.

"How long you been hanging around with Ruby?" Dean questioned his voice a harsh whisper as if that mattered against Raya's psychic abilities.

"Dean-."

"No. Don't Dean me. Just answer the damn question, Sam!"

"About three and a half months," Sam replied with another sigh looking away from Dean whose jaw had dropped.

"Sam I've been gone four months. You've been hanging out with her the whole time that I've been gone?"

"Dean she was just-."

"I don't want to know! I don't want to know. All I'm saying is that it's not happening anymore. I catch Ruby around here and there's going to be an exorcism," Dean said in a finalling tone. He turned to walk away.

"Dean, if you just let me explain-."

"I said I don't want to know!" Dean said not bothering to turn to him.

Sam sighed watching his brother walk over to Raya and Adam who were talking quietly amongst themselves. Raya's eyes locked with his and he blushed, ashamed. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, and her face was completely blank. She looked away from him after a moment and Sam felt his heart sink into his stomach. His chances were obviously gone now that she thought he was involved with demons, which technically he had been.

"You okay?" he heard Dean ask Raya, his face flushing when he saw his Dean place his hand on the small of her back.

Raya nodded looping her hair behind her ears. "Yeah I'm fine. I didn't even know that you guys knew Ruby."

"Ditto," Dean said. "How'd you two get involved with that bitch?"

The twins suddenly fell silent and Adam blushed. Raya sighed and shook her head. "She's an evil lying bitch who manipulated Adam," she said sounding angry. "Back before he could see a demons true form beneath the human shell they slept together, he didn't know she was a demon, and she was saying she needed our help with some weird things going on around her. She said something was following her and trying to kill her. Little did we know we were really helping a demon who had crossed another much more powerful demon who wanted her off this plane of the earth and back in hell. We almost died."

Dean's face turned up in disgust. "You slept with _that_?" he asked Adam incredulously.

Adam sighed. "She was in a hot human alright? And I didn't know what she was until it was too late. Raya's been trying to get some revenge on her since it happened but Ruby always manages to get away. It'd be nice to take her out here and now, but I don't know how your little bro would feel about that," Adam replied jutting his thumb at Sam who was standing on the sidelines trying to act like he wasn't listening to the conversation.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's not go there alright? Hey why don't we try and relax, Raya you want to go out for a drink-if Adam doesn't mind of course?"

Raya hesitated looking at Adam who shrugged, then at Sam whose eyes were on the ground. Raya sighed and nodded. "Sure," she said shrugging. "Why not?"

"Great," Dean said clapping his hands. "Alright. Adam are you going to hang out here with Sammy and wait for Bobby?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah I'm going to try and get some sleep. Is that cool Sam?"

Sam looked up. "What? Uh-yeah that's fine."

Dean smiled. "Wonderful, Raya let's go."

Sam watched Dean usher Raya to the door, Sam smiled at her as she moved by, but all he got was a small quirk of her lips in return. Once again his heart sank down in his chest, but the worse had yet to come. As Raya headed for the door, Dean stood back leaning in to his brother to whisper something only he could hear. The simple word made Sam's whole face fall and his stomach churn. In a single moment he wanted to punch his brother in the face from a small four letter word that would normally mean nothing to him. The word was cold and it made his whole body feel like ice.

"Dibs."


	6. The Race

**A/n: alright this chapter is kinda just fun...I was up late and bored lol so next chapter it will get serious again. Thanks for the reviews! ( I dont own supernatural or its characters (. Thank Kripke and CW) Oh and it kinda gets a little adult in this chapter not to much PG13 status mostly but still you have been warned! (it may get more than PG13 in later chapters but of course I will give warning first!) Enjoy the Read!**

**--**

"Two beers, please."

Dean plopped down on the stool holding up two fingers to the bartender as Raya climbed onto the stool beside him. They had come to the bar which wasn't far from the motel. They had still driven Dean's precious impala to give him a chance to greet her and get behind the wheel. The bar was practically empty except for a few men sitting along the bar. The bartender nodded in response to Dean's request and handed them each a beer, which Raya turned her face up at. Dean frowned and eyed her.

"You don't drink?" he asked making her look at him.

Raya shook her head. "Not usually. On certain occasions, mostly special ones I'll have a beer or two."

"Well consider this a special occasion," Dean smiled tapping his beer bottle against hers. "Cheers."

Raya smiled back, twisting off the bottle cap and taking a long swig. "It's pretty good."

"I have a question," Dean said cautiously. "When you and Adam are apart you guys feel what the other is feeling right?"

Raya nodded slowly. "Yeah….."

"So if he gets drunk or something would you feel that? Or say if you were……you know," he wiggled his eyebrows at her hoping she would catch on.

Raya stared at him blankly for a moment before clarity washed over her face and she opened her mouth wide. "Ooooh," she blushed crimson and stared at her bottle of beer. "Well I think whoever gave us these powers understand…err boundaries. No I can't feel when Adam is uh….yeah you know eww. And if one of us were to get drunk then the other doesn't feel it. It's mostly when we are bored or there is some sort of pain involved. Not any kind of…really private emotion."

Dean nodded in understanding. "That's a kinda useful thing to have," he commented. "Do you like it?"

Raya sighed. "It keeps us connected. He's always been there for me my whole life, literally. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

"I know what that's like," Dean said. "It's hard being the older brother you know."

Raya nodded, taking a long drink of beer till her bottle was empty. "Excuse me sir can I have another?" she called to the bartender holding up her empty bottle.

Dean looked at her in surprise. "Why Raya are you trying to get yourself intoxicated?"

"The real question is, are _you_ trying to get me intoxicated?" she replied with a chuckle. "You're the one that brought me to the bar."

Dean hesitated, taking his turn to finish up his beer and wave to the bartender for another. "Now Raya, do I seem like the kind of guy that would do that to you?" he asked with a devilish smile.

Raya stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah actually you do," she replied with a chuckle. "I know your history with women, Dean. You're quite the ladies man."

"Well in my line of work it's hard to be in a relationship," he admitted. "And I'm a man of many, many needs."

Raya nodded. "I can see your point…"

"But I'm thinking of settling down now…due to recent events," Dean said with a sigh.

"Really now?" Raya said raising her eyebrows at him.

Dean nodded slowly, looking her in the eye. "You know what it's like to be hunting all your life. Don't you ever want something…_more_?"

Raya hesitated, her eyes dropping. "I don't know really," she replied with a shrug. "It's all I've ever known. I'm not normal I know that much and I don't think I could ever be normal. Why give up doing what I do best to do something I'm not good at?"

Dean didn't reply, he could agree with her on everything she had said. Hunting was the only thing he had ever known and he didn't know anything else except credit card fraud and scamming. He didn't know what having a real regular job was like, or what it was like to be a long term boyfriend, then fiancé, then a husband or a father. He had barely made it through high school. He was an outcast, and he _was weird. _But so was she.

"Hey," he said nudging her playfully. "Let's just try to have a good time okay? Let's not think of being weird or hell or anything like that. Let's just drink and…be stupid huh?"

She looked at him smiling brightly. "That sounds great."

--

Three hours had gone by and Dean and Raya had both had a pretty good share of booze. They were laughing and talking about nothing really, but Raya was having fun none the less. It had been a long time since she had been in a relaxing atmosphere with someone besides her brother, where she could just joke around and have fun. She didn't have anything to hide from Dean; he already knew what world she lived in. They could swap stories, strategies, and tell each other their favorite weapon and why. They both loved classic cars and big juicy burgers, she felt completely at ease with him and there was always something to talk about. This made her think about what the angel had said; maybe he had been talking about her having feelings for the wrong brother. She and Dean seemed to be so in touch, but then that would mean that the angel was forbidding her from liking him. But as she sat there staring at him with the big smile as he told her a detailed story of killing a wendigo, she felt almost connected to him as she did with Adam. Still she hadn't gotten to know Sam like she had Dean, not really giving him a chance, but with the latest news from the angel she was afraid too. Not to mention the fact that he was hanging around demons. But she and Adam had demon informants who let them in on the scoop from the demon world so what made them any different? She sighed. She was confused.

"Oh man," Dean said looking at his watch and bringing her out of her thoughts. "It's late."

He was drunk, she could tell. His speech was slurred, and he had slumped a little in his posture, but his personality was bright and funny as ever. She smiled at him, knowing that she was just as intoxicated as he was. Her vision was a little blurry and her speech was slurred as well just like his, but she was still having fun.

"I'm not ready to go just yet," she said waving his statement about the time away. "Besides we can't drive. Let's sober up a little."

"Won't Adam be worried about you?" Dean replied with a chuckle.

Raya waved that statement away too. "Who cares? He's probably passed out anyway."

Dean nodded. "Alrighty then what do you want to do?" he asked.

Raya shrugged; in her drunken state she didn't much care either. "I don't know. Let's go for a walk."

Dean raised an eyebrow chuckling even more. "Sweetheart I don't even think I can stand."

Raya burst into laughter and climbed off the stool, grabbing hold of the bar's edge to keep her standing. Once she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off his stool.

"I won't let you fall," she promised with a smile. "Let's go."

Dean sighed, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket and putting them on the bar. "Alright. Fine. Let's go."

--

Sam looked at the clock again for the sixteenth time in the last five minutes. He knew because he had been counting each time he looked at the clock, driving himself more and more insane. He sat at the small table in the motel room on his laptop, absently searching through the recent news to see if anything popped up that involved his line of work. Adam lay fast asleep on his bed, he had been asleep since Dean and Raya had left. Sam had actually been amazed at the young man's ability to pass out, he had merely lain on the bed and seconds later he was asleep.

For the first hour Sam had tried to make himself busy, and forced himself to not look at the clock. He refused to let his mind wander to what Dean and Raya could be doing and what Dean had already gotten her to do. He knew what his brother was capable of when it came to women; their clothes seemed to just melt off of them when Dean came in the vicinity. And Dean had called "Dibs" something that Sam hadn't even thought of saying until it was too late. Sam knew the rule of "Dibs", he was now incapable of making a move or even thinking of making a move until Dean said he was uninterested or if Raya showed no interest in Dean and showed some in Sam. This had been a rule they had carried on since their younger years, and they had never broken it over any girl before and Sam was not ready to break it now. Dean was still his brother and he _had_ called dibs first.

Didn't mean that Sam wasn't going to be upset and wish for some crazy reason Raya became disgusted with his brother.

Adam began to stir on the bed making Sam look at him. He rolled over onto his back and yawned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. After a moment of staring at the ceiling he sat up straight looking at Sam in surprise.

"What time is it?" Adam said quickly looking around the room for a clock.

"It's almost two," Sam replied.

Adam stared at him blankly for a moment as if he didn't understand exactly what the meant; he climbed to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over sitting there for a moment. He sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Sam then around the room again.

"Dean and Raya still out?" he asked after another moment of silence.

Sam's teeth clenched. "Yeah."

Adam sighed again rising to his feet and stretching. "Any word from Bobby?"

Sam nodded. "Uh yeah he called and said he didn't find out much and he was going to check out some leads with other hunters in town. He's going to stop by in the morning," he replied standing and walking to the kitchenette and opening the small fridge. "You want a beer?"

Adam nodded. "Sure."

Sam pulled two beers out of the old fridge and handed one over to Adam as he joined Sam at the table. They opened their beers in silence and each took long drinks before finally looking at each other and offering awkward smiles.

"So you like my sister huh?" Adam said suddenly making Sam choke on his beer. It came spewing out of his mouth spraying Adam in the face and leaving little drops on his laptop.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Sam said jumping up to grab Adam a dish towel.

Adam chuckled, using his hand to wipe some of the beer spittle off his face before taking the towel and wiping off what was left. "Well…I wasn't expecting that."

"What…uh…makes you think that?" Sam said cautiously, turning those big puppy dog eyes on Adam.

Adam smirked. "I've been a part of my sister's life right from the beginning. I've seen the looks she can get from guys and although no one has ever looked at her quite like the way you did, I recognize when someone likes or genuinely cares for her. That's what I saw in your eyes."

Sam looked away, sighing deeply. He couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about the hand," Adam said pointing to Sam's hand that had started to bruise a little. "Over protective brother thing you know…"

Sam looked at his hand in surprise, he hadn't even noticed. He waved it away. "It's okay, believe me I understand."

Adam nodded taking another swig of his beer, and eyeing Sam. He remained silent gazing at Dean's little brother with some hint of scrutiny in his eye. Sam had not answered his question, but Adam felt that he already knew what answer Sam was trying to hide from him by avoiding the question all together so Adam decided to change topics.

"So your brother tells me your quite the researcher," Adam commented leaning on the table.

Sam blinked looking at him in surprise. Of course that would be all Dean said about him. "Yeah well Dean doesn't like to read so it's up to me."

"Yeah Raya pretty much does all the research stuff in this little hunting duo," Adam said finishing off his beer. "I'm not into all that book stuff. I'm the brawn."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah well you sound a lot like Dean."

Adam chuckled in return and his eyes ticked to the bedside clock. "Wow its late huh?" he said worry beginning to etch on his face. "You think something happened to them?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, they are fine. My brother just……works fast with the ladies."

Adam frowned at Sam's statement. His skin began turning a bright red and Sam held up his hands.

"Whoa, I'm just kidding," he lied. "Calm down."

Adam sighed rising from his chair. "They went to the bar right? I'm going to walk over there, make sure she's not too wasted and dancing on the bar. You wanna come?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah. I'm just going to stay here, probably hit the hay."

Adam nodded pulling on his coat. "Alright see you later."

--

"And then he said 'that's not a duck, that's my wife'."

Raya burst into laughter leaning into Dean even more, sober that joke would have not been funny at all but slightly inebriated it was hilarious. They had been walking for about half an hour, sobering up slowly but surely. They hadn't walked that far at all, but they hadn't noticed. Time was flying by. Raya was still having a good time and the cold air of Pontiac was keeping her from being tired. There had been no awkward silences yet throughout their whole night and Raya couldn't help but feel that she was plummeting fast towards the hard cement that was Dean Winchester and she was going to hit hard. It was a scary feeling, she felt like she was spiraling out of control, like she had already given him a piece of her heart unwillingly and she was fighting to get it back. He was funny and sweet and she couldn't help but feel some sort of connection. Maybe the angel _had _been wrong.

"Hey," he said stopping and turning to her. "I'm having a really great time, but it's late and I should get you back before Adam rings my neck for keeping you out so late."

Raya smiled. "Your sweet, Dean, but I'm a big girl and Adam can't tell me what to do and when to come home."

"Yeah well you're not going to be the one he skins for keeping you out so late," Dean replied.

"Don't worry Dean," she said nudging him with her elbow. "I'll protect you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, that devilish smile she was starting to love so much emerging on his face.

"Now don't go getting your mind in the gutter, Mr. Winchester," she said poking him in the chest. "I'm just not ready to go back to the motel yet."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough, well lets head back to the car at least."

Raya looked past him in the direction from which they had walked. "I have a better idea. Let's _race_."

Dean blinked. "Race?"

"Yeah, it'll sober us up even more," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "What? You afraid I'm going to win?"

Dean huffed. "Yeah right. Let's make it interesting."

"How so?"

Dean paused. "Hmm, if I win…..I get….to kiss you."

Raya chuckled. "That's not really surprising. Fine. You won't win anyway."

"What do you want if you win?" he asked leaning towards her.

Raya paused, bringing a finger to her chin and tapping it softly as she thought. "Nothing," she said after a moment surprising him. "Just the satisfaction of knowing that you wanted to kiss these lips and you can't."

Dean's mouth dropped and she took off in a fast sprint leaving him there to gape. He only took a moment to recover taking off after her, she was fast and he was slightly drunk still. The world shook around him and he tried to steady his breathing and pick up speed, but he was still lagging behind.

"You cheated!" he yelled out of breath.

She laughed looking over her shoulder at him. "I didn't cheat- haven't you ever heard the term ladies first?!"

Dean rolled his eyes willing his body to move even faster, it finally agreed with him and brought him to just a few feet behind her. He was catching up, he was determined to win and he was going to get that kiss. He could see the bars parking lot in the far distance which urged him on even further and soon he had passed her. There was that brief moment of triumph that he was going to win, a smile spread across his face. He was closer to the bar; he could see his precious impala. And then he felt it. A twinge in his muscles right beneath his ribs.

A cramp.

"Oh…..shit," he gasped as the pain took over and slowed him down. He was so close; he was not going to give up.

He reached the edge of the parking lot and he and Raya were suddenly side by side. He was beginning to slow, yet she was still keeping up perfect pace with perfect breathing. She didn't even look tired. He was slowing even more, but the impala was so close. Then she was ahead of him, and at the impala touching its sleek exterior and looking at him with a triumphant gaze. He stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. She mirrored his movements looking tired for the first time.

"You…..ch…eated," he gasped looking at her sourly.

Raya laughed in between gasps. "No…You're…just…slow."

"I got a cramp," Dean retorted. "I declare a rematch."

Raya huffed shaking her head. "Nope. I won fair and square."

"Come on I got a cramp," Dean whined.

"Where was this supposed cramp?" she asked taking a step towards him. "Show me."

Dean pointed to his ribs. "Right here."

Raya touched his ribs looking up into his face. "Here?"

Dean nodded lost for words, she was so close and her arms were suddenly around him. She was looking up into his face and he couldn't help but reach up and brush his fingers against her cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer, she tensed against him, hesitation bright in her eyes. Dean moved slow giving her a chance to stop him, as his head leaned towards hers until his lips were just half an inch from hers. Their lips brushed and Dean felt a jolt of exhilaration that flooded his system. He gasped into her mouth, sucking up every moment of the feeling. He hadn't even kissed her fully yet and already his body was in wonderland. She rose on tip toe bringing their lips together fully before wrapping her arms around his neck. Fire raced through them both, burning intensely with each moment their lips were together. He held her so close she thought he would never let her go.

Dean began moving, walking with her until she was suddenly against the impala and things had moved into full speed. Their mouths couldn't separate, he felt as if he would die if they did. His hands were everywhere and there was no time to come up for air. She was moaning into his mouth, his mind receiving that as urging him for more. He held her tighter, trying to permanently meld their bodies together. Her hands moved under his shirt feeling his warm skin, making her blood boil even more. His hands were pushing her jacket off her shoulders, his body pressing her harder against the cold steel of the impala.

Then someone cleared their throat.

They broke apart with a loud wet sound to see Adam standing behind them with a big grin on his face. Raya blushed crimson and Dean's face fell. Neither could move.

"Although it looks like I'm interrupting something that I'm going to be holding over my little sisters head for the next couple days, don't you think it's a little late to be making out in the parking lot of a bar?" Adam commented, his smile getting bigger with each step toward them.

"We uh…we were just on the way-," Dean stuttered.

Raya stopped him by holding up a hand. "Don't bother Dean. He's going to relish in this. Let's just go."

Dean nodded. "Okay," he said pulling his keys out.

"Do you two love birds mind if I ride with you guys or should I walk to give you some privacy?" Adam taunted.

"Adam shut up and get in the damn car and if you say one more word I swear to god I will use my telekinesis to make your permanently mute!" Raya said angrily climbing into the car.


	7. Complications

**A/n: OMG I love reviews lol thanks for those of you who did review, it fuels my mind and keeps me writing! anywho I just wanted to mention there maybe one or two inconsistencies in this chapter that doesnt follow the original plot that Kripke is coming up with but please remember that this is an AU STORY! lol Alrighty then other than that please remember that I do not own Supernatural or it's characters and I do NOT want to be sued! lol Now buckle your seatbelt keep your hands in the reading vehicle at all times and enjoy the reading ride! (oh and if someone wouldnt mind beta-ing for me that would be great! Just send me a message if your interested)**

--

The car ride back to the motel wasn't long thank god. Adam had succumbed to the threat from Raya and had not said anything but it didn't keep him from staring at them both from the backseat with a big smile on his face. Raya could feel her brother's eyes on the back of her neck and had turned to him a couple times giving him a menacing glare that hadn't faltered his big grin at all. She was thankful when they pulled into the motel parking lot and the car stopped.

"Uh so you guys want to crash in Sam's room with us or….?" Dean started turning to look at them, specifically not making eye contact with Adam.

"I got us a room already and moved our stuff in," Adam said, his grin as big as ever. "It's right next door so we won't be far if you need us..."

Dean nodded and climbed from the car, Raya waited till Dean's door had closed to turn to her brother who was already opening his mouth to spit out some smart ass comment. "Don't!" she cut in, stopping him. "I swear if you embarrass me I will skin you alive. Cut the crap!"

"I thought you didn't like him," Adam taunted leaning towards her.

"Shut up!" she screeched. "I mean it, Adam! Cut it out."

She climbed out of the car before he could reply. She walked quickly to Dean who was waiting for them both leaving Adam to jog to catch up. They walked in silence the whole way until they reached their rooms and Dean turned to Raya. She smiled awkwardly at him and he returned it glancing at Adam who stood beside them with the big goofy grin still on his face. Dean and Raya looked at him and his smile faltered.

"What?" he said after a moment looking from Dean to Raya and back.

"Can I say goodnight to Dean in private?" Raya said with clenched teeth, eyeing her brother.

Adam nodded. "Oh right. Gotcha. Privacy. I'll just uh….be in the room. Goodnight love birds."

Raya socked him in the shoulder hard making him frown at her but his big goofy grin quickly returned. He giggled triumphantly from getting a rise out of her as he dug in his pocket for their room key. Dean and Raya waited for him to find the room key and get inside, before they turned back to each other. This time the smiles weren't awkward and they both began giggling nervously as Dean pulled her into his arms. He began trailing kisses down her neck and she put a hand on her chest to stop him.

"That was fun….until your brother showed up to ruin things," Dean commented.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Adam can be…."

"Like any typical older brother?" Dean finished raising an eyebrow.

Raya nodded. "Exactly, I had a great time tonight though. And that kiss was…."

"Amazing."

She nodded again. "Right, I should get to bed though I still have to deal with Adam's taunts for the rest of the night."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Can I have a good night kiss?"

Raya smirked pulling away from his hold. "I don't think so, Winchester," she replied playfully.

Dean's face fell. "Seriously?"

"Look tonight was great but I don't think we should rush things," she said suddenly serious, her eyes dropping to the ground. "I know I was the one to kiss you and all but we've only known each other for a few days and I just don't want things to go to fast."

Dean sighed. "Unfortunately I can respect that," he said with a chuckle.

"Good I knew you would," she said.

She walked back into his arms kissing him on his stubbly cheek, pulling away quickly before his mouth called to hers and they were making out in the hallway. He smiled at her and she returned it heading for the door to her room. She opened it and stepped inside offering him a small wave, and a sweet smile.

"Good night," he called just before the door closed.

He stood there for a moment stunned that a girl had actually turned him away when the door to her room swung open suddenly and she was back in his arms muttering "screw it". Her lips found his once more and stars erupted behind his closed eyes. It was better than the kiss in the parking lot and probably the best kiss he had ever gotten in his life. His body swelled with ecstasy and his arms went around her tightly, his mouth hungrily ravaging hers. When she pulled away his eyes were still closed and his lips puckered as if he hadn't realized the kiss had stopped. He licked his lips trying to savor the taste of her and his eyes opened slowly gazing at her almost sleepily.

"Wow…,"he whispered in wonder.

She smirked at him and gave him one more peck on the lips before disappearing back into the room, leaving him standing there alone in the hallway stunned and aroused. It took a minute for his brain to come out of ecstasy and when he finally rose back to reality he cursed and headed into Sam's room. To his surprise Sam was still awake sitting on his bed and half heartedly looking at his laptop. Dean slid his jacket off and tossed it on the table, walking to his brother's bed and sitting down.

"Hey," Dean said not bothering to look at him. "What are you still doing up?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing just playing solitaire."

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Dean replied looking at Sam finally who was frowning deeply.

"I'm a big boy, Dean. I don't have a bed time," He shot back. "Did you and Raya have a….good time?"

Dean paused hearing more in the question than was said. He stood and eyed Sam. "You mean did I sleep with her?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"No, Sam. We just went out and had a few drinks. She's got more respect for herself than that," Dean replied even though his brother remained silent.

Sam nodded slowly his eyes on his laptop. "But remember, she's going to be working with us, she's not just a nameless face in the bar alright?"

Dean hesitated, eyeing his brother. Sam still wasn't looking at him, but it was written all over his face. Sam was jealous and concerned for this girl, this girl he had barely talked to and was now afraid of him. Maybe Dean had underestimated Sam's feelings for Raya and he suddenly felt bad, but he liked Raya too. She was far more than amazing, she was pretty much indescribable. She had embedded herself in his brain and in his heart, he couldn't toss away the dibs he had called, not for a girl that made him feel this way. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with his brother, but he also didn't want to ruin a chance for true love either.

"I won't hurt her, Sammy," Dean said suddenly making Sam look up at him. "I care about her too, so I can understand where you're coming from, but I don't think I want to ruin this. She means a lot to me. This isn't like the other times."

Sam remained silent still gazing up at his brother contemplatively. After a moment, he nodded again. "It's good to have you back, Dean," Sam said surprising Dean. "I missed you a lot."

Dean blinked taken aback and after a moment smirked. "I missed you too, Sammy."

It was in that moment that Sam decided he was going to stay away from Raya for Dean's sake. If his brother cared about this girl, then he could set his feelings aside for Dean, he wouldn't come between them.

--

Raya shut the door to her and Adams room with a happy sigh. She turned around expecting to hear smart ass remarks from her brother but found him digging through his duffel with a quite serious expression. She frowned and walked to the bed with all her things on it and sat down. She waited quietly for her brother to say something, but he didn't. He continued digging through his bag looking for something that probably wasn't lost.

"What's wrong?" she asked making him look up at her.

"You're rushing things," he said suddenly and quite loudly, sounding much like her grandpa. "I know you like him and all, but making out on the first date? Really Arianna? It wasn't even really a date! He took you to a bar! Not a nice restaurant or anything. You're better than that don't let Dean bring you down. We know his reputation, love em' and leave em', you wanna be another notch on his bedpost?"

She sat there stunned for a moment eyeing her brother in disbelief. He had never spoken to her like that before and she didn't much like it. He looked away from her continuing to rifle through his bag for a change of clothes, after she didn't speak.

"Wait you're mad now? Yoou were grinning like an idiot when you caught us what's your deal?" she questioned rising to her feet and walking to him. He continued digging, and deliberately not looking at her. He didn't answer. she sighed.

"Adam," she said slowly. "Look at me for a minute."

"I'm done talking about it, Raya," he said in that finalling tone he had learned so well from their grandpa. "I just think maybe you're looking at the wrong brother. Maybe you should try talking to Sam, he really likes you even though now because of me he's deathly afraid to admit it. He didn't just look at you like you were a piece of meat like Dean did. He may actually treat you right."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot like Adam!" she retorted jumping to her feet. "You're not Papa and you're definitely not God! So just stay out of my life okay? And for your information, Dean was the perfect gentleman at the bar. I was the one to kiss him!"

She stormed past him as he stood staring at her mouth agape. She headed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her as she fumed. Why was everyone suddenly telling her what she could and couldn't do? Wasn't she well over eighteen? Hadn't she been making her own decisions for a long time? She felt her anger building with each second, amplifying her power, her skin crackled with energy and things around her began to float. The towels on the towel rack, as well as the washcloth, the bar of soap sitting on the sink. She sighed and sat down on the toilet seat putting her head in her hands.

"I know this is complicated for you, but you must stick with it."

Her head shot up and she saw Castiel standing in the bathroom before her, everything floating around her suddenly fell to the ground. She jumped up walking quickly to the bathroom door and locking it. She turned back to the angel whispering harshly.

"What in the heck do you think you're doing?!" She said taking soft steps past him and turning on the shower to drown out the sound of their voices. "My brother is out there!"

"Your brother cannot hear me nor will he come in. There's no need for precautions," the angel replied.

She suddenly felt like an idiot and frowned. "What do you want?" she remarked.

The angel frowned slightly taken aback. "I have more news for you."

She sighed again crossing her arms. "I'm not talking to Sam alright. I'm acting like I'm scared of the poor guy. I'll stay away from him."

"That is not all I am here about," Castiel said throwing her off. "We have information on Lilith."

Raya blinked. "Oh."

"She is breaking the seals," he explained. "Bringing on the apocalypse of the world. She wants to end it."

"The seals?" she said softly. "What seals?"

"Take the Dean and Sam to your grandparents, they will help you. Your blood line has stopped the seals from being opened before," Castiel explained. "They will tell you what you need to know. These conversations no longer need to be kept confidential you may tell your brother and the Winchesters whatever you like about what I have warned you about."

Raya nodded slowly. "Okay. Is that all?"

Castiel sighed. "I am here also to warn you about the relationship that you have started with Dean."

Raya huffed shaking her head. "No. No. No. You said I couldn't get involved with Sam. You cannot tell me the same about Dean. I like Dean okay. I like him a lot."

"You may like Dean, but your destiny is to be with Sam. We have found some more information on the matter and it has come to our attention that the bond between you and Sam is going to be stronger than we believed. In the end you and Sam will be drawn to each other more than anything else. Dean's feelings for you and your feelings for him cannot come between that. That is the way that the demon planned for this."

Raya rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Adam and I never came in contact with that Demon."

"Well you are wrong," the angel cut in, his voice thick."Your mother made a deal with this demon long before you and Adam were even born."

Raya blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Your mother never wanted a life that involved magic and demons and hunting. She made a deal with the demon to let her parents let her go off to college, to fall in love, to be a mother. She wanted to be normal. Her main terms were that in the end her parents remain unharmed. All the demon wanted in return was to be granted uninterrupted access into her home on one night."

Raya took a step back shaking her head tears welling in her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," the angel continued. "And on the night of the 6th month of the anniversary of your birth, Azazel crept into your room and fed you demon blood as well as Sam's so that one day when you found him you and he would be drawn to each other and in love. Sam was just a baby at the time. There is something together that he wanted you and Sam to do. What it is we don't know. The same was done to Adam with a little baby girl's blood, but the girl died when her powers developed, they made her go insane, so Adam will never come to know her. That is why your mother sent you too your grandparents. She stood outside your nursery that night and listened, but she kept up her end of the bargain so she remained unharmed. But she watched you throughout the years waiting to see if you would be normal despite everything. Then you and Adam developed abilities, so she sent you away. Under the deal your grandparents could not be harmed and they would be able to protect you and help you defend yourselves."

Raya stood stunned staring at the demon in disbelief. She couldn't believe it; her mother was making deals with demons. Why? Just to be normal? This life wasn't so bad. They helped people and rid the world of evil. Being normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She turned her eyes back on Castiel, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"My grandmother said our abilities came from our blood line. The witch blood and the hunter's blood," she said softly.

"It does," the angel replied. "But the demon blood in you makes you that much stronger."

"How do you know all this?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, eyeing her curiously as if he couldn't believe she was even asking. "God knows everything."

"So what does this have to do with Dean?" she said with a sigh wanting to change the subject. "I can't be in a relationship with him either?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, but just be warned when the time comes you will be more drawn to Sam than you can resist and Dean will be hurt by this."

Raya hesitated. "So it's pointless either way….I can't be with Dean because I'm destined to be with Sam and I can't be with Sam because it would hurt Dean now and possibly bring on the end of the world for all you know."

Castiel remained silent as she thought aloud.

"And when the time comes that Sam and I cannot resist each other any longer then what?" she asked. "You said it would be bad, what does that mean? You'll kill us?"

The angel stared blankly at her and then with a blink of her eye he disappeared, leaving her question unanswered. She stood there for god knows how long, her brain in overdrive trying to put everything the angel had told her together. She wanted to cry, but her body was frozen with shock. She was still standing there in the middle of the bathroom when the door burst open and suddenly her brothers arms were around her. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. She felt herself moving and finally let out a yelp when she realized Adam had put her in the shower with cold water running. She was sitting on the cold porcelain floor of the shower/tub with the water pouring down on her. Adam sat outside the tub on his knees his arms around her, getting himself soaked. She turned to him and finally his words broke through.

"Arianna?! Can you hear me now?" he was saying in a panic stricken tone.

She could only nod.

"What's wrong? You were just standing there!" he said letting out a sigh of relief.

She felt tears coming and burst into a sob, falling into her brothers arms. She couldn't explain it now, she just wanted to crawl into a ball and hide from the wall. Adam continued to hold her as she sobbed and the water poured down on them. She had no idea what she was going to do.


	8. Decisions

**A/N: Okay here's the warning, this chapter gets a little smutty. I tried to keep it classy and not use a lot of vulgar language, but yeah it's there and if you don't like it you don't have to read it you won't miss anything that I won't recap in future chapters. Other than that enjoy the read and leave reviews lol**

**--**

Raya sat on her bed in the motel room, shivering in her soaking wet clothes with a towel wrapped around her. She had told her brother everything, about the angel, her destiny with Sam, her feelings for Dean, the demons blood. Adam had sat there in silence the whole time as she spoke, his face blank the entire time until she had finally finished and he rose to his feet and began pacing. Raya expected this, when a lot was put on Adam's brain he remained silent and paced until his brain processed it and he came to a conclusion on how he felt about the matter. He had done it since he was a little boy, and there was no point in trying to talk to him, he would pace and ignore you until he was ready to talk. Raya waited patiently as she shivered and her teeth chattered, she hadn't wanted to move since Adam had carried her from the shower to the bed and wrapped her in a towel. She didn't want to move just yet, she felt unreal.

"We need to leave," Adam said suddenly, his pacing finally stopped.

She looked up at him surprised. "What?"

"We need to leave," he said again, quite seriously. "Now."

"And go where?" she asked standing as he began packing what small things he had taken from his bag.

"I don't know. Go back to Papa and Nana, stay there. Away from angels and away from Sam and Dean," he said zipping his duffel and walking to her bags.

"Castiel said that we needed to take Dean and Sam with us, God wants us to help them," Raya said.

"Screw God," Adam shouted surprising her. "I'm not going to let you get involved with these Winchesters and get yourself killed because you and Sam are going to lust for each other. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger. We'll go back to Papa and Nana's where it's safe."

Raya sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Adam this isn't the answer. We are supposed to help Dean and Sam. I don't want to leave them."

"Who cares?" Adam said pulling out a change of clothes for her from her duffel. "Get dressed. We need to leave before they wake up-."

"Adam! Just stop! Okay?" she shouted making him jump. "Just stop! I'm not leaving Dean, okay? Plain and simple. I will not leave him when an angel came down from freakin heaven and told me he needs me."

Adam stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before he frowned deeply. "You're choosing him over me?"

Raya sighed, the hurt in his face to deep. "I'm not choosing anything, Adam. Don't make it into a choosing thing."

Adam shook his head. "I'm leaving, Raya. And you're coming with me."

"No, Adam I'm not. My place is here," she insisted, shaking her head too.

Adam merely stared at her, she could see he was angry and soon began to feel it because the ground beneath them began to shake. If he didn't calm down soon there would be an earthquake. She walked to him grabbing his hands with hers, the shaking stopped instantly. She was always the only person who could calm him down instantly. He was still frowning deeply at her.

"You can't leave me here alone," she said softly. "You know you can't. It would kill you on the inside to be away from me. And I'm not leaving here, Dean and Sam need me. If the apocalypse is coming then don't you think that's a little bigger than what we have going on?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt," he said finally with a sigh. "This is all too complicated."

"Let's just do what Castiel said and take Dean and Sam to Papa and Nana's," she replied. "Let's get some sleep and take them in the morning."

Adam nodded slowly. "We have to make one stop first."

"Where?"

"Mom's," he answered. "I want to know if what the angel said really happened."

--

Raya was the first to awake in the morning, her eyelids creeping open slowly to reveal the dawn breaking from the window. Looking at the clock seeing it was five am meant she had only been asleep for two hours. She sighed rolling over onto her side and shutting her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. After a few moments she realized it was a waste and sat up. Adam was still in his bed, with a sheet wrapped around him like he was a burrito snoring loudly. She didn't want to wake him and was actually surprised he had even gotten to sleep. She sat on the bed in silence for awhile longer, not wanting to face the world.

"Come on, Raya," she said with a sigh running her hand through her hair. "Let's get it together."

Surprisingly she wanted to see Dean bad, wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was okay. She had missed him even in her sleep; her dreams had been plagued with his smiling face and his silky voice in her ear. She climbed from her bed, pulling a change of clothes and her bag of toiletries from her duffel and walking to the bathroom. She went about her normal routine, taking a shower, washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting dressed. She knew Adam wouldn't be awake when she got out so she wrote him a small note "_going for a walk, don't worry, be back soon, always Raya" _and left it on the bedside table.

She headed to the door opening it quietly, opening it softly and slipping out. She closed it slowly, and turned coming face to face with Sam. She jumped slightly, her eyes going wide. Sam's hands went up instantly and he looked apologetic before he even spoke.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed, waving it away. "It's okay," she said looking up into his brown eyes.

He smiled awkwardly and Raya couldn't help, but smile too. She stared into those brown eyes of his and felt that feeling she felt when she first _felt_ him in the hallway, creeping up from her heart. She shook her head, the angels words coming back to haunt her and ruin the moment. She took a step back from him, making him frown. She could see the hurt in his eyes even though he didn't let it show on his face.

"I won't hurt you," Sam said softly, trying to reassure her of his character.

Raya nodded. "I know. I just…..where's Dean?"

Sam hesitated, looking back at the room door. "He's still asleep. I was just going out for a walk. You wanna tag along?"

Raya shook her head. "Actually I wanted to go talk to Dean. You think I could borrow your room key to get in?"

Sam nodded reaching into his pocket and handing it to her. "Be careful though. He can be kind of jumpy when he first wakes up."

Raya nodded. "Thanks…have a nice walk."

Sam gave a forced smile and moved past her. She watched him walk to the end of the hallway and then disappear around a corner. She walked to Dean and Sam's room, putting the key in the door and opening it. The room was dark, all the lights were off and the curtains were closed blocking off any sunlight from getting in. She closed and locked the door behind her and stepped further into the room. She could see Deans silhouette on the bed, laying face down, snoring softly. She crept to his bedside her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness to see that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and the sheet was halfheartedly draped over him, while the comforter and three of the four pillows lay on the floor around the bed. She sat down on the bed gently careful to not jostle it too much. Dean didn't stir.

She reached out touching the base of his back with her finger tips running her fingers up his spine. The muscles in his back rippled as he readjusted his body, stirring from the tingles she left up his back. He rolled onto his back, turning his head to the side and letting out a slow breath. For a hopeful moment she thought he was going to wake up. He moved for a few more seconds then went still again, still fast asleep. She saw something on the side of his shoulder near his arm, leaning in closer she saw a rise area of pink scarred flesh in the shape of a hand. She blinked, thinking that it must be something from his days in hell or something that was left from getting pulled out of hell. Yet another reminder of him being in the real world again. She sighed running a hand through her hair, her decision weighing heavy on her shoulders.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep as quickly as she would have liked after her discussion with Adam, she was trying to decide what to do. Stay with Dean despite the fact that she was doomed to fall in love with Sam anyway? Or break things up now and try to just be friends with him? It wasn't fair. She had just found him, had shared the best kiss she had ever had with him and now she had to lie to him and tell him she didn't care about him, and that she had made a mistake. Another way the fates had screwed her over. She cared about him so much her heart just broke at the thought of what they could have and couldn't because yet again her mother had screwed her over because of her selfish obsession with being _normal_. She suddenly became angry balling up her fists. She felt that swell of energy and instantly relaxed afraid of what would happen if she got to angry.

Her eyes fell on Dean who was sleeping so peacefully despite everything that was going on and where he had just come from. Over the last couple days he had come to mean more to her than she had wanted, and she was afraid of what pushing him away would mean. Would he be angry with her? Would he ignore her and go find the next girl who would be more than willing to be his bed buddy? Would he wrap his arms around some other girl and make her feel the way she had when she was in his arms? She frowned. That should be her, the girl in his arms. Who cared what the angel said she wasn't in love with Sam yet and she wasn't planning on being. Maybe they were wrong. She sighed knowing that she was just wishfully thinking that god had somehow made a mistake. But she wanted to be in Dean's arms one last time, share a kiss with him just once more before she threw it all away.

She pulled her jacket off tossing it to the floor as she crawled on the bed beside him and snuggled next to his body. His skin was warm and she couldn't help but reach out and touch him. His skin was to silky looking to not be touched. Her hand smoothed across his chest.

That woke him.

His eyes fluttered and he groaned his body beginning to stretch. After a moment his body went limp and his eyes remained closed.

"Sam if that's you I'm kicking your ass," he mumbled sleepily.

Raya smirked and leaned into his face. Her lips brushed his making his eyes open and stare at her wildly. He blinked confused eyeing her as if she were a dream. He opened his mouth, but she stopped him with a kiss. She felt him hesitate in surprise, but soon his arms were around her holding her closely to him. She moaned into his mouth getting a moan from him in return as she smoothed her hand up his chest. She felt his body harden against hers in an instant and his kiss became more urgent. He rolled putting her underneath his body and his mouth left hers traveling down to her neck sucking on the skin hard, as his hands searched for an entrance to get underneath her clothing. His hand slipped into her jeans, finding her wetness and slipping a finger inside. She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, as he groaned into her neck.

She knew she should stop him, should tell him in that moment that she didn't want their relationship to go any further, tell him the lie she had stayed up so late to come up with, but she didn't want him to stop. If she was going to lose him then she may as well have all of him before she lost him. Her hands smoothed up his back, her fingernails digging into his skin as he nibbled at the tingling skin on her neck. She was getting lost in the ecstasy when he stopped suddenly, sitting up and scooting away from her. The movement was so abrupt she lay there for a few moments before sitting up too and staring at him. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon, his hands resting on his thighs.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head looking at her through the darkness. "I can't do this to you, Raya. As much as I _really, really, really, _- and I mean _REALLY-_ want too, I just can't."

Raya blinked confused. "I don't understand…."

"Look, I would love to go a few rounds with you right now alright. Honestly it's all I've been thinking about since last night, but I don't want you to think that I am manipulating you or something or I just want to get you in the bed because that's not all I want from you," he explained his eyes dropping.

She sighed, the one time she didn't truly care, was the one time Dean Winchester actually did. She moved away from him climbing from the bed and picking up her coat from the floor. She turned to him, catching his face in the darkness. It was now or never. She put on an angry expression and shook her head.

"Actually, Dean, I think it's best if we just stay friends," she said with a cold voice.

Dean's whole face fell and he climbed from the bed moving to stand in front of her. "What? Why? Because I wouldn't sleep with you?" he asked sounding surprised, angry, and hurt all at once.

She was taken aback by his statement and took a moment to come up with something to say. "No, I just don't think it's going to work out."

"That's why people take it slow," Dean retorted his tone just angry now. "How will you know it won't work if we don't give it a shot?"

Raya shook her head feeling tears welling, she fought them back taking in a deep breath. "Look, I can help you with this Lilith thing but other than that we won't be anything else. Just hunters working together on a case."

Dean's mouth was agape now, his face frozen in shock. He closed his mouth and frowned. "If you were planning on saying all this to begin with then what was the thing back there on the bed? What if I hadn't of stopped things? We would have had sex then you would have just said 'let's just be friends?'?"

She bit her lip. She was trying to be hardcore and was finding it harder with each passing moment. "Yes," she choked out finally making Dean's face fall once again. She could practically see his heart breaking in his chest.

Raya tried to move past him, her body brushing against his to shove him out of the way as the tears became harder and harder to fight back. She was almost to the door when she felt his hand engulf her arm, spinning her around to face him. His face looked pleading, his eyes bright with hurt, he was frowning in anger. She yanked her arm from his grasp and grasped the door handle when his hand slammed on the door making her jump and turn back to him.

"What's going on, Raya?" he said looking her in the eye. "I may not be Adam, but I can feel something and you're not telling me the truth."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, Dean. I just-."

"Don't lie to me, please," he said suddenly surprising her. "I'm trying hard okay? To be something more for you and you're pushing me away. I don't understand."

"I can't tell you, Dean," she whispered her eyes dropping. "I wish I could, but I can't. It's best if we stay apart."

Dean sighed looking away from her. "So this is it, just friends from now on?"

She nodded. "Yeah…That would be best."

Dean shook his head for a moment, eyes on the floor before looking back at her angrily. "You know what, I _don't_ like you. You're a tease. A cold hearted tease."

Raya's jaw dropped in disbelief, a deep angry frown setting on her face. "_Excuse me?_" she said through clenched teeth, feeling that swarm of energy coursing through her body. She clenched her first resisting the urge to use her telekinesis to toss him like a rag doll across the room.

"You heard me," he said standing up straight. "You're a tease. You had nerve to tell me I was a dog when we first met and then you give me this amazing kiss and say you want to take it slow. Then you show up early in the morning in my bed and start to make out with me and what not then tell me we should just be friends. To me that's a grade A definition of a tease. Tease."

Raya fumed, gazing at him with a furious glare, when suddenly her hand struck out and slapped him across the face. Dean's head cocked to the side with the force, and Raya gasped. It was just an instinct, but it had felt good. Dean turned back to her, his face a mask of anger, his eyes burning deep. He took a step toward her and she took a step back pinning herself to the wall. Her heart started racing at the look on his face, fear replacing that desire she had. She ducked beside him, moving back to the center of the room and held up her hands as if he had a gun on her.

"Dean-," she started, her voice cracking.

"You slapped me," he cut in turning to her, saying it as if he didn't believe it himself.

"You called me a tease," she replied.

"Well you are!" he spat. "I call em' like I see em'."

Raya frowned again, shaking her head at him. "Dean, you don't understand."

"Yeah well I don't think I want to anymore. Apparently I'm just wasting my time, Raya," he said walking to her. "Thanks for nothing."

Raya could only stare up into his angry green eyes for a moment. "I hate you, Dean," she blurted in his face making him frown.

She shoved past him heading to the door and beginning to unlock it. His hand slammed onto the door stopping her, his other hand gripped her arm spinning her around to meet his eyes. There was fury on his face, beyond anything she had ever seen before. She actually took a step back from him, pressing herself into the door as he gazed at her. He didn't say anything, just stood there with one arm braced against the door and his other hand gripping her arm tightly, his face a mask of anger.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly he pulled her to his body, his mouth crushing hers in a kiss that made her knees buckle. Her body felt like goo as the harsh kiss sent tingles all throughout her body bringing on instant arousal. She moaned into his kiss her arms going around his neck, pulling him down to her mouth even more. He took a step forward his body slamming hers into the door, his hands going underneath her shirt to cup a breast, kneading it a little too roughly. She pushed against his chest, making him pull back, and looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrows as if to say '_do you really want to do this?' _She hesitated looking into his eyes, and went with her gut, pulling his mouth back to hers.

His hands gripped her hips lifting her body up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He turned carrying her to the bed, both collapsing onto the bed with Dean atop her. His hands began tugging at her clothes, both moving in awkward positions to allow him to peel off her clothes, his mouth never leaving hers. He had stripped her down to her bra and panties, his moves becoming slower rather than urgent like at first. His hands moved over her skin, like a person would appraise a fabric, slow and gently taking in the texture and feel. He let out a low sigh as his eyes washed over her half naked body.

She became embarrassed watching him survey her body with lust filled eyes. The realization of what was going to happen suddenly hit and she became nervous. This was Dean Winchester. A man who had seen many a women's bed and she was just Arianna Mitchell. A girl who had secretly only had sex with one guy her whole entire life on one occasion. She had been on dates with guys and things, and a few serious make out sessions, but she had never let it come to the bedroom. She wanted someone special, more than a one night stand that would leave her feeling satisfied, but empty in the end. She wanted someone to make her feel whole. She didn't know why she was so willing to sleep with Dean, maybe it was because he made her feel things she'd never felt or because she felt so at ease in his presence. She was opening herself to him and she was afraid he wouldn't enjoy it, with her inexperience.

Dean's lips on her collar bone brought her back to what was going on in the dark room. His mouth was leaving a fiery trail down her chest, hands kneading her breast as she let out a gasp. His mouth was traveling lower and lower, nibbling here, kissing there, licking in between, and moving dangerously close to her panties. She tensed as his mouth reached the waist band and she grabbed his shoulders, making him stop.

"Dean, wait," she said making him look up at her. "I know we are supposed to be in post angry fight sexual bliss, but I have something to tell you. This is only my second time doing this"-she saw him blink in surprise-"and I'm nervous because you're really experienced and I'm really _not_. And I probably should have told you sooner but-."

"Hey!" Dean said making her jump and fall silent. "It's okay. Just relax."

She didn't know what to say, so she nodded and let him go back to the second thing he did best next to hunting. Pleasing a woman. He moved back up her body a little, tracing his trail back up above her navel to start again. She tried to relax, breathing deeply and only thinking about his mouth on her body. He continued moving lower and lower until he reached the area where she had stopped him.

Strong fingers gripped the sides of her panties giving a slight tug signaling her to lift her waist to allow Dean to pull them down. They slid down her legs slowly, revealing her lower body to Dean which made her heart race and legs began to tremble. His kisses started at her ankles, full lips caressing her legs all the way up to the thigh. She was breathing heavy, half way to full on hyperventilation.

"Relax," she heard him whisper again into her thigh. "I won't hurt you."

She let his promising words flow over her, making her relax her whole body. His hands spread her legs, his warm breath rolling over sensitive skin that made her moan. His mouth covered her most sensitive of areas and she gasped aloud, gripping the sheets beneath her. He kissed up and down, his kisses soon turning into licks upon her wetness which made her cry out in pleasure. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, her body squirming slightly against his mouth. His hands grabbed her hips holding them steady as his tongue went deep making her arch her back. The ripples of pleasure building up from his miraculous mouth began spreading, consuming her whole body, building and building. She squirmed against him, trying to stop the onslaught of pleasure that was filling her so completely she needed to burst. Dean held her hips firm relentlessly continuing until he heard her cry out in release. He waited a moment as she came down from her post climax high before kissing his way back up her body. His mouth finding hers and sharing her sweet taste.

"See," he said softly into her ear, caressing her hair. "That wasn't so bad."

She smirked rolling him so that she was on top. He smiled as she straddled him, his arousal brushing against her. She kissed him and her mouth began to move down following the same trail that he had followed down her body. Moving down his salty neck to his muscular chest making him groan in anticipation. Her hands gripped the sides of his boxers, pulling them down with a swift yank that made Dean smirk. She touched him, making him sigh in pleasure. She took a deep breath ready to return the favor that he had given to her, when he stopped her.

"You don't have to do that," he said shaking his head. "I want you."

She blinked in surprise taking the hand he offered and sliding back up his body, his arms going around her. His mouth came back to hers, kissing her and caressing her back. He rolled pinning her underneath him again, settling himself between her thighs. Her eyes caught his and hesitated a moment before thrusting forward and deep into her. Sparks erupted behind her eyes, her mind sinking into the sea of Dean, and she let out a low deep sigh. There was a brief moment of pain at his first movement that made her bite her lip to keep from crying out. She heard him sigh in ecstasy his muscles rippling beneath her fingers. He pulled back following the same movement as before this time slower and more erratic, allowing her time to adjust to him, before picking up rhythm. He moved slow with long and sure stokes that hit every right spot imaginable.

"Am I hurting you?" she heard him whisper in her ear, his voice husky and his breathing out of whack.

She shook her head. Not wanting to speak, afraid she'd lose the feeling. She moaned in his ear, nibbling with her mouth at what skin she could reach. It all seemed too good to be true, in the back of her mind she knew that this didn't correlate to her plan. She was supposed to be pushing him away, not having _amazing_ sex with him. It would be too hard to get away now; he was burying himself in her heart. She wouldn't want to stay away from him. She couldn't help herself, she falling hard for Dean and she couldn't bring herself to get away. She didn't care what angels or her brother said anymore. She wanted Dean Winchester and nothing was could come between that.

"Oh god," he groaned, his body beginning to convulse in the threat of an oncoming orgasm.

She felt it too. The pleasure build up reaching the breaking point. Her body tightened around him, her fingernails digging into his back leave ten bloody half moon nail prints. She arched her back into him as she felt the first ripples of climax. His hand grabbed fistfuls of her hair, pulling her mouth up to meet his as his orgasm roared over him. He pulled his mouth away from hers to let out a stifled groan. Seconds later hers came too, she buried her head into his neck, his skin stifling her own yelp.

He collapsed on top of her, his body still convulsing slightly. After a moment he rolled away from her, pulling the sheet up to cover her body as well as his. There was silence as they tried to catch their breath and come to terms with what had just happened.

"Dean, I'm sorry," she said turning on her side to face him. "There's something that I haven't told you that I think you should know."

Dean sighed continuing to stare at the ceiling a few seconds longer until he turned to face her. "Raya I don't care," he said softly shaking his head. "I just want to be with you, because you make me feel good alright? If it's not going to affect us at this exact moment right now then we can deal with whatever else when the time comes. Okay?"

Raya nodded slowly, biting her tongue. She didn't know when she would tell him, but she knew she would have to eventually. Until then she scooted closer to Dean, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and kiss her on the forehead. Something in her gut prayed that she wouldn't come to regret this in the coming future.

--

"Hi Sam."

Sam looked up from his breakfast and blinked, surprised to see Ruby standing over him. He sighed, putting his paper down and ushering her to sit down in the opposite seat. She slid into the booth smoothly, smiling slyly at him. He frowned.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Came to see if your brother had skinned you alive or if the psychic twins had tried to blast you away."

Sam shook his head. "Did you really trick them into killing a demon for you?"

"I had no other choice. I couldn't kill it myself and they could so I did what I had too," she replied nonchalantly stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

Sam frowned. "You could have gotten them killed."

Ruby waved it away. "It was a few years ago and why do you care anyway? You barely even know them."

"It doesn't matter. They are innocent people."

"Oh believe me Adam and sister bitch aren't so innocent," she frowned.

Sam continued frowning at her before running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I think we should stay away from each other for a little while. Hold off on the…training sessions until I tell Dean."

Ruby frowned, her face turning into a horrific scowl. "Are you serious? You haven't told Dean."

"Dean just got back. He needs time to adjust-."

"He's not going too, Sam. You know it. I know it and I don't know why you are kidding yourself," she complained. "We shouldn't stop because you're afraid of what Dean is going to do."

"He's my brother alright? I'm not doing anything else behind his back until I tell him. So no more until I call you," Sam replied.

Ruby shook her head sadly, rising from the booth. "You're making a big mistake, Sam. You don't know it yet, but you will be calling me sooner than you think and not because Dean gave approval."

With that she turned stalking away, Sam watching her until she disappeared out of the door. Sam sighed turning back to his meal and his newspaper, as the waitress came to his table and stood over him. She smiled down at him and he returned it.

"You and your girlfriend break up?" she asked refilling his coffee.

Sam sighed. "Uh she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the assumption," she said looking apologetic.

Sam shook his head. "It's alright."

The waitress smiled and walked away leaving his Sam to his meal once more. He continued reading his newspaper until once again he felt a large shadow over him and looked up to see it was Adam looking concerned. Sam blinked.

"Uh hey Adam," he said. "You wanna sit?"

"Is my sister here?"

Sam sighed. Raya and Dean must have gotten into some trouble in his motel room. "She went into me and Dean's room to talk to him. I imagine that's where she still is. She should be fine."

Adam rolled his eyes plopping down in the seat that Ruby had just occupied. Adam hesitated as if he felt something and turned his face to Sam with a look of disgust. "She was sitting here," he said sounding as if he was going to vomit.

Sam blinked for a moment trying to understand what he meant until it dawned on him. "Oh…Ruby. Well she _was_ here. I told her to stay away from me," Sam said using his fork to toy with his eggs.

Adam nodded and sighed just as Sam had. "Look, uh, I don't know if I'm supposed to wait for Raya to tell you this but she's received some interesting information that involves all of us."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's going on?"

Adam sat back and crossed his arms. "Sit back bro. This is going to be a surprise."


	9. Meet the Mitchell's

A/N: Okay heres chapter nine. (Little spoiler: You get to meet Adam and Raya's mother and father!) Oooh yeah I know your excited lol Anywho it gets a little adult again nothing graphic though and its only like three sentences long, but you've been warned! So yeah enjoy and review! 

--

Sam stared blankly at Adam, his breathing nearly stopped. He hadn't spoken at all since Adam had begun explaining the story half an hour ago and he hadn't spoke for the first five minutes that Adam had stopped speaking once his story was finished. Adam waited patiently for him to speak, his strong arms folded across his chest, his eyes holding Sam's gaze.

"An _angel_?" Sam asked finally, leaning forward to put his arms on the table, his face going up in confusion.

Adam nodded. "Yeah man, believe me I know how it sounds, but I don't think my sister is crazy. She's far from it."

Sam shook his head again. Adam had glossed over the parts that involved Sam's fate with Raya, only telling him about the angel that pulled Dean from hell and the impending apocalypse. He didn't feel that it was his place, and he knew that if he told him that much Raya would skin him alive. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head trying to process all the information.

"So when do we leave?" Sam asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Leave?"

"To your grandparent's house?"

Adam shrugged. "Whenever we find Raya and everything is all packed up. It's about a two days drive away from here."

"Alright well I think we should go then," Sam said reaching into his pocket to pull out a wad of bills. He placed them next to his empty plate and rose out of the booth. Adam followed suit and they left the building together.

--

Raya was giggling. It was a low shrill giggle that she was trying to cover with her hand, but she was still giggling none the less. She knew she sounded like a complete school girl idiot, but she couldn't help herself. Dean was brushing his fingers across her bare skin, sending tingles all over that made her giggle like she couldn't believe. Dean found it amusing, smiling at her the whole while chuckling softly to himself as his fingers explored her body as if it were the first time.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" he whispered, leaning his head down to kiss her stomach.

"Well you're not too bad looking yourself," she replied running her hand through his angel soft hair.

Dean smirked, his eyes glancing at the clock. "It's almost nine. Won't Adam be looking for you?" he said with a sigh.

Raya turned looking at the clock too. "Yeah," she answered with the same sigh he had given. "I definitely don't want him catching us like this. He'd be super pissed."

"I can't believe you tried to break up with me before we even started a relationship," he said sliding his muscular body back up hers.

Raya sighed turning her head away. "Things are complicated," she whispered, pulling the sheet back up over her body.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand. "Don't start turning away from me now. I said I don't care remember?"

She nodded looking back at him. "Well there is something else that we need to talk about," she said sitting up and flicking on the bedside lamp. "I know who got you out of hell."

Dean blinked, his face falling. He sat up as well. "It was you?"

"No, ha. I wish I had that kind of power," she said shaking her head. "It was an angel."

Dean paused, looking at her quizzically until suddenly he burst into laughter. "An angel? Really? Good one, Raya."

Raya frowned, slapping him in his arm. "Dean I'm serious."

Dean's laughter halted as he saw the serious expression on her face and he frowned. "You are serious."

She nodded. "Dean, he came to me the other night. He said that the apocalypse is coming and Lilith is the one behind it. I'm supposed to take you and Sam to my grandparent's house; they should know what to do to stop it. That's why he pulled you out of hell. So that you and Sam can stop this."

Dean stared at her blankly as if he hadn't heard anything she had said. He moved away from her after a moment, climbing off the bed and pulling on his jeans. She watched him walk quickly to the bathroom, heard the water come on in the faucet and the sound of him splashing it on his face. She climbed out of the bed pulling on her clothes from earlier that morning and moving to the bathroom cautiously to gaze in at him. He stood in front of the sink, using it to support himself as he stared at himself in the room. She took a step in, making him look at her.

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" he said speaking finally his tone soft, but the words sounded angry.

Raya shrugged. "Clearly God wanted you alive to stop this apocalypse. "

Dean shook his head, walking from the bathroom back near the bed with Raya following. "I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time believing that god wants me to be alive or that an angel came down from heaven to tell you things," he said harshly pulling on his t-shirt.

"Miracles do happen, Dean Winchester."

They jumped as the foreign voice rang out, making them turn around to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room. Dean lunged for the shot gun between the bed and the nightstand, and Raya ran to him, stopping him before he shot the angel.

"Dean wait," she said grabbing his arm. "This is Castiel. The angel."

Dean's jaw dropped and he turned back to the man who stood staring at them. "I could see you were having a hard time taking Raya's word, so I came down to be my own proof."

Dean shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm dreaming aren't I? You and I are still in the bed asleep and this is just a dream," he said turning back to Raya with a smile now that he had found his own answer.

Raya raised an eyebrow. She reached out and pinched his arm, making him give a small yelp. "You're not dreaming, Dean," she said.

"Dean, you are not dreaming and this is real. I brought you out of hell because God commanded it and there is work to be done. And you are the best man to do it," Castiel said taking a step toward them.

Dean continued staring. "Excuse me pal for having a hard time believing you when you say you're an angel. They don't exist."

Castiel shook his head. "That is your biggest problem Dean you have no faith," the angel said.

The lighting in the room seemed to shift, the lights flickering on and off a shadow flickering on the wall. Dean stared in wonderment as what appeared to be the shadow of large wings appeared on the wall. The lights went back to their normal state and Dean continued his staring, before his face set in a glare.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Stop the apocalypse," Castiel said. "Kill Lilith."

There was a flicker of light again and then Castiel was gone. Dean turned to Raya who was staring at him. "Do you believe me now?"

--

By the time that Adam and Sam made it back to the motel, Dean and Raya had packed up their things and loaded up each of their cars. As they walked through the parking lot they spotted the impala and Raya's mustang parked side by side with Raya and Dean leaning against the Impala talking.

"Hey," Adam called as they got closer bringing their attention to them. "Where you two been?"

Dean and Raya shared a glance. "Just hanging out you know, seeing angels and what not," Dean replied with a shrug.

Sam and Adam shared a glance. "What?" Sam said.

"I saw a freakin angel dude," Dean blurted.

"So I guess what you told me is true then huh?" Sam said turning to Adam.

Raya's look turned into an immediate glare that hit Adam like a ton of bricks. He put up his hands immediately. "I only told him about the angel," he said innocently.

Dean and Sam shared a glance. "Is there more to tell?" Dean asked looking at Raya.

She shook her head quickly. "No," she said waving his statement away. "I already told you everything important."

Dean eyed her for a moment before reaching into his pocket for his keys. "Alright we should head out. How far away do your grandparents live?" he asked Raya.

"It's about two days from here," she said. "If we drive straight through the night we should get there sooner."

"Then that's what we'll do," Dean said. "Let's go."

Sam and Adam nodded walking to their respective cars and climbing in to the passenger seats. Raya turned to Dean, walking into his arms to hug him. Dean kissed her slowly, dragging out the process as long as he could. She felt herself turning to goo again and tried to push him away, but he held her firm, refusing to release her until he was ready. When he finally pulled away she smirked at him. He leaned into her, kissing her on the neck and running a hand through her hair.

"I'll miss you," he whispered into her ear.

He pulled away winking at her as he walked to the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat. Raya smirked climbing into her own car, and catching Adams glare. She frowned at him and he returned it, she turned her head away starting the car as she heard the rumble of the Impala's engine start up. She could feel Adam's green eyes on her, boring down deep into her soul trying to find all her dirty laundry. She finally turned her eyes on him and glared.

"What, Adam?" she snapped.

"Please tell me you didn't," he said sounding disgusted.

"Didn't what?" she asked rolling her eyes as she placed the mustang in reverse and flipped it out of the parking spot. Dean followed suit, trailing her out of the parking lot and down the street.

"You know what I'm talking about Raya," Adam continued, his tone still the same. "You slept with Dean didn't you?"

Raya huffed. "I don't see how that is even any of your business."

Adam mimicked her huff shaking his head. "I love this. Now that Dean is in the picture suddenly I'm not entitled to know anything about you anymore. You're keeping secrets and making bad decisions and nothing is my business anymore, even though I'm your freakin brother and I give a damn about you and you never ha d a problem telling me things before."

"Fine," Raya replied. "I slept with Dean, okay?"

Adam sighed running his hand over his face. "I thought you were going to stay away from him? And the next day you go and sleep with him?"

Raya looked at him in surprise. "Okay lets once again get some facts straight Adam. I'm not a little girl anymore, okay. I don't need you telling me what to do, you're not dad and you're not papa so stop acting like it! It's none of your business what I do okay so stop butting in."

Adam stared at her in disbelief, eyeing her in silence until he shook his head, biting his tongue before he said something that made her cry. Raya saw him clenching and opening his fists, then clenching again in a repetitive mantra that he had learned long ago to keep himself calm. She sighed and reached over taking his had to bring that instant calm to him like she always did. He tensed for a moment like he didn't want her touching him, then relaxed and grasped her hand.

"Look, let's just pray that we are going to get out of this okay in the end," Adam said softly gazing out the window.

"Amen," Raya replied.

--

They drove through the night only stopping when they were just hours away from the town. They needed rest and were starving. Once they had eaten and Dean and Raya got a few moments alone inside the diner bathroom to kiss without being scrutinized by Adam and Sam's glares, they climbed back into their cars and made the last four hours of the drive. They pulled up at a nice house in a small Kansas town that had the picture perfect picket fence with a tire swing hanging from the tree. Dean and Sam shared a glance as they eyed the house, not expecting the house of a famous hunter and a powerful witch to look like a home from a Better Home & Garden magazine. They climbed from the car meeting Raya and Adam at the entrance to the walkway.

"This is where your grandparents live?" Dean asked eyeing the house with a raised eyebrow.

Raya shook her head, but Adam was the one to answer. "No, our mom and dad live here."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Dean said softly. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Adam and Sam so they couldnt hear, he leaned into her. "I just had sex with you last night, dont you think its a little soon to be meeting the parents."

Raya smirked. "Dean, they dont know anything about you. They arent going to think your my boyfriend or anything. Just act cool," she said yanking on his shirt to pull him towards the door.

Sam and Adam shared a glance, but followed Dean and Raya as they headed to the door. They reached to door and Adam was raising his hand to knock when the door swung open with a surprise and a young man came flying through the doorway and jumped into Adam's arms. A big grin spread across Adam's face as he hugged the boy for a brief moment before twisting his body and locking the young man in a head lock.

"What's up little butthead," Adam said giving the head locked in his arm a noogy.

"This is our little brother Alex," Raya explained.

Adam released Alex who ran into his sister's arms next, hugging her tightly before turning to look at Sam and Dean. He was an average looking kid, no older than thirteen, and nowhere near as gorgeous as his older brother and sister. He had big glasses and the frame of his body was lanky and short, a bad combination. The young boy was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a sweater vest over a button down. Alex smiled at Dean and Sam.

"So which ones your boyfriend?" Alex asked looking up at Raya.

Raya frowned, giving him a slight shove towards the door. "Where's mom and dad, Alex?" she asked ignoring his question even though everyone else was smiling.

"Mom! Adam and Raya are here!" Alex shouted loudly before stepping into the house.

Dean and Sam followed the twins into the foyer, catching sight of the twin's mom as she came down the stair case. She was beautiful just like Raya and Adam, her hair dark and pulled back in a bun. She looked good for her age, great actually, not at all how Dean had imagined she would look. She was wearing white slacks with a bright pink button down shirt, with matching sandals. Her appearance as elegant as her youngest son. Sam saw himself wondering if this was really Arianna and Adam's parents as he stared at the twins in their faded and holy jeans, boots, and casual shirts. They looked so out of place just standing in the house, where as Alex looked perfect for the house and parents. When their mother saw her older children standing in the foyer her smile faltered slightly. But she had regained it by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Arianna. Adam. What a pleasure this is," she said with a very forced looking smile as she kissed each of them on the cheek. "Why didn't you call to say you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Raya said through clenched teeth. "Mother, this is our friends Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean, Sam, this is my mother Alicia Mitchell."

"Its Lancaster now sweetheart you know that I gave up the family name a long time ago," Alicia said passing her daughter a quick glare. She turned to Sam and Dean and offered a slim hand that each boy shook respectively. "It's a pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Uh Lancaster," Sam said with a nod.

Dean nodded as well. "Yeah what he said."

Alicia flashed that perfect forced white smile at them then turned back to her children. "Alexander, why don't you go out to the backyard and tell your father we have company and then finish up your homework in the kitchen, hmm?"

"But mom-."

"Alexander, don't sass me please, just do it."

"Yeah kid, get going," Adam said giving his brother a slight shove.

Alex trudged out of the room leaving the adults alone. Raya and Adam were both frowning slightly at their mother who seemed to be completely oblivious to the glare she was receiving. "How are your grandparents?" she asked them, turning and leading them into the immaculate living room area, with a wave of her hand. "Still in good health I presume."

"Why don't you give them a call some time and see for yourself. It'd be nice for them to hear from their own daughter," Raya replied plopping down on the flowery couch. Dean, Sam, and Adam all plopped down beside her as Alicia sat in the love seat across from them. "You live about an hour away would it kill you to drive down there?"

Alicia ignored Raya's comment and turned her eyes on Adam. She frowned. "Adam, honey don't you think it's time to cut your hair? Before you know it, it will be down your back."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I like my hair mom. I'm not cutting it till I kill a thousand vamps or there are no vamps left to kill."

At the sound of the word _vamp_ Alicia gasped, her face setting into a scowl. "Adam, you know that I don't allow that kind of talk in my house."

Dean and Sam shared a glance. None of it made sense. That Adam and Raya could come from this woman who didn't allow "talk" of hunting in her home. Adam opened his mouth to retort when their father walked in the room and Dean and Sam immediately knew where the younger son Alex, got his looks from. Their father was the same short lanky man that Alex would one day be and his glasses were even bigger. He and Alex were even wearing the same outfit. Dean found himself wondering if this was Raya and Adam's real father. Surely this man could not bear such gorgeous children as Adam and Raya were. Adam and Raya rose at the sight of him, Adam quickly towering over the man as he wrapped him in a hug.

"Adam, son, it's good to see you," his father said smiling up at him. "It's been so long. You haven't called."

Adam shrugged. "We've been sort of busy, dad. How ya' been?"

"Good as always," their father said with a nod. He turned to his daughter and smiled proudly. "Raya, sweetheart, come here."

Raya blushed walking into her father's arms with a smile and hugged him for a moment. When she pulled out of the hug, her father ran a hand through her silky hair and smiled wider.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," he said touching her cheek before turning to Dean and Sam who had risen from the couch.

"So which one of you is the boyfriend?" Raya's father said eyeing them both with a scrutinizing glare.

"Dad," Raya said grabbing his hand. "Don't start. This is Dean and Sam Winchester. They are hunt-," Raya caught her mother frowning before she even finished the word. "They are friends in the same field of business. Dean, Sam, this is my father Ryan Lancaster."

Dean and Sam stepped forward, taking the hand Ryan offered and giving it a firm shake. When Ryan shook Dean's hand, he held Dean's hand for a moment longer eyeing him. "It's you isn't it?" he said making Dean frown. "You look like her type."

Raya rolled her eyes and gave her father a soft whack on the back. "Dad, please."

Ryan released Dean's hand and turned back to Adam, leaving Dean a private moment to pass Raya a wink and a smirk. She blushed crimson and smiled back at him.

"Still haven't made it to a thousand vampires yet eh son?" Ryan said reaching up to grasp the end of Adams ponytail and give it a small shake. Adam rolled his eyes.

Alicia rose quickly from her chair. "Will you all stop with this nonsense talk? Alex is in the kitchen and will hear you."

"Speaking of," Raya cut in as Adam and Ryan rolled their eyes in sync. "Mother I would like to speak to you in private."

Alicia caught her daughters glare and frowned for just a moment before recovering with a smile. "Well of course we can speak in private, Arianna. It will give us a chance to catch up. Ryan why don't you take the boys outside and me and Arianna will whip up some lunch how does that sound? Be sure to take Alex with you."

"Sounds wonderful honey. Follow me men," Ryan said leading the way to the kitchen. "Come on Alex. You are being forced outside with the rest of us."

Raya caught Dean looking back at her with a bewildered look and only smiled, offering him a small wave. Once she heard the door to the backyard close, she turned to her mother crossing her arms. Alicia was already staring at her daughter with the same pose. She could feel the tension in the air brewing. She sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"You dare bring those hooligans to my house?" Alicia snapped.

Raya rolled her eyes. "Now hunters are hooligans?" she said already knowing just who her mother was referring to.

"You know I don't want to be involved with that nonsense, Arianna," Alicia said stalking from her elegant living room to her even more elegant kitchen.

Raya followed. "Have you forgotten who you are mother?" she said. "_What _you are? Hunting is in your blood. You were born to do it. You may not have magic powers, but you're a hunter at heart no matter how hard you try to suppress it with this crazy Martha Stewart lifestyle you got going on or whatever deals you made to make it that way."

Raya saw her mother freeze as if she had just been shot. Alicia turned to her slowly, her eyes scrunching up, her face in a scowl that Raya had seen so often before. "What did you say?" Alicia questioned.

"It's true then," Raya spat eyeing her mother with eyes full of hate. "You put your children's lives at stake so you can have this 'perfect' existence? This mediocre life?"

Alicia's face fell, she took a step toward her daughter, but Raya put her hands up stopping her. Alicia sighed. "You didn't know what it was like," she said softly.

Raya huffed. "Oh I don't know what it was like? _I don't know what it was like?_ That's all you had to say to justify the fact you pretty much sold your children's souls to the devil?"

Alicia turned away. "I didn't know that he was going to hurt you. I didn't even know that you were going to exist the day that I made that deal."

"I can't believe you would do that. You were that desperate to change who you were? You let a demon manipulate your life?

"Arianna please you dont understand and I dont think you ever will. Things are not so black and white as you make them. There are shades of gray."

Raya shook her head remaining silent.

"How did you find out?" Arianna asked softly, taking another step toward her daughter.

"That doesn't make a difference. You made a deal with a demon. Do Papa and Nana know what you did?"

Alicia shook her head. "Of course they don't. You know it would kill them."

"You're lucky I don't tell them," Raya replied, looking at her mother with ice cold eyes. "You know what mom, I thought you sending me and Adam away was what you thought would be best for us, but it was just to protect you huh? Because you're selfish, and that's all you care about. Yourself and keeping up with this stupid life you call normal. I'm actually glad you sent us away, now we won't grow up to be as horrible a person as you are. Because of your selfishness I have to deal with the downfall."

Raya turned, ignoring her mother's calls as she stalked out the door to the backyard. The men turned, they all had been standing in a small circle, talking amongst themselves, but silence instantly fell once she was outside.

"I hate to cut this short but we have to get going," she said to her father with a sad smile. 

All the men looked at her in surprise. Raya locked eyes with Adam and there was an immediate understanding as if he had been in the kitchen himself. There was a glint in her eye, the threat of tears. She took a deep breath and offered the smile to her father again. 

"So soon?" Ryan said his face falling as he looked from Raya to Adam and back. "You just got here."

"Yeah I know, but uh we gotta hit the road. Business to take care of," Adam said.

Ryan got the hint and hugged his son tightly. "Alright well you two take care of yourselves alright."

Adam nodded. "Of course."

Alex stepped forward his face in a serious frown that almost matched his mothers. "You guys just got here. This isn't fair."

"I know kiddo," Adam said with a sigh. "But we gotta go. I'll come by next week and take you out alright?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine whatever."

Adam smirked roping his little brother into a firm hug and releasing him. Raya took Deans hand and began tugging him towards the gate to the front of the house. Dean allowed her to drag him, turning back to her father as he stumbled after her.

"Uh it was nice meeting you Mr. Lancaster!" Dean called waving with his free hand.

Ryan nodded. "You too son, take care of my daughter now."

"I will sir!"

They disappeared out of the gate leaving Adam and Sam standing with Ryan and Alex. Sam stuck out a hand which Ryan took and shook firmly. "It was nice meeting you sir," he said with a smile.

Ryan smiled. "Yes nice meeting you too," he said releasing Sam's hand. "Keep an eye on that brother of yours with my daughter."

Sam nodded, smiling thinking _If this man only knew_. "Of course."

Adam said another goodbye then lead Sam out the same way that Raya and Dean had gone. They walked across the perfectly manicured lawn towards the Mustang and the Impala where Dean stood with Raya in his arms. It wasn't until they reached the car that they realized Raya was crying. Adam took quick steps to her, practically prying her from Dean's arms to take her in his own. She sobbed into his chest leaving Dean and Sam to watch. From the window of the kitchen Alicia watched too.

--

Dean rolled away from Raya panting and sweaty, his body was still tingling and he felt like he couldn't move. Raya lay beside him, pulling the sheet up around herself and wiping sweat from her forehead. Now that it was the second time they had sex there was no hesitation, and the fire was greater. They had decided to stop at the next motel and relax a little bit after the ordeal at the twins parents house. The minute the impala was parked outside the motel and they got rooms, Raya and Dean separated from Sam and Adam. Raya claimed that she needed to lie down and Dean vowed to be at her side in case she needed something. They had no idea where Sam and Adam had gone off to, but the minute they got behind the motel room door and locked it they were on each other, peeling each other's clothes off. Raya was upset and angry, and she used all this emotion to channel into sexual energy that had Dean's mind and brain intoxicated with pleasure. 

"We definitely need to keep doing this," Dean muttered shaking his head in wonderment. "That was…."

"Incredible," Raya finished with a nod. "A great ending to a horrible day."

Deans post orgasm high quickly disappeared as he remembered the fight Raya had with her mother. The way she cried so deeply in his arms, he had almost forgotten. He rolled over pulling her into his arms and brushing his nose against her neck. She moaned, running her fingers across his arm.

"What's the deal with your mom and dad anyway?" he asked. "Why are they so….Martha stewart-ish?"

Raya smirked. "That's my mother's image of normal. She wants to be normal so she projects what the media thinks is normal. My dad goes along with it, but inside he hates it."

"Why aren't you like that? How'd you get into the hunting gig if your mom left it to be normal?"

"Adam and I started developing our powers when we were four. When my mom saw it happening, she called my grandparents and they came and took us away to train us. Make us the perfect hunter. My mom was devastated because she didn't have powers and she was hoping that we wouldn't because of that. I guess it just skipped a generation. And my dad, he didn't want us to go. Granted he didn't understand what was happening to us since he didn't know anything about my mom's hunting or witch history, but he still didn't want to send his first born children away," Raya explained with a sigh. "So we grew up at our grandparents where hunting and magic were top priority, then came school, and after that sleep when you could. My mom had Alex when Adam and I were ten and she sort of just wrote us off because….we weren't normal. We interfered with her normal perfect life."

Dean nodded slowly, holding her a little closer. He felt bad, he had thought he had a bad childhood, hers sounded worse. At least his dad was somewhat involved; her parents had written her off completely to have some image of a crazy normal life. Dean couldn't imagine that. Raya rolled over to face him, snuggling more into his chest and sighing deeply.

"It's okay though," she whispered sounding as if she was talking more to herself than to him. "If that hadn't of happened I would have never met you. So something went right huh?"

Dean nodded again, kissing her forehead. "Yeah that's true. Although I think that you would be totally hot in one of those sweater vests with your hair in a bun."

Raya giggled. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah baby," he replied smirking.

"I think this was all planned in some weird way, Dean. You know, for us to meet," she said softly gazing into his eyes. "And the fates may have had something else in store for us but this feels so right I don't know how anything else could have happened."

Dean sighed, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "Maybe you're the one for me Arianna Mitchell."

"And maybe you're the one for me, Dean Winchester," she replied.

He smiled leaning in to kiss her again. Raya let her mind lie to itself as Dean pleased her again, and again throughout the night. She gave herself completely to him with no questions or requests and enjoyed every minute of it. But no matter how right it felt, in the back of her mind Castiel's words played over and over again. _In the end you and Sam will be drawn to each other more than anything else. Dean's feelings for you and your feelings for him cannot come between that._ When she finally drifted off to sleep in Dean's arms her dreams were plagued with Sam's face. It was a nightmare.


	10. Destiny

A/N: OoooOh lucky you guys two chapters in one day! lol enjoy and review. (This one is kinda short but very important!)

--

Sam was a little buzzed. His body was getting more and more relaxed with each sip of beer and he was starting to like it. He and Adam were sitting side by side at the local bar, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Both finding out that they had more in common than they thought. Once Dean and Raya had disappeared into a motel room they had decided to go unwind and hang out. A few hours had gone by and though at first Sam was insisting on only drinking cokes, he soon began ordering a beer like Adam. Now he was on his fifth beer and he was starting to feel the effects.

"Whoa, Sam watch out," Adam said suddenly, making Sam turn quickly, almost falling off the barstool. "I think that blonde over there is checking you out."

Sam's eyes scanned over the semi-inhabited bar and saw the girl whom Adam was referring to. She was looking right at him, she blushed slightly when their eyes met and Sam smirked. She was alone and sipping a martini. She looked away from him, swirling her drink slightly, before glancing up at him again. He turned back to Adam who was chuckling.

"Go over there and talk to her," Adam said, nudging Sam. "She wants you Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I think I'm going to be heading back soon too."

Adam frowned. "Oh come on Sam. When was the last time you were laid huh?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. He almost sounded just like Dean, but it made Sam think. The last time that Sam had, had sex was with Madison and that hadn't turned out like he had expected. Seemed like there was a curse on him, any girl he liked ended up getting killed. This brought him to Raya, even though he hadn't acted on his feelings for her it didn't mean that they didn't eat him up on the inside. He did well to mask them and acted casual, but seeing the way she and Dean interacted, knowing that at that moment as he sat in the bar with her brother, she was more than likely having sex with his made him want to shoot himself in the head with the gun tucked in his belt. There was still the rule of dibs, which he refused to break or even think about breaking, but on the inside he was jealous, deep burning jealous.

"You know what," Sam said suddenly bold. "I think I will go talk to her."

He rose from the bar stool as Adam smirked and turned with his beer, doing his best to walk straight as he moved to where the blonde sat. She smiled wildly at him and he returned the smile.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Elizabeth," she replied.

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," she said reaching a slim hand across the table that Sam took. "You want to come with me?"

Sam hesitated, a flash of Raya's sweet face erupting in his mind. He turned his head to see some girl had taken his place at Adam's side and Adam was deep in conversation with her as the girl hopelessly threw herself at him. Sam turned back to Elizabeth as she stared at him waiting for his answer. He set his beer down on the table deciding to think with his little brain and nodded. Elizabeth smiled even wider if possible and slid out from the table, offering a hand to Sam that he took. She pulled him from the chair and led him towards the back of the building.

Once they reached the bathrooms, Elizabeth shoved him inside. The door closed leaving them utter darkness until Sam flicked the lights on and saw Elizabeth staring at him with pitch black eyes. Sam jumped, taking a step back quickly reaching for the gun in his belt.

"Calm down, Sam," She said her eyes going back to their normal color. "It's me, Ruby."

Sam sighed putting the gun down and glaring at her. "What the hell Ruby?"

She sighed, crossing her arms. "Picking up chicks in bars now?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought we had something special."

"What do you want Ruby?" he said. "I told you we shouldn't see each other."

"We need to talk. It's important. This was the only way that I could get to you without Adam knowing. It's harder for him to sense me when I'm in a fresh body," she explained. "We need to talk about Raya."

Sam hesitated. "What about her?"

"There's been some talk, Sam. Talk about you and her being destined for each other. Lilith knows you two have found each other and its making her scared."

Sam blinked. "What? What do you mean found each other?"

"There's a prophecy that Azazel counted on you two fulfilling," Ruby elaborated. "You two were destined for each other at birth. You were supposed to be boy king and she was supposed to be girl queen. And together you would bring forth a child that would be unstoppable. The next thing to the child of the antichrist and through him the devil would be reborn. The people who were ready to follow you think that it is coming, the day when you two will overthrow Lilith and take control of the army."

Sam could only stare, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. "What?"

"Come on Sam get out of this shock and get back in the game," Ruby said walking to him and grabbing his shirt. "Lilith knows the same prophecy and she doesn't want you to coming together or having a baby that could blow her out of the water by bringing forth Lucifer."

Sam shook his head. "Raya is with Dean," he said. "She doesn't want me."

"Not yet, she doesn't. But she will soon. This is what Azazel was waiting for. You two to find each other, together you guys are unstoppable and your child will be unstoppable as well," she said. "He fed her your blood when she was a baby to seal the deal and he fed you her blood. You two will be drawn together. There's no stopping it. And when you do, the earth will soon end."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Kill her," Ruby said her face set in a scowl.

Sam frowned. "No. I'm not going to kill her. Have you lost your mind?"

"Do you want to bring the antichrist into the world, Sam?" she asked.

"That's not the point. She hasn't done anything wrong, she's with my brother."

"Doesn't matter; kill her while you still can. Save the world Sam," Ruby said smoothing her hands up his chest.

Sam pushed her away. "No."

Ruby frowned sighing deeply; she turned away from him, walking to the bathroom door and pulling it open. "It doesn't matter anyway. Lilith wants her dead and what Lilith wants. Lilith gets. Watch your back Sam, if she cant kill Raya, shes going to come after you."


	11. Dreams

**A/N: Okay this chapter is short-kind of-again but yeah its an update none the less. Now after you read this dont get all angry at me!!! Reviews are nice but dont bash me lol anywho read on and let me know what you think please!!! I wont write anymore till you do!! lol jk .......or am I????**

--

Sam stumbled slightly down the street back toward the motel. He was thankful it wasn't far and he was glad that there was crisp night air to sober him up some. He had left Adam back at the bar with the pretty little brunette that had taken his place once he had gone with Ruby into the bar. Ruby had left storming out of the bar leaving Adam to smirk and laugh when Sam tried to rejoin him. The brunette had given him an evil look which made him tell Adam that he was tired and wanted to walk back to the motel. Adam had insisted he stay but the daggers that the brunette was sending his way made him insist that he go back. Adam had finally given in and told him not to wait up with a wink that Sam had gotten often from Dean.

He was now trudging down the dark road, getting sober by the minute as the things that Ruby had told him played in his mind. He and Raya were supposed to bring on the antichrist if they came together? They were supposed to be in love? It didn't make sense. He had been drawn to Raya instantly he couldn't lie, but she seemed to not want anything to do with him and was wrapped up in Dean's world. Did she know what Ruby was talking about? Was that why she tried to so hard to stay away from him? That would make things make sense. He didn't want to bring on the antichrist anymore than she probably did, was that why he didn't get a chance? She went with the safer choice of Dean?

He was coming up quickly on the motel and was at the door to his and Adam's room in less than a minute. He fumbled with the key in the door, his brain still slightly foggy. He pushed the door open when the locks finally turned and slid into the dark room. He shut and locked the door behind him, collapsing onto the nearest bed to him with a big sigh. He felt a cloud of sleep starting to fill his drunken mind. His body felt exhausted and he wanted to retreat into his subconscious away from the information he had received. Just sweet darkness, where there was no Raya or antichrist, or angels, or demons. Just darkness.

It didn't take long for him to fall into the sleep he desired, the exhaustion combined with the alcohol had him asleep in less than two minutes after he had climbed into the bed. A knock shattered his peaceful dream like a pane of glass, making him jerk awake. He groaned rolling from the bed as the knocking continued. He reached the door, fumbling with the locks expecting to see Adam there with no key, but instead found his sister instead.

Sam blinked in surprise at Raya who stood outside his door with a smile. He stared at her blankly for a moment trying to decide whether or not he was awake when she took a step forward, putting a hand on the door.

"You going to let me in, Sam?" she asked softly, smirking. "It's freezing out here."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah of course, please come in."

He pulled the door open stepping back to let her in. She stepped into the room slowly, looking around as if she were looking for someone in particular as Sam shut the door behind her. "Adam's still at the bar, he was with a girl so I don't think he'll be coming back tonight," he said making her turn to him.

"Oh right. Yeah well uh that's good," she said with a slow nod.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed he had just collapsed on. He was nervous, his hands rubbing down his jeans as his palms began to sweat. His skin was getting warm, he felt a tingle down below and it made him flinch. "Where's Dean?" he added, his voice cracking.

"He's in our motel room," she said taking a step toward him; making his blood began to boil. "He's fast asleep."

Sam nodded. "Good," his throat was suddenly dry. He tried to focus, but it was getting harder and harder. His eyes traveled up and down her body. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk, Sam," she said softly, taking another step toward him that left them dangerously close. She unzipped her jacket, pulling it off letting it drop to the ground. "Is that okay?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah uh…what about?"

There was another step and then she was as close as she could get. Sam could only look up into her eyes mesmerized. She reached out a hand, running it through his hair making him moan involuntarily to the feel of her hand that left tingles running through his whole body. His eyes closed as her hand moved down to his neck leaving a trail of fire as she smoothed it up his cheek. There was a shift and suddenly she was in his lap, her legs wrapped around his back. She leaned into his mouth, her lips brushing his, but not making contact.

"Raya," he breathed, his mind barely working. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him. She finally kissed him, her mouth covering his in a kiss that sent chills down deep to the marrow of his bones. Her mouth was like sweet chocolate her tongue slipping in and sliding over his. Sam moaned, his hands gripping her hips roughly and yanking her body towards his. His body was on fire, every cell of his being screaming to take her body, to be inside her turning Sam's once slow movements into an animalistic fury. She broke away, her mouth moving to his neck to bite at the skin as his hands kneaded her flesh roughly. He couldn't see how he wasn't hurting her, he was being rough he knew but he couldn't help himself, her body felt so right in his hands. He wanted to touch every inch of her, he felt like a lion in heat.

"Oh Sam," she moaned in his ear, biting his ear lobe. "We've been putting this off for far too long haven't we?"

Sam groaned as she pushed him flat on the bed, her hands grabbing his shirt and pulling, the sound of ripping material filled the air and soon Sam's shirt lay open as if it were a button down. Sam smirked up at her as she ran her finger nails down his chest, her hips grinding into him. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, his body was moving with hers on pure sexual instinct. She leaned down to kiss him again, moving his hands up to her chest.

"Touch me, Sam," she whispered huskily. "I want to feel you all over."

Her words sent jolts of sporadic electricity through him, exciting him all over. He rolled pinning her underneath him. His body took a mind of its own. His hands grasping everything it could, his mouth sucking on anything it could reach. She was moaning his name, clinging to him desperately as if he was the only thing keeping him alive. His teeth nipped at her flesh drawing blood, his hands gripping her body tightly.

The next period of time went by so fast Sam thought it had all happened within seconds. He tugged at her clothes as she yanked his until they were both left in only their underwear. He ripped through her undergarments, leaving them in tatters on the floor. Grasping a firm hold of her hips, he drove into her without hesitation or courtesy, she cried out in a mixed gargle of pleasure and pain, his fingers digging deep into her skin. Sam's heart was bursting inside his chest at the feel of warm contact. Stars erupted behind his eyes. It was like the planets aligning. He finally had her in that moment, she was his. He didn't waste any time before driving into her again and again, her mouth giving off a cry in time with each of his strokes. He sucked on the skin of her neck hard, his hands leaving red marks on her hips from how hard he held her. She continued moaning his name, begging for more, which Sam was more than willing to give to her.

Then he felt it, that first spark of an impending orgasm that cut off his smooth rhythm. His hands gripped her tighter, his plunges going deeper than ever. He was convulsing trying to hold on, to savor this moment, who knew when or if it would happen again. She was calling his name louder, her body convulsing around him, sending him over the edge with a long groan that made her climax erupt around him.

--

Sam shot up from his bed with a gasp, looking around the room wildly. It was dark but he wasn't alone, Adam lay sprawled on the other bed in the room, snoring loudly. Sam looked at the bedside clock seeing that it was almost five in the morning. Sam wiped the sweat from his brow and lay back down with a sigh. _It was just a dream……_

--

She wasn't Raya. She had only been Raya for just a few moments before she walked into Sam's room. She had a demon name that she didn't prefer to go by. She had chosen a human name that she liked, _Isabella. _Getting Raya's body had been easier than she thought; it was as simple as going into the room and taking her. Dean had awoke when she was climbing from the bed, but Isabella had easily gotten him to return to bed by telling him she was just going for a short walk to ease her restlessness. After that it was only a matter of getting to the room Sam was in without Raya's twin catching her.

She knew it would be easy to seduce Sam, the minute she saw her eyes on the body she inhabited, she knew he wanted it. The sex had been amazing and that was saying a lot for a demon. The minute she had came as well, she put him to sleep with a simple incantation, he would only remember it as a dream once he woke up and that was what her orders were. She had redressed in what tattered clothes she had left, and placed Sam comfortably in the bed before exiting. As she was slipping into the shadows, she saw Raya's twin stumbling toward the door and putting his key in the lock. He was to drunk to sense her thank the devil.

She walked around the building to the darkness in the back spotting _him. _He was in a new host, a young man with dark hair and eyes. It suited him compared to what his true face was. When he saw her, his hosts face lit up and she smiled as well, going into his open arms. When she pulled away from him finally, his eyes turned a bright yellow.

"Is it done?" the young man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "It wasn't hard."

"Good and he reached his climax?" he questioned further.

She nodded again. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. I did too," she smirked maliciously at Azazel's last remaining son, Azarel.

He frowned deeply. "No human can please you like I can my love."

She nodded leaning into him, kissing him. "Yes darling, that is true. But you did say I had to act as if I was enjoying it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes I know. Now my father's plan will be carried out as he wished. And hopefully soon that body you're in will being carrying the true key to Lucifer's return."

She sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because my father commanded it. It was his dying dream, and I'm the only living demon able to carry it out," he said seriously, his face falling. "We need Sam and Raya to take charge for the time being. This chaos cannot ensue. Lilith cannot become Lucifer's right hand, and the demon army will not follow me. They want to follow that stupid monkey!"

"Then why are we giving them our key to power?" she asked.

"What do you think you just did my love?" he said wrapping his arms around her. "No other body besides hers can bear a full blood demon child with a human body that it cannot be removed from. She will have this baby and we will take it to raise it, and through it we will bring Lucifer into this world where we will be his right hand and then the demon army will follow our lead."

She smiled widely. "Oh I see..."

He nodded, kissing her deeply again before releasing her. "Now go put this body back where you found it and be careful. We don't want anything happening that can ruin our chances of her conceiving. You're sure you've suppressed her well?"

Isabella nodded. "She was asleep when I took her and she hasn't made a peep since, it will all be a dream to her just like Sam."

Azarel smiled in approval. "Wonderful. Go now and meet me when you've found a new body."

"What about Dean?" she said hesitating. "When I finally got into this body she had just got done having sex with that pig."

"Believe me," he said with a wave of his hand. "Sam's sperm will surely overpower anything that Dean Winchester may have left behind."

She nodded and he kissed her cheek one last time before turning and disappearing into the night. She headed back around the building, slipping into Raya and Dean's room quietly. Dean still lay asleep where she had left him, she smiled stripping the clothes she had on off, throwing them into the duffel where she had found them and laid back down beside Dean. He didn't stir. After a quiet moment where she was sure Dean would not awake, she let go of Raya's body.

--

Raya shot up in bed beside Dean. She was breathing heavily, looking around the room to make sure that she was in fact dreaming and she had not just been having crazy sex with Sam. She saw Dean laying beside her, his back to her, his breathing even and light. He was completely undisturbed by her abrupt awakening. She glanced at the clock it was five-fifteen in the morning. Raya sighed and rolled to get out of the bed.

That's when she felt it, the way her body ached. She felt like she had gone twelve rounds with a cement truck. The main hurt was in between her legs, and the curve of her hips, she could barely stand. _This doesn't make any sense_, she thought climbing from the bed and walking to the bathroom quietly. She waited till she was in the bathroom with the door shut before turning on the light. She walked to the bathroom gazing at her naked body and gasped when she saw the dark red hickey's on her neck, the red imprints of large hands on the curves of her hips. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to remember any way that this could have been done by Dean. Then there were flashes in her mind.

_Sam on top of her, his hands everywhere. Sam, more please I need you._

"Oh god," she whispered running a hand through her hair. "No. No. No. That couldn't have been real. It couldn't have. It doesn't make any sense!"

She looked back in the mirror seeing that her magical blood had begun to heal the bruises and broken blood vessels removing all evidence of the night. She sighed in slight relief, feeling the aches go away. Once she was fully healed she moved to the shower turning it on as she felt a sudden wave of shame and dirtiness come over her. She climbed in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her as her brain tried to make sense of everything. She couldn't remember all the events, only flashes.

_Showing up at Sam's door. Straddling him, moaning as his strong arms went around her. _

_Oh Sam…._

"Shit!" she cried stomping her foot on the ground. She couldn't make sense of it and it was pissing her off.

"Hey!" she heard a sound from behind the door, and soft knocking.

She shut the shower off grabbing a towel and walking quickly to the door and yanking it open. It was Dean, his eyes squinting against the harsh light coming from the bathroom. He was standing in just his boxers gazing at her sleepily.

"You alright?" he asked sleepily. "I heard you cuss."

Raya sighed, running a hand through her wet hair. "Yeah, I just uh...dropped the bottle of shampoo on my foot."

"Did you have a nice walk?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Raya's face fell. "Walk?" she asked softly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah you woke up a few hours ago and said you were going to go for a walk because you couldn't sleep," he said. "Don't you remember?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah I remember."

"Oh…you okay?" he asked again.

She tried to smile and prayed it came out. "Yeah uh I'm just going to finish up in here and then I'll be back to bed okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah sure take your time," he said leaning in to kiss her.

She shut the door after he walked away and leaned against it. It wasn't a dream after all. It must have been a black out or something to make her do it. She felt herself sliding down the door until she was in a sitting position. _She had, had sex with Sam Winchester._

"Oh shit," was all she could mutter.


	12. Sparring

A/N: Okay so heres the latest installment of Saved as promised! lol Im working on the next chapter already so if you guys are lucky there may be another posting tonight OR tomorrow! (surprise! yay!) so stay tuned lol Thanks again for reading and remember to let me know what you think!

--

Raya sat in the bathroom for thirty minutes convincing herself that she had only been dreaming….a crazy extremely real feeling dream. She dressed herself after awhile and went back into the room, climbing back in bed with Dean into his arms. He was still asleep, but his arms went around her tightly the minute he felt her body against his. She still felt dirty, like it was wrong to be laying in Deans arms because of that "dream". She laid awake beside him for almost an hour listening to him breath and grunt every now and then, his body shifting involuntarily every now and then. She soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep and awoke to the sound of talking in the room. She sat up slowly, her vision blurry just for a moment before she saw Dean, Sam, and Adam all staring down at her. She blinked.

"Can I help you three?" she said slowly and irritably. Adam knew she didn't like to be stared at while she was sleeping.

"Come on the car is all loaded up," Adam said slapping her foot with his hand. "Let's head out."

"Where we going?" she asked rubbing her eyes and rolling out of the bed.

"To your grandparents," Dean said handing her, her shoes. "We figured the earlier we got out the better."

Raya nodded slipping on her boots. Her eyes caught Sam's and she blushed deeply, to her surprise he blushed as well, his whole face turning a dark red. She blinked curiously at him, the way his skin turned a dark red, and his avoidant eyes made her even more paranoid of that "dream". He turned away from her gaze, grabbing Dean's keys from the table.

"I'm going to go start the car," he said softly heading for the door.

Adam turned and followed after him. "I'll come with you."

Raya looked back down at her boots as she laced them and when she looked up again she saw that Dean was staring at the door with a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"When did those two start getting so chummy?" he said looking back at her.

Raya raised an eyebrow looking up at him incredulously. "Dean you and I have been spending a lot of err…a lot of time together," she said with a frown. "What were they supposed to do?"

Dean shrugged half heartedly. "I dunno…I just didn't expect this. It's always been me and Sammy."

Raya rose from the bed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well now it's me, you, Sammy, and Adam," she said with a smile kissing him on the lips.

"So now I'm going to meet your _real _parents anything that I need to know?" Dean asked looking serious.

She sighed, her eyes moving up to the ceiling in thought. "Well they aren't as bad as I make them sound. At least my grandma isn't. She is the witch in the family. My grandfather is the hunter; he has magical blood but no powers. My grandfathers the one you have to worry about, my grandma not so much. They both speak Spanish since my nana is of mexican descent so if I bust out bilingual style don't get surprised. They talk in Spanish when they don't want other people to know what they are saying. And don't lie to my grandma she can see the future and the past so she pretty much knows everything. And my grandpa hates everyone so don't take it person if he doesn't _warm_ up to you."

"So basically I'm screwed?"

Raya smiled, nodding sadly. "Yes."

He smiled in return, kissing her again before pulling away. "Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

--

It was only a two hour car ride to Raya and Adam's grandparent's house. When the two cars pulled up Dean thought it was more of a hunter's style. The small two story cabin like house was hidden off a main road by a bunch of trees. Dean spotted the protective symbols sitting around the property and felt immediately at home. The house sat in the middle of the clearing, it looked old and hand built, Dean could imagine Raya's grandfather building this house from how she had described him. He climbed out of the Impala with Sam at his side just as Raya and Adam walked quickly up to him.

"Wait," Adam said holding up a hand looking worried.

They heard a shotgun cock making Dean and Sam froze.

"El abuelo calma su sólo nosotros," Raya said in Spanish holding up her hands. "Hemos traído a Deán de cazadores del mismo tipo y Sam Winchester."

Dean and Sam looked at her in surprise their hands going up as well. Raya walked cautiously up to the house with Adam closely behind her, they reached the screen door to the house and saw a tall figure approach. Raya continued talking in hushed Spanish to the tall figure while Dean and Sam waited patiently by the car hoping they didn't get shot.

Dean leaned into Sam. "What she saying?" he whispered.

"My Spanish is rusty, Dean," Sam muttered in response.

Raya and Adam stepped back as their grandfather stepped out of the house and Dean and Sam's eyes went wide. They instantly knew where Adam got his height from. Their grandfather was tall, two inches taller than Sam and Adam. His eyes were a bright green that matched his daughters and his grandchildren. He held a serious expression that Dean imagined he wore all the time, and he was still holding the long shotgun in his left hand. His cheeks were stubbly and his hair was long like Adam's pulled back in a shiny ponytail with a single streak of gray. He wore a dark plaid shirt and ripped jeans with muddy boots. He looked great for his age, Dean couldn't imagine him being a day over fifty by his looks but according to Raya he was well into his sixties. The hunting life had been good on him.

Dean and Sam held their breath as the tall man took thundering steps down the porch towards them. He stopped right in front of them and eyed them both for a moment before extending a hand to them.

"Joshua Adam Mitchell," he said in a deep scratchy voice. "Heard a lot about you boys. It's a pleasure."

Dean sighed in relief that he was getting shot and took the large hand he'd been offered. "Dean Winchester," he said with a soft nod.

"Sam Winchester," Sam introduced once he took the tall man's hand.

Raya and Adam came up behind Joshua seeming so small compared to his height. There was a creak from the porch and they all turned to see Raya and Adam's grandmother walking from the house. She didn't look her age either. She was a small seemingly frail woman with shining dark hair without a hint of gray. She had caramel skin like Raya's and had her hair pulled up in a bun much like the one Alicia had. She was wiping her hands with a cloth and when she was done she hung the cloth over her shoulder. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of her grandchildren. When she spoke it was with a thick Mexican accent.

"Adam, Raya," she said sounding pleased. "You're home! Was that you, your grandfather was pointing the shotgun at?"

Raya nodded going into her grandma's arms. "Yeah you know how he gets," she said rolling her eyes.

"Joshua you put that thing away now," their grandmother said as she released Raya and moved in to hug Adam. When she released him she turned her eyes on Dean and Sam with a smile.

"Adriana Mitchell," she said stepping toward them and offering a slim hand that they both took and shook. "You must be the Winchesters."

Dean and Sam nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Sam added.

"Why thank you," Adriana replied. "Please come inside."

Adriana turned toward the house grabbing her granddaughter's hand. "The blonde ones cute," she whispered with a smirk leaning into Raya.

Raya's jaw dropped and she looked over her shoulder at Dean who was grinning wildly at her. Dean and Sam followed after Adriana and Raya with Joshua trailing behind them. Once they got inside it was a lot more comforting than Raya's parent's house. Dean and Sam almost felt right at home in the house. Dean was still tense, he could feel Joshua's eyes on the back of his neck and it made him nervous, real nervous. Especially with him still holding the gun. Adriana led them into the living room and ushered them to the small couch. Dean and Sam sat, Raya and Adam remained standing at their grandparents side.

"You boys want something to eat?" Adriana asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"Uh…" Dean started looking at Raya who shook her head. "No thanks we are good."

"I know why you boys are here and there's no reason to be so scared, there are angels on your side," Adriana said with a calming smile. "You can defeat Lilith and stop the seals from being broken, it's been done before by this family and with Raya and Adam at your side and the angels nothing can stop you."

Dean and Sam shared a surprised glance. "How did you stop the seals from being broken?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't us who did it," Joshua said. "And quite honestly we don't know exactly how it was done, but we know it _can_ be done. The thing about the seals is that you don't have to open them in any specific order and you can't know when one is going to be open you just know that it's open. And the waits probably going to kill you so you guys might as well keep on hunting. I actually have a couple of cases I wanted Adam and Raya on that you guys might as well take care of during the wait."

"Can't we just find Lilith? Won't that stop the seals from opening?" Dean asked looking up at Joshua. "If we kill her then she can't open the seals."

"Yeah that'll work. But finding her ain't going to be easy," Joshua replied shaking his head.

"I've been using every magical resource that I have and I haven't been able to find any lead on her," Adriana spoke up. "Raya, sweetheart, maybe if you try you can dig something up?"

Raya nodded. "Of course."

Adriana rose from her chair. "You boys entertain yourselves. I'm going to steal my granddaughter for awhile, see if we can get a hold of your demon."

Raya smirked following her grandmother out of the room and through a door down a flight of stairs. There was silence in the room for a moment before Joshua turned to his grandson and clapped a big hand on his shoulder.

"So why don't we go see how rusty you've gotten without a regular training regiment," Joshua said with a big grin that matched the one that spread across Adam's face.

"Bring it on old man," Adam said turning and walking out of the room.

Joshua followed pausing for a moment to glance at Sam and Dean who were still sitting on the couch. "Well you just going to sit there like dummies?" he asked looking at them with raised eyebrows.

Dean and Sam instantly rose to their feet following the tall men out of the living room and into the kitchen. Adam ducked into an open door that Dean thought was a pantry considering how slim and small the door was but it turned out to be a darkened room. Joshua flicked on the light and they saw that it was a training room with various weapons that made Dean's trunk look like a kid's collection hanging on the wall. The room looked as if it had once been a small den with the carpet being ripped up leaving the floor in its original concrete state, with what looked like a few stained spots of blood covering it. Dean and Sam looked at Adam curiously.

"This used to be a den, but once we got here my grandpa here changed it into a training room. The grounds concrete to teach you a lesson. Most of this blood," he said ushering to the ground. "Is mine and Raya's. Don't get taken down, you won't bleed."

"It was the only way they'd learn, I couldn't go easy on em' cause no demon or supernatural being was going too. So I taught em' the best way I knew how, by experience."

Dean and Sam shared a shocked glance. Joshua walked to the wall and eyed the many weapons for a moment until choosing a long machete. Dean and Sam took a step back until they were pressed against the wall as Joshua stalked toward Adam who turned with a bemused look on his face. Adam reached down into his boot and pulled out a small knife that made Dean snort.

"He thinks that little thing is going to go against that machete?" Dean whispered leaning into Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, Dean, but I get the feeling that they have done this before considering all the blood on the floor."

"You ready son?" Joshua asked holding up the machete.

Adam nodded slowly. "Like I said bring it old man."

There was a slash of metal through the air and Dean saw fresh blood splatter on the floor.

--

Raya hissed as she felt the sting of a blade against her ribs. Blood soaked through her t-shirt for just a mere second then the wound was healed. The pain was still real, but she was used to her brothers sparring sessions with their grandpa. Usually she was in the room as well. Two on one and usually her grandpa still won anyway. Soon the wounds Adam contracted would heal quickly as they came, her body began adapting, healing faster with each blow so she could not be taken down. Soon it wouldn't even matter if Adam got hit, the wound wouldn't be there long enough to feel.

"They are fighting down there aren't they?" Adriana asked hearing her granddaughter's sharp intake of breath and seeing her blood soaked shirt.

Raya nodded. "Yeah you know how they get when they get together."

Adriana nodded walking over to Raya's side where she sat at the table in the small room. The room had always been Adriana's private place to practice her magic that she passed down to Raya. Raya knew she was much more powerful than her grandma, she had been from a very young age, but it was because of her grandma that her powers were so honed and she was always in control. Everything she knew her grandma had taught her. She was the person she went to for guidance and now she was in desperate need of it.

"Nana I-."

"It's okay Raya," Adriana cut in holding up a hand as she placed a map of the world in front of her on the table. "I already know most of your struggles. You have always been a hard girl for me to get a read on probably because your magic protects you so much, but I know some of what Castiel has told you."

Raya's eyes dropped. "So you know what mom did?" she asked softly.

Adriana sighed, rubbing her hands together. "You're mother isn't a bad person. She wanted more than this for herself and we cannot blame her. She grew up on the road, hunting and we didn't settle down for a long time and by then she was sick of this life. We were much harder on her than we are on you and Adam," she explained shaking her head almost sadly. "She met your father in the town we settled down in and he was so unbelievably normal that she fell in love with him because that's what she wanted. Your grandfather refused of course, there was no way his daughter was going to marry a common man so your mother made a deal. If she hadn't you and Adam probably would never even been born. Everything happens for a reason mija."

Raya shook her head sighing deeply. "Then what do I do about, Sam?"

Adriana blinked. "What about the boy?" she asked. "I saw nothing of you and the boy."

Raya hesitated. "Castiel, the angel, said that Sam and I are destined to be together, to be in love. But not in a good way. We're destined to do evil things. I want to be with Dean and it seems no matter what I'm destined to perish at Sam's side. And last night I had this dream….this vivid dream that seemed so real once I woke up and it's scaring me. "

"Destiny can be changed, mija," she said grabbing Raya's hands and rubbing them with her thumb. "If I taught you nothing you should at least know that. And dreams can be a powerful thing and with all the power running through your body there is a possibility that it was just your body manifesting what your mind saw. I know there isn't an evil bone in your body so you have nothing to worry about."

Raya stared at her grandma's smiling face and tried to find comfort in the words that she had spoken. After a moment she sighed and smiled, although she didn't feel the smile in her soul. "Thank you, nana," she said nodding.

"Anytime," Adriana said with a firm nod. "Now, let's find this demon. Focus."

--

Three hours went by and Raya still found no lead on Lilith's location. She tried every trick she knew, but something was blocking her powers and even she wasn't powerful enough to get through. She gave up finally when her head started to ache and Adriana insisted that she come up to the kitchen and have some tea and a Tylenol. She agreed finally and followed her up the stairs surprised to find three bloodied men with ice packs and wet towels to their faces. The only one, who was fine, was Adam. She burst into laughter at the sight of them, and soon Adrianna was laughing as well.

"Oh my god. Dean what happened?" she asked walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't tell me they got you into it too."

Dean removed the ice bag from the side of his face to reveal a nicely darkened bruise on his cheek. She gasped and burst into another fit, making Dean frown. "What?" he said angrily. "I cant back down from a challenge, and your brother packs a mean punch."

Adam smiled prouldy. "Why thank you, Dean."

"These boys are good," Joshua spoke up bringing down the ice pack on his foreheard revealing a bruise of his own. "Sam here got me good. He was shy at first but he got into it after awhile."

Raya's laughter died down, her eyes falling on Sam who was holding a wet towel to his lip. He caught her gaze looking embarassed and removed the towel for a moment to reveal a vaguely deep cut in the corner.

"Oh Sammy, not you too," she said reaching out and touching his cheek.

The minute her fingers made contact with his skin she felt electricity rush through her, it was in every vein and in every blood vessel, traveling every center of her body until it reached her heart screaming '_Sam!'_. She froze for a moment, feeling Sam seep into her veins, flashes from her "dream" erupting vividly into her mind. _Oh Sam, more. Please._ She recoiled quickly with a gasp, making Dean and Adam look at her with widened eyes. She held her hand close to her chest with her other hand as if it had been scalded, it still tingled.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked setting his ice pack down to touch her arm.

"Nothing uh… he shocked me," she said shaking her head, her eyes still on Sam.

Sam was looking into her eyes. She knew he had felt it too. She felt her stomach churn and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She rose quickly from her chair excusing herself and rushing to the nearest bathroom. The contents of her stomach-which wasn't much-came up in one gargled heave into the toilet. She heaved three more times until there was nothing left and then sat back against the wall breathing heavily as she wiped spittle from her lip. There was a knock on the door.

"Raya," Came her grandmother's voice from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

She sighed, rising to her feet again and pulling the door open. Worry was etched all over her grandmother's face. "I need you to do something for me," Raya said softly so no one else could hear. "I need you to put a spell on me. A spell that will keep me from falling in love with Sam Winchester."


	13. Spells and Knives

A/N: Okay yada yada reminder I dont own supernatural and what not. Thanks again to everyone who reviews I love reviews and they make me smile and write more! lol anyway prepared to be shocked! enjoy the read.

--

"Is this really going to work?" Raya asked with a frown looking at the ancient book in her hands.

"It's an old spell but it will work," Adriana said with soft smile as she lit the white candles sitting on the table before Raya.

They had left the boys alone again to do god knows what. They were back in her grandmother's private room. After throwing up in the bathroom and her grandmother seeing the interaction between her and Sam, Adriana didn't need much convincing to help Raya. Adriana immediately pulled Raya back down to her private room and began searching the large bookshelf in the room for her old spell book that had been in the family for years. Raya didnt much believe in spells, but if there was one to help her now she would gladly cast on. Once her grandmother found the old dusty book she handed it to Raya after turning it to the page with the spell on it. All Raya knew was that she would need her blood and Sam's which Adriana had frowned at, at first wondering how she was going to get it. Raya regretfully let her know that Sam's blood already coursed through her veins, thanks to Azazel, so there was no need to get Sam's blood. Now she sat at the table looking at the ancient spell in Latin that Adriana planned to use, while her grandmother set up.

"So how will this work?" she asked. "Will I be different after?"

"No, mija," Adriana said shaking her head and chuckling. "You won't feel a thing. You probably won't even know that it's working because it just…does. I used it in my youth to ward off a few aggressive young men who wouldn't take no for an answer. The spell will work both ways, he won't feel for you anymore if he does already, he won't even remember being in love with you and you won't feel for him ever."

Raya nodded slowly. "Okay so what do I do?"

"Read the spell," she said placing a small wooden bowl with a few herbs inside in front of Raya. "Then when the spell is over cut your finger and let six drops of blood exactly drip into the bowl of herbs. Then the spell is done. Don't worry, the spell isn't complicated. It's a simpler verse, and it doesn't even rhyme."

Raya looked down at the book and opened her mouth to begin reading when her grandmother grabbed her arm, making him look up at her. "Hold on, Ariana. You can't tell anyone about this spell," she said with a serious expression. "Especially not your grandfather. This is old black magic and sometimes it _can_ backfire. He would not approve of this spell. He doesnt even know about it."

"Okay," Raya said slowly before looking down into the book. "Per is alica ego repello a diligo. sensus non mutuus. Clausus is diligo quod transporto is tergum, aufero mihi ex is alio pectus pectoris quod servo lemma ex mei."

She picked up the knife Adriana had set beside the bowl and pricked her finger quickly, squeezing her finger over the bowl counting the drops once she reached six, the herbs in the bowl exploded making Raya jump. She felt a brief wave of anxiety run over her and then everything was gone. She let out a low sigh and looked at her grandmother who was watching her expectantly.

"I think it worked," she said with a smile.

--

Upstairs in the bathroom having a quiet moment to himself, Sam let out a cry. The minute the herbs exploded in the room below him, he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. It was an intense pain that actually brought tears to his eyes. The pain was brief and it was gone in seconds, but it had still been there none the less. He stood holding his chest, breathing heavily wondering just what the hell had happened when he realized the feeling that something was missing sat heavy in his stomach. Something in his heart that had been driving him crazy for the last couple days. It was so important to him. He needed it. Couldn't live without it. What was it?

And then it hit him...

Raya.

She was just a brief thought in his head that he felt floating away. He fought to keep it, fought to hold on to the memory of his feelings for her and then suddenly…

She was nothing.

--

Raya and Adriana rejoined the group after she finished composing herself. They found the hunters sitting around the kitchen table again talking amongst themselves. Raya was glad to see that her grandfather had warmed to the Winchesters. He sat talking to Dean with a smile on his face, he rarely smiled at newcomers. That made her smile, she knew the only reason that he had accepted Dean was because Dean didn't back down from the challenge he offered. A man who could fight and fight well was a man worthy of Joshua Adam Mitchell's granddaughter was what he used to say when she was a little girl.

She noticed all too soon that Sam was vacant from the table as she moved into the empty seat at Dean's side. She was about to ask where he was when she heard footsteps in the hall and saw the tall younger Winchester walking into the room. She waited for that little tingle that she usually felt when she saw him, that little hint of attraction, but she felt nothing. It made her smile. Then she frowned as she realized that Sam hadn't even passed her a glance, he merely sat down in the seat beside Adam and smiled at Joshua, who returned the smile.

"There you are, Sam," Joshua said clapping him on the shoulder. "I owe you a beer for that punch son. Can I get you one too, Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Sure, thanks Mr. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Josh," he replied reaching into the fridge for four beers.

Dean turned to Raya with a smile and a wink that she returned readily. She leaned into his ear. "I think he likes you," she said. "That's good."

Dean only smiled. He took the beer that Joshua offered and looked back at Raya as Joshua, Adam, and Sam picked up a conversation about the fight that had ensued in the training room earlier. Her eyes were on Sam watching him curiously. Dean nudged her arm gently bringing her bright green eyes to his. She smiled.

"Hey, what happened earlier?" he asked softly. "With the Sam thing."

"Nothing he shocked me is all," Raya said with a shrug. "I'm fine. I'm just pooped from all the Lilith hunting I did while you guys were playing 'wreck the faces'."

Dean smirked. "Yeah I could use a good motel bed right now."

"Oh nonsense," Adriana spoke up from where she stood at the sink washing what few dishes were in there. "You guys should stay overnight. It'll give you a chance to rest up and for your grandfather to give you the low down on the cases he wants you on."

A few glances were passed around until Dean said, "Okay."

Dean, Sam, and Adam spent the rest of the day hanging on to Joshua's every word as he told stories of old hunts and gave them the low down on the few cases he had been looking into. There was a vampire nest in Michigan that needed handling, a few demon possessions in Wisconsin that were most recent, and what seemed like a trickster in Oregon, although Joshua thought he had long since moved on. Adriana and Raya busied themselves with making dinner for the men, a large feast enough to feed eight people. Raya was used to having to prepare big meals at dinner time, Adam and her grandpa could eat enough for six people and still have room for dessert. And with Dean and Sam there as well there needed to be more food for them to eat as well.

Once everyone was sufficiently full Adriana insisted that they hit the hay leading them up the stairs. There were three bedrooms upstairs, Adam and Raya each had their own bedroom and the master bedroom that Joshua and Adriana slept in, with two other doors that lead to the guest bathroom and a closet. Dean and Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway holding their duffels, waiting to be put in a room as Adriana pulled blankets and pillows out of the hallway closet.

"You boys can sleep in Adam's room," she said handing Dean and Sam each a pillow and blanket. "My granddaughter may be a grown woman but it doesn't mean boys are allowed in her room." She eyed Dean for a moment, making him frown. Behind Adriana, Raya rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Adriana nodded. "Now you guys get some sleep. You'll be up bright and early in the morning for breakfast then you'll be out on the road."

They all watched her walk back down her stairs and disappear into the kitchen leaving them alone in the hallway. Adam sighed deeply and moved towards the door that led to his bedroom. Sam followed without even a backward glance, Dean waited until both Adam and Sam were in the room and a good ways out of hearing distance before pulling Raya into his arms. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest breathing in his scent.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah everything is great," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. "Maybe later you know…I could sneak into your room….and-."

"Unless you want shot gun rounds in your ass I don't think so," she cut in kissing him. "You will stay in Adam's room if you value your kneecaps. I'll see you in the morning."

Dean frowned in disappointment and put on his best pouty face. "Fine…."

Raya smiled and kissed him again, just a quick peck so he wouldn't get excited or get any ideas. "I'll text you."

Dean perked up slightly and smiled. "Dirty text messaging?"

Raya rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom. "If you're lucky."

Dean chuckled watching her walk into her bedroom and close the door. He walked into Adam's room and found Sam making himself a space on the floor next to the bookshelf. Adam's room wasn't much, there was a bed and a dresser and a shelf with really old books. There were various posters on the wall of bands, one with a very nice half naked woman lying on the sand, that Dean figured he'd be staring at most of the night. Adam's bed was just a twin size that Dean couldn't possibly imagine the tall man fitting on, but somehow he found a way.

"Goodnight guys," Adam said settling in on his pillow. "Sleep tight."

Dean picked out a spot in the corner of the room next to the dresser and laid out his blanket. He laid down trying to find a comfortable position and when he finally did, he sighed in relief. He had slept in worse places so he wasn't complaining. He would have been much happier if he was sleeping in a bed with Raya, but at least she was nearby. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It was simple like him, a flip phone that he had picked up during one of their stops on the road. Raya was the first one he had given the number too which had hurt Sam's feelings slightly, but Dean passed him a playful punch in the shoulder that brought a small smile to his brothers face. Dean himself was still trying to come to terms with this beautiful angelic woman who had appeared in his life in what should have been dangerous and scary times, but with her around he was actually happy. She had taken a place in his heart that he thought no one would fill, but she filled it completely making him feel whole in a way. With her, Sam, and Adam at his side he felt he could take on anything that Lilith or any other demon had to offer. He looked down at he screen of the flip phone and smiled. There was a message already from her and it made his heart leap in his chest. He scrolled through the menu to the messaging area and pulled up the message. It was short but sweet and it made him smile wider.

_I miss you already._

--

Raya had the best night of sleep she had, had since Castiel first came to her. There was a heavy absence at her side as she slept and she had only realized when Dean wasn't beside her, how much she had become accustomed to sleeping next to him in the past days. It had taken her awhile to fall asleep with a bunch of thoughts bombarding her mind, but Sam wasnt in any of them. She had taken care of that problem and she coudl finally move on with her life. Her life with Dean. When she finally did drift off to sleep, her dreams were filled with Dean's smiling face.

She awoke at the break of dawn to the sound of her grandmother walking into her room and flipping on the lights. She groaned and rolled over in bed, already grumbling about not wanting to get up. "Come on Arianna rise and shine mi amor," Adriana said cheerfully. "Breakfast is waiting downstairs and I packed you and Adam fresh clothes for the road."

When Raya finally dressed and stumbled sleepily down the stairs she found that Sam was the only one who had finally made it downstairs to the table and was already eating. There was a feast set before him, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate full of toast, and a plate with a mixture of bacon and sausage. He looked up when she walked in, smiled genuinely and went back to eating his eggs. She took an empty seat across from him and shoveled eggs on her plate with a couple pieces of toast and bacon and sausage.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" she asked cautiously making him look up at her.

Sam smiled. "I feel great, thanks."

Raya nodded slowly eyeing him. He seemed worry free now, as if he didn't have a care in the world about her. He was usually so preoccupied by her presence that he was normally quiet and staring at her. Now he seemed happy as if loving her had weighed him down. She felt good inside, like she had done him a good deed. They could get on with their lives and everything would be okay. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy boots and looked up to see her grandfather walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Samuel," he said with a smile catching sight of Sam at the table.

"Hey," Sam said looking up and smiling in return. "Good morning Joshua."

Joshua walked behind Raya putting a hand on her shoulder. "Good morning Arianna," he said sounding cheerful which surprised her.

"Good morning Papa," she said looking at him as he took the empty seat at the head of the table as always.

"Have you guys figured out which case you want to start on?" Joshua asked Sam as he helped himself to the large breakfast in front of him.

Sam nodded, taking a moment to chew his food before he spoke. "We figured we'd start with the possessions since its closest then move onto the nest. Then check up on that trickster."

"Good plan son," Joshua replied between chewing a piece of bacon. "You boys got good heads on your shoulders. Your father taught you well."

"Thank you sir," Sam replied.

"See Raya this is the kind of man you need to settle down with," Joshua said pointing his fork at Sam making Raya frown.

"Papa please," she said with a sigh.

"What-." Joshua started.

She was saved by Adam and Dean walking into the kitchen followed by Adriana. Dean and Adam found a place at the table and began loading up their plates. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and immediately after they were finished Adriana was rushing them out of the door.

"Alright," Adriana said after the cars were loaded up and they stood outside. "You guys be safe and call me with updates."

Raya nodded hugging her and stepping aside to let Adam get his hug. Joshua stepped forward offering his hand to Adam and a quick embrace to Raya before shaking Sam and Dean's hands. When the goodbyes were done, they climbed into their cars and sped off down the road.

Once the two classic cars were out of sight Adriana turned to Joshua who was frowning now. "The Winchesters are nice boys, dont you think?" she said looking up at him.

Joshua nodded slowly. "They are good hunters. Decent men. Its the twins we need to worry about."

Adriana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We need to keep an eye on the twins," Joshua said looking down at his wife. "If what you saw is really to come true....we are going to have to kill them."

--

It was a three days drive to Lone Star, Wisconsin. A small town where the signs of demonic possession had been showing. They had driven the whole way only stopping for food and coffee and bathroom breaks. They finally reached the small town Joshua had told them about just as night was falling to which they were all thankful, they were all in desperate need of some sleep and a shower. They checked into a local motel, pooling their money together to get one room with two queen sized beds. After an awkward discussion they decided that Dean and Raya would share a bed and Adam and Sam would take turns sharing the bed during the course of their stay, with one of them sleeping on the couch in the room. The four of them fell into a deep sleep almost immediately with no interruptions.

--

Raya awoke groggily, rolling over in the motel bed expecting to feel Dean's warm body against hers, but finding a cold empty spot instead. This made her eyes open and she sat up on her elbows looking around the empty motel room in search of him. There was utter silence in the room and it was dark, the curtains shielding out all the light from the outside world. She looked at the bedside clock seeing that it was almost 10:30 am. She blinked confused sitting up in the bed wondering where the boys had gone off too, when she noticed one of Dean's hunting knives stuck in the door of the motel room holding a piece of paper in place. She smirked thinking that it was such a Dean thing to do as she rose out of the bed, walking to the door. She yanked the note down, eyeing Dean's scribble across the paper.

_Raya,_

_You looked so good sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Me, Sam, and Adam went to the diner to get some breakfast. Come meet us, it's about twenty miles down the main road. Hope you had a good sleep._

_Dean. _

Her smile grew as she read the note two more times, relishing in his thoughtfulness. She turned grabbing her duffel and pulling out a change of clothes. She headed to the bathroom to shower and got dressed and made the motel bed out of a habit her grandmother taught her. After tidying up a little of the mess the boys left behind she grabbed her keys and headed to the door, ignoring the hunting knife that still hung in it and pulled it open.

She only had a second to see that someone was standing there before there was a swoosh of something through the air, something metallic that reflected the light, and then there was only pain. White hot pain that erupted through her chest and reverberated throughout her whole body. She could only gasp, her mouth hanging open as she crumpled to the ground. Her vision was quickly going blurry, but she saw the large knife sticking out of her chest, one almost exactly like Dean's and the pretty blonde coming to kneel over her body. She tried to move, but there was too much pain, it hurt to breathe and she could taste blood beginning to fill her mouth.

The blonde girl smiled at her as she kneeled over her, eyeing her handy work. "Raya, Raya, Raya," she said shaking her head. "Looks like I finally won the war."

Something immediately clicked in Raya's head and she knew who this blonde girl was. "Ruby?" she choked out, spitting up more blood.

"Shh," Ruby said putting a finger to her lips. "I wouldn't talk or move if I were you. The knife is about half an inch from your heart, which is the only reason you're still alive. I wanted to make sure you suffered as you die."

Raya tried moving again and agony ripped through her body even worse than when she was still. Tears stung her eyes and she was left only being able to stare up at Ruby as she leaned over her.

"I told you not to move," Ruby said very motherly. "There's nothing you can do sweetheart. I calculated this out. I know you can't heal unless I pull the knife out and believe me I have no problem keeping it in. And you're probably thinking that your brother has sent Dean to save you, but I put a cloaking spell on you that won't be lifted until I leave your presence and by the time we are done with this little conversation you'll be to near death for him to do anything. And since you won't be able to heal neither will Adam and he will die as well."

Raya gasped it was getting harder to breathe and she was starting to choke on the blood coming out of her mouth. She felt herself slipping, could feel her body trying to heal itself, but the knife blocking the process. It prolonged her impending death for only seconds before the damage was redone by the knife moving as she forced her body to try and breathe. She didn't want to risk trying to move again, the pain would be too great, and she was too unfocused to use her powers to her advantage. Ruby reached out running her hand through Raya's long hair that was getting sticky with the blood pooling around her.

"There's just one more thing darling that you must know," Ruby said with a sigh. "I'm not doing this out of some vengeful act resulting from the fact that you have been trying to kill me for the past couple years. I'm doing this for Sam."

Raya took in ruby's final words, watching the demon get up and walk out of the room triumphantly. Raya felt herself slipping into the abyss of darkness and found herself sad that she didn't get to see Dean one last time, or tell her brother that she loved him. This wasn't how she was supposed to die. Her body had given up trying to heal itself and was weakening. The world was darkening around her. She felt the tears falling still from her eyes, her whole world suddenly going black and then there was nothing.

--

Dean, Sam, and Adam sat at a booth at Blake's Diner picking at their breakfasts. Adam and Dean were talking to each other as Sam went hungrily at his plate of eggs. They were the only inhabitants in the small diner besides the waitress and the cook. They had all climbed into the Impala after upon awakening moving around the room quietly to shower and get dresses and not wake Raya. They agreed to let her sleep longer and Dean wrote her a note before leaving. Now they sat eating and discussing hunting strategies.

"The thing with vamps is that you should just go straight for the nest once you get whiff of one," Adam explained, spooning eggs into his mouth in between sentences. "It can be hard to find it sometimes. Me and Raya once came across a nest that was in a penthouse, crazy right? These were some classy vampires, very rich and only drinking the finest humans, executives, C.E.O's it was surprising and-."

Adam stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide. The abrupt stop made Sam look up from his plate. Blood was pooling quickly on Adam's white t-shirt right in the center of his chest. Dean and Sam could only stare at him in surprise and disbelief as Adam touched a shocked hand to his chest then looked at the blood. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Dean leaped up to catch him as he slumped out of the booth to the ground.

"Call 911!" Sam yelled making the waitress behind the counter jump.

Dean yanked his jacket off rolling it in a ball to apply pressure to the wound that was spurting blood all over his hand's and clothes. Adam was unconscious, the color quickly fading from his face as he bled quickly from the wound. Dean didn't understand what had happened and found himself looking around the room for the stealthy culprit that had managed to wound Adam without even getting near him.

"Adam?! Adam, stay with me! If I let you die your sister's going to kill-."

Dean stopped, it all made sense as Bobby's words played in his head. _They can feel what the other is going through, physically and emotionally. I was on the hunt for a wendigo when I met up with them for the first time, they tagged along to help and when Raya got clawed by the wendigo Adam got the same wounds instantly._

"Oh no," Dean whispered feeling his heart sink to the deep depths of his body.

Dean looked up at Sam who was busy on the phone with the police dispatch. He grabbed Sam's hands and put them in his place holding his jacket down on the wound making Sam look at him in surprise. Dean jumped to his feet and was about to run out when Sam grabbed his leg dropping the phone.

"Dean, where the hell are you going?" Sam asked.

"It's Sam, Raya. If Adam's hurt then she's hurt," Dean replied.

Sam released his leg and Dean took off, running faster than he ever had in his life, to his car and hopped in the driver's seat. He didn't obey any speeding laws, and was at the motel in less than 5 minutes. He hopped out of the car, running to the stairs at the back of the building and taking them two at a time. He reached the third floor where their room sat at the end of the hall. He could see her the minute he came out of the exit door to the stairs. She was lying in the doorway to their room in a pool of her own blood. The knife was still sticking out of her chest.

"No!" Dean shouted running to her and taking her in his arms, on instinct he pulled the knife from her chest throwing it across the room. "Raya? Raya? Raya, baby answer me."

She was utterly pale and when Dean pressed his fingers to her neck, he felt no pulse. He immediately burst into tears uncontrollaby surprising himself as he ran a hand through her sticky hair, tears streaming down his cheeks to drip on her face as she held her close to his chest sobbing. Her skin was cold to the touch, her eyes open in a dead stare. Dean felt his heart shattering in his chest at the realization of what he was losing and what could have been when a shadow came over him. He turned quickly expecting to see her attacker, it was Castiel standing over him gazing down at Raya's dead body with a blank stare.

"You have to do something," Dean said softly looking back down at Raya. "You saved me you can save her right?"

There was silence and Dean looked back up at Castiel who was merely watching them now with a frown on his face. He didnt move and he didnt speak only gazed at Raya's body. Dean laid Raya back down gently, rising to his feet and stepping closer to Castiel's face angrily.

"What are you doing just standing there?! You're just going to let her die?!" Dean shouted.

"It is not as simple as that, Dean," Castiel said his voice calm and unphased by Dean's outburst. "Raya and Adam are good people but they are destined to do bad things."

Dean's face dropped as he stared into the face of the angel. "Destiny isn't always fate," Dean replied angrily. "She is not a bad person now-."

"Does not mean that she won't become one in the future," Castiel replied his tone rising so that his voice could overcome Dean's. "Dean, Raya is destined to fall in love with your brother, Sam, and bring forth a child through which Lucifer will be reborn."

Dean could only stare at Castiel in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly as he gazed at the angel. He let out a slow breath, his heart sinking further and further into his chest till it was nearly non-existant. "What?" was all he could breath out after a second.

"It is true," Castiel continued. "It is their destiny. It is what they were born for. It is what they were given demon blood for. Two half beings that will create a whole. A full blood demon _born_ into a human body from which it cannot be removed. A child that can end the world itself and summon Lucifer to its side with just a pure thought."

Dean remained silent trying to take it all in. Castiel took a step closer to him, his long coat swishing around him. "You love this woman, Dean?" he said with a scrutinizing glare.

Dean hesitated, his eyes glancing back at Raya's body which made him feel empty, it broke his heart all over again. "Yes," he said so softly he didn't know if Castiel even heard him.

"Do you believe that she loves you," Castiel questioned.

"Yes," Dean replied Raya's word playing back at his mind.

_Maybe you're the one for me, Dean Winchester_.

"And you believe that you're love for her can conquer all?"

"Yes," Dean said. "Do something please…."

"We are leaving this in your hands now Dean," Castiel replied gravely. "_Her _life is now in your hands. Love her with all your heart and pray that it will overcome, because if she and Sam are to turn, you will be the one to take their lives."

Dean blinked and in that split second the angel disappeared. He was about to curse when he heard a loud gasp behind him, he turned to see Raya sitting up and he ran to her taking her in his arm's as she gasped for air her lungs trying to pick up where they left off. She clung to him, her eyes wide in surprise and shock. Dean ran his hands over her hair shushing her as he looked into her eyes and nodded slowly.

"It's okay," he said softly trying to calm her. "Shh….it's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

--

**Are u shocked? lol jk. Now Dean knows.....I wonder whats going to happen next............ lol **


	14. Incomplete

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short!! Dont want to overwhelm you guys! lol enjoy and review please.

--

_It was darkness._

_Too much darkness._

Raya imagined that when she died there would be a great shining light and she would be welcomed into the gates of heaven with open arms by god or whoever was running things up there. But it wasn't like that. She felt herself slipping away from the real world, her soul being let free from her body and pain. She knew she would be in limbo for just a moment before the light would shine upon her, but the light didnt come there was only darkness for a long period of time and then…..

_**She was in hell.**_

Her hands and legs were bound. She was suspended in air, what held her she did not know, but it brought agony to her body. She screamed aloud as pain ripped through her, unimaginable sights assaulting her eyes. She shut her eyes tight not wanting to see anything, but still feeling the pain. She heard the laughter of demons, the snarls of hell hounds and the screams of the helpless people inhabiting their vacant spot in hell. They screamed for mercy, for help, to let them just die, but what they didn't realize was that they were already dead. What she didn't understand was why she was there. She had done good deeds in her life, she had helped so many people, killed so many evil things. It didn't make sense. She was a good person. She believed in god, it was his name that she fought evil in. Why was she in hell? There was another wave of pain and she refused to open her eyes even though she still allowed herself to let out a horrified and pain filled cry. The pain was like knives cutting through her body, and she heard the snicker of the demon inflicting the pain upon her.

"Adam!" she screamed aloud, praying for her brother to come save her.

Then she realized that if she was dead then that meant that he was dead as well. Did that mean that he was in hell with her as well? Another slash of claws and she screamed again, this time for Dean.

"Dean!"

More pain and now she was crying. She could taste blood in her mouth and it made her gag.

"Dean!"

The demonic snickering was growing louder with each swipe of claws. They taunted her, telling her that this was only the beginning. She didn't even know what pain was yet according to them. There was so much more pain to come, pain that would be the only thing she knew for the rest of eternity. It was okay to scream, they told her, it made them happy. The sound of a meat sack screaming for mercy brought them joy.

"Dean!"

Then as suddenly as it had come upon her, there was no more hell. Just darkness again, coming quick as it had left before. The change was so abrupt her soul was still screaming. Utter black darkness consumed her. The pain dissipated slowly and once it was finally gone, the darkness suddenly became blurry light. It was focusing slowly but surely and then she could see the ceiling of the mote clear as dayl. She gasped as her lungs came back to life and she sat up disoriented. She felt strong arms around her and felt herself being pulled toward a broad chest.

"It's okay. Shh….it's okay. I'm here you're safe," the voice was sweet and it was whispered softly to promote comfort in her.

She looked up as she forced herself to breathe and saw Dean's worried face looking down at her. He had saved her. She fell even deeper into love with him than she had been before. She of course had been denying it. She wasn't ready to admit that she loved him. She wasn't even sure how he would reciprocate if she told him, but then in that moment she was sure that she loved him and wouldn't stop loving him for the rest of her life.

"De…Dean…"she choked out, her throat hurt terribly from all the screaming. Her voice was cracked and hoarse. Had long had she been in hell? It had felt like years, when it only appeared to have been minutes. There was still that vague taste of blood in her mouth, it made her feel sick.

"Shh," Dean said taking her in his arms and rising to his feet. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. "Just hold on I'm going to get you some water."

She did as she was told watching him as he shut the motel room door and moved to the sink in the small kitchenette grabbing a complimentary plastic cup and filling it with water. He brought it back to her, cradling her head as she sipped it slowly, the water soothing her aching throat. When she was done drinking he set the cup aside and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I was dead," she said slowly, as if she had forgotten and it was all coming back to hit her in the face. "I was dead and I was…."

_It was darkness. Just darkness. Then hell. Brutal and painful hell._

"What happened?" Dean asked as she trailed off. "Who did this to you?"

Raya hesitated, her mind wandering back to before the darkness and pain. The blonde. Ruby.

_That bitch. She was going to pay and pay dearly._

"Ruby," Raya said finally looking at Dean.

His face immediately set into a deep scowl. "Ruby did this to you?"

Raya could only nod. Dean sat, his face turning redder and redder with each passing moment as he thought about what Ruby had _almost_ accomplished. Raya could only stare at him when she suddenly realized something was missing…a feeling that was usually distant, but still comforting at the same time. She had felt it all her life and now it was gone. It made her feel incomplete but she could not put her finger on what it was. Her brain struggled to recognize it and abruptly it hit her like a ton of bricks falling from the sky.

Adam.

"Where's Adam, Dean?" she asked suddenly.

Dean's face fell at her question and she shook her head. "No. No. No. Dean, where is he?"

"If you're alive then that means he is too right?" Dean said quickly.

Raya jumped up making Dean grab her arm to stop her. "Raya wait, you just _died_. Okay? Please calm down. I'm sure Adams fine. You're fine. He is fine too."

"Dean it's my brother! What would you do if it were Sam?" She said angrily. "I need to see him, to know that he is okay."

"Okay, well at least change your bloody clothes first so no one asks questions," he said grabbing her duffel and handing it to her.

Raya sighed and began stripping off her bloodied clothes pulling on new ones even though her skin was still sticky with her own blood. When she was finished dressing she went storming out of the building with Dean following closely behind her. They climbed into the impala, Dean driving back toward the diner in mutual silence. Dean drove fast only slowing when the diner was in sight. When they pulled into the parking lot they saw a few cop cars and the waitress standing outside talking to the police. But there was no ambulance or anything and no sign of Sam or Adam.

An officer approached them eyeing Dean's bloody clothes. "Were you involved with this son?" the officer asked.

Dean looked down at his clothes and nodded. "Yes I left to go get the victim's sister," he said gesturing to Raya.

The officer turned his attention to Raya. "Oh they took him to the nearby hospital it's on the main road you can't miss it. Go left," he said pointing out to the road.

"What was his condition when he left?" Raya asked.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am I do not know."

Raya turned walking away, Dean following after thanking the officer and catching up to her as she gripped the passenger side door of the impala. He chose not to speak to her. She seemed to be in a mood that said if he even tried to talk to her, she wouldn't speak to him. The silence between him brought his thoughts back to what Castiel had said of Raya and Sam, their destiny together and what would happen to them if that destiny came true. Did Castiel think that he was really capable of killing his own brother and the girl he now loved? Even if they had betrayed him, he could not see himself doing it. Nor did he see Raya and Sam even ending up together, they barely spoke, yet they were supposed to fall in love and run hell on earth?

"Dean," Raya said softly looking at him and bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her, his expression falling when he saw the pain and fear in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I think Adam is dead," she replied, her voice cracking as a single tear fell down from her bright green eye.

Dean's heart was breaking for her again. He forced himself to shake his head and put on a smile. "No, he's fine. Don't say things like that. We are almost there."

Raya didn't reply, turning her gaze back out the window. Dean reached for her, taking her hand in his own locking their fingers. She squeezed his hand with hers gently, and Dean couldn't help but thinking...

_She loves me….There's no way she could love Sam_

--

When they arrived at Lone Star general, Dean found the nearest parking space to the emergency room and climbed from the impala. Raya was already at the door by the time he climbed out, bursting into the ER with no abandon. Dean caught up to her as she looked around for some help to find Adam when they saw Sam talking to a doctor down a long hallway. Sam spotted them, his clothes still soaked with Adam's blood, and his face fell. Dean saw it and his heart nearly stopped in fear of the news Raya was about to receive. Raya took off toward Sam quickly with Dean behind her, as she got closer she slowed down, the doctor turning to her as well. Blood stained the ER doctor's clothes as well, making Dean even more terrified for her.

"Sam?" Raya said looking at him. "Where's Adam?"

"Ms. Mitchell?" the doctor said bringing her attention to him.

"Yeah where's my brother?" she said quickly.

The doctor's face fell slightly going utterly blank to a practiced face he had probably learned in medical school. "I'm sorry ma'am we did all we could do-."

"No!" Raya said quickly surprising them all. "You're lying. Where is he? He cannot be dead."

The doctor sighed shaking his head. "I'm truly sorry."

Dean and Sam's eyes fell on Raya waiting for a response to what she had been told as she stood there staring at the doctor for a moment silent tears falling down her face. She didn't move, she barely breathed, and she only stared.

"His body is going to be-."

"Where is he?!" Raya shouted making the doctor jump.

"His body is still in the trauma room, but you cannot go-."

Raya shoved past him making the doctor stumble and ran towards the room a little ways down the hall. She didn't know where exactly he was but she was going to find him. Her heart was pumping madly, tears streaming down her face as she searched for the room her brother was in, refusing to believe that he was dead. _He can't be. He can't be. No. no. no. no. no._ She burst through a set of double doors and stopped instantly in her tracks.

Adam's body was there, lying limp and lifeless on a gurney. Her protector, her best friend, her _brother_. His shirt had been ripped open, monitors attached to his chest around the slim knife wound almost directly in the middle of his chest. Crusted blood covered his skin. The instant she saw him, she ran to his side, the tears coming harder than ever as she took his cold hand in her own and held it to her chest. Her heart was shattering in her chest, it hurt to breathe, and it hurt everywhere else too.

"Adam?" she said softly as if it would wake him. He remained still, unmoving and lifeless.

She broke down then, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably as she laid her head on his cold chest immediately feeling the stillness as his heart lay unmoving underneath his sternum.

_This can't be real_.

She had never felt so alone in her life in that moment. So unconnected, he had always been there, since before birth. She had never been alone before. It was an overwhelming feeling that consumed her and left her feeling like a dead shell. She was no longer complete without Adam. He was now an empty gaping whole in her heart that hurt so bad she didnt want her heart to continue beating. She wanted to die again, she was willing to go back to hell.

_He's gone. He's gone. No, he can't be gone._

She was still sobbing, hugging her brother's body when she felt a hand on her back that made her turn. To her surprise it was Sam looking down at her with a sad expression that made her cry harder. He turned her to him, wrapping strong arms around her and bringing her into his warm chest. She didn't push him away. She welcomed the embrace which was so warm compared to the cold body of her brother that she had just been holding. Sam shushed her, running her hand over her hair, and telling her everything was going to be okay, even though he knew that for her it wasn't going to be. It wasn't going to be okay for a long time.

Standing in the door way, Dean watched the two embrace. He didn't interrupt understanding that of all people Sam could relate to Raya the most at the moment. After all Sam had lost Dean recently. It still didn't stop him from feeling that tinge of jealousy and worry about what Castiel had told him even though as he thought about it his mind repeated over and over.

_She loves me….There's no way she could love Sam_


	15. Revenge

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed!!! This chapter is longer than the last few. Expect an update tomorrow!! Yay! Be happy!! Read and Review puh-lease......**

**Oh yeah theres a little violence in this chapter so you've been warned!**

* * *

"We should do something?" Dean said his eyes on Raya as he stood in the small kitchenette of their motel room with his arms crossed.

"We _can't_ do anything, Dean," Sam said as he stood next to her, his eyes on her as well. "She is going to hurt. This is something that she won't get over for a long time."

Raya sat on the small couch across the room, stoically staring at the wall in front of her, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. She had been nearly catatonic since they had left the hospital a few hours before. She had walked into the motel room and sat down on the couch and she hadn't moved since. Her grandparents and her parents were on their way to make arrangements for Adam's body, Sam had taken the liberty of calling them and giving them the news after Raya had finally released him and went into Dean's arms for the comfort that Sam himself could not give her. Raya refused to talk to any doctors or make any calls herself, she didn't want to do anything, but grieve and all the Winchester men could do was give her the space to do so. Dean had told her that it was Castiel who had brought her back which perplexed her even more to know that Castiel did not bring Adam back as well.

Dean couldn't bear to see her in this kind of pain. When she had finally pulled away from Sam to come into Sam's arms, she cried harder. He didn't know what to do or say so he merely held her like he imagined she wanted. It seemed to be enough because he sat with her in the ER lobby with his arms around her while Sam made the phone calls and talked to the doctors which took almost two hours. He had, had to carry Raya to the impala, once she sat down when she tried to get up again her knees buckled and she almost fell. When they reached the motel he was prepared to carry her in, but she insisted she could walk and she did. Now she just sat there.

"I want to do something for her," Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam frowned. "I know you do, but could anyone do anything for you when I died? Before the crossroads demon I mean?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "No, but still I know what the pain feels like. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. It hurts deep down to the soul."

Sam nodded, his eyes falling on Raya. "Yeah, believe me, I know."

To their surprise Raya rose from the couch and grabbed her duffel heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," she muttered blankly without even looking at them.

"Okay," Dean said as she closed the bathroom door. He heard the lock click and sighed looking at Sam again. "Do you know who did this?"

Sam blinked. "Did what?"

"Do you know who stabbed Raya, Sam?" Dean elaborated.

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean sighed and looked at him, his face set in a deep frown. "It was Ruby."

"Dean you don't know that," Sam replied.

"Raya told me that's who it was," Dean retorted. "I don't think she would lie about this, Sam. That demon bitch killed both of them. She needs to die."

Sam's face fell. "Why would Ruby stab Raya?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do you not remember the big kick ass fight they had here when she came here looking for you?"

"Oh…we'll deal with Ruby when Raya is ready. Now isnt the time," Sam replied. "I'm going to go out for a minute and get Raya some food."

"Fine," Dean said watching Sam walk to the door and grab his coat.

Sam disappeared out the door looking confused leaving Dean alone in the kitchenette. He jumped slightly as the bathroom door swung open and Raya walked out, her hair dripping wet and in fresh clothes. She threw her towel aside and grabbed her boots, sitting on one of the beds to pull them on. Dean only watched her in silence hoping she would say something on her own, but she didn't. She rose from the bed and began moving around the room and as if in search of something. Dean opened her mouth to ask what she was looking for when she found it. The large hunting knife that had been embedded in her chest earlier that day, the very one that was still crusted with her bed. She grabbed her duffel and pulled out a map, walking to the only table in the room and laying the map flat upon it.

"Raya what are you doing?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"I'm finding Ruby," she said simply.

She closed her eyes, holding the knife in one hand, while placing the other flat down on the map. When she opened her eyes again they were pure white as the last time he had seen her doing this. Her hand began moving rapidly across the map starting in Lone Star Wisconsin and moving in a pattern over the towns. Her hand finally rested on a spot and her eyes opened again, a beautiful green again. She leaned over the spot her hand rested eyeing the location for a moment before turning back to her duffel and beginning to load her things inside.

"Raya, what are you doing?" Dean asked again.

"I'm packing, Dean," she said as if he were an idiot. "What does it look like I'm like doing?"

"Where are you going?" he asked walking to her.

"To kill that bitch, Ruby," she replied zipping her duffel and reaching for her coat.

Dean grabbed her arm stopping her. She yanked her arm from his grasp turning to face him angrily. "Don't try and stop me Dean! She killed my brother dammit! Hell she killed _me_!" she said her voice cracking as if she were going to cry again. "She is going to die. I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Raya I understand okay, believe me I do," he said softly taking another step closer to her. "Let me help you. We'll sleep on it then all go tomorrow after your parents and everyone gets here for…"

Raya shook her head. "No, Dean. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to wait. That bitch is the reason my brother is dead and I'm going to kill her right now."

"Okay fine," he said shaking his head. "Wait for Sammy to get back then we'll pack and head out."

He moved away starting to grab his things when she spoke stopping him.

"Dean, I don't want you to come with me," she said softly making him turn and look at her. "This is something that I need to do on my own."

Dean's face fell. "Raya, you can't go up against a demon alone-."

"It's Ruby," she said as if that made a difference. "And I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself. I hope you understand."

Dean shook his head. He understood, he didn't want to but he did. She took steps toward him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the kisses before, it was still a great kiss none the less that sent tingles all over his body, but she felt withdrawn from him. He could feel her pulling away emotionally, from him, from the world. She was kissing him like she would never see him again. When she pulled away from him, his face fell and he shook his head wrapping his arms around her.

"Please Raya," he pleaded. "Let Sam and me help you."

She put a hand on his cheek shaking her head. "This isn't something that you can help me with Dean. This is something I need to do on my own."

She turned away grabbing her duffel and keys. She walked to the door slinging her duffle over her shoulder and pulling it open. She turned, looking back at Dean who was waiting for her to change her mind to stay with him. But her mind was made up, she knew and so did he. She smiled weakly at him. He couldn't bring himself to return the smile.

"I'll stay in touch," she said with a nod. "We'll meet up when I'm done."

Dean forced himself to nod. "Okay."

She stared at him for a moment longer then disappeared out the door, shutting it behind her. Dean remained unmoving for a long while as he heard the sound of a classic mustang starting up in the parking lot and driving away. Long after she was gone he was still in the same spot, and Sam returned from his food run.

"Hey I got pizza and beer and -," Sam started until he took a look around the room and fell silent. "Where's Raya?"

"She left," Dean said finally moving toward the table where Sam set the large pizza box and a six pack.

Sam hesitated. "She left?" he said incredulously. "What do you mean she left?"

"Uh let's see….she's vacated the premises. She walked out the door. She needed a change of scenery. What do you think I mean? She's gone, Sam. She packed up her things and she left," Dean said lifting the lid to the pizza box open.

"You let her go off alone?" Sam shouted.

"Sam I couldn't stop her," Dean said grabbing a slice. "She wanted to go. She needed to go."

"She went after Ruby didn't she?" Sam said with a frown.

"Yeah," Dean said taking a bite of pizza. "Pass me a beer dude."

Sam only stared at his brother with a large frown.

"What?" Dean said after a moment.

"The girl you really care who just lost probably the most important thing in her just left to go kill a demon and you are just sitting here eating pizza like its nothing to you."

Dean shook his head. "I'm respecting her wishes, she needs time. She deserves her revenge, what do you think got us into the hunting gig? Now pass me the beer."

Sam sighed. "Dean-."

"Sam please, don't start alright," Dean said putting up a hand as he cut his brother off and grabbing the six pack for himself. "I'm going to respect Raya's wishes. When she's ready to come back then she will. She is an adult, I can't tell her what to do."

Sam sighed and turned away from Dean busying himself with pulling his coat off and opening a beer for himself. He couldn't believe that Dean was just letting Raya go like that, if he cared for a girl there was no way he was going to let her go that easily. His memories of Raya were fuzzy for some reason, anything before the day before was hard to grasp. All he knew was that Raya made Dean happy and his brother's happiness was important to him. And with Raya gone it would upset Dean.

"Dean we should go after her and you know it," Sam said.

Dean finished off his first slice and reached for another taking a swig of beer. "Sam, just drop it okay." He rose from the table taking his pizza slice and beer to the couch where Raya had been sitting hours before and turned on the old television set that was in the room. He could feel Sam's eyes boring into him, but he ignored him, trying to hold up his casual façade, but inside he was dying by the second.

--

"One room please," Raya said softly placing the fake credit card down on the counter in front of the old man. "One bed and in a private area if possible, don't care how much it costs."

The old man nodded running her credit card and giving her a form to sign. She got her room key and went back to mustang, driving it around to park in the back. She unloaded her belongings and carried them inside for the first time in almost her whole entire life. Adam usually carried in her bags, he always insisted because he was the guy. It made her think of him even though she was trying to so hard not to. She entered her room tossing her duffel down on the only bed in the room and sighed. She had only gone a few towns over from where Dean and Sam were, this was where Ruby had last been and she was waiting for the sun to set before going after the demon.

She had wanted to stay with Dean, knowing that he was probably the only other person in the world who could comfort her at that time. But she needed time alone to find her new identity without Adam. She wanted revenge and she knew that she was going to be going pretty dark when the time came to kill Ruby. And she was okay with that. She was going to pull Ruby out of that human body slowly, making sure she suffered horribly before dying.

She didn't unpack her things, only sat on the bed for a long moment in the darkness and silence of the empty room. After awhile when the sun began to set she shoved her duffels underneath the bed and walked out of the room locking the door behind herself. She walked to the mustang putting the key in the trunk and opening it. She lifted what appeared to be the bottom of the trunk but really was the lid to the arsenal. She picked up the hunting knife that was still stained with her own blood for a long moment before tucking it into her boot and slamming the trunk shut. Moving around the car she climbed into the driver seat, noticing all too immediately that the passenger seat was unbearably empty beside her. She gritted her teeth and started the car up, moving out of the parking lot.

--

The motel that Ruby was staying out was only fifteen minutes away from the one that Raya had checked into. It was hard to describe the demon because she didn't know what "skin" the demon was in, but she lucked out since there was only one girl checked in at the time who was alone. She climbed into the room through the bathroom window finding the bathroom empty with the door shut, jumping down into the tub silently. She waited for a moment listening for sounds of life in the room, but heard none. When she opened the bathroom door she found the room dark and vacant. She walked out into the room, using her powers to sense if anyone was hiding somewhere in the darkness. Once she was sure she was alone, she felt for the bed then sat on it, knife in hand waiting for the demon, her mind retreating back to memories of when she was younger and her brother was still alive.......

--

_Lawrence, Kansas _

_April 15__th__, 2000_

_It was hot, really hot, hotter than normal for where they lived, but it didn't mean that they got a break. They stood in the backyard, the hot sun bearing down on their skin causing their flesh to ooze moisture to try and cool them off. Raya stood at Adam's side tossing the throwing knives at the empty cans over 50 yards away sitting on top of the fence. They had been at it for hours, their grandfather insisting that they wouldn't be done until they knocked down a hundred in a row. Raya was on fifty six, Adam was on thirty seven. _

"_I'm winning," she reminded him as she reached for another knife. "Catch up slow poke."_

_Adam scoffed at her at she knocked down the last remaining can. Together they walked over to the fence, picking up the cans and pulling the knives out to repost them atop the fence. They would be doing this for at least another two hours give or take thirty minutes. After that they would go inside and crash. Hard._

"_Man Gramps is starting to get annoying with this stuff man. We are almost adults, I cant wait to get on the road and kill some stuff on our own."_

_Raya rolled her eyes. On their eighteenth birthday, which was just months away, they were supposed to be approved to go out on their own. Raya wasn't too excited about living on the road, cheap motel after cheap motel killing things when she had a perfect room upstairs in the house. She also didn't want to leave what few friends she had made in the small town. Of course Papa didn't care about that, she had a legacy to carry on. He had already gave her his old mustang which he had restored just for her and painted a shimmering green that he said matched her eyes, which he called 'the eyes of a hunter'. Adam was beyond jealous that all he got was a lousy shotgun that they grandfather had been using all his hunting career, while Raya got a kick ass car to which Joshua reminded that he would be riding in as well on the road with his sister. _

"_I don't really want to go," Raya admitted as she set up the last fallen can and headed back to their spot with Adam trailing behind her. _

_Adam looked utterly taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked. "This is what we've been training for our entire lives. How can you not want to get out on our own?"_

_Raya shook her head, looking at the can in the distance and setting up the shot. With a simple flick of her wrist the knife was sent through the air, whipping through the stale air to hit the can dead in the center sending it off the fence and too the ground with a metallic 'crunch!'. She took a minute to recompose herself and turned to Adam who was staring at her, waiting for an answer._

"_I do want to get out on my own yeah, but not to hunt," she said playing with the knives in her hand. "I wanna get a roommate and have parties in my small apartment and go to college."_

_Adam raised an eyebrow. "Where did all this come from? You've never even told me about this."_

_Raya sighed. He was right, she had claimed to want the same thing he wanted and their grandparents wanted all her life since she started training, but deep down she wanted to be normal. To be like everyone else and not have to sleep with a knife under her power. To not worry that she was going to send the next high school dumb ass guy who grabbed her ass flying across the room because she wasn't keeping her telekinesis on the wraps. She was afraid for her life, for her brothers life, the things she saw were things she could have lived without seeing. She didn't want to live in fear that she would one day find her brother dead, or her parents or grandparents. _

"_I know I never said anything, but that was because I don't want papa and nana to be disappointed in me like they were with mom," she said sighing. "I don't want them to write me off like they did her."_

_Adam sighed, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ray, you know we were born for this line of work. Its in our blood for Christ sakes. You are the best at it too, hell you could take me out!"_

_She smirked. "Who couldn't take you out? I'm going to be saving your ass a lot once we get out on the road." Adam frowned which made her burst into laughter and hug him. "I'm just kidding big bro."_

_Adam sighed and wrapped an arm around her squeezing her tight. "Look don't worry alright. Your going to be a fine hunter and there's no reason for you to be scared because I'm going to be there with you every day and night…to protect you."_

_She tilted her head back looking up into his face, his green eyes meeting hers. He smiled that cocky grin that he passed the ladies at school that drove her nuts, but she smiled in return. "Promise?" she said softly._

_He nodded. "I promise. I'm never going to leave ya sis."_

--

The sound of the key in the lock brought her out of her memories and made her rise to her feet, moving stealthily in the darkness toward the door to stand behind it. The door opened slowly and Ruby stepped in through the door flicking on the light as she did. She was in the body of the brunette Raya had first seen her in when she showed up at Sam's motel room. Raya flipped the knife in her hand and reached out wrapping her arm around Ruby's neck and pulling the demon back toward her body to hold her. She felt Ruby gasp and tense as Raya put the knife against her throat.

"Don't move bitch," Raya said through clenched teeth.

Ruby paused for a long moment. "Raya?" she said sounding completely surprised.

Raya shoved against the demons body sending her stumbling away from her to turn to her. Ruby's eyes went wide at the sight of her and she merely stood staring at her. Raya frowned deeply. "What's the matter, Ruby? You look as if you've seen a ghost," she taunted.

Ruby continued to stare saying nothing and unmoving. Raya took a step toward her which made the demon jump and take a step back. "You healed?" Ruby said finally trying to regain her composure.

Raya shook her head. "Nope, I was brought back from the dead. Guess that means I'm pretty important."

"The angels?" Ruby said.

Raya nodded. "Yeah."

Ruby's face set in a deep frown and she looked up at the ceiling, then around the room. "No devils trap?" she said sounding surprised.

Raya shook her head. "I don't need a devils trap for you sweet heart."

Raya brought her hand up, holding it in Ruby's direction as the swarm of energy filled her body. She saw Ruby trying to move, but Raya's telekinesis held her firm leaving her paralyzed. Raya saw that brief look of fear in Ruby's eyes before she composed herself and set her face in a sneer.

"You going to kill me, Raya?" she asked.

"You killed me, I'm merely returning the favor."

"Does Sam know what you're doing?" Ruby retorted.

Raya shook her head. "Doesn't matter I'm doing it anyway," she said taking a step closer. "because of you my brother is _dead._"

Ruby looked confused. "They didn't bring him back with you?"

Raya's teeth clenched. "That's not the point."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak again but Raya flicked her wrist and sent the demon crashing into the room. Ruby hit the wall with a sickening thud that would have killed a _human_, she lay on the ground for a moment before rising to her feet. Raya was on her the minute she was off the ground, her mind pushing out to grip Ruby by the throat and close it, leaving Ruby gasping for air. Raya forced her back against the wall, not releasing her grip on her throat or body, as she stalked over to her gripping the knife tightly. She brought her arm back and drove the knife into the center of Ruby's host's chest, releasing her grip on the demons throat in time to hear Ruby's groan of pain. Ruby dropped to the ground, choking for the air she had been deprived when she looked back up at Raya.

"This knife won't kill me," Ruby said, gripping it with her hand and pulling it out. "I'm a demon, skank."

Raya reached down grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to her feet. She pulled her arm back bringing Ruby with her before shoving her face first into the wall. She heard the crunch of Ruby's nose breaking and pulled her head back before doing it again and again before finally letting Ruby fall back down to the ground. Ruby groaned clutching her nose which was broken and hanging out of place, she gripped it with her hand and reset it with a soft crunch.

"I know that, demon bitch," Raya replied.

Ruby jumped to her feet quickly, trying to deliver a forceful punch aimed at Raya's face. Raya grabbed her arm and spun swinging Ruby around to collide with the wall again. Ruby grunted turning again, her arm extending which left her face wide open, Raya balled a fist and sent it crashing into her face, knocking her back into the wall. Ruby paused trying to catch her breath as she wiped blood from her lip and looked into Raya's fiery green eyes.

"Look I was doing it for, Sam," Ruby said suddenly looking up at her. "Do you know what you two are destined to do?"

"I do know and I don't care what you did it for," Raya said, her teeth still clenched in anger as she held her hand out to channel her power, she took a grip of Ruby's body tightly, forcing her to splay her human limbs out as Raya used her mind to lift her and push her into the wall. "Because of you my brother is dead and now you're going to die too. Not go back to hell where you can climb back out, I want you to die and go into nothing."

Raya saw Ruby's eyes widen a little, the demons mouth opened to speak but Raya shook her head and used her mind to squeeze Ruby's human body inflicting pain that made Ruby groan. "I'm done listening to your lies," Raya said taking a step closer. "It's over."

She released her body letting Ruby drop back to the ground. She needed a moment to regain her composure to exercise Ruby out, it took a lot of energy that she had partially used up a little. She was getting tired. Ruby took advantage of this brief pause and charged her, knocking her down to the ground. Raya's head hit the ground with a small thud that blurred her vision for a moment before she felt a savage fist collide with the side of her face making stars erupt behind her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you win that easy," Ruby spat wrapping her hand around Raya's throat.

"Then you better kill me right now," Raya choked out. "And hope it sticks because I'll keep coming after you till you die."

Ruby punched her in the face again, making blood drip from Raya's nose. Raya brought her arm up, blocking Ruby's next punch and bringing up her opposite arm to punch her in the face. Rolling Raya pinned Ruby beneath her, she brought her fist back but Ruby put a hand up using her telekinesis to send Raya flying backward into the wall. Raya hit the floor with a soft crunch, hearing her arm break which made her cry out in pain. When she looked up again Ruby was standing over her.

"Go ahead," Raya said through clenched teeth. "Kill me again."

Ruby shook her head. "Not today honey, but one day soon."

Ruby screamed loud enough to make Raya jump, throwing her head backward as black smoke expelled from her mouth. Raya cursed as the black smoke rushed out the room, leaving Ruby's host to crumple to the ground, lifeless.

"Shit," Raya said.

She looked down at her broken arm that was brutally out of place and sighed. She gripped her arm with her opposite and clenched her teeth as she twisted quickly to knock it back into place. She let out a muffled cry and sat still for a moment, feeling her body use its magic to heal the damage until there was no pain and she was good as new. Rising to her feet she wiped blood from her face with the back of her sleeve and walked over to the brunette laying on the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around her from the stab wound. Raya knew that if the girl still happened to be alive she wouldn't be for much longer, Raya had caused some damage and there was no telling what other damage Ruby had gotten into. She knelt beside the poor girl, putting two fingers to the side of her throat searching for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint, she was dying as each second went by.

Raya sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You should be," Came a familiar voice.

She rose to her feet and turned seeing Castiel standing in the room behind her. He was frowning deeply and she couldn't bring herself to give a damn that he was angry. "What do you want?"

"You just ruined an innocent girls body out of revenge," he said taking a step toward her. "That is a sin."

"I don't give a rats ass about you're gods sins," she replied angrily. "Apparently I'm going to hell anyway so what does it matter?"

Castiel sighed. "You're going to hell because you have demon's blood in you Arianna."

"Exactly so why should I even bother fighting on your side?"

"Because with enough self sacrifice like you commit everyday helping people you will be allowed into heaven," he replied. "If you stop this apocalypse you will enter into heaven upon your death."

Raya shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Why did you bring me back? Why didn't you just let me stay dead?"

"Because it wasn't your rightful place……and because Dean asked it of me."

"Why didn't you bring Adam back?" she questioned the tears falling freely now. "He doesn't deserve to be in hell."

Castiel sighed again his eyes dropping. "I cannot do that."

"Why? Because Dean didn't ask you too?" she asked. "Well now _I'm _asking. Bring my brother back dammit. Bring him back now."

Castiel merely stared at her sadly. "I do not get my orders from you, I'm sorry."

Raya walked to him grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him toward her. He didn't even flinch, his eyes continued staring into hers unphased. "I don't care who you get your orders from. Bring my brother back!"

"Arianna," he said softly grabbing her hands and pulling them off his coat gently. "I am sorry."

Raya knew that meant no and she broke down again then, falling into the angel's chest and sobbing. For a long moment Castiel remained unmoving, then his arms came around her, surprising her. "I understand human emotion," he whispered in her ear. "I know that you are feeling great pain right now but you _can_ overcome this. You can use this anger to destroy Lilith."

Raya pulled away from the angel looking at him in disbelief. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" she said as it all came to her. "_God_ doesn't want you to bring Adam back because I will use my anger to take out Lilith."

"Your brother is not in hell. He is in heaven where he belongs," Castiel elaborated. "And when you defeat Lilith, his soul will be returned to earth."

Raya blinked. She was astounded at God's handy work.

"You should forget about Ruby and go after Lilith, before it's too late," Castiel replied. "Find Lilith, stop the apocalypse and you will see your brother again."

As always in the blink of an eye the angel was gone and Raya was left alone with the body of the brunette in an empty motel room.


	16. Surprises

**A/N: Okay its here a little early, I wasnt expecting to get to write this till later tonight but yay for free time! Dont forget to review!**

* * *

_One month later….._

Raya never contacted Dean. She never returned his calls either. He and Sam had tried to find her, but she _didn't_ want to be found. The Mitchell family held the funeral services for Adam two days after his death. Bobby, Sam, and Dean showed up to the services whose only other attendants were the twins parents and grandparents. It was a small service and it wasn't long, but Raya never showed up. No one had heard from her since she had left Dean and Sam, and no one knew where she was. But they knew what she had been doing, Bobby had all the hunters he knew keeping an eyes out for her and according to the few hunters who got whiff of her work, she had killed 7 demons that month alone. She was blowing her way through demons to find Lilith.

Dean and Sam had stopped following Raya's trail, but they still kept calling Bobby and Joshua and Adriana to see if they had heard from her. Bobby always said no and that he'd still keep an ear out, while Joshua always only responded 'I've taught my granddaughter well'. Sam could see Dean dying on the inside a little every day even though Dean kept up his casual façade. He remained faithful to Raya even though he had never established that they were the token 'boyfriend and girlfriend', he came home to whatever motel they were staying at alone, and he never went out unless Sam was coming along. Sam caught him checking his phone every hour on the hour for a missed phone call or a text message from _her_, but he never got one. And the look of disappointment on Dean's face each time broke Sam's heart each time he caught the look. Sam knew Dean was in pain, deep pain. Dean refused to admit it or say anything, and he busied himself with searches for Lilith and jobs for him and Sam. But every day Sam saw the light in Dean's eye slowly diminishing slowly but surely.

--

Raya entered her motel room quietly clutching the small paper brown bag to her stomach which was still bubbling with naseau. She had thrown up three times that morning and it was the vomiting that triggered her to go get the pregnancy test. Her period, which was nine days late, was the thing that got the idea that she may be pregnant in her head, but she still denied it. Then the naseaus, vomiting, fatigue, and headaches started. This didn't stop her from hunting, she had just killed one of Lilith's demon bitches the night before. She was determined to get her brother back and nothing was going to stop her….except maybe a baby……

She took her coat off as she kicked the door closed behind her and threw it on the floor. She took the brown bag with her to the bathroom, pulling out the slim box and letting the bag drop the floor as she sat the toilet lid of the seat. She turned the box over and looked at the directions of the back as she opened it unconsciously and pulled the two tests out. She read the directions three times before rising and walking to the kitchenette in the room and grabbing a cup. She carried it back to the bathroom and dropped her pants peeing in the cup before setting it on the counter. Her hands trembled as she opened one of the tests pulling out the thin white strip from its plastic packaging and dipping it into the urine. She recapped the test and placed it face down on the lid of the toilet seat, she followed the same routine with the second test and then waited. She leaned against the sink, counting backwards from five hundred. She refused to think "what if's" until she knew the results for sure, she had heard of women showing all the signs of pregnancy and it only turned out to be stress symptoms, and she had been under a lot of stress. This could all be just a scare.

The seconds ticked away slowly and she counted aloud to herself. When she reached zero, she reached for the first strip and then froze. It lay face down in her hand and she felt her heart rate pick up, she almost gagged as she felt like she was going to throw up. She took a big swallow and sighed.

"Quit being such a pussy, Raya and look at the damn strip thingy!" she said aloud to herself harshly. Her stomach churned. "Just do it!"

She turned the strip over and her eyes closed in response. She was coping out and it was very unlike her, she had just killed a powerful demon the night before and she couldn't even look at a dumb little pregnancy test. But a pregnancy test meant a baby, _Dean's baby_. Or **Sam's.** Had the dream been real? She shook her head, she had already went over that, it was just a dream. So _Dean's baby_. Either way it was a baby. A baby she wasn't ready for or lived a life for. What was she supposed to do? Go around killing demons with her baby in one of those baby slings on her back? Besides wasn't the world supposed to be ending soon anyway? Why would she want to bring life into the world when it was going to be ending soon?

"Just look at the strip, Raya," she muttered again.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, peeking at the tip of the strip where there were no results. Her eyes moved slowly to the little screen showing the results and saw the two deep dark pink lines that made her heart nearly stop in her chest. She dropped the strip, her lungs constricting, she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pumping madly in her chest and she felt the imminent threat of a panic attack. She slumped down to the floor holding her chest, forcing air in and out of her lungs. She lunged across the floor grabbing the paper bag and putting it to her mouth and breathing deeply. Thoughts went crazily though her head.

_What would Dean say?_

_How would she tell him?_

_Would he want her to have an abor-._

No. He wouldn't want that. She couldn't herself think that.

She sat on the floor for a long waiting for her lungs to calm before she dropped the paper bag again and rose to her feet. She turned on the water splashing her face with it, before turning it off and walking to her unmade bed and sitting down. _I'm going to have a baby_. She almost threw up again. She had to tell Dean, she knew it. This wasn't something that she could keep from him. She reached for the motel phone sitting on the bedside table and pulled it into her lap. She didn't need to look up his number in her cell, she knew it by heart. She had almost dialed it and hung up before it could ring four hundred and sixty-seven times in the month that she was away from him. She had missed him terribly, she dreamt about him every night. She didn't know why she had put distance between them, but she knew that she wanted to be alone. It took her a long time to stop crying herself to sleep, she was only on her third crying-free night.

She picked up the receiver and dialed the numbers slowly, listening to the sound of the call connecting then it began to ring…..

_Once…_

She got the urge to hang up. She felt her stomach churn again.

_Twice…._

Maybe he wouldn't answer.

_Three times…_

The line clicked and fear absorbed her heart as Dean's velvety voice wafted through the receiver and into her ear, she didn't realize how much she had missed it.

"Hello?"

She opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

"Hello?" he repeated, this time annoyance heavy in his voice.

"De-Dean?" she finally choked out.

There was a long pause on the other end and for a moment she thought he had hung up, then his voice was back this time full of surprise and relief. "Raya?" he said slowly and breathless.

She smiled. "Yeah, its me."

"Jesus Christ, where are you?" he said beginning to talk fast. "We've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see. "Yes I'm fine. I need to talk to you though…in person…it's important."

_Just tell him now!!!_ Her brain screamed.

"Okay," he said his voice holding hints of excitement. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Indiana," she said._ Tell him now!_ "Where are you?"

"We are about a days away. We'll leave right now I should be there by tomorrow night," he replied. She heard rustling in the background as if he had already begun packing. "Where are you staying?"

"At the wild coyote in Elgin," she replied looking at the hotel stationary as a reminder. "Room 15b."

"We'll be there by nightfall," he answered.

"Okay see you soon," she replied.

"Raya?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," he said softly as if Sam was in the room and he didn't want him to hear.

She smiled. "I missed you too, Dean." _Tell him!_

"See you."

"Bye."

The line went dead and she hung the receiver up. She sighed and set the phone back on the table.

"Dean, you're a father."


	17. I'm a what?

**A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update. I dropped a bomb on you then left you hanging Im sorry!! lol but I will try to update by tomorrow!! Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

When the alarm clock went off the next morning waking Raya she groaned in annoyance, reaching out to swipe it off the bedside table. She heard it fall to the floor and the horrific noises it was making stopped. She rolled over wanting to sleep some more when a wave of morning sickness hit and she had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to puke. When she was done emptying her stomach contents, she crawled back into bed and slept for another hour. The sun shining into the room woke her and she regretfully climbed from the comfort of the soft mattress.

She spent the rest of the day cleaning as she waited for Dean. She had gotten pretty lazy living alone without Adam the neat freak to force her to pick up after herself. Her clothes were carelessly thrown around and she had no regards for trash going into the trash can. She spent the better half of the morning and afternoon picking up the empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers and soda cans and tossing them away, and straightening up her research. She went to the Laundromat nearby when she was done cleaning the room and washed all her clothes, and then went back to the motel to shower just as night began to fall.

Once she was out she stood dripping wet rummaging through her fresh clean clothes to choose something to wear. It wasn't like she had a wide selection. Being a hunter you had a select style of wardrobe that you didn't care that got dirty and bloody, there were mostly jeans and t-shirts, a few tank tops and long sleeves for the warm weather, nothing special. But she wanted to look nice, she hadn't seen him in a month and she didn't want to look like the bum she had been living like for the past month.

She finally chose her favorite pair of jeans and her AC/DC t-shirt, which she thought Dean would appreciate. She brushed her hair while it was still wet to leave it shimmering down her shoulders and was folding and putting her clothes back in her duffel when she heard three rapid knocks on the door. She froze for a moment, turning slowly to the door and walking over quickly. She turned the locks on the door, removed the chain and took a slow deep breath before she pulled it open.

And there was Dean.

He was alone and when he saw her, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. His full lips spread into a smile and she felt butterflies in her tummy. There weren't words to describe the relief that swarmed in her belly when she saw the man she…._loved. _ She went into his arms before she could stop herself, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the warmth of him, breathing in his scent. There was a brief hint of cologne on his shirt that almost made her gag as nausea overwhelmed her senses, but she swallowed, determined to not let this pregnancy ruin this reunion and the feeling of sickness went away. His arms engulfed her, pulling her closer than she thought she could go, and she heard him let out a small sigh. A sigh that said so much, said that he cared, that he had missed her, that he…._loved _her. They stood there holding each other for a long moment before Raya pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching out and touching her cheek. Fire raced through her face.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Come inside. Where's Sam?"

Dean stepped into the room, looking around as if he were expecting to find someone before looking back at her. "He uh went to get us a room and unload. He wanted to give us…err…privacy."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "He thinks you're going to get laid huh?" she said with a smirk crossing her arms.

Dean's face went red and he smiled, embarrassed. "Well…it's been a month," he replied jokingly, but deep down she knew he was serious.

_Well after I tell you my news I don't think you're going to want to have sex for a long time,_ she thought walking to him and taking his hands. She looked up into his eyes, those hazel green eyes she had been dreaming about for weeks and was suddenly at a loss for words. He let go of her hands, both of his cupping her cheeks as he leaned down to meet her lips. Electricity ran through her at first contact and she moaned into his mouth, there were those same tingles and sensations as always only ten times magnified by the fact that they hadn't been together in a month. His arms came tight around her waist, hugging her. She felt herself moving and then her back was against the wall, Dean's hands going up her shirt slightly like the first time they had sex. This wasn't how she planned it, sex wasn't supposed to happen. She really had wanted to talk, to tell him the news, but his mouth was so warm, his body so welcoming that she couldn't force herself to stop him. She had missed him too much, needed to hold him too badly. She felt right as always, like her body was meant to be against his and denying her body from his for a month was a punishment worse than death.

His mouth began to travel exposing the smooth flesh of his neck to her, which also gave her nose a clear whiff of his cologne and she felt herself gag. Dean felt it too and pulled back looking at her with raised eyebrows. She covered her mouth with her hand and used her other to push him away, moving out of the space where the smell of his cologne filled the air. She fought the urge to puke as she tasted vomit in the back of her throat, and swallowed hard again to force it back down to her stomach. When her eyes met Dean's again he looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"Look uh I have something I need to tell you," she said softly her facial expression dropping.

Dean frowned. "Come on sit down," he said walking to her and leading her to the bed and sitting beside her. "What's going on?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had been thinking of the right way to tell him all night and morning, the proper way to word it and what tone of voice she should use. She already knew to brace herself for any kind of reaction from him and had the pregnancy tests waiting in the bedside table drawer for proof. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dean, I'm uh….I'm-."

His eyebrows went up. "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

All the coloring in Dean's face disappeared immediately. She could see the way his whole face fell and he just stared at her. There was a change in his eyes that actually made her flinch. She tensed waiting for some kind of reaction and didn't receive one for a long moment. When he spoke his voice was flat and monotone, his face utterly blank.

"You're what?" he said.

She hesitated. "I'm…pregnant?" she said as if she were unsure herself.

"You're sure?" he replied quickly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said nodding. She turned opening the drawer and handed him the tests.

His eyes dropped slowly as if he were afraid to look at them and when he saw the results they widened slightly. He rose to his feet, beginning to pace which reminded her of Adam. His hand came up the wipe his face and then he stopped turning to her. She rose to her feet waiting for him to say something.

_Anything._

"I have to go," he said suddenly. His voice was _almost_ apologetic.

"Wait, what?" she said catching up to him as he headed for the door. He gripped the door handle pulling it open, she grabbed his arm making him turn to her. "Dean, stop. We need to talk about this."

He pulled his arm away from her looking at her angrily. "How long have you known?"

Raya blinked. "What?"

"How long have you known you were…pregnant?" he said forcing the last word out. "You disappear for a month to suddenly call me and tell me you're pre…..pre….pre-gnant?"

"I called you right after I found out, Dean. I wasn't keeping it from you," she said surprised at the hurt suddenly washing over his face. "I wouldn't do that," she assured putting a hand on his chest.

Dean sighed rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were on the pill or something?" he said looking at her.

"I never said I was," Raya said crossing her arms. "And you didn't seem too concerned with protection when were having sex."

"Because I thought you'd be on something!" he said turning away from her and beginning to pace again. "You're a hunter. I thought lady hunters take precautions that….you know….stopped this stuff."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, plopping back down on the bed to watch him pace some more. Silence hung heavy in the room and Raya was almost sure that she was going to be alone again because Dean was leaving. He wasn't ready for a child she could tell. His response hadn't been a happy one and she wasn't sure that in recent events he was ready to prepare himself to be responsible for yet another life. She looked up at him watching him pace, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth as he thought. When he turned to her again, his face was apologetic and he walked to her touching her face gently as she looked up at him. She rose to her feet going into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said rubbing her back gently. "I didn't mean to yell or anything this is just a…."

"Surprise?" she finished.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

There was a brief pause as he held her until she sighed and looked into his eyes. "You can go, Dean. I understand you didn't want this…." She said softly. "I will figure something out…"

Dean froze, looking down at her in surprise. "Just where exactly do you think I'm going Raya?" he asked. "I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't do that to you. I…I _love_ you, Raya. If you want this baby then we will have this baby."

"What are we going to do?" she asked in fear. "Neither of us is ready for this."

Dean sighed as well, running a hand through her hair. "I know, but its happening and we can't run away from it."

--

When Dean's eyes opened it was to the sound of "_Smoke on the water"_ bursting into the air. He was lying beside Raya in her motel room bed. She was sleeping peacefully beside him, her hair tumbling over her face, the blankets barely covering her naked body. Dean didnt remember falling asleep but apparently he had and for some reason the song he loved so much that was his ringtone, was suddenly very annoying. Dean rolled from the bed, crawling sleepily across the floor to his jeans that had been thrown carelessly on the carpeted floor. He found them digging into his pockets and pulling his cell phone out, Dean saw Sam's face on the caller id and rose to his feet taking his jeans with him as he headed toward the bathroom. When the door was shut behind him he answered just as it was about to stop.

"Hello?" he said softly, pulling on his jeans.

"Hey, how'd it go? How's Raya?" came Sam's voice, almost chipper in this early hour of the morning.

Dean sighed running a hand over his face as he sat down on the lid of the toilet. "Raya's fine….but uh….she uh…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence. The words hung dryly in his throat, begging to come out.

"She what, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice no longer chipper, but filled with worry.

"She's pregnant."

The words burned his mouth as he spoke them, like hot sauce on the tongue. Stinging and real.

There was a long silence on the other end, but Dean knew his brother hadn't hung up, that large brain of Sam's was merely trying to process the simplest of information, but yet was the most complex. When Sam finally spoke again, his voice was cracked. "She's pregnant? That's uh…..that's great, Dean," he didn't sound as excited as the statement he made was meant to sound. It was almost as if Sam had asked him a question. _That's great, Dean? _ He was testing how Dean felt about it.

Dean didn't know how he felt yet, there were too many emotions in the whole situation. Fear, excitement, hope, anxiety, but most of all _fear. _It all washed over him with a deep heaviness that clouded his brain and heart. He was going to be a father, but in the worst times of his life. He had just been returned from hell, he was fighting in a war, that had slim chances for his side winning and now there was going to be another fragile life involved. A life that was a part of him, and things that _he_ cared about _always_ got hurt. He didn't want to imagine something happening to _his_ baby.

"Yeah, Sam…that's uh…_great_," the words burned his tongue again. "I don't know what we are going to do….look at how we live….this isn't proper conditions for…and with this war-."

"Have you talked to Raya about this, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "No, she's scared and all kinds of things Sam. She thought I was going to leave, leave her alone to take care of my baby by herself."

"Well what are you going to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'm going to be a father, Sam," Dean replied softly. The words were almost relieving.

"Well congratulations," Sam said, this time the excitement spoken clearly.

"Did you call for something else?" Dean asked wanting to change the subject.

"Uh yeah," Sam said the excitement gone. "I think I found a….._job._ Demon possession in the next town over, a woman claimed she was attacked by a man with pitch black eyes. Shows all the signs, Raya was on Lilith's trail, maybe this demon had some information."

Dean sighed. "Back to work, I'll get Raya up and we will be on our way."

"Uh, Dean….I don't think we should bring Raya on this, she could get hurt…which means your baby could get hurt," Sam pointed out.

Dean nodded even though Sam could not see him. "Oh right," he said. "I'll be there ASAP, Sam."

"Ok, bye."

Dena flipped the phone shut and walked to the sink, splashing water on his face. He shut his eyes and leaned against the sink with a sigh, he and Raya hadn't talked much more about what they were going to do about the baby. Dean didnt have any answers to her questions, so he silenced her with a kiss and suddenly they were hot and sweaty on the bed. When he first arrived he had wanted her badly, wanted to hear her screaming his name in pleasure. It had been so long, a whole month without her body against his, her soft lips mesmerizing his own in a kiss that he always felt down to his soul. He had wanted to take her roughly when she opened the door, wanted to rip her clothes off and make her regret ever leaving him, but when it came down to the actual act, he made love to her slow and sweet. Caressing every inch of her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, as she moaned into his neck and begged him not to stop. The sex had comforted him too for the moment, he only thought of her and her happiness, and it made him happy in the end. If he had her by his side from then on he felt as if he could face anything. Even a baby. A baby with a carseat in the back of his impala....._a cool looking carseat._...He would face this with her. He wanted to have something to leave behind in the world, something good with his name on it.

When he looked up in the mirror, he jumped and gave a yelp when he saw Castiel standing behind him. He turned quickly to the angel that was regarding him blankly.

"Jesus, Cass, you scared me," Dean said putting a hand to his chest.

Castiel ignored his statement and the nickname. "I hear Raya is with child, congratulations, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Yeah thanks…you guys didn't have anything to do with that huh?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, it's the miracle of human procreation."

"Then what are you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Raya still has a mission to do," Castiel said. "Despite the fact she is with child you all still need to stop the seals."

Dean blinked. "She's going to have a baby. She can't fight demons when she is pregnant."

"Raya is self healing, I assure you, you're child will be fine in battle," Castiel said. "It's mother has a remarkable body that will protect it from harm."

Dean could only stare at Castiel for a long moment, before he spoke again, his voice soft and hesitant. "And this….baby…._my baby_," he said swallowing hard. "Will it be….normal?"

Dean could see the angel hesitate. His human host's eyes dropped to the ground for a mere second, so fast Dean almost hadn't seen it. "If this is truly you're child Dean Winchester, then no, it will not be normal."

Dean felt his heat sink in his chest.

"It will be capable of extraordinary things with the magical blood of its mother and father coursing through its veins," Castiel continued, a smile barely showing on its face. "It's going to be a force of good, just as you and Raya are."

Dean looked up, his face surprised, but his expression almost prideful. Then he realized something, a small word that Castiel had said that he had missed until then. _If. _"What do you mean if?" Dean said.

Castiel's expression dropped and then went back to his blank stare. "It is destiny for your brother and Raya to become in love, to conceive a child together, some demons want this child desperately and will stop at nothing to make it come into existence. There are incantations and spells that can make a woman conceive without even having intercourse. All they need is DNA from both Sam and Raya which you can find in a hair, with that one simple thing, Raya could now be pregnant with your brother's son. This would mean she is carrying a demon in human form, with a human heart, a human body, a human soul."

Dean couldn't speak. His heart was pounding in his chest. Castiel reached into the pocket of his long trench coat and pulled out a small glass bottle of a dark liquid. He held it out toward Dean who took it with a shaking hand.

"There is a way for you to know if this dark magic has been used on Raya to conceive," Castiel explained. "Take some of her blood, drop it into here and if the liquid turns red, a spell has been used and the child is not yours. If the liquid remains the same color then a spell has not been used and the child is yours."

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes staring hard at the glass bottle of dark liquid. "Okay."

"And Dean?" Castiel said making him look up. "I would not tell Raya about this little….test. She is in a fragile state and the fear that she is carrying a demon child will only make things worse."

Dean nodded again. "And…._if…._this baby is a..._de-demon_…then what does that mean for Raya?" Dean asked.

Castiel's eyes dropped again, this time visibly to Dean. When he looked up again, his tone was dark, his expression serious. "Then you, Dean Winchester, will have to kill Raya."

Dean's face fell. "And if I won't?"

"Then we will," Castiel replied.


	18. Crossroads

**Okay I think I have made you guys confused. So just to clear up….Raya was **_**possessed**_** by Isabella (the demon) so that she **_**actually**_** had sex with Sam to conceive on a night that Azarel hoped she was ovulating. The concoction Castiel gave to Dean to test with Raya's blood will only test to see if a spell was used on her and Sam so that they would conceive **_**without**_** having to have sex. The angels don't know that she and Sam had sex…..**_**yet **_**(Cue evil laughter: mwah hahahaha) so the concoction Castiel gave Dean won't be able to test for what actually happened between her and Sam…….**

**Then again who's to say that the baby **_**isn't**_** Dean's?**

**And I'm sooooo sorry for the long delay. I am a horrible person!!! *bows* please forgive me….**

--

_It's just a little blood._

Dean had redressed and went quietly out to his car, sure not to wake Raya who still lay asleep in the bed.

_It's my baby. It can't NOT be mine. She was only with me._

He opened the trunk of the impala and then the secret lid that hid the arsenal. He reached for the small pocket knife, and shut the trunk, pocketing it.

_I want to be a dad. I deserve to have a son to pass on the trade too. I deserve Raya and this baby._

He crept back into the room and shut the door before walking to Raya's side.

_It's just a little blood._

Castiel's words were hanging heavy over him, he couldn't wait for another chance to get Raya's blood and he didn't want to wait to know whose child Raya was carrying.

_Mine…..Or Sam's….._

He took her hand gently, caressing the palm. Her skin was smooth and soft.

_I have to know…._

She moaned in her sleep but did not wake. Dean pulled the bottle of dark liquid from his pocket and opened it.

_It's just a little blood._

He opened the knife carefully and pressed the tip of the blade into the meaty flesh at the tip of her index finger. At first there was no response from her and Dean almost believed that she would sleep through this, then he pulled the knife away and suddenly she was pulling her arm from him and sitting up. He kept a firm grip on her finger and held it over the bottle.

"Ouch!" Raya shouted, her eyes opening wide.

Dean watched as deep red blood dripped from her finger into the circular opening of the bottle, some running down the sides to mix with the dark liquid inside. Dean's heart pounded.

"Dean, what in the hell are you doing?!" Raya asked him angrily, staring at him.

Dean didn't answer only stared at the bottle, waiting for some kind of change. He could see the way Raya's blood created trails of discoloration in the liquid, but the liquid essentially stayed the same color, unaffected by Raya's blood, meaning that she hadn't been put under a spell to conceive a child. Dean sighed in relief, putting the lid back on the bottle and turning to Raya, who was staring at him angrily. He grabbed her pulling her to him, and kissing her, she tensed against him and put both hands on his chest pushing him away.

"Dean! What the hell?! What is wrong with you?" She said wiping her lips off.

"I'm sorry," Dean replied. "I had to see something. But everything is okay now."

Raya blinked, looking confused. "See something? See what?! You cut me!" she said looking at her finger, which had already healed over.

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry," he said reaching for her again, this time gently. She welcomed the touch and he caressed her cheek.

"You still haven't told me why you cut me?" she said softly glaring at him.

"It's nothing to worry about okay?" he said leaning in to kiss her. "Now I gotta go, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wha-? Dean where are you going?" she said watching him stand and pocket the bottle of the still dark liquid.

"To do a job with Sam. Don't worry it won't take long, I'll be back by tonight okay?"

She wrapped the sheet around herself and rose from the bed. "Dean, wait. I'll come with you."

Dean sighed and walked back to her, taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. "Raya, you're going to have a baby. I don't want you putting yourself in any unnecessary danger that will hurt you or the baby." Just because Castiel had said she could heal and their baby wouldn't be in any harm didn't mean that Dean wanted her going out to put herself in danger.

"Dean-."

"Don't argue with me," he said putting a hand up. "Just stay here and relax alright. Or go shopping or something-something normal and un-dangerous that regular girls do."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean," he said softly putting a hand on her shoulders. "I just don't want you getting hurt alright?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll stay here and do nothing all damn day."

Dean smiled weakly and kissed her. "I'll stay in touch with you I promise."

"Yeah yeah," she said waving him away as he headed for the door.

"Bye," he said walking out and shutting it behind himself.

"Be careful," she muttered stalking back over to the bed and lying down. She knew that she could easily go back to sleep, but her mind began wandering back to the dark liquid that Dean had been willing to steal her blood for.

Sighing she shook the thoughts out of her head, choosing to trust the father of her unborn child and crawled back into the motel bed. Snuggling into the pillows that smelled of Dean's shampoo and the smell of post sex sweat, she sighed again and relaxed. With nothing to distract her in the moment her mind began to wonder and she began thinking of what her baby was going to look like, who it would take after. Dean, with his sandy blonde hair and hazel green eyes, or would it have her green eyes that had been in her family for ages. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would she name it? Dean Jr.? Or Adam, after her grandfather and her lost brother? This thought made her sad and she sat up quickly, she wasn't going to sit around and mope all day while Dean was out working a case that she could have been working on with him.

Climbing from the bed she showered and dressed, determined to not spend the day in her motel room that smelt of moth balls and week old pizza. She grabbed her keys and stepped out of the motel room, heading for her car. She stopped just short of it, looking up at the clear blue sky without a hint of cloud and decided she would walk instead. Turning she moved back around the building to cut through the alley in the back to get to the diner she had been eating at off and on since her stay in Elgin. The sun was warm on her skin, until she reached the shaded darkness of the alley and a cold hit her that went straight to the bone. She wasn't scared of walking in the alley, she had done it numerous times, plus she had a large hunting knife that was in the back of her belt hidden by her tight leather jacket that would stop any man from trying to attack her. What she wasn't counting on, was demons.

She stopped instantly when she spotted a tall red head standing a few feet away from her in the dark alley, wearing cheap leather and boots, staring at her with pitch black soulless eyes. Raya hesitated eyeing the demon for a moment, until something in her gut told her to run and she took a step back. The red head took a step forward and Raya froze again.

"So is it true?" the redhead asked cocking her head to the side.

Raya blinked. There was a hint of familiarity that made her sick to her stomach. "Ruby?" she called sounding almost surprised.

"In the flesh….so to speak. Is it true?" Ruby repeated.

"Is what true?"

"You're pregnant?"

Raya hesitated. "What's it to you?"

Ruby reached behind her back, pulling out the knife that could kill demons and gripped it tightly. Raya felt a hint of fear that crept up her spine like cold ice that made her shiver. She took another step backward and Ruby took another step forward.

"I can't let you have that baby," Ruby said shaking her head.

Raya put a hand on her stomach, her face setting into a frown. "My baby is none of your business."

"It is when it's going to bring about the end of the world," Ruby countered taking another step toward her.

"What are you talking about?" Raya said.

"I'm talking about the little demon spawn growing inside of you like a parasite," Ruby replied with clenched teeth.

"My baby is not a demon. It's a normal human being," Raya spat. "Now go the hell away."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, for a moment Raya almost could hear the sincerity in her voice. "I can't."

Ruby charged her and Raya put her hand out, stopping her with her mind. Raya gripped the human body she was holding tightly while she focused her magic on pulling the black smoke invading it out. Ruby was fighting her, gripping the human host as strong as she could, as Raya fought to pull her out. Raya was getting a head ache fast, her heart was pumping madly in her chest and she was holding her breath with the strain of it all. It was never this hard before, she never had to put this much strain on her body trying to pull a demon out. She could practically exercise demons with a snap of her fingers, but now she was struggling to even keep a hold on Ruby. Her heart was pumping loudly in her ears, and then suddenly it wasn't just her heart pumping inside her head, it was a second heartbeat out of rhythm with her own and much faster. The redheaded body she was holding was coughing, hints of black smoke spurting out of her mouth, her hand out trying to catch it. Raya could hear Ruby screaming inside the hosts head '_No! No! No!'_ over and over again. And then a thick black chunk was coming out of the red heads mouth and Ruby's screams inside the hosts head were fading quickly.

"Raya!"

She jumped her concentration broken as the thick smoke overtook the redhead's body again. She turned quickly seeing Castiel standing behind her, his host's face filled with surprise. Raya felt blood dripping down from her nose over her lips and suddenly everything around her was a blur. She felt herself leaning to the side and then she was falling, the cement coming up toward her fast.

Strong arms caught her and she looked up to find that it was Castiel who was holding her. He set her back on her feet, holding her until she found her footing. He released her and turned to Ruby whose malicious gaze had turned to one of fear. Castiel took a step toward her and Ruby's host eyes turned completely black.

"You will not harm this girl, Demon," Castiel said boldly coming to stand in front of her as Raya stared in awe at the angel.

Raya saw Ruby hesitate as if she was thinking twice about going up against an angel, but she held firm. She flicked her hair and took a fighting stance that made Castiel's face set in a frown.

"Sorry angel guy I can't let her live," Ruby said through clenched teeth. It sounded forced as if she were resisting defeat. "Try and kill me if you want, but I'm taking her and that demon thing with me."

Raya flinched as she saw Ruby took a step toward her but Castiel was on her faster than expected. Raya only had seconds to see Castiel grab Ruby and then a bright light burst around them blinding her. The sounds of Ruby's screaming filled her ears and she felt a gust of wind that blew her backward. She hit the ground with a painful thud and groaned rolling over to look up and find Castiel standing alone over the young red heads body. He was breathing heavily for a moment before noticing that she was looking up at him from the ground and helping her to her feet.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Raya asked looking at the young red head's body.

"Ruby was beginning to be more of a problem I had orders to take her out now, before she harmed you and your child. You and the Winchesters have a job to do, she was going to interfere."

"Since when am I protected by the angels?"

"Not just you Raya, you and your child," Castiel said his eyes falling on her. "You must protect this child in the womb as well as out. Don't let evil tempt you."

"What's the big deal about my baby?" she asked looking up into the angels human eyes.

"This child is a powerful half being. Half of an angel and powerful witch with demon blood. It will be sought after for what it can do and its astonishing blood. The child's power will be unstoppable and if the demons get the child on their side we _will _lose. Surely you can understand how that can be detrimental to our fight," Castiel elaborated.

Raya blinked staring up in the blank face of Castiel's host. His words were flowing through her head and she was trying desperately to process them all when something hit her. A little phrase that Castiel had said, one that hadn't really struck her attention when it was first spoken. She opened her mouth in surprise, her eyes going wide.

She said. "You said half angel...."

Castiel hesitated as if he had said something he wasn't supposed too. Her eyes went even wider as it all came together.

"It's Dean isn't it?" she said. "Dean is half angel, that's why you pulled him out of hell. He is the counterpart to Sam's evil. You're going to make him go up against Sam if Sam goes bad boy huh?"

Castiel sighed heavily bringing up his hand to rub his eyes, one of the most human things Raya had ever seen him do. When he looked up at her, his expression confirmed everything she had guessed. Her mouth dropped again.

"Oh my god," she said taking a step back from him. "Dean is half angel?"

"You must not tell Dean about this. He cannot know until he is ready, and he is not ready to know now," Castiel ordered, his jaw setting firmly.

Raya shook her head. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

"Everything you know is on need to know basis. Those are my orders; your orders are to stay healthy and safe for the sake of the child."

Raya huffed. "I'm self healing I don't think there is going to be any problems. I need to go after Lilith to get Adam back."

"That search will have to go on hold. You must-."

"No, I'm going after Lilith baby or no. I want my brother back. I _need _him back, you expect me to continue living while he is dead?" she cut in. "I'm going after him and you can't stop me."

She turned starting back down the alleyway, in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, startling her half to death. She stumbled backward, nearly falling on her ass. Castiel's arm reached out, grabbing her and keeping her upright. His hosts face was a mask of anger and she found herself yanking her arm away from him in fear.

"You will follow orders just as I do. The fate of the world depends on it. Your brother's life is nothing compared to the millions and millions of others on this planet. Your child could be the next messiah; he or she could bring faith back to this world, and wipe out evil for good. How can you risk its life for the sake of loneliness?"

Raya swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and remained silent. She saw Castiel visibly relax and sigh heavily.

"Adam means the world to me," she said softly. "He is _my _savior. My power and strength comes from him. I can't fight the good fight without him."

Castiel frowned, his eyes going to the sky. He tilted his head as if he was listening to something and remained that way for a long minute. "You will find a way, the circumstances have changed," he said looking at her. "Adam will not be returned to you until the child is born."

Raya's face fell in shock, her stomach caved in as if Castiel had just punched her. Before she could stop herself, her arm struck out and her fist collided with Castiel's face. His eyes went wide, but his face remained blank.

"Fighting me won't change the situation," he said solemnly. "I feel no pain."

"Screw you Castiel," She shouted giving him a shove. "I'm not going to be hells bitch and I refuse to be heavens. I will get my brother back on my own and you and god can shove it!"

She went storming past her, her body tensing waiting for him to appear in front of her, but he didn't. She reached the end of the alleyway before turning back and finding Castiel and the red head's body gone. She sighed heavily and headed back for her motel room. When she came around the building she was surprised to find the Impala parked outside with Dean and Sam leaning against the body. When they saw her Dean walked quickly to her, his face a mask of confused emotion.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked once he reached her, his arm going around her waist.

She sighed and shook her head. "I was headed for the diner round back when Ruby attacked me....again." Dean's jaw muscle started to tick and his eyebrows set in a scowl. Raya held up a hand. "She's gone, Dean. Castiel killed her," she said making him frown.

"What made Cas take her out?" Dean asked.

"She wanted to kill our baby," She answered with a sigh. "And apparently our baby is a powerful being that demons want."

Dean's face was blank. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Wait Dean," She said grabbing his arms. "I'm not just going to run away and hide."

"Raya, I don't know if you realized this yet but there is a human being growing inside of your body. And even though it scares me half to death that I'm going to be a dad, I can't hide from it and I am going to make sure you two are safe."

"If angels are coming down from heaven to protect you I'm thinking that this baby is pretty important. Besides that, it's my kid. And I have to protect it."

Raya could only stare up at him. She hadn't expected him to take charge and handle the situation the way that he was. A part of her expected him to bolt, to hide while she dealt with Dean Jr. alone against the world. She wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. She felt tears welling and fought to keep them back. Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

He took her hand leading her back to the impala and Sam. Sam straightened as she approached an awkward smile playing across his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, staring at him curiously.

"Uh congratulations," Sam said awkwardly.

Raya smirked and looked at Dean who was blushing even though he was glaring at Sam. "Thank you Sam," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"I think we should take u to Bobby's," Dean said cutting off the awkward silence before it began. "I want you to be safe I'm sure that Bobby knows a safe place."

"Well I just need to pack my things," she started slowly.

"Okay go pack and we will start the car,"Dean said. "I will drive with you in your car and Sam can follow in the impala."

"Dean I need some more time," Raya cut in. "I just found out some crazy information and got attacked by a demon so please let me at least take a shower and a nap and then we can head to Bobby's."

"But-," Dean started.

"Of course Raya," Sam cut in. "Me and Dean can go get some food and check out some things. Is three hours enough time for you to rest?"

Dean stared in shock at his brother.

"Yes, Sam," Raya said after a moment hitting Dean in his shoulder. "I'll be ready in three hours."

Dean cleared his throat. "Excuse me but every time I seem to leave you alone, something is attacking you."

"Dean, I'm going to be fine. I will take the necessary precautions to protect myself. So just go," Raya said kissing him on the cheek.

Dean sighed glaring at Sam. "Fine I will go, but only for three hours. No later than that."

"Thank you, bring me back a cheeseburger," she said with a smile.

Raya watched as Dean and Sam climbed into the impala, she waved as they drove off then turned and headed for her room. Once inside she dug in her duffel for a map and laid it flat on the table in the room. She searched for Elgin then the nearest crossroads around. When she found one she pocketed the map and checked her watch. She knew Dean and she knew he would be back in exactly three hours. She did the math in her head and figured she'd make it back in time as she climbed into her car and sped off down the road.

--

Raya stood alone in the center of the crossroads over a empty hole, big enough to hold the tin box she held in her hands. She had to stop at a few off the market stores to get the supplies she needed but it didn't set back any. She had been standing over the hole for five minutes already, debating, second guessing, and hesitating about summoning the demon. She knew once she made the deal she could never go back and she was going to be in a world of trouble when Castiel found out-if he didn't know already, but she wanted Adam back and refused to wait.

With a heavy sigh she put the tin box in the hole and scooped the dirt back over it. Once it was packed in nicely she rose to her feet and held her breath, waiting to see who showed up. A few seconds passed and then she heard someone clear their throat.

"Arianna Mitchell, well I never thought I'd get to see a fine piece like you at a crossroads."


	19. Meetings

**A/N: Okay once again Im sorry for the delay I just started college again so Im super busy but its dying down so I am back to regular updates.....hopefully!!! Enjoy and review!!1 I wont post again till u do!! jk...or am I?**

**

* * *

**

Raya turned slowly, the air around her suddenly going cold as she expected to see a crossroads demon who had delivered the snide remark. Her eyes fell on the host of the voice and felt her heart almost stop when she saw it was her mother standing behind her. She blinked for a moment resisting the urge to rub her eyes like in a cartoon, as she gazed at the woman who had given birth to her. Alicia stood a few feet from her, wearing jeans, boots and a plain shirt with a leather jacket over it; her hair was falling over her shoulders like a dark shiny wave. Raya was completely stunned for a moment by her mother's beauty. A second pass where she feared that her mother was possessed, she had never seen her mother in jeans in her whole entire life and especially not in anything leather.

"Mom…?" she said slowly and hesitantly. "Is that…you?"

Alicia nodded holding up a hex bag. "I blocked the demons from coming here once I found out you were on the way."

Raya blinked, even more shocked. Her mother was using magic? "Mom what are you doing here? Where are dad and Alex?"

"Dad and Alex are at home. I've been tracking you for awhile….I was worried about you when you didn't show up to Adam's…service," Alicia replied taking another step toward her. "Everyone's been looking for you, sweetie."

Raya felt tears welling and she held her head high fighting them back. "I could almost imagine that you care mother, you busting out your 'hunting clothes' and all."

"Raya I know that you're upset with me about the deal that I made but it doesn't mean that I never loved you. You are my daughter, my one and only. I care about you more than anything, I just…..I always wanted something more for you," Alicia said with a heavy sigh. "When you and Adam started changing….when you started developing powers I was devastated. I knew that you would be safer at your grandparents, that they could teach you what I couldn't, that they could protect you. I knew that because you had magic that eventually something supernatural would happen to you and that you couldn't live a normal life with me and your father. I didn't want you to hide who you were; I wanted you to live in a world you'd better understand. That is why I sent you to your grandparents, not because I didn't love you or because I didn't want you in my life. It's because I thought it was best for you. It was _because _I love you that I sent you to them."

Raya could only stare at her mother in stunned silence, silent tears falling down her face. It was the first caring words she had heard from her mother in a long time, she honestly had thought that her mother had stopped loving her once she left their home when she was four. Now she stood, a grown woman crying silently because for the first time in years she felt like _mommy's little _girl again. Her mother smiled hesitantly, opening her arms in a half hearted circle that displayed insecurity. Raya walked slowly going into her mother's arm; the minute she made contact with Alicia's body she started sobbing. Her mother hadn't held her in her arms since she was a little girl, and honestly she had missed it. Alicia shushed her and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, soothing her in ways that Raya had never felt before from her mother. She cried for a few minutes, and then forced herself to compose; she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"So you've been tracking me?" Raya asked. "I made sure no one could find me, how did you do it?"

Alicia smirked. "I'm your mother I will always be able to find you."

Raya smiled, the first time she really felt like smiling in a month except for when she saw Dean. She sighed and looked at the hex bag in her mother's hand. "Thanks for showing up here Mom, I was about to make a horrible decision. I just….wanted Adam back…It feels so weird and lonely without him."

"I know you miss him," Alicia admitted. "I miss him too."

Raya sighed. "It's my fault. If I would have been more careful or…healed faster or….-."

"Raya, honey, it's not your fault. Unfortunately this is a dangerous gig we both know that," Alicia insisted shaking her head. "Now come on let's get out of here, you can tell me about this whole Lilith thing."

Raya hesitated. "You want to hear about….demons?" she said incredulously. "Mom what's gotten into you?"

"When you and Adam…and the Winchesters showed up at the house and you confronted me about the deal and everything that happened, it made me realize some things," she said with a shrug. Raya hadn't ever seen her mother shrug. "I technically started this mess, so I'm going to be the one to help you finish it."

Raya was left gaping at her mother yet again. "Mom I don't know what's gotten into you, I think I like it though."

Alicia smiled and Raya took a step away when she felt a horrible pain rip through her abdomen, she let out a cry hunching over and gripping her stomach. "Oh god," she grunted. Another pain ripped through her and she fell to her knees.

"Aww that was very touching," came a voice from behind. It was the voice of a child, sweet and innocent, but the tone was malicious.

Raya turned slowly seeing that it was Lilith, she was in the body of a small frail brunette haired girl, her eyes a milky white color, and clad in a pretty frilly pink dress. Raya gritted her teeth as another wave of pain engulfed her abdomen and she fell completely to the dirt road. Alicia was at her side standing over her protectively as Lilith stood a few feet away smiling, another demon in the body of white male wearing a blue jumpsuit standing beside her.

"Mom, stay back," Raya grunted. "She'll kill you without even thinking twice about it."

"That's right I will," Lilith said with a perky smile.

"She's just a child," Alicia replied.

"No," Raya said. "She's not. That's Lilith, mom."

Alicia's eyes widened and Lilith's smile grew. Raya let out another cry as pain ripped through her again, it was only at that moment she realized that it wasn't only her life that was in danger, her baby's was as well. The pain was right in her abdomen which meant that Lilith was directing the power there and she knew that the baby would be harmed. Raya tried to sit up when another pain ripped through her.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked listening to the sounds of her daughters screams. "Just leave her alone."

"You don't really have anything to do with this, powerless witch," Lilith replied her voice going dark.

"I know some tricks," Alicia replied holding up the hex bag.

Lilith burst into a fit of laughter. "Those little bags of plants don't work on me silly."

"Mom, just stand back please," Raya choked out as the pain subsided for a moment as Lilith became distracted. She sat up slowly bracing herself for another wave of pain. When nothing came she stood even slower. "Okay Lilith…you got me…like you said my mom has nothing to do with this so just let her go."

"Raya I'm not leaving you," Alicia said.

"And I'm not letting her go," Lilith cut in looking at Alicia.

Raya took the slim opportunity where Lilith was not looking at her and put up her hand mentally grabbing hold of Lilith's incorporeal smoke inhabiting the body. Lilith's eyes widened as Raya began to pull. There was an instant strain that over took Raya, Lilith was powerful and she was holding on tightly. Lilith let out a scream and her demon companion took a step forward, Raya saw her mother pull a gun from her belt out of the corner of her eye and shoot the demon in the chest halting it only for a moment. Lilith struggled against Raya gripping the little girl's body as hard as she could.

"Stop….her!!" Lilith screeched.

The jumpsuit demon ran forward, knocking Alicia unconscious and aside as he tackled Raya whose concentration broke. She hit the ground with a painful thud, the demon still atop her. She only had a second to see Lilith drop to the ground coughing before the demons fist collided with her face. Stars blinded her vision and pain ripped through her skull. She felt it crack beneath her skin making her cry out.

"Kill them!" Lilith shouted, as she rose back to her feet.

The demons fist went back and Raya's came up. She put mental strength behind the blow and sent the demon flying off of her. She rolled moving to stand as her skull began healing itself making Lilith take a few steps back.

"Stay back!" Lilith shouted putting her hand up. "Get away."

Raya took a step toward her and the little girl's mouth opened wide and the black smoke began to flee rising out of the body and into the air, behind her jumpsuit demon released himself from his host as well. It moved like a serpent deep into the sky before disappearing, the demon in the jumpsuits black smoke following closely. Raya cursed rubbing her head as the aftershock pains of her cracked skull resonated through her brain. She turned as she heard her mother moan behind her and ran to her side.

"Mom? Mom, you okay?"

Alicia nodded, sitting up slowly as she held her head. "Besides an excruciating headache, yes I am fine," she replied painfully. "What about you? Where's the demon?"

"She got away," Raya replied looking back at the body of the little girl laying in the dirt. "Come on let me help you up."

Alicia took the hand she offered and stood up brushing off her jeans. "Great now my pants are filthy," she said reminding Raya of the mom she knew.

"Get used to it," Raya said with a smile. "That's the life of a hunter."

Alicia frowned and looked around, her eyes falling on the little girl's body. "Is she alive?"

Raya sighed; she knew that demons usually rode the human body hard with no abandon. There was always slim chance that an adult would survive let alone a child. She knew jumpsuit guy was dead unfortunately, but it was a slim chance that the little girl was still alive. "I'm going to go check," she replied.

Raya walked over to the little girl's body that lay sprawled out on the dirt road. At first glance from far away she seemed to be lifeless but as Raya moved closer she saw that the little girl was still breathing. She ran the last few steps to her and knelt beside her, looking back over her shoulder at her mom who was re-tucking her gun back into her belt.

"She's alive, mom!" Raya called.

The little girl's eyes slowly opened as she began coughing, trying to catch her breath, she probably hadn't breathed on her own in months. She sat up quickly her eyes going wide as she looked around wildly.

"Where am I? Where's my mommy? I want to go home!" she screeched her now blue eyes tearing up.

"Shh…sweetie it's okay. My names Raya and that lady behind me is my mom Alicia. I know you're scared, but you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," Raya started. "I'll take you home okay?"

The little girl hesitated eyeing her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"Come on," Raya said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet as Alicia made her way over.

Alicia smiled at the little girl, extending a slender hand. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" she asked.

"Lilly," the little girl replied shyly.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Alicia said. "How old are you?"

"I'm six," Lilly replied almost proudly.

"What a great age," Alicia remarked. "Come on let's get you out of the cold."

The three of them walked over to the Raya's mustang that sat a little ways down the main road. Raya opened the door for Lilly who climbed inside and sat in the passenger's seat. "Just sit here for a minute okay and then I'll get you home," Raya assured looking in at Lilly.

Lilly nodded. "Okay."

Raya shut the door and turned to her mother who was rubbing her forehead. "You okay mom?" Raya asked.

"Yeah I just hit my head when the demon attacked me," she said with a sigh. "I'm not self healing remember?"

Raya smirked. "Yeah…"

"We should get her to a police station," Alicia said looking into the car.

"And tell them what?" Raya said softly. "Hey we found this girl, exorcised a d-e-m-o-n out of her and now we want to return her to her parents. Her parents could be dead for all we know. First we need to check missing person's reports and obits to see if her parents are alive. We don't want them thinking that it was us who kidnapped her."

Alicia nodded slowly looking down. Raya saw her mother's face visibly fall.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Alicia frowned. "You're bleeding….between your legs."

Raya blinked, feeling her own face fall. "What?" she said looking down at her jeans seeking they were soaked with a dangerous red color. Her heart skipped a beat and she stepped back in a panic. "No. No. No. This is _not_ happening."

"Raya calm down, it's okay don't you have a change of clothes in your duffel?" Alicia said. "It's just that time of the month surely you know about-."

"Mom I'm pregnant!" Raya yelled looking at her mother.

Alicia stopped talking, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're what…."

"Mom something is wrong!"

"Okay okay get in the car let's get you to a hospital," Alicia ordered opening the door to the car.


	20. Extra Helpings

**A/N: Yay Im updating again!!! I just got done taking an anthropology test all of you pray I atleast got an B cause that test was hard!!! anyway heres my update. Hope you like it. R&R. Reading reviews makes me happy and me being happy makes me write!! So be looking for an update tomorrow or the day after. :)**

* * *

Raya had never been to an ER her whole entire life. As a self healer what would be the purpose of going to a hospital when her body treated itself naturally and much faster?Why waste her time? Now she lay on a gurney in the middle of a cold examination room in a gown that seemed inconceivably thin, with her legs in a medieval torture machine that modern medicine called stirrups. Her mother had broken the speed limit driving her to the hospital, something Raya had never known her to do and was now in the waiting room with Lilly. Raya hadn't wanted her mother in the room with her, the whole car ride her mother's eyes had held a hint of scrutiny, even though her face showed concern. Raya could already imagine the things her mother would say about her being pregnant and choosing to have a baby, but Raya forced herself not to think about it. She may have not even been going to have a baby at all, she had stopped bleeding but there was enough blood loss to soak her jeans and when it came down to it at that stage of pregnancy her baby was just a tiny speck, a speck that could now be a stain in her jeans that were slung over the extra chair in the room beside her.

The door to the room swung open and she sat up on her elbows expecting to see a doctor. She was surprised to find that it was Dean with a horrified look of worry and anger all at once plastered on his god like face. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, forcing her body to sit up and removing her legs from the stirrups. She knew he would be angry, knew that he was probably worried sick and she should have called him herself, but she knew he was a worry wart and would have held her back. Even though she loved him, she was a rebel at heart and stubborn as hell, nothing could really detour her from something she wanted, not even love. She had planned on calling him when she found out either good or bad news from the doctor, she wasnt ready for him to know anything just yet.

"Dean, I was going to call-," she started.

"Are you okay?" he cut in walking to her side and taking her hand. "I was freaking out then your mom called and said that you guys went up against Lilith? What the hell were you thinking, Raya? Do you have a death wish?"

"Dean I wasn't going after Lilith I was going to the cr-."

"Crossroads yeah I know. Still thinking you have a death wish," he cut in. "You shouldn't have even gone in the first place."

Raya sighed knowing that she couldn't argue with him. "Yes, Dean."

He nodded slowly looking down at her, his face suddenly going serious. "So…the baby's gone?"

Raya felt her stomach cave in and sighed. "I really don't know….The doctor hasn't come in to see me yet. But I was bleeding through my jeans…..I think it's gone."

Dean cursed under his breath, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily before looking back down at her. "Look, the doctor hasn't come in here yet to see you so we don't know anything for sure. Just lie back and relax, we'll just wait to see what the doc says," he said pushing her back down gently into a laying position.

He pulled up a chair to her side and retook her hand. Silence hung heavy in the air around them until Raya turned to Dean whose eyes were heavily trained on the ground.

"So is my mom working on getting Lilly home?" Raya asked softly.

Dean nodded. "I've got Sam working on it. I wanted to be here with you for this."

"Dean, I'm sorry I went to the crossroads," Raya blurted sitting up slightly making him look up at her. "I just really miss Adam okay? He's my twin brother, he and I have been together since the womb, it's painful every second he's not here and I was desperate-."

Dean put a hand up silencing her. "Raya-please. I don't want to talk about that, and when we get to Bobby's we can talk about what happened with Lilith but for now I just….want to make sure you and the baby are fine."

Raya nodded trying to smile, but finding that she was only displaying a weak hint of a real one. "So did you see my mom's hunter getup?" she asked her smile widening a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

Dean looked up at her smiling half heartedly. "Yeah actually I did," he said tilting his head. "She's kinda hot in it."

Raya's face turned to a mask of disgust. "Oh god, Dean. I think you're going to make me puke. You just said my mom was hot."

"Not hotter than you of course," he said leaning into her with a full blown smirk chuckling.

Raya chuckled to staring into his green eyes and feeling herself slipping away into his charms. She loved the way he could make her feel special and cherished even at the worst of times. Life without Adam didn't seem so bad with him around and it seemed possible that with Dean at her side that she may actually make it through. She let out a low sigh and squeezed his hand in hers, emotions overwhelming her. "I love you, Dean," she blurted before she could even really think of how a statement like that would affect Dean Winchester.

Dean hesitated looking taken aback, his face falling slightly. "I love you too, Raya," he said softly his smile returning.

The door to the room opened quickly startling them both as a tall woman in a white labcoat stepped in holding a metal clipboard and pulling a large machine after her. Raya sat up and Dean stood stilling holding her hand. The doctor turned a concerned smile on her face.

"Ms. Mitchell?" she asked perking up slightly.

Raya nodded. "Yeah, you can call me Raya."

"Okay great…and Mr. Mitchell?" she replied turning her eyes on Dean.

"Just Dean thanks," Dean answered.

"Well I'm Dr. Matthews," she introduced shaking each of their hands, then looking down at the clipboard. "I'm sorry for the wait, from what I understand you're pregnant?"

Raya nodded.

"And there was some bleeding?"

Raya nodded again.

"Okay do you know how far along you are?"

Raya shook her head. "I just found out yesterday, so I don't know really."

Dr. Matthews nodded and pulled a pen from her pocket writing something down on her clipboard. Dean's eyebrows went up.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No. But unfortunately at this early in the pregnancy if there is heavy bleeding then that usually means there is a miscarriage," Raya and Dean shared a glance. "But we are going to use this ultrasound machine to check for a heartbeat, which should be readable and we'll go from there okay?"

Raya could only nod. There was silence as Dr. Matthews set up the machine and took the chair on the other side of Raya. Dean remained standing at her side and held her hand, but his eyes were on the floor. Raya lay back trying to steady her breathing as she felt an imminent threat of another panic attack, she could only stare at the ceiling and count in her head. Dr. Matthews covered her lower half before raising her gown and turning on the ultrasound machine which whirred to life slowly.

"Okay this is going to be a little cold," Dr. Matthews warned.

Raya tensed at the feel of the gel to her stomach squeezing Dean's hand. She looked up at him, finally catching his eyes and he smiled half-heartedly at her even though she could see the worry in his eyes. She sighed softly as she felt Dr. Matthews place the monitor to her skin, but she couldn't look away from Dean. He was going to be her rock through this, without Adam there she needed someone and who better than the man she loved. He held her gaze as well as if he knew and let his smile grow. Raya felt a warm feeling rush through her and was suddenly relaxed as she felt as if no matter what Dean would make everything okay. Baby or no baby they would make it through and he would be there, ready and willing.

"Aha!" Dr. Matthews said making them both jump again and look at her. She was smiling which Raya took as a good sign.

"What is it?" Dean said.

Dr. Matthews turned the screen to their view and both Dean and Raya found themselves leaning in towards it. All they saw was gray matter that was Raya's insides, nothing significant, no little person or anything.

"I don't see anything…." Raya said softly.

Dr. Matthews moved the monitor on Raya's stomach slightly and instantly there was change on screen, there was a rhythmn, something significant and moving quickly, it was life. Raya felt a tidal wave of relief wash over her and tears well in her eyes. She looked up at Dean, whose eyes were still transfixed on the screen in wonderment, his mouth slightly agape. She knew that it was relief and wonderment that he was feeling too. They had created life and it was still there.

"Just to clarify," Dr. Matthews said, now smiling widely. "That is your baby's heart beat. Strong and beating. Considering this your only a few weeks along, but it seems everything is in order. The bleeding could have come from the period you were _supposed _ to have or strenuous activity. You're going to have to take it easy from now on."

Dean let out a relieved huff looking at Raya with a smirk. "That's good. That's-That's great!" he stuttered looking down at her. "Everything is fine."

"Would you like to _hear_ the heart beat?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"Yes," Raya said sitting up slightly. She needed more proof that her baby was really there.

Dr. Matthews nodded, pushing a button making an awkward sound erupt through the air. There was an instant and constant _thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump, _butthere was another sound added, an echo of the heartbeat not quite at the same time, perhaps two or three seconds faster. Dean and Raya shared a confused glance before looking at Dr. Matthews, who seemed perplexed by the situation as well.

"That's weird," she said moving the monitor around on Raya some more, interrupting the sound of their baby's heartbeat and echo with hints of static.

"Is there something wrong with your machine maybe?" Dean questioned pointing to it.

"I don't think so," Dr. Matthew's said turning the screen back to face her. Her brow furrowed as she moved the monitor around on Raya some more.

Raya looked at Dean in a panic. "Dean-," she started.

"Shh, everything is going to be fine," Dean insisted touching her cheek with his free hand. "It's just a machine glitch or something alright?"

"No it's not," Dr. Matthews said bringing the attention back to herself, her face blank. She turned the screen back to face them. "It's twins."

Dean and Raya's jaws dropped. "What?!" they said simultaneously.

Dr. Matthews smiled again. She pointed to two separate movements on the screen and looked back at them brightly. "Looks as if you're going to be shopping in double," she said excitedly.

Dean and Raya shared a shocked glance.

"Now Ms. Mitchell you're going to need to rest a lot," Dr. Matthews said turning off the machine and wiping the gel from Raya's skin with a cloth. "Carrying twins is very strenuous to the body, you're going to need to eat a lot-healthy eating if possible- and I want you to pick up some prenatal vitamins. You're going to need to see a doctor regularly through this so I'm going to set up some appointments for you okay?"

Raya was still laying on the examination table staring off in shocked silence. Dean hadn't managed to take his eyes off the screen just yet.

"Ms. Mitchell?"

Raya snapped out of her state and looked at the doctor. "Ye-yeah?"

"How about I give you and your….husband a few minutes to absorb this news and discuss it, then I will discuss some things with you and discharge you okay?" Dr. Matthews said slowly as if Raya were slow.

Raya nodded slowly as if she had forgotten how to move her head. "Okay, thank you Doctor."

Dr. Matthews nodded, rising from her chair and exiting the room. Raya lay back on the table, returning her eyes to the ceiling. She hadn't even figured in the idea of more than one baby being inside of her. She hadn't even thought it would have been a possibility. Now it wasn't her life and a little baby in jeopardy with demons on her tail, it was hers and two babies in jeopardy. She let out a low sigh refusing to let herself panic and looked up at Dean.

"Dean….?" She said giving his hand a squeezed.

He seemed catatonic as he merely stared at the black screen of the monitor. She sat up completely taking his face in her hands and forcing eye contact. She saw recognition in his eyes and he finally moved.

"Did she say tw….twi…..twi…ns?" he choked out. He took a long sharp intake of breath. To sharp, so sharp it sounds scraped, like metal against metal.

"Dean," Raya starts, leaning in closer till her nose touches his and green eyes are locked onto green eyes. "Everything is going to be okay…..okay?"

He remains silent and Raya forces his head to nod with her hands. "Dean, it's going to be okay."

Dean nods slow and leisurely. "Okay…."

"I'm going to get dressed and talk to the doctor. You go tell my mom and Sam everything is going to be okay," Raya explained.

"Okay," he replied.

Raya sat back watching him turn awkwardly for the door, grabbing the handle cautiously and pulling the door open. He looks back at her for half a second and then he was gone, the door closing behind him. She sighed lying back on the examination table, her heart rate pumping so loudly all of a sudden it's all she can hear. There are two of them, two living beings inside of her body. A part of Dean and a part of her, growing together to form a person, and she would have two. Sitting up slowly she climbed off the table grabbing her duffel that she tucked underneath the extra chair and grabbing a change of clothes.

* * *

Sam and Alicia were sitting in the waiting room talking quietly amongst themselves while Lilly played with the few toys the ER department had to offer when Dean came out of Raya's room. He had forced his body to compose itself and walked quickly to his brother and Alicia. They both rose from their chairs when they saw him, concerned etched on their faces. Dean could see they feared the worst but little did they know that everything was fine. _Two fine. _He had never imagined in his whole entire life that he would ever _actually_ get to be a father and now it was happening , with an extra helping. He was excited and terrified all at once, leaving a queasy feeling rumbling in his stomach.

"What is it?" Alicia said once he was close enough. "Is she alright? Is she still pregnant?"

Dean took a deep breath, nodding hesitantly. "Yeah she's fine….and yeah she's definitely pregnant," he answered.

Alicia and Sam looked confused. "Did the doctor say anything? Is the baby okay?" Sam asked.

"Babies, Sam," Dean said, his eyes dropping.

"What?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Alicia caught on, her whole face dropping. "Twins? She's having twins?" she said almost sounding excited.

Sam's own jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Twins?!" he said in a harsh whisper in which he almost sounded out of breath.

Dean felt uneasy in his stomach and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. He shook his head, gritting his teeth and standing tall. He was a man, a man who was going to be a father now, regardless of how many kids he was going to be the father too. A part of him was happy, he had already came to terms with the fact that there was now a child coming into the world, and now he was just going to have to come to terms with the fact that it was now _two_ children coming into the world. He felt his heart rate increase as his mind swam over these thoughts and he had to take a deep breath to calm it.

"Yes," Dean stated slowly. "During the ultra picture thing the doc found two heart beats."

"Oh my," Alicia said covering her mouth with her hand as she began to smile.

Sam could only stare at his brother.

"What's going on with the Lilly thing?" Dean asked pointing to the little girl who was now flipping through a children's book, he wanted to change the topic of conversation badly. "You find her parents?"

Sam and Alicia snapped back to reality and their faces turned to grave looks. "Yeah I checked out a few police reports and missing persons. Her name is Lilly Hannigan, she's from a town in Virginia," Sam said softly leaning in to Dean. "She's been missing for several months now, her mother and father were found dead in their home. She has no other family and the police are convinced she's passed away."

Dean blinked in surprise at all the onslaught of information. "So what do we do with her?" he asked looking past them at the little girl.

Sam sighed, shrugging slowly. "I don't know…."


	21. Memories

**A/N: Here's a late Valentines Day present lol woulda been up sooner but my laptop died and I was without my charger for it for all day yesterday and today!! Anywho sorry, and here it is. Hope you like it! Read it! Review it! and thanks:)**

* * *

It was a whole ten minutes before Dr. Matthews returned to the small room Raya was in and found her, now clothed and sitting on the tissue paper that covered the examination table. She was staring off into her own world, but the minute the door opened she perked up and looked at the doctor with a smile.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Matthews asked looking around the Dean vacant room.

Raya nodded. "He's telling my mom and his brother that everything is fine," she replied already knowing what the doctor was referring too.

Dr. Matthews nodded and pulled up a chair sitting down in it. She looked at the paperwork attached to her metal clipboard, flipping back and forth through the pages as if she were brushing herself up on everything that she wanted to discuss. When she finally looked up, Raya smiled at her, her eyebrows going up in anticipation.

"Well first things first…Do you and your husband plan on keeping the babies?" Dr. Matthews asked cautiously, her eyebrows going up as well.

Raya nodded. "Of course." She and Dean had already talked about keeping the baby. She hoped that the fact that there were two babies inside of her didn't mean that he wouldn't want her to go through with the pregnancy. Of course it would be a lot harder, but they had faced worse in their own ways, surely they could manage.

"Well that's great," Dr. Matthews smiled. "Now I just have a few questions to ask you alright?"

Raya nodded again, crossing her arms. "That's fine."

"Do you have a regular doctor that you see?"

Raya hesitated. She hadn't seen a doctor since she was three. "No," she replied.

"Oh," Dr. Matthews remarked, taken aback. "Okay well do you have a hospital close to home that you can get prenatal care at?"

Raya shook her head. "I travel a lot so....I don't really have a regular place I'm in for too long."

Dr. Matthews raised an eyebrow sighing. "Ms. Mitchell having twins is a lot more serious than having just one child. You need more specialized care and that would require having a specific doctor and a regular hospital."

Raya instantly felt ashamed, but what could she say? She didn't have a regular home and she didn't have a doctor. She was a hunter and hunters rarely had a home besides the road. The only true home she had ever had was her grandparent's home. "Well," she started slowly. "I can stay at my grandparents through the pregnancy."

It was true. Her grandparents would probably want her to stay with them, especially her nana. They would want what's best for her and the babies and if that meant her staying off the road till the babies were born then her room would be ready. She didn't know what Dean would do or how he would be there to help her, but she knew that he would want what's best for her and the babies as well.

"Great. And that's a healthy environment for you and the babies?" Dr. Matthews asked writing something down on her clipboard.

"Yes, me and my brother grew up there," Raya answered softly.

"Wonderful," Dr. Matthews replied looking up with enthusiasm. "So I'm going to give you some paperwork to give to your new physician. Just call the nearest hospital to your home and tell them you need to set up a prenatal appointment and they will take it from there. Just give me a minute to get the paperwork situated and I will discharge you. You can finish up in here and check out at the desk."

Raya sighed and nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, good luck," Dr. Matthew's smiled, standing as she spoke.

Raya returned the smile and jumped off the table grabbing her coat. She heard the door open as she slipped it on to her shoulders, and turned expecting to see Dean. Instead it was her mother, stepping in cautiously as if she were unsure of what she was doing. Raya hesitated eyeing her mother, waiting for her mother's disapproving words.

"Dean and Sam are getting the cars with Lilly. She's starting to warm up to us a little, she doesnt seem scared anymore. She's taken a liking to Sam especially." Alicia started looking around the room.

Raya smirked. "Well he does have those big brown eyes."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay?" Alicia asked changing the subject.

"Oh," Raya said softly. "I'm fine."

Alicia nodded, moving her long hair from her face. "I'm assuming Dean Winchester is the father?" she asked. Even though she spoke evenly and calmly Raya could hear the first hints of disapproval seeping into her voice.

"Yes mother," she sighed. "Dean is the father."

"And what does he want you to do? Keep them?"

Raya groaned. "Yes mother, Dean isn't a bad guy. He wants to be with me through this. He does have some say in the matter."

"And where will you live?" Alicia countered, this time sounding angry.

Raya shook her head. "I don't know mother," she replied turning away. "Dean and I haven't talked about this yet. We've barely had time."

Alicia took a few steps closer, making Raya tense as she turned back to her mother. Alicia sighed heavily and took Raya's hands holding them. She seemed desperate almost as she forced eye contact on her daughter.

"Please," she started looking into her daughter's eyes. "Tell me that you're going to give up this hunting lifestyle now and come home. You can stay at our house and I will help you take care of the babies. You can get a job with your father and when you get on your feet, we'll help you find a place."

Raya sighed pulling her hands away. "That's not my life mother. That's not who I am," she snapped. "I'm a hunter. Just because I'm a going to be a mom doesn't mean that I forget where I came from."

Alicia's face fell at her daughters last words. Raya felt regret start to eat at her insides. She knew she had gone a little far but it was the truth, she was a hunter at heart, she didn't know how to be anything else. She was already having anxiety attacks about being a mother, when she had barely had one her whole life. She watched her mother visually compose herself, and that snobby look that she recognized so well reappeared on her mother's face.

"I just want what's best for you and your children Arianna," She replied stiffly. "This isn't just about you anymore; you're going to have to make sacrifices as a parent. And one of those sacrifices may be changing who you are."

Raya sighed watching her mother turn back to the door and pulling it open. Alicia was stepping out when she stopped and turned, her eyes disapproving and menacing.

"I've called your grandparents and told them the news already," she said crisply. "They are expecting a phone call they've been worried about you."

Raya nodded slowly. "I'll call them."

Alicia turned around stepping out of the room just as Dean was making his way in. Dean smiled at Alicia, she didn't return it. Dean frowned and let her step past, closing the door before turning to Raya.

"What's going on? She was all smiles in the waiting room," Dean said jutting his thumb in the direction her mom had gone.

"Nothing," Raya said slinging her duffel over her shoulder. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What'd the doctor say?" Dean said grabbing her hands.

"She wants me to settle down some place so I can get consistent medical care," Raya said looking up at him. "So I think I'm going to go stay at my grandparent's house."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay…."

"Or you can tell me that you promise everything will be okay and I will leave with you right now back on the road."

Dean hesitated eyeing her; he could see the pleading look in her eyes. He didn't understand, his eyebrows went up and he leaned into her. "What's going on? If the doc says you need to have regular medical care or whatever, then you should stay where you are close to a hospital."

Raya went into his arms, hugging him. "I don't know what too," she said, her voice pleading and hinting with tears. "I just want to be with you."

Dean sighed, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "I want to be with you too, Raya, but I also want what's best for you and our kid...kids. So if that means you parking it for awhile then that's what we will do."

"Fine," Raya breathed pulling away from him and readjusting her duffel on her shoulder. "And what about the Lilly thing?"

"Her parents died months ago, she has no other immediate family to go to so we're just going to have to turn her over to the police," Dean replied.

"Oh that's horrible," Raya replied pulling the door open. "She is going to be put in foster care and all kinds of things."

Dean followed her out of the room and took her hand, entwining their fingers as they headed down the hallway. "Yeah well…what are we gonna do?" he mumbled looking around at the bland walls.

They reached the nurse's station and the skinny blonde sitting at the desk half heartedly doing paperwork looked up at them irritably. Once her sky blue eyes fell on Dean she perked up and a sly smile spread across her thin lips. Raya frowned.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked, whose name tag read Samantha. Her bright blue eyes still hadn't left Dean.

Raya cleared her throat loudly as Dean opened his mouth to answer. "Yes you can help _me_. Me and my _husband_ here just saw the doctor, we're pregnant. Isn't that exciting?!" she said, making her voice sound perky and enthused. The blonde frowned. Dean looked at her in surprise.

"Oh…congrats," Samantha replied.

"I need my discharge paperwork," Raya continued her voice turning to normal.

"Your name?"

"Arianna Mitchell."

Samantha turned looking through a stack of folders before pulling out a folder and flipping through the slim amount of papers that were in it and handing her some. She handed her a discharge paper that Raya quickly scribbled her name on and then handed back. Raya looked over the paperwork she was given, then back up at Samantha whose eyes were back on Dean, who was leaning into Raya eyeing the paper work. Raya rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dean," she said yanking his arm and walking down the hallway towards the exit.

Sam, Lilly, and Alicia were waiting for them outside by the cars. Alicia's look was still disapproving and Sam stood beside her holding Lilly's hand. "Hey Raya," Sam called once they were in hearing distance. "Feeling better?"

Raya nodded. "Yeah thanks for asking. What's the plan?" she asked.

"Your father and Alex need me back home," Alicia cut in before anyone else could speak. "So it would be nice if someone could take me back to my car?"

There was a brief silence and Sam raised his hand slightly. "I can take you back to your car, Mrs. Lancaster."

"What about me?" Lilly spoke up surprising them all. "Am I going to go home soon?"

She had been so quiet that it was easy to forget that she was around. She had made a connection with Sam seeing as he and Alicia were the main ones giving her attention. No one had told the little girl that her parents were dead; no one could muster up the courage to look a child in her eyes and tell her that her parents had died and she had no home to go to.

"Well….you can ride with me," Sam said quickly looking down at her with a smile. "Then uh…we'll try to get a hold of one of your relatives okay?"

Lilly perked up smiling up at Sam. "Okay," she said eagerly.

"Sam you can take my car and meet me and Dean back at the motel? I need to go make sure I didn't leave anything behind," Raya said. "Mom, you still have my car keys?"

Alicia nodded holding them up. "Yes."

"Great, I'll call you when I get to Papa and Nana's okay?" Raya said slowly.

"Sure," Alicia said through gritted teeth. "Be safe."

Raya nodded and took a step toward her, wrapping her arms around her mother awkwardly. Alicia's arms came around her as well but the hug was still withdrawn and Raya knew that her old mother had returned. Sighing she pulled back and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Thank you, mom," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

Alicia hesitated looking at her daughter in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You're welcome, Arianna."

"I'm going to do the best I can mom, that's all I can promise," Raya replied even softer.

Alicia sighed and touched her cheek. "That's all you can do."

Raya smiled and withdrew completely. "Tell Alex I miss him and give dad a kiss for me," she said reaching out and touching her mother's long hair. "And leave your hair down every once and awhile, you look so pretty."

Alicia almost blushed. "Stop Arianna. And I will. Call and let us know you're okay."

Raya nodded. "I will."

Alicia turned to Dean next, who visibly flinched. "Relax, Dean. I'm not going to kill you," she said with a smirk. "It's my father you have to worry about."

Dean's face fell and Alicia's smile widened. "I will be talking to you soon," she said touching his shoulder. "It was nice seeing you, Dean."

"Yeah….you too Mrs. Lancaster," Dean squeaked regaining his composure.

Dean and Raya stepped back as Sam opened the car door for Lilly and Alicia to climb inside. Sam offered a small wave before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. They watched them drive off to the opposite direction and Dean turned to Raya.

"You ready?" he called taking her duffel from her shoulder.

She nodded and walked to the passenger side of the impala as Dean moved toward the trunk and opened it, tossing her duffel inside. She climbed into the passenger seat as Dean as climbed into the driver seat and started the engine. Dean pulled out of the parking spot, turning right onto the main road. They road in silence most of the way until Raya turned to Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be okay," she said slowly as if she were trying to reassure herself as well.

Dean looked at her in surprise, but smiled after a moment. "Of course," he said taking her hand in his. "We'll figure it all out."

* * *

Dean sat on the bed as Raya moved around the room collecting her things. He asked her if she needed help, but she refused it and had said nothing to him since. He felt as if something was wrong with her maybe, as if she were not saying something she wanted to say. He knew that if she went to her grandparents, he could not stay with her. Besides he was still supposed to be fighting the good fight without her. He was even more determined to kill Lilith now if it meant that Raya and the babies would be safe. He would leave her behind and be without her if it meant she was safe too.

He rose to his feet, grabbing Raya's arm as she stormed past him and pulled her to him. She looked up into his eyes surprised, trying to pull away but he held her firm, arms around her waist.

"Dean what the hell-," she started angrily.

"I love you, Raya," he said looking into her eyes, making her halt her escape attempts. "I know we just met and I know that it might be soon, but I do and I think I'm pretty sure of it. I'm not just saying this because I knocked your up or anything. You're amazing and you make me feel amazing. I know we aren't going to be able to be together for awhile since you're going to your grandparents, but I will be missing you and I will call and come to visit you when I'm not hunting. But I'm only okay with being without you because I plan on killing Lilith very soon. I want you to be safe; I want our babies to be safe. And if that means being without you for a little while then I will make that sacrifice."

Raya sighed putting her forehead to his chest. "I know, Dean. I just wish being pregnant wasn't so inhibiting. You will need my help I just know it."

"Hey," Dean said putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head. "Have a little more faith in me."

Raya smirked. "I'm going to be praying for you every night."

Dean kissed her, giving her body a tight squeeze as if he were trying to meld her body to his. Raya let out a painful grunt and Dean released her quickly, stumbling backward from her and looking apologetic.

"Raya, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I forgot about the babies and stuff," he said quickly grabbing her hand. "Are you okay?"

Raya chuckled. "Dean I'm fine okay, I'm not that fragile."

Dean nodded slowly taking a deep breath. "Yeah I just have to get used to this whole baby stuff. I should probably read a book on it or something…" he said his voice wondering off in thought.

Raya burst into full on laughter and Dean frowned.

"What?" he said. "I read."

Raya patted him on the chest. "Of course you do, sweetie. Of course you do."

* * *

Sam returned Alicia to her car safely and waited till she had driven off in the direction of home before climbing back into the car, and turning back towards the motel. Checking the rearview mirror he found that Lilly was asleep in the backseat, curled into a little ball. He smiled and turned his eyes back on the road. Lilly was a little sweetheart, he had only been around her for a few hours, but she was so cute. She had already won a piece of his heart with her big brown eyes. He felt bad for her, knowing that her parents were dead and she was going to be all alone at such a young age. He wished there was some way to help her.

Just then behind her, Lilly sat up screaming startling Sam half to death. His foot came down on the brake, bringing the car to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. He popped the car in park and turned to her, seeing that she was sitting up holding the sides of her head letting out a high pitched ear shattering scream.

"Lilly! Lilly!" he cried over her screams lunging over the seats and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Lilly! Stop! It's okay!"

Her eyes finally opened and her screams halted instantly, bringing silence. She looked around bewildered then at Sam in a panic. "They're here! They're coming! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" she shouted looking around again.

"Lilly, calm down, it's okay," Sam insisted in a calm voice. "I'm here. I will protect you alright."

"We have to get out of here! We have to hide! The monsters are coming!" Lilly shouted climbing over the seat to climb out of the car.

"Lilly!" Sam shouted grabbing her arm. "Please calm down."

Lilly sat back in the seat, her chest heaving as she looked around in a panic. Sam looked around as well, her panic seeping into him. Once he was sure there were no "monsters" swarming in to get them he looked back at her.

"Look I'm going to take you back to my brother Dean and Raya okay?" he said calmly. "We'll make sure your safe, now please put your seatbelt on."

Lilly hesitated continuing to look around until she relaxed and sat back and let Sam buckle her in. Sam saw the way her eyes kept moving around rapidly, he sighed and put the car back in drive, heading off down the road.

* * *

When Sam finally reached the motel he told Lilly to wait in the car and walked to the door knocking rapidly. He heard quick movements behind the door and then the locks turning. The door swung open and Dean's head appeared peeking out at Sam with an angry frown.

"Dude why the hell are you knocking like you're the police?" Dean snapped in a whisper. "Raya's asleep."

"We got a problem, Dean," Sam whispered.

"Where's Lilly?" he asked looking around

"She's in the car. We need to talk," Sam said.

Dean sighed looking back in the room at Raya who lay asleep on the bed then back at Sam. "Alright, alright, let's talk outside," he replied stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"It's Lilly," Sam said looking back at the mustang and seeing her watching them. "I think she remembers being possessed by Lilith."

Dean's face fell. "What makes you say that?"

"She fell asleep on the way back and she woke up screaming. I think she's having latent memories or….she is telepathically connected to Lilith or something. Either way she may know what Lilith's plan is-."

"Or the order in which Lilith wants to open the seals," Dean cut in.

"Or where exactly the seals are," Sam finished.


	22. Mental Barriers

**A/N: Okay here's another update. And I am just not feeling the love people!!! Im not one known to be a review junkie but I havent gotten any in the last couple chapters!!! Have I let you guys down? Are you not enjoying the read? Please let me know!! Even if its a few words which could even be "I hate this story or chapter!" I dont care just give me something!!! lol....that is all....enjoy!!**

* * *

Dean had forced her to take a nap, telling her that she needed rest for their babies' sake, which was the only way he had been able to get her to lay down. He knew that it would be awhile before Sam returned with Lilly and he saw the beginnings of deep dark circles beneath her eyes. She was tired, exhausted actually, but she only chalked that up to being pregnant with twins. She had told him over and over that she was _not_ tired, but the minute her head hit the soft pillow she was out. It was a dreamless, but restful sleep and she found herself sorely irritated when she felt Dean shaking her. She groaned and rolled away from his hands.

"What, Dean?!" she nearly snapped, her eyes still closed.

"We've got a situation," he said ignoring her tone. "Come on baby, get up."

Sighing she opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at him. He only smiled. "What now, Dean?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You tell me to nap and then wake me up twenty minutes into the nap. What the hell?!"

Dean blinked in surprise at the irritation of her voice, but only smiled and reached out to take her hand. "We need you to ninja Lilly's brain."

Raya only stared at him as if she were worried she hadn't heard him correctly. "You want me to what?!" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sam thinks that Lilly remembers being possessed by Lilith. He said she had a freak out in the car screaming about monsters and stuff and he thinks that its memories of Lilith and her demon hounds," Dean elaborated. "So you can read people's minds right?"

Raya nodded slowly. "Yeah but-."

"So you should be able to go inside her head and find out what's going on right?"

"Dean, my abilities don't work that way. I try to block peoples thoughts out and it has been working pretty well lately, I'm not even sure if I can even look inside some ones head the way you're talking about. I especially wouldn't want to try it on a little girl, what if I damage something?"

Dean frowned. "Well what about your grandma? Can't we like put a spell on her or something? Hypnotize her or whatever?"

Raya sighed and rose from the bed. "Dean," she started. "You're talking about a little girl here. I can't go around 'ninja-ing' little girls brains."

"Yeah well it's a little girl who may have the key to stopping the apocalypse and keeping our kids safe," Dean replies standing as well. "Think about it, Raya. We could stop this all right here and now."

"Look let's just get her to my grandparents and go from there alright? We are still three days drive away," Raya said rubbing her temples. "And I'm not looking forward to the long ride."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll grab your bags; you go out and meet Sam."

Raya grabbed her coat doing as she was told. She found Sam and Lilly outside of the room waiting by the cars. Dean followed her out of the room shutting it behind them and walking to the mustang, he pulled open the passenger side door and threw her bags in.

"Okay, Sam, Lilly, you ride in the impala, I'll ride with Raya," Dean ordered tossing Sam the keys to the impala.

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at Raya's whose expression matched Sam's. "Dean, Sam can drive my car and I can ride with you in the impala. It's not a big deal," Raya piped up. "He's already driven it with minimal damage. I trust him."

Sam smiled and tossed Dean back his keys. "Thanks anyway, Dean. Come on Lilly."

Dean turned pulling open the passenger side door for Raya and letting her climb in. Turning he walked to his side of the car and climbed in, hearing the sound of the mustang roaring to life as he put the key in the ignition. He caught Raya staring at the window as he turned the key and the impala rumbled to life, the sounds of the engine mixing together to create one loud noise.

"Ready?" he asked, bringing her attention to himself.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

Dean nodded putting the impala in reverse and pulling out of the spot, Sam following closely behind.

* * *

They pulled up at the Mitchell's cabin four days later just as night fell. They could have been there sooner, but Raya had demanded that they stop so she could sleep in a bed instead of in the backseat of Dean's impala, which she assured was very uncomfortable. They pulled over at a motel and got a room with two queens, with the intent of Dean and Sam sharing a bed while Raya slept with Lilly. But Raya didn't get to sleep much in the bed, she spent most of the night puking in the toilet or dozing with her head in Dean's lap as he sat on the bathroom floor waiting for her next spew of stomach contents, so he could hold her hair back. Dean was trying to get used to the whole pregnancy hormone fluxuations and the vomiting. One minute Raya was happy as a kid, and then she was crying because the radio station had stopped playing Metallica. She was off the charts and he was struggling to keep up with her, finding himself thinking 'oh god eight more months of this?!'.

In the mean time Sam and Lilly had formed a nice bond. Sam was content with spending most of his time with the little angel while Dean took care of Raya. He played with her, watched TV with her, ate with her and listened while she told him stories or sung songs for him. He took some of the money Dean had hustled playing pool and used it to buy her some clothes while they were stopped at the motel. She had been wearing that same frilly pink dress that Lilith had on for two days and she was getting very annoyed by it. Raya tagged along and helped Lilly and Sam pick out stuff while Dean stood back grumbling about his hard earned money being spent on "Hannah the demon from Montana". Lilly hadn't had any more nightmares since the car incident and she had stopped asking when she would get to see her parents again. Sam knew it was only because she was having fun and she would soon start up again, but he still had not found the courage to tell her that she would never see her parents again. She was too innocent and he didn't want to shatter that.

As they climbed from the car they heard the creak of the screen door opening and Joshua's boots thundering on the porch. Adrianna came bursting from the house behind him, running to Raya and wrapping her in a hug. Raya blinked in surprise, but wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

"Oh mija, I'm so happy to see you! I've been so worried. I prayed and prayed that you would return to me," Adrianna said softly, sounding almost as if she would cry. She pulled away and looked in Raya's eyes as if she were searching for something, Raya raised an eyebrow. "You _are _pregnant."

Raya blushed. "Yes....I am. I'm sorry I didn't come home or call after Adam....I just needed some time and-."

"Raya, my love, you don't need to apologize for anything. I understand sweetheart..." Adrianna insisted touching Raya's long hair. "I'm just happy your home."

Raya smiled and turned to see her grandpa walking up behind her, her smile faltered as his green eyes burned with anger. She found herself playing with her fingers and she stepped towards him slowly, her head tilted down but her eyes on him.

"Hi, Papa," she said softly.

Raya was once again surprised as he stepped toward her and wrapped her in a bear hug, sighing into her hair. "You scared the hell out of me, Arianna Mitchell," he said softly.

Raya sighed in slight relief, hugging her grandfather closer. "I'm sorry, Papa. I just needed some time…"

"It's okay," he said pulling back a little and looking into her eyes. "Is it true? What your mother told us? You're pregnant?"

Raya nodded slowly, her eyes dropping slowly, she felt a little ashamed. "Yeah…"

"It's okay cupcake," he said lifting her chin and bringing her eyes back to his, he hadnt called her 'cupcake' since she was a little girl. "It's not your fault."

Raya hesitated looking up at him confused, but nodded. "Okay…"

Joshua released her and turned angry eyes on Dean. Dean's eyes went wide and he stood up straight, bracing himself. "Now you…" Joshua said taking thundering steps toward Dean and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. Raya and Adrianna both took a step forward to stop him, but Joshua delivered a punch to Dean's face before they could grab hold of him. They saw Dean's eyes roll from the force of the punch and he grunted in pain.

"Papa stop!!" Raya shouted grabbing Joshua's arm and pulling him back as Dean slumped to the ground.

Sam set Lilly on the ground. "Stay right here, Lilly," he said as he ran to Dean's side.

"Joshua Adam Mitchell!" Adrianna shouted angrily at her husband.

Raya ran to Dean's side as well, standing in front of him protectively as Dean held his jaw in pain and Sam helped him up.

"You got some nerve punk!" Joshua shouted taking a step back from Dean as Adrianna pulled him backward. "You come into my house, I treat you nice, show you respect and you sleep with my granddaughter??!!"

"Joshua!" Adrianna cried, moving to stand in front of him and putting her hands on his chest. "Stop it. Arianna is a grown woman."

"Raya and Adam were fine until you Winchesters showed up!!" Joshua continued, ignoring his wife. "Now my grandson is dead and my granddaughter is pregnant. You Winchesters are a bad omen. I've heard about you guys. Death follows you around!"

"Papa!" Raya shouted taking a step forward and pointing a finger at him. "This is NOT Dean's fault. Adam's death is NOT Dean's fault either! You want to blame someone? Blame me okay?! It's my fault! Adam is dead because of me."

"Raya, honey, don't say that," Adrianna said stepping forward. "Please everyone calm down. Let's go inside and sit down. There is a little girl here, who doesn't need to see any of this."

All eyes fell on Lilly who was standing next to the mustang with wide eyes of surprise, holding her backpack full of new clothes. Sam made sure Dean was okay, before calling Lilly back over and lifting her into his arms. Joshua stood still for a moment angry eyes on Dean who was still holding his jaw, before he turned storming back into the house. Adrianna sighed and walked to Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry," she said softly, touching his arm. "He's still upset about everything; he doesn't mean what he said. Please come inside, I just got done making dinner."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

Adrianna offered a weak smile and turned to Sam and Lilly. "You must be Lilly," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie, you must be hungry. How about you and Sam come inside."

Sam followed Adrianna with Lilly, leaving Dean and Raya outside alone. Once she heard the screen door slam closed, Raya turned to Dean touching his cheek where her grandfather had punched him in the face. "Dean, I'm so sorry," she said kissing him on his soon to be bruised cheek.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "He's right. If I hadn't of come into your life you wouldn't be pregnant and your brother may still be alive."

"Don't say that Dean," she said grabbing his hand. "I'm glad you're in my life."

"Raya…." He started slowly, his tone and facial expression giving him away. He was starting to regret things and she felt pain eat at her insides.

"Hey, hey," she said grabbing his face gently and forcing eye contact. "Don't start regretting us, please. I need you in my life, especially now. You're technically all I've got and if you leave now….."

"I already told you Raya, I'm not going anywhere," Dean said wrapping his arms around her. "I don't regret one minute of our relationship, I just……wish things were different."

Raya put her face into the crook of her neck and breathed him in, absorbed his warmth. "Who doesn't…." she whispered.

* * *

When they finally made their way inside they found Adrianna, Lilly, and Sam sitting at the table eating. Two extra plates were already filled with pork chops mashed potatoes with gravy and corn, waiting for Dean and Raya to eat them. An ice pack sat next to Dean's plate and when he sat down he put it to his cheek, smiling at Adrianna for being so thoughtful. Raya didn't need to ask where her grandfather was, she knew he was in his "den" practicing his fighting, even though he hadn't been on a hunt alone in years. He was like Adam when it came to him being angry, he wanted to be alone until he came to terms with it and then he would regroup, acting as if nothing happened. She was the same way sometimes; that was the reason she had left right after Adam's death. She needed to be alone, to think, to come to terms, to let it sink in that her brother was gone and she was going to be alone. She didn't think that Dean was a death omen, and she had never even thought of blaming him for Adam's death. She knew that it took two to tango, which was why she didn't blame her pregnancy on him either, neither of them had planned any of it. Who was she to blame him when she was just as involved; she only wanted him to be a part of her life and their children's lives.

"Raya," Adrianna called snapping her out of her thoughts. "Eat, honey, you need to eat."

Raya nodded picking up her fork. "I am Nana," she replied taking a bite.

"I made your room up for you," Adrianna continued smiling at her. "We can get you a bigger bed so that you're comfortable."

Raya forced a smile. "Thank you Nana," she said before turning back to her food.

Adrianna frowned as she saw Raya hesitate. "You will be staying with us during your pregnancy won't you?" she asked hopeful.

Raya forced a nod. She was having second thoughts, but she wouldnt voice them. "Yes, Nana. I'll be staying."

"What will you boys be doing in the mean time?" Adrianna asked turning to Sam and Dean with a smile.

"Hunting," Dean said, swallowing a large piece of pork chop. "I want to find Lilith as soon as possible now."

"And what will you be doing with Lilly?" Adrianna asked smiling at her.

Lilly perked up. "I want to go, Sam!" she said happily looking at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Uh I don't know…I hadn't thought about that," he said looking at Dean who shrugged. "We thought she would be h-o-m-e with her p-a-r-e-n-t-s by now."

"Well don't you want to turn h-e-r over to the p-o-l-i-c-e?" Adrianna asked.

"We think she has memories of L-i-l-i-t-h," Dean chimed. "She may know where the s-e-a-l-s are. We were actually wondering if you could maybe help us find out. We're going to take her to the p-o-l-i-c-e tomorrow."

"Oh," Adrianna said looking at Lilly who sat eating her mashed potatoes and was completely oblivious to the conversation. "I can look and see what I can do….will you guys be staying overnight?"

"If that's okay?" Dean asked raising a hopeful eyebrow.

Adrianna nodded "Yes, after dinner I will make up your rooms for you, and then we can try and find some information out from L-i-l-l-y. And tomorrow we will figure everything out."

The rest of dinner was uneventful and after Adrianna took them upstairs to get their blankets and pillows. She put Lilly in the room with Raya and Dean and Sam were to sleep in Adam's room. Joshua still hadn't come out of the "den" and Raya figured it was because they were all still awake. After they set up the rooms, they went down to the living room and Dean, Sam, and Lilly watched tv as Raya and Adrianna cleaned up in the kitchen. Raya's mind wandered as she washed the dishes, listening to the sounds of her grandmother putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"Do you think you can do it?" Adrianna said, snapping Raya back to reality.

"Huh?" Raya said turning to look at her grandmother.

"Do you think you can get inside Lilly's head?" Adrianna finished, her voice low. "That's what they want you to do isnt it?"

Raya nodded and shrugged. "That's the thing. I dont know if I can. I have never done it before. I haven't mastered all my powers yet, I only use them in combat and it's mostly the telekinesis and the healing. I've worked hard to close the door to reading peoples thoughts, and if I open it, I'm afraing that I won't be able to close it again. This isn't about hearing thoughts, this is about digging into a little girl's brain. What if I damage something?"

Adrianna sighed and walked to her side, taking her hands. "God wouldn't have given you these powers if you could not master them Raya. Deep down inside you have the key to using them, you just have to find it."

Raya pouted. "Can't you just do it?" she pleaded.

"You know I dont have that kind of power, Raya," Adrianna said softly moving away. "I'm lucky to even get a vision. No one in my family has ever been as powerful as you and Adam."

Raya nodded and dried her hands on a dish towel. "Let's get this over with."

She turned out of the kitchen walking into the living room where Dean was dozing on the couch and Sam sat with Lilly on the floor watching spongebob squarepants. Dean's eyes opened as he heard the sound of her footsteps and he sat up expectantly. "What's going on?"

"I'm ready to try and unlock some secrets," she said hoping they would catch on she eyed Lilly.

Dean and Sam nodded knowingly just as Adrianna stepped into the living room. Sam turned off the television and turned to Lilly. Raya walked to Lilly taking her hand and leading her to the couch, where Dean had stood from. Lilly was surprisingly obedient as Raya sat her down and sat beside her. Sam, Dean, and Adrianna stood over them.

"Lilly, I need you to sit still and close your eyes okay?" Raya said slowly. "And I want you think a happy thought okay? And no matter what, hang on to that happy thought. Okay?"

Lilly nodded, obliging to the request and closing her eyes. Raya gave her a moment to compose herself, before raising her hands to either side of Lilly's temples and holding them there. She had always used her hands to channel her powers, she couldn't really control it without some sort of remote control, and her hands acted just as such. She took in a deep breath and let it out slow, allowing the mental barriers that had held her telepathy at bay to unlock. She had never considered her telepathy a "gift" as her grandparents had called it; it was an annoyance and a large headache. She felt like an intruder, hearing people's private thoughts and knowing their inner most secrets, she had worked hard to learn how to control and she had done well, a few thoughts slipped through when she wasn't paying close attention, but she kept the thoughts at bay well. But now as she called upon the power again she felt a headache as an onslaught of voices entered her head. They were incoherent and it made her head pound as she tried to get a hold on just one. To find Lilly's voice in the mixture of voices, when she finally heard the small voice of a young girl, she grasped it, blocking out everything else until it was all she heard.

_ I miss my Mommy and Daddy. I miss my toys. I want to go home. I want to play in my room. That's a happy thought for me, to play in my room again. _

Raya didn't know what to do from there. She knew they wanted her to get inside Lilly's head, to find latent memories, but she had never actually gotten inside of any ones head before. She could hear their thoughts, but other than that she didn't know what to do with anything else. She had never wanted to she considered it an invasion of privacy. But now she found herself in a sticky situation. She pushed mentally, grabbing onto Lilly's single thought and using it as a rope so that she could go deeper. She felt a swarm of energy and then the images hit.

Random images of death, destruction, blood, black smoke and mayhem. Bodies and nameless faces that Lilith had murdered or tortured just for the fun of it. Raya gasped, pulling away physically and mentally from Lilly with a screech making everyone jump. She opened her eyes and found her vision blurred, her eyes still more focused on the mental images running through her head rather than the realistic images going on around her. She felt herself hit the carpeted floor with a thump, bile rising from her stomach and spewing from her mouth to the floor, as the images continued flashing through her head.

"Oh shit," she heard Dean say and suddenly his hands were on her, pulling her back up to her knees.

"Sam take Lilly out of here and get me some towels out of the cupboard, hurry!!" She heard her grandma yell and then there were thundering footsteps leaving the room.

"Raya?!" It was Dean's panicked voice. "Raya are you okay?"

She still couldn't see no matter how hard she tried, the world was a blur and her mind was filled with death. She tried to speak and nothing came out. The images were moving faster and faster until she forced herself to focus and make them stop. It stopped on an image of a girl. She was plain looking, but pretty at the same time. She had dark reddish auburn hair, and pale skin, her eyes dark as ever. She didn't know her name or who she was, or why she was in Lilly's-or Lilith's thoughts. She blinked and the image disappeared, only to be replaced with Dean's worried face. He was speaking but she couldn't hear him. She stared at him blankly for a moment, before his words finally broke through.

"Raya?! Raya?! Can you hear me?!" he was yelling.

She nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" her grandmother asked.

She nodded again, even slower this time.

"What happened? What did you see?" Dean asked.

There was thundering footsteps again and then Sam was at her side, handing Dean a towel before covering up her puke with another. She opened her mouth to speak and found nothing was coming out. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure, before trying to talk again, her voice was shaky and broken.

"She killed….and killed….and there was blood…and more blood and…it was everywhere," she said slowly, her mind retreating back to the distant images.

"Did you see the seals?" Dean asked.

Raya shook her head. "There was just…blood and death."

"There was nothing about the seals?" Dean probed further.

"Dean, that's enough," Adrianna said sternly. "She needs to relax. Come on mija; let's get you upstairs and into the tub. Your clothes are a mess."

Raya saw Dean frown as her grandmother helped her to her feet and moved her towards the stairs. Her throat hurt as she breathed and she felt ashamed that she had reacted so badly. She had let Dean down, she hadn't gotten the information that he needed, and the most she had gotten was a nameless face. She looked back at where he sat with Sam on the carpeted floor, and saw the disappointment in his face, and it made her stomach hurt.


	23. Healing

**_A/N: Okay here is another update. So soon!! Im proud of myself!! lol R&R_**

* * *

After Raya's incident Dean found himself outside sitting in his precious impala, needing a moment to be alone. He sat with the driver's seat completely reclined, his eyes closed, and trying to keep his brain clear of thoughts. He was hoping to fall asleep for a moment, he wanted darkness to consume his brain and leave him feeling refreshed when he opened his eyes. So much had happened to him since before he died and he was struggling to keep up with everything. Between his time in hell and getting out of the pit and now finding out that the world was coming to an end and he was to become a father to twins? His brain was feeling overloaded.

"Dean."

The voice shattered his darkness and he found himself sighing in annoyance as he opened his eyes already guessing who it was. "What do you want Castiel?" he asked, looking at the angel with heavy irritation in his voice.

"We need to talk," Castiel replied.

"Talk about what?" Dean huffed. "The apocalypse? Or my pregnant girlfriend? Or my brother with the demon blood?"

"The seals are being broken faster and faster. You have already missed the first, and many others have already been broken," Castiel said ignoring his sarcasm.

Dean sighed. "We are doing the best that we can Castiel," he said looking at him. "Without much help from you."

Castiel frowned deeply. "You know, I am the one that pulled you from the pit. You should show me some respect, I took you out, and I can put you back in. The angels are fighting this war too, and my brothers and sisters are dying."

Dean hesitated, eyeing the angel as he realized that he had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry…." He said slowly.

"There is something that you need to see," Castiel stated, making Dean look at him.

"See what-?" Dean started.

Castiel reached for him and placed a hand on his forehead, Dean felt dizzy for a moment and then there was nothing but darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Dean awoke in the impala, back in present time, and eyes watery with the truth of what his mother had done, he found Castiel sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Dean didn't know what to say at first, and then the words came out angry and strong.

"I couldn't stop it….."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Castiel replied, staring straight ahead. "It was Destiny, you can't change destiny, and the outcome is what was meant to happen."

"Then why did you even send me back?" Dean questioned, sitting up.

"So you know the truth," Castiel replied.

Dean didn't reply, shaking his head. There was a swoosh, and when he looked for Castiel he found he was alone. He wasn't that surprised, the angel always seemed to be leaving him hanging on a cliff. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with the information he had been given. It seemed that his family only from a deal made with a demon, and they had kept up the cycle, first his mom for his dad, then his dad for him, then him for Sam, and if there had been a demon buying, Sam for him. What could have happened if his mother had refused Azazel's offer? He could not even have existed.

He jumped as someone tapped on the passenger side window and looked to find that it was Raya, in a tank top and pajama bottoms, with her hair soaking wet. He leaned over to unlock the door and she climbed in carefully, shivering and teeth chattering from the cold crisp night air. Dean pulled his coat off, draping it around her shoulders; she hugged it around herself and stared at him.

"Everything okay?" she asked reaching for his hand.

"I should be asking you," Dean replied choosing not to tell her. "What happened back there?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, I just…there was nothing but death inside that little girls head. Lilith is……going to be tough to kill…..that's why I'm going with you."

Dean looked at her. "What?"

"I'm not staying here while you go out and fight, I'm coming with you. You're going to need my help, Dean," she said. "I can't let you go alone."

"Raya, I won't be alone," Sam will be with me.

"Dean, I don't want to argue-."

"Well I do! I'm not letting you go out there and get hurt, Raya. You're pregnant and you want to go demon hunting," he said angrily. "Don't you see a problem with that?"

Raya sighed. "Dean, you don't know what Lilith is capable of. I think I'm the only one that can stop her."

Dean shook his head. "No, Raya. Final word on it. Just _No_."

Raya sighed and looked away, releasing his hand as she gazed out the window. "Well…..either you let me come with you….or I go out on my own," she said softly, although her tone was serious.

Dean turned to her, gazing at her in shock. "Seriously?" he asked.

Raya looked at him, eyes unfaltering. "Yes, Dean. I want this over with. You need _my help_."

Dean was amazed at her ability to be so stubborn. He could only shake his head and look away. "Fine, Raya. You can come with…but there will be rules."

Raya smiled. "I knew you would agree."

Dean sighed and leaned back into his seat not wanting to argue, there was too much on his brain to battle her stubbornness. She was worse than him, so he knew there was no changing it. He felt her fingers brushing the stubble on his chin, and let out a soft moan.

"What's wrong, Dean?" she asked making him turn his eyes n her. "Talk to me. I want to know what's going on in that brain of yours. Tell me everything, open up to me."

Dean could only look at her for a minute. He opened his mouth, ready to trust the woman he loved, the future mother of his children, and found that he could not speak. He shut his mouth and sighed again. Raya took his hands and offered a small smile.

"Just start out slow," she said with a sigh. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The next morning_

Dean awoke on the floor of Adam's bedroom tangled in the blanket that Adrianna had given him. He rolled over to his side, seeing Sam still asleep a few feet away. His eyes then moved to the empty bed of his girlfriend's now dead brother, once he finally made his way back into the house after talking to Raya he found Sam asleep on the floor and assumed he had left the bed open to him. Dean couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed, he felt that it wasn't right, and he took a place beside Sam on the floor.

Dean had told Raya everything. What he saw when Castiel sent him back, how he was scared to be a father, that he was feeling more afraid every morning that he woke up, the only thing that he left out was his memories of hell that were hunting him in his sleep, that he forced to the back of his mind once his eyes opened to start a new day. He talked for an hour and a half straight, and she just listened intently, staring blankly at him until he was finished. Even then she didn't say anything; she only pulled him into a hug and held him as he resisted the urge to cry. She held him for a long time until he was almost falling asleep with his head on her chest, when she told him to go inside and get some sleep.

He rose from the floor, hearing his back crack as he finally got on his feet. He could smell bacon in the air and his stomach rumbled. Turning he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight in the morning, blinking in surprise that he was up so early. He grabbed his duffel that was sitting neatly in the corner and headed out of the room quietly. He caught Adrianna coming up the stairs just as he was shutting the room door behind himself.

"Good morning Dean," she said chipper.

"Oh, Adrianna. Good morning," Dean replied with a nod.

"I just finished breakfast," she said with a smile. "You should go down and have some. We are the only ones awake."

Dean hesitated. "Well I was going to go shower," he said waving his duffel a little.

"Nonsense, there is always time to shower," Adrianna insisted, grabbing his duffel. "Go down and eat. I insist. Besides when was the last time these clothes have been washed? Let me wash them and iron them for you."

Dean blinked in surprise. "Uh okay."

"Great, now go on and eat now," she said giving him a gentle push.

Dean smiled and obeyed her orders, heading down the stairs, his stomach already rumbling and his mouth watering for the sweet taste of bacon. He went into the kitchen excitedly, and felt his stomach drop when he found Joshua sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and thought about turning back, but Joshua spoke.

"Sit down, Dean," he said not even bothering to look up from his paper.

Suddenly the side of his face that Joshua had punched was beginning to sting. He took the seat next to Joshua and sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Joshua, who still hadn't looked up from his paper. He sat frozen, eyeing Joshua, waiting for the next punch or to be yelled at.

"Make yourself a plate, son," Joshua said.

Dean hesitated again, but soon began shoveling eggs and bacon onto his plate. His heart was pounding and he couldn't keep his body from tensing up or his eyes from shifting from his plate to Joshua and back. He didn't know what to expect so he just started eating. He watched Joshua hiding behind his paper as he ate, the man was unmoving, and Dean was impressed. He was nearly done eating his food when Joshua set his paper done and Dean jumped involuntarily.

Joshua smirked, but his tone was serious. "We need to talk, Dean."

Dean hesitated, but held his hands up. "Okay Mr. Mitchell, I'm sorry. I have never had to have this conversation before…..granted I have never gotten a girl pregnant before to my knowledge," he saw Joshua frown. "But before you start can I just say something….first?"

Joshua nodded slowly. "Go ahead."

Dean took a deep breath and sighed. "I know me and Raya aren't married and we just barely met, but I love her," Dean saw Joshua's jaw clench. "I think she and I can make this work. I'm not just going to skip out on her and leave her alone with my kids. I'm here and I'm here to stay for as long as she'll have me. I want to be in her life, I want to be with her and our children. And I hope that you will accept that."

Dean went silent waiting for Joshua to respond. He didn't know whether he was going to get punched in the face again or if Joshua would be happy that he stepped up. When Joshua sighed Dean took it as a bad sign. Joshua leaned close to him and Dean braced for impact.

"I'm glad you were man enough to say something, Dean," Joshua said sighing again heavily. "Raya's like my second daughter next to Alicia, Ive raised her since she was practically a baby. I care deeply about her. I want what's best for her."

Dean nodded in understanding. "I plan on giving her the best I've got sir."

Joshua nodded slowly, his eyes dropping. "Then I can accept what's going on."

Dean smirked. "Thank you, sir."

"But," Joshua stated, his tone dropping. "I swear it, son, you hurt her…or those babies. I'll kill you without a second thought."

Dean's eyes went wide as Joshua rose from his chair and headed out of the kitchen. His thundering footsteps stopped behind him and Dean turned to see Joshua had hesitated in the doorway.

"And Dean?"

"Ye-yeah?" he stuttered.

"I'm not sorry I punched you in the face…..I'm sorry it hurt though," Joshua answered, walking out of the kitchen.

Dean nodded even though Joshua was long gone. He turned back to his nearly empty plate and continued eating, when he heard softer footsteps behind him and turned to see Lilly walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Dean said with a smile.

"Good morning," she said with a smile of her own as she climbed into a seat.

Dean hesitated awkwardly as she just stared at him; he had never really interacted much with little kids, that's where Sam came in. Sam was the gentle giant, and he was the muscle. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"May I have some eggs please?" she asked looking at him.

"Uh yeah help yourself," Dean said waving to the food.

Lilly raised an eyebrow herself and looked at him expectantly. "Grownups are supposed to serve little kids," she said matter of factly.

Dean smirked. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Everybody," Lilly responded quickly.

Dean frowned. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raya awoke peacefully in her bed, eyes opening to the smell of bacon in the air as she sighed. For the first time since she had gotten pregnant, she didn't feel as if she was going to puke, to her that was a great morning. She sat up in bed, looking around expectedly for Lilly, but found her place on the bed empty. She could hear sounds coming from downstairs and assumed that the little girl had made her way down stairs for breakfast. She climbed from the bed hoping that the shower was empty.

"Good morning."

She jumped with a shriek, turning around to find Castiel standing over her in his normal brooding manner. She put a hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath as she glared at him. "Jesus Christ," she said with a frown. "What the hell?"

"I apologize for scaring you, Raya," he said holding up his hands. "I hope you have calmed down since our last meeting."

Raya rolled her eyes. "You mean the one where you told me I wouldn't get my brother back until my baby was born and then I punched you in the face."

Castiel's eyes dropped. "Yes, that one."

Raya turned away and opened her dresser drawers pulling out a pair of jeans. "What can I help you with Castiel? Coming to bear more bad news?" she taunted closing the drawer and opening another.

"I also wanted to apologize for our last meeting," Castiel continued. "I understand your anger and frustration, but what you don't understand is that-."

"Castiel," she interrupted. "Save it. I don't care. Is this all u appeared in my room for? Or is there more."

She turned to him after pulling out a tank and watched him sigh. "I'm here about the girl. The one that Lilith possessed."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"I need to bring her with me," Castiel answered.

"For what?" Raya questioned.

"Questioning," came another voice.

Raya jumped again and turned to find another man had appeared in her room. He was in a dark suit with a white button down and was of African American descent. He was frowning deeply as he stared at her and she found herself looking to Castiel for answers.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked. "Don't people knock?!"

"This is Uriel," Castiel replied with a sigh. "One of my superiors."

Raya frowned. "Nice to meet you and all, but can you get the hell out of my room?"

Uriel frowned at her and she frowned in return. She didn't care if he was a freakin angel or not, two men-sort of technically-were in her room and she was only in a tank and shorts. It was slightly uncomfortable to be stared at as she stood in her pajamas. This could have at least waited until she was dressed and at least had a piece of bacon.

"We are to understand that you went inside the girls head to get information, but u weren't strong enough," Uriel said ignoring her request. "We have decided to take the matter into our own hands. You will turn the girl over to us and we will get the information we need. If there is information to gain."

Raya continued to frown. She looked at Castiel. "She is a little girl, Castiel. She was scared enough when we found her and got Lilith out, now we are supposed to turn her over to you scary lookin' dudes."

Castiel frowned, exchanging a glance with Uriel. "We are angels...She has nothing to fear from us," he said looking back to Raya.

"She doesn't know that," Raya replied. "She is only going to see two scary looking men, not glorious angels. She's six."

"You have no control over the situation," Uriel responded through clenched teeth. "You will turn the girl over to us and there will be no more discussion."

Raya huffed. "Castiel seriously..." she started turning to the more rational angel for help.

"I'm sorry Arianna," he replied shaking his head. "We have our orders."

Raya sighed, shaking her head. "How do we do this then?"

"You go downstairs get the girl and bring her up here," Castiel replied.

"What happens when you are done with her?" Raya questioned.

Castiel and Uriel shared another glance. "She will be put in a good home," he answered hesitantly.

Raya hesitated eyeing the angels as she crossed her arms. "Why do you really want her?" she asked slowly. "And I want honesty; otherwise you both can shove it."

Castiel looked to Uriel who sighed and rolled his eyes. "You hairless monkeys and your questions," he muttered as he turned away.

"Lilith will be looking for the girl, and we fear that you cannot protect her. Sam was right when he thought the girl holds information, she does. Information that Lilith does not want us to find out. She is hidden well here at your grandparents, but not for long. Lilith will come for her. We want to protect her."

"We can protect her-." Raya started but she was soon cut off by the sound of a crash from downstairs.

Castiel and Uriel frowned. "They are here for her," Uriel said.

Raya cursed, turning and bursting out of her bedroom in time to hear Lilly scream. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over someone's body that lay at the bottom of the stairs. Blood was pooling quickly on the floor around it as Raya knelt down turning the body over to see that it was an unconscious Sam.

"Sam?!" she cried in surprise.

He was unmoving, bleeding from some wound in his shoulder. She turned, rising back to her feet as there was another crash and a scream that sounded dangerously like her grandfather. She ran through the kitchen finding her grandfather in a crumpled heap on the floor and Dean standing protectively in front of Adrianna who was holding Lilly in her arms. Three men stood, with soulless black eyes, only held back by the flask full of holy water that Dean was using as his only protection.

"Raya stay back!" Dean ordered, putting his hand up making the demons turn to her.

"Yes, Raya," came the sound of Castiel's voice behind her. "Stand back."

Castiel and Uriel stepped in front of her, Castiel using one hand to gently push her aside as the demons turned to the two angels. The demons hesitated as if they were thinking "is the girl really worth it?", but the thought of what Lilith would do to them if they did not return made them stick around.

"Adrianna, give Lilly to me, we will take her to safety," Castiel said holding his arms out.

Adrianna looked to Raya, who nodded. "They are angels."

"We don't fear you," one of the demons said boldly to Castiel.

"Well you should," Uriel spoke up.

Uriel lunged taking out one, while Castiel lunged for another. The final remaining demon turned back to Dean, who lunged forward with the flask. The demon sent him flying the opposite direction with a simple flick of the wrist, sending Dean crashing into the breakfast table. Raya moved to run to him, when the demon moved towards Lilly and Adrianna.

"Stop!" Raya shouted, bringing the demons attention to herself.

The demon turned frowning at her, he stepped through the debris of the kitchen table easily, coming at her quickly before she could gain some composure to take him out. His hand reached out, slapping her across the face so viciously she did a full spin before she collapsed to the floor, pain erupting through her face.

"Raya!" Adrianna called.

Raya sat up just as the demon turned back to her grandmother and the little girl, making her blood boil. She was angry and her face still ached even though she could feel the magic in her blood beginning to heal whatever damage had been caused. She put her palm out, pushing with her mind, reaching out to grip the black smoke within the poor man, but a rush of energy erupted through her and white light burst through her palm. The room filled with the light blinding everyone and knocking her back to the ground, she heard painful screaming and suddenly she could see again. She sat up to find that the three demon hosts were unconscious on the ground, trickles of dark smoke escaping their mouths before disappearing into a burn spot beneath their heads.

"Holy shit," she whispered, looking up to find Castiel, Uriel, and Adrianna staring at her in shock.

"You sure are a powerful _witch_," Uriel spat, emphasizing the last word as she rose back to her feet. She had never used that power before, she didnt even know she had it. It would have come in handy a long time ago, but she also knew that there was no way that power would come from the witch in her. She had seen many demons try to use the same power on her and Adam, but they were immune. Now she had developed the same power...did that mean she was evil?

"Just shut up and get the girl out of here, before more demons come," Raya retorted quickly before she let her mind wander.

Uriel frowned at her as Castiel moved towards Lilly and took her from Adrianna. "I'll keep you informed," he said looking back to Raya.

There was the sound of wind blowing and then the angels and Lilly were gone. Adrianna ran to Joshua who was beginning to groan as he regained consciousness. A grunt from behind made Raya jump and she turned to find Dean rolling over slowly as he groaned in pain. She ran to his side, helping him slowly into a sitting position.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered holding his back.

"Oh baby," she said touching his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he moaned rubbing his neck. "Are-."

She suddenly remembered Sam's broken body at the end of the stairs and turned, cutting him off. Dean caught sight of Sam as well and Dean ran after her, running to his brother's side just as Raya was kneeling next to him. He was still unconscious and a pool of blood lay beneath him. Dean was panicking quickly as he pulled his brother onto his lap.

"Sam? Sam?!" Dean called giving him a slight shake.

Adrianna and Joshua came running with towels, handing them to Dean who applied pressure to the grave wound, as Sam turned pale quickly and didn't respond to any prodding. Raya could only watch as Dean frantically stared at his brother, his mind searching for a way to make Sam better.

"I'll call 911," Adrianna replied jumping back up to her feet.

"Wait!" Joshua said stopping her, his eyes falling on Raya. "We don't need an ambulance, Sam's chance at living is sitting right here. Just get me a knife."

Raya looked in surprise at her grandfather and so did Dean. She knew what he was thinking, and she began shaking her head. "No. No. No. That only worked with Adam, one time. I can't risk Sam's life by doing that. If he dies because we wasted time trying here, I couldn't live with it."

"Raya, it will work. You know it," Joshua insisted, taking the knife that Adrianna ran back with.

Dean looked confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"She is going to save your brother's life," Joshua answered.

"What? How?" Dean questioned.

Raya sighed. "With my blood."

"What?!" Dean said again thoroughly confused. "Look we should just go to the hospital."

"Look Dean, if we take Sam to the hospital, he has about a 37% chance that he will live. With Raya its bumped up to at least 75%. Her blood has healing properties that scientists have been trying to create for ages. She can save him. Please let her try this, your brother's life depends on it."

Dean hesitated looking at Raya, who looked unsure herself. He didn't have much time to decide, and he knew that Sam was dying with every second that ticked by.

"Do it," he said softly looking down at Sam. "Save him".

Raya hesitated, but reached for the knife that her grandfather was still holding. She held out her palm, bringing the cutting edge of the knife across it and causing blood to erupt from the wound. She had to act fast before her body healed itself which would only be a matter of seconds. She pulled Sam's shirt aside revealing the wound and pressed her palm to it, allowing the blood to mix. She felt her skin crackle with energy and it sent rushes of ecstasy through her whole body. She pulled her hand away to find that Sam's wound was healing over, before their very eyes.

Sam gasped and his eyes shot open as he threw himself forward into a sitting position. The color quickly returned to his face and he looked around for a minute before his eyes caught a hold of Raya's and he held her gaze. Something inside him clicked and he was flooded with emotion and memories of how much he wanted her, needed her, and _loved her._

"Sam," Dean said softly bringing his brother's attention to himself. "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah....what....what happened? Where's Lilly?!"

"Calm down man, she's with the angels. They are protecting her. She's safe," Dean assured. "You nearly died bro, thank Raya. She saved your life."

Sam looked at Raya, she stared back at him hesitantly, biting the corner of her bottom lip in the most adorable fashion. He had to resist the urge to kiss her with every strength of his being.

"Thank you, Raya," he said softly. "I owe you my life."

Raya blushed, trying to act nonchalant, but she had seen the change in his eyes. Had felt exactly when the spell had been broken, and felt herself remembering the way that he made her feel even though she didn't want to. She shook her head trying to forget it and rose to her feet.

"Don't mention it, Sam," she said taking a step away from him. _Please Sam don't mention it,_ she thought.


	24. Brightly Colored Clothes

A/N: Okay just a little warning, it gets smutty in this chapter....but you can skip it if you like. R&R puhlease!!!!

* * *

Raya ran upstairs the minute everyone was sure Sam and Joshua were okay. She mentioned she wanted to get dressed since she was still basically in her tank and boy shorts, and then she would be right back. She really wanted to get away from Sam. He was looking at her the way he used to, like she was his whole entire world and he loved her with every ounce of his being, the way that killed her a little on the inside, because deep, deep down she felt the same way. She shut her bedroom door behind herself and leaned against it trying to get a grip on herself. She took deep breaths, bringing on a wave of nausea and had to resist the urge to throw up. A soft knock on the door made her jump and she turned pulling it open, finding her grandmother standing behind it looking concerned.

"Raya, are you alright," she said with a frown.

"No. No. No. I'm not, the spell is broken," she said pulling her grandma into the room and shutting the door. "The spell isn't working anymore."

"Well of course it isn't," her grandma said shaking her head. "The spell was created by your blood, it is broken when the person you are trying to ward off ingests it."

"We need to do it again," Raya insisted. "This can't happen. I can't fall in love with Sam and he can't keep loving me. I'm with Dean. I'm having Dean's babies! We have to do something!"

"Raya calm down," Adrianna ordered sternly. "You're going to get yourself all worked up and have a miscarriage. Everything will be fine. We can try the spell again later, for now I want you to go take a shower and relax."

Raya hesitated. "Try? What do you mean try?" she asked.

Adrianna sighed. "I don't know if the spell will work more than once. Now things between you and Sam will be worse."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell doesn't stop him from loving you Raya or vice versa. It just suppresses it from your brain so that you don't _think about _or _act_ on it. It's been growing inside of you building and building, you just haven't acknowledged it," Adrianna explained. "It's been there Raya, and now you feel it."

Raya couldn't move, she just stared at her grandmother in shock. She felt she was doomed, it seemed pointless. But she wasn't going to give up, she loved Dean. She wanted Dean. She wasn't going to bring on the end of the world by loving the wrong brother. Dean was her soul mate, she wanted him to be her whole world. She wanted him to be the only one she needed and loved.

The door opened behind her and she turned catching Dean as he slipped in looking worried. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just taking a breather. I need to talk to you though," Raya answered. "Nana, can you give us a minute?"

Adrianna nodded and walked to the door, stepping out past Dean. "I'll go downstairs and check on Joshua. I'll tell everyone you guys need a moment alone."

Raya nodded and shut the door, locking it softly as she heard her grandma's footsteps disappearing down the hall. She turned to Dean who was waiting for her to talk when she went into his arms, arms going around his neck to pull his lips to hers. She felt him tense against her, but his arms came around her and he returned the kiss tenfold, making her knees shake. She began moving, pulling him towards the bed and that's when he halted her.

"Raya," he said trying to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

"I need you," she whispered softly. "I want you."

She saw the way her words made his face fall and bring hunger into his eyes, but he shook his head trying to get a grip. "Raya, we just got attacked by demons and Sam nearly died. Don't you think we should be looking for Lilith?"

She went back into his arms, pressing her body against his as her hands slid up his chest. She heard him sigh longingly and felt him hesitantly touching her, his horny body in a battle with his rationalizing brain. She took one of his hands guiding him to her warmth, he let out a tiny gasp but didn't pull away.

"I need you right now, Dean," She whispered into his ears, making him slip two fingers inside of her. She moaned into his neck. "Who cares about those stupid demons and Sam is fine thanks to me. I deserve a little attention. We haven't had sex in days. I need you to make me cum."

"Raya," he groaned, his eyes closed as she licked his bottom lip. "What if someone hears...What if we get caught?"

She pulled away from him, making him open his eyes and watch her. She pulled her tank off and dropped her shorts leaving her standing in her birthday suit before her very eyes. She knew that her grandparents or Sam may hear downstairs, but she didn't care. She wanted Dean to touch her, to make love to her, and reassure her that it was him she needed and loved, not Sam. Him, the father of her unborn children and hopefully one day, her husband. So what if her grandparents heard her getting it on, she would deal with that lecture later.

Dean's eyes widened as she stepped out of her shorts and she could visibly see his body harden. She stepped toward him and took hold of the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. She dropped the material to the floor and pushed him backwards, making him fall into a sitting position on the bed.

"Raya," he started again voice shaky as she kneeled in front of him, fingers trailing down his stomach. "I'm still thinking this isn't a good idea."

She ignored him, unlacing his boots and pulling them off before tossing them aside. He watched her intently as she undid his belt buckle and the button to his jeans before pulling them completely off with a heavy tug. Her hands smoothed up his thighs, gripping the sides of his boxers before pulling them off too.

"Raya," he said again, his voice thick and husky. "What are you doing?"

She touched him, making him moan low and almost in a whisper. "I think you of all people, Dean, can recognize a blow job when it's about to happen."

His eyes went even wider and he opened his mouth to reply, but her mouth closed over him so warm and wet that he moaned loudly instead. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him, eyes rolling as her mouth warmed over him in what could have been the best blow job he had ever gotten in his entire life. With every lick of her mouth tongue, and he moaned, and when she took him all in he was gasping for air.

"Jesus Christ Raya," he groaned.

He felt close to orgasm in an embarrassingly short amount of time and gripped a handful of her hair to stop her. She released him as he breathed heavily looking into her bright green eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned. "Was I doing it wrong? I'm sorry. This is my first time-."

Dean shook his head cutting her off. "No. No. You were doing great...a little _too_ great," he insisted. "Come here."

She rose allowing him to pull her down onto the bed, rolling her so that she was underneath him. He kissed her roughly, hands roaming the landscape of her body making her moan. He needed no more convincing, he was so turned on he couldn't have resisted taking her even if they were in the same room as her grandparents. Her moans drove him wild and the fell of her silky skin sent shivers through his body. Her body was begging for him to come inside and he was more than willing to do so.

"Tell me what you want, Raya," he whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you need. I want to hear you say it."

She cried out as he slipped two fingers inside of her, massaging her g spot to leave her gasping beneath him. She gripped his firm biceps, back arching into him. She could already feel an orgasm coming on, her body tightening around his fingers to enhance the sensation.

"Tell me," he commanded kissing her neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please god no," she whimpered.

"Then tell me what you want," he said.

"I want you, Dean," she answered in a soft moan. "I need you inside of me. Make love to me. Please."

Dean gladly obliged, removing his fingers and slipping inside her, making her gasp. He hesitated at first, groaning in time with her gasp. Her walls clamped down on him at his second thrust as the waves of an orgasm rolled over her with an intensity that made her whole body shake, she bit her lip to stay quiet. She wrapped her arms around him as the orgasm died down, hugging the warmth of his chest as he moved within her. She felt at home with his body so close to hers, it made most of her feel right. But there was still that tiny part inside her that felt it was wrong, that wanted Sam. She forced herself to suppress it, to enjoy Dean making love to her. She reveled in the way he caressed, the ripples that rolled through her as he moved inside her.

"God Raya," Dean moaned in her ear. "You feel so good."

She moaned in response feeling the ripples build and build until she was digging her fingers into his skin, her back arching. She was moaning too loud, making Dean cover her mouth with his hand as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. He trembled above her trying to hold himself back, but her walls clamped down on him as her own orgasm ripped through her and it sent him over the edge with a muttered groan. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as her breathing mimicked his own.

"Man...." he muttered rolling from atop her."It just gets better every time."

She smiled at him, but didn't say anything as she rolled over and put her head on his chest. She sighed content and satisfied, her body still tingling from his touch. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm with his finger tips for a moment before he pulled away and sat up making her look at him in surprise.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"We need to go downstairs and come up with a game plan," he said pulling his boxers and jeans back on.

She sighed knowing he was right and climbed from the bed walking to her closet and pulling out her robe before slipping it on. She felt Dean's arms come around her waist pulling her close.

"That was amazing," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "But are you feeling okay? I just feel like you're not telling me something."

_I'm in love with your brother. _

"It's just the hormones," she answered waving it away. "I love you."

She pulled away moving to her dresser and pulling an outfit out of the drawers. She headed to the door and opened it, looking back at him.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," she said with a soft smile.

Dean nodded. "Okay," he replied.

She slipped out the door, shutting it behind herself. She heard him mutter something, but she ignored it, turning and heading for the bathroom. She showered and brushed her teeth, changing into jeans and a t-shirt that seemed unusually tight along with her boots. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way down the stairs, finding Dean, Sam, and Joshua cleaning up the shattered pieces of the kitchen table and the dishes that were on it as Adrianna cleaned up the pool of blood that belonged to Sam.

"Hey," Adrianna said sitting back on her knees as she stepped over her. "Are you alright? Dean said you were throwing up?"

Raya shared a quick glance with Dean before catching on to his excuse of why they were upstairs so long. She nodded touching her stomach. "Yeah," she answered. "Let me help you."

Adrianna shook her head. "No. No. No, mija, you need to rest especially after using that new power of yours, when did you develop that one?"

Raya blushed suddenly as all eyes in the room fell on her. Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What power?" he asked.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know the demon crazy white light thingy?" she said slowly as Dean stepped towards her.

Dean nodded. "Yeah…."

"Well I can do that now apparently," she said crossing her arms and waiting for the onslaught.

Dean's entire face dropped and so did Raya's gut. "You have a demonic power now?" Dean said slowly as if he were having trouble believing it. The way he looked at her made her feel sick.

"I guess so…." She said softly, ashamed.

Dean shared a glance with Joshua, who Raya noticed was looking at her the same. Dean shook his head and regained his composure. He didn't say anything else; he just continued picking up the pieces of table and dishes. Raya went against her grandmothers wishes and helped pick up until the entire mess was cleaned up. When they were finished, her grandfather disappeared upstairs to shower and Sam followed to do the same. Adrianna went into the kitchen to start lunch and Dean went outside leaving Raya alone. She sat on the couch and turned on the television, not bothering to pay attention to what was on. Her mind was elsewhere. She was worried about her new "power" and the spell being broken. She felt like she didn't know what was happening to her. So many things had happened to her and she had no one to open up to, Adam was gone. To top things off she was going to be a mother, and she knew nothing about babies. She had never even held one and now she was going to have two all at once. She wanted to get away from the world, from demon hunting, from everything. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing, and looked up to find Dean walking into the living room. He sat next to her on the couch and sighed.

"We've decided we are going to head out now," he said. "We called Bobby and he's got some jobs that we can do in the mean time, since Lilly is safe with the angels and there's no trail on Lilith. So you should go pack."

Raya hesitated, shaking her head. "I'm going to stay here," she said looking down.

Dean blinked. "I thought…." He started looking confused.

"I know, but I think this is best," Raya cut him off. "You'll call and visit right?"

Dean nodded. "Every chance that I can get," he assured taking her hand. "But Raya you can come along, you made a point last night and-."

"Dean… everything will be fine," Raya said forcing a smile. "I want to stay here…and there's no safer place besides here for me to be."

Dean sighed again and leaned into kiss her cheek. "Fine."

Dean and Sam stayed for an uneventful lunch and then packed their bags to go. Raya found herself regretting her decision as she stood outside with Dean and Sam and her grandparents, hugging Dean as tears streamed down her cheeks and he assured her that he would call her so much she'd be begging him to stop and he'd stop by after every hunt. She could only nod, and after a little prodding from her grandma she finally released him from her grasp. She turned to Sam then and they shared an awkward brief hug, before he climbed into the car and the impala roared to life. She waved at them before Dean turned the car and they were off, resisting the urge to chase after the car like a dog.

"How about I start some dinner?" Adrianna asked her with a smile, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," Joshua piped up. "I could eat."

Raya shrugged halfheartedly. "I'm not really that hungry," she said softly turning for the door. "I'm going to go lay down."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raya spent the first week sulking in her bedroom. She came out to get food and shower, but for the most part she lay in her bed reading ancient texts from her grandfather's library and eating whatever her grandmother brought her as a snack. She was gaining weight with each day and was starting to feel self conscience that her once toned slimmed figure was now being brutalized by her two growing babies. It was only the tiniest little bump, enough for people to know that she was pregnant, but she still wasn't enjoying it. Her grandmother insisted she rubbed vitamin E on her stomach to prevent stretch marks, which she did religiously in the morning and at night. She put off her doctor's appointments insisting that she didn't want to go until Dean got back from a hunt and they would go together. He was the father he deserved to be there. But her grandmother insisted that she did as she got later and later into her pregnancy and she went like. Her doctor was a nice woman who insisted that her babies were growing at normal rate and sounded healthy as a horse. She was only two months into the pregnancy at that time and her doctor said it would be a good idea to have regular appointments every two weeks which Raya agreed too.

She talked to Dean everyday if not every other day. When he called her after killing Jack and told her of his battle with the Rougaru, she heard the hitch in his voice when he said the word "monster" and could only reply that she missed him and to come see her soon. When she went to sleep that night she had nightmares of flesh eating monsters and demons, and awoke with a scream. Her grandparents came running in, Joshua equipped with a machete, but the monsters were just in her head. She slept in their bed that night, curled between them in their king size bed, snuggled to the warmth of Joshua's chest and comforted by the sound of Adrianna's light snores.

She laughed when Dean called to tell her about the shape shifter at Oktoberfest in Pennsylvania, but was jealous when he mentioned Jamie, the waitress. They argued for a brief moment when she asked if he thought she was pretty and he answered truthfully with a soft "yeah". She yelled at him that she could still be pretty and skinny had he not knocked her up and made her fat and hung up the phone before throwing it on the floor, making it break into two different pieces. Adrianna listened as she vented and cried, then brought her ice cream and pickles before sending Joshua out to get her a new phone. Raya called Dean back after she calmed and her phone service was restored and apologized, insisting it was the hormones. He assured her she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his entire life and that she was the only girl on his mind. This eased her jealousy for the moment and she got off the phone with him on good terms.

When Sam called to tell her that Dean was sick she went into a full on panic attack. She read every book Joshua had and searched every article online about ghost sickness, but didn't come up with much more than Sam or Bobby did. She paced by the phone waiting for a phone call from Sam to know that Dean was okay, when the phone finally rang she nearly tripped running to it. When she heard Dean's voice tears of relief streamed down her face. He sighed as well and said he thought it was time for a visit to which she agreed. It had been nearly a month and she missed him more than anything.

Raya was expecting Dean to return within three days, but he called on the second day and apologized to her saying that a hunt had come up one that they could not pass up and she regretfully told him that it was okay. She didn't hear from him for three days after that. She spent Halloween alone watching horror movies with her grandmother on the couch as she pigged out on Halloween candy and thought about Dean. She had almost come to the conclusion that he was dead, when he called her and told her that he had watched his brother pull Samhain from a human host with his mind. Raya already knew who Samhain was and didn't need any more information besides that, she knew from what Dean told her that Sam was "special" like her, but she didn't know he had that much power and apparently neither did Dean. He went on to tell her about how Sam had come clean about using his powers while Dean was in hell, but he had stopped now that Ruby was gone, but Raya knew that Dean was still freaking out about it. She didn't know any comforting words to tell him about the situation since she was after all in the same boat as Sam and only asked when he was coming to see her. He promised he would be on his way first thing in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was another three weeks before Dean finally called and said he was one night away from the cabin. Another hunt had come up, one in which Sam nearly had died due to a wish made on a magic wishing well and Dean had almost gotten beaten up by a little kid. Raya didn't really care, she just wanted to see him, it had been three months since he had seen her now and she was sick of having a relationship through a cell phone. She wanted him to be there with her through her pregnancy as well. He already missed the first time the twins kicked from within her and many doctor appointments. She put off her ultrasound which would tell her the sex, because that was the one thing she didn't want him to miss. She wanted him to be there when he found out.

She was sitting on the couch watching television listening as the grandfather clocked ticked away the seconds to when Dean would come home, which wouldn't be for 26 more hours according to her calculations when Adrianna walked into the living room holding three brightly colored shopping bags.

"I got a surprise for you," she said with a bright smile.

Raya perked up slightly. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Adrianna replied sitting down beside her and handing her a bag.

Raya dug in excitedly and pulled out clothes. Large clothes. She looked at Adrianna and raised an eyebrow. "Nana, these clothes are like two times my size."

"They are maternity clothes, mija," Adrianna answered. "You can't keep wearing these tiny clothes, you're going to suffocate your babies. It's time to start wearing these."

Raya's jaw dropped. "Are you saying I'm fat Nana?" she asked incredulously.

"You're pregnant, sweetheart," Adrianna said chuckling. "You're going to get a whole lot bigger than this. You're only five months along now and look how big you are getting."

Raya looked down at her growing stomach stretching out from under her black t-shirt. She had a semi large bump, but not one that was too inhibiting. She felt as big as a house, but her doctor insisted that for a woman pregnant with twins she was small. Her clothes had become a lot tighter and smaller which left her digging in her grandfathers closet for shirts and sweats, but it didn't mean that she wanted to wear clothes the size of a circus tent, and especially not when they were so bright and cheerful looking.

"Pink, Nana, seriously?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled out the bright pink shirt. She dug into the bag and saw borages of brightly colored shirts and pants. "They don't have anything that's dark. Why must I be as bright as the sun?"

Adrianna chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it sweetie."

"I'm a hunter, Nana," she said with a frown. "Not a clown."

"Wear them alright?" Adrianna insisted rising back to her feet. "I'm going to make you lunch."

Raya sighed and watched her walk out of the living room. She tossed the brightly colored clothes back into the bag and set them on the ground, just as someone knocked on the door. She sighed and pushed herself up with a grunt as she waddled to the door.

"I got it!" she called over her shoulder.

"Okay!" she heard Adrianna call from the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw a man who had to be nearing his late forties, in a suit standing there holding a bible. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Great, church people,_ she thought. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. "Hello," she said with a sigh. "Can I help you?"

The man nodded. "Yes, ma'am I was wondering I could have a minute of your time?"

She heard footsteps behind her and turned seeing Adrianna walking into the foyer wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's one of those bible people," she said softly so he wouldn't hear. She turned back to him politely as her grandmother stepped up beside her.

"Well, let him in," Adrianna said smiling at the man and gesturing to the locked screen door.

Raya sighed again, not in the mood for a bible story as she reached out and unlatched the lock to the screen door and gave it a gentle push. As the screen door opened, Raya felt a chill run down her spine and something inside her was telling her to run. It was then she saw the spark of the metal from the knife in the hand behind his back, the bible dropping to the porch as the man's eyes turned a soulless black. She lunged forward grabbing for the screen door to pull it closed, but he was too fast, he ripped the screen door from its hinges and stepped in, knocking her backwards with a simple slap of his hand. She hit the ground hard, pain erupting through her back.

"Joshua!" Adrianna screamed as the demon stepped into the house.

Raya heard the thunder of footsteps from upstairs, but it was too late. She watched as metal glimmered through the air and felt warm blood spatter on her face. Adrianna's body crumpled to the ground, and Raya screamed loudly. The demon was stepping towards her as she stared up at him, soulless eyes holding her gaze as she lay to frozen to move. She felt the imminent threat of death washing over her, but found nothing in her that made her move.

"Hey!"

The demon turned and Raya's eyes moved to the voice of her grandfather. He was standing behind the demon, shotgun loaded and cocked as it pointed square at the demons chest. Raya was amazed at how he was keeping his composure, he was standing over his dead wife's body, but seemed completely unphased by it.

"I will not be stopped," the demon said surprising Joshua.

Raya watched as the demon held up hand, twisting it at the wrist, her eyes didn't move fast enough to see the way her grandfather's head spun a little too quickly to the right, but she heard the sickening crunch of a neck snapping. She screamed again, her body taking over and beginning to crawl backwards, away from the demon. He turned away from Joshua's crumpled body and began walking after her, knife raised and ready to strike. Her brain was still in too much shock to use any power, and she couldn't even bring herself to stand. She felt her back hit a wall and cursed as there was nowhere else to move. She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the pain of a knife, but heard the sound of a man screaming instead. She opened her eyes as she felt a force of wind blow around her, but could only see a bright white light. It dissipated slowly, her eyes adjusting to see the demon's host crumpled on the ground, the ground beneath him singed. She looked around expecting to find Castiel or some other angel that had come to rescue her, but found no one. She turned back to the crumpled bodies of her grandparents and crawled to them quickly, grabbing her grandmother's body, the pool of blood beneath her staining her clothes. She hadn't even realized she was crying until her tears she saw her tears spattering in her grandmother's bloody face. She didn't know what to do, didn't even know what to think. She was waiting to wake up and find herself in her bed, hoping that it was all a dream and she could wake up and crawl in to bed with them. But as the minutes ticked by she realized more and more that this was not a dream. She started sobbing uncontrollably, hugging Adrianna's limp body to her chest. She felt the same empty feeling she had felt when Adam had died, but this time worsened by the fact that she was now truly alone. Her only real family was now gone. She could only sob as she held her grandmothers limp body and stared at her grandfathers.

This was the way Dean found her when he showed up two hours later when he arrived early to surprise her, a dozen roses in hand, that dropped to the porch spreading petals everywhere. He ran to her, taking her in his arms and holding her close to his chest as he looked around, his own brain trying to figure out just what happened. She sobbed in his chest, balling bunches of his shirt in her fists, as he rubbed her back.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. You're safe now."


	25. Ressurection

**_A/N:Its the same chapter just fixed all the errors. I finally have started writing for this fic again, seriously writers block sucks....new chapter should be up soon in a day or three lol _**

**_

* * *

_**

Raya had never felt so empty in her whole entire life. It was an empty feeling that spread through her whole body so quickly that she thought it was her who died. She was stoic as Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her to the impala, away from the carnage that lay in the foyer of the Mitchell house. He buckled her into the front seat and said something that did not register in her brain, before shutting the door and pulling out his cell. He stood outside the car, talking frantically for a moment before hanging up and running back inside. She didn't know how long he was gone, but when he returned he was carrying her two duffel bags which still were opened with her clothes carelessly hanging out of them, as well as the bags of clothes her grandmother just bought. She heard the trunk open and two heavy thudsbefore it slammed closed and he was sliding into the driver's seat beside her. He fumbled with the keys for a brief moment and then the car was rumbling to life.

"Where are we going?" she asked dryly, forcing the words to come out of her mouth.

"I'm taking you back to the motel to stay with me while Sam and Bobby-," he broke off abruptly and his knuckles suddenly became white on the steering wheel.

"While Sam and Bobby what?" she questioned further through clenched teeth. She already knew the answer. She already knew what happened when hunters died and what was supposed to happen to their bodies and homes. It was all to be burned down, so there was no evidence left behind and no chance for a hunter to come back as a vengeful spirit. The thought of all her childhood memories and belongings being burned to the ground made her want to vomit.

"Stop the car Dean," she said looking at him.

Dean looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I said stop the car," she repeated, this time her voice rising.

"Raya, I'm not letting you go back there. That house is-."

"That house is what, Dean? The place where my brother and me and my mother grew up? The place where all my memories, training, skills, everything who I am came from?!" she said angrily. "You're just going to burn it down like it means nothing to me?"

"Raya, please-," Dean started trying to reason with her.

Raya shut her eyes and groaned. Suddenly the brake pedal of the impala slammed down from an unseen weight and the impala skidded to a stop with a loud screech of the tires and horrific grinding sound, right in the middle of the back road. Dean's eyes went wide in shock and he turned to her as his face went completely red.

"Did you just use your freaky magic stuff to stop my car? Are you insane?! You could have dropped my tranny for god sake, not to mention kill us!!" he shouted.

"I asked you to turn the car around nicely and you wouldn't do it," she replied calmly. "Now either do it or I'm going to get out of the car and walk there."

"Raya-."

"Fine!" she interrupted throwing the car door open viciously and sliding out of the car as agile as possible with a pregnant belly. She slammed the car door closed and turned crisply, walking back down the back road toward the turn off to the cabin.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the impala off to the side of the road before putting it in park and climbing out, running after her. "Raya, stop!"

"I'm not going to let you burn down my grandparents house, Dean!" she shouted over her shoulder.

He took off in a sprint, jogging to catch up with her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She stopped and stared at him, tears streaming down her face. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her pulling her towards his chest, as she began to sob against him once again. Her eyes hurt from all the crying and so did her chest from the heaving. She tried to find the comfort she needed in his warm chest and his soft apologies he whispered into her hair, but it wasn't all there. She was losing everything at a fast pace. She had already lost her brother, now her grandparents, and now they were going to burn down her child hood home. She couldn't take it all at once.

"I can't let you burn it down, Dean," she said pulling back to look into his eyes. "I grew up there. I have so many good memories from there, way better than any of the bad memories. I want our children to grow up in that house."

"Okay," he said brushing her cheek with his fingers. "Okay, calm down. We won't burn down the house. We'll just do a cleanup and then we can…make it a home base for us okay? Whatever you want, now just let me take you away from this place for the moment. Look at you, you're covered in blood and dirt, I want to get you some place safe and change your clothes."

She nodded slowly and wiped at her eyes, allowing him to lead her back to the car. She climbed in willingly and buckled herself in as Dean jogged around the car and climbed inside. He buckled himself in and sighed looking back at her, she stared straight ahead instead of meeting his gaze. He started the car after a moment and drove off down the road, this time much more carefully listening for sounds of damage from his precious impala. They didn't talk at all the whole car ride, which lasted thirty minutes, and when Dean pulled up at the motel, Bobby and Sam were already standing outside waiting for them. Dean parked the car next to Bobby's and then turned to her, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"Stay here for a moment alright," he said softly. "I'm going to go talk to Bobby and Sam."

She only nodded and watched him climb out of the car. He shut the door carefully behind himself and walked closely to Bobby and Sam talking in a hushed whisper. They all talked for a few minutes as she sat staring at the window, before Bobby and Sam climbed into Bobby's car and drove off in the direction that they had come from. Dean went around the back of car and opened the trunk, slinging all her bags over his shoulder. He disappeared into the room that he and Sam had gotten before returning without her bags and opening her car door.

"Come on," he said offering her a hand. "I started the shower for you."

She climbed from the car, taking his hand and following him into the room. He didn't even give her the chance to sit down; he walked her straight to the bathroom and began undressing her. She didn't even fight with him, she allowed him to strip her and help her into the shower. She leaned into the spray letting it hit her right in the face, the water was hot but she felt to numb to feel anything. She wasn't even sure how she was standing up right.

"Do you need help washing up?" she heard Dean ask.

She shook her head. "I just kind of want to be alone," she softly running her hands through her hair. "I'll call you if I need something. Thanks."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay," he said with a sigh. "I'm going to bring in your things so you can change and then I'll be right outside."

She nodded and shut the curtain, listening as Dean walked out of the bathroom and then came back in to set all her bags in the corner and shut the door. It was then that the tears came back and fell freely down her face as she watched dried blood fall from her skin and turn the shower water a murky burgundy. She leaned against the cold tile of the bathroom wall and wiped at her face, trying to force herself to stay strong, despite the fact that everything around her was changing and it seemed that everyone who was close to her was dying. Who was next? Her babies? Dean? Sam? Or worse, herself? She slid down the cold tile to a sitting position and put her head back under the spray, trying to drown her pain away. Trying to force herself awake from the horrible nightmare, back into a world where her brother and grandparents were still alive and she was happy again.

She didn't know how long she had sat in the shower, but Dean snapped her out of her thoughts by knocking on the bathroom door and calling her name. She rose back to her feet, as gracefully as she could being pregnant with twins and answered him.

"Yes?"

"You've been in there for thirty minutes," she heard him say. "You alright?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called back.

There was no answer and she shut off the now cold water. She grabbed a towel off the rack and toweled herself off before wrapping the towel around herself and stepping out of the shower. She walked to the mirror, wiping away the steam to reveal a red and puffy eyed person that seemed to be her. There were dark circles beneath her eyes showing that she hadn't been sleeping well at all, and her skin was pale. She felt weak and huge with pregnancy; she didn't even look like herself anymore. She sighed and turned away from her reflection, unable to bear even her own image anymore and walked over to her things. Her duffels were there, the two she always carried as well as a travelers back pack which held more personal items, and then there were the bags. The three brightly colored bags that held her brightly colored clothes. She hesitated; debating whether to wear the last thing she had ever received from her grandmother, and decided against it. She grabbed her duffel, unzipping it to find her clothes carelessly tossed in their much unlike the way she or her grandmother would pack. She dug through until she found one of her largest t-shirts and the last pair of jeans she could fit into with minimal effort as well as under garments. She struggled into them and toweled her hair until it was partially dry. She put her hair into a messy bun and washed her face with warm water, hoping to relieve the puffiness, before finally leaving the bathroom.

When she pulled the bathroom door open she found Dean sitting on the bed waiting for her. He rose when he saw her, wiping his hands on his jeans and taking a few steps towards her. It wasn't until he was standing right there in front of her that she realized that she hadn't seen him in three months, and that earlier that day, this moment was to be the highlight of it. It was as if she had just actually realized that he was there and it made her go into his arms and hug him close. He tensed in surprise, but returned the hug tenfold with a sigh.

"God, I missed you," she whispered into his chest, tears stinging her eyes again.

"I missed you too," Dean replied. "I'm sorry. If I had just came a little earlier, or hadn't even left you there maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Dean," she said shaking her head. "None of this was your fault. That demon was after me."

"And I wasn't there to protect you," he said touching her face. "I broke the promise I made to your grandfather, and because of that your grandparents are dead."

She sighed and pulled away from him. "I can't talk about this," she said shaking her head and grabbing one of her duffels off the floor. "The demons are after me and we can't just sit around here waiting for the next attack."

"Raya, you need to relax. You just went through an extremely traumatic experience, not to mention your pregnant-."

"Oh my god!" she groaned through her teeth. "If I hear one more person use my pregnancy as a way to make me relax, I'm going to go insane!"

Her outburst was met with a swift kick to her insides by one of the twins, as if they were agreeing with their father that she needed to relax. She let out a painful yelp and Dean was on her immediately, helping her into a sitting position on the bed. She took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach where she had felt the kick and looked up at Dean.

"You're right," she said with a sigh. "And apparently your babies agree with you."

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Well they didn't start playing soccer with my insides till I disagreed with you so I think that means that they are on your side," she said with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Dean's smile widened and he slid onto the bed next to her. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking into her eyes. "I've missed so much….I mean….look how big you are….you look like you're ready to pop," he said looking down at her pregnant belly.

Raya frowned. "Gee thanks."

"No. No. No. That's not what I meant, I meant that I said I was going to be there for you through your pregnancy and I wasn't," he finished touching her belly. "I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and these babies."

Raya sighed and placed her hand over his on her belly, the increased pressure was met with a kick from the twin beneath their hands. Dean's eyes went wide and he looked at her with a smile full of awe. She couldn't help but smile at him as well for a moment there was just silence.

"Was that a kick?" Dean questioned.

Raya nodded. "Yeah, been getting those a lot lately," she replied with a smirk.

Dean sighed again, this time softer. "God, I've missed so much. I'm already screwing up. How the hell am I supposed to help you raise these babies if I can't even be there?"

Raya's smirk disappeared and she touched his face, making him look into her eyes. "Dean….you're going to be a great father alright?" she assured, trying the best weak smile she could. "Somehow…we are going to find a way through this and…everything is going to be alright."

Dean hesitated, looking into her eyes for some form of proof that what she said would come to pass and finally nodded. "Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm all down for the evil bang theory and all, but I don't think this a good idea, Azarel."

Yellow eyes flashed with anger and human teeth clenched. His patience had always been thin, especially when it came to disobedience, and now he was far too anxious to allow any disobedience. But as he turned and looked at the pretty blonde that housed the demoness who had stolen his heart-or whatever it was that drew him to her- he forced himself to calm down.

"Isabella," he said slowly, careful not to snap. She may have been a demon, but she was a sensitive demon. "I have been planning this since my father passed away and long since before, I know what I'm doing. Please, just stand there and look pretty."

Her host's face frowned in an unpleasant expression and she walked to the nearest grave stone, plopping down and leaning against it. He eyed her for a moment, before turning back to the head stone. The grave yard was dark, but he knew he was in the right spot. The grave had already been dug out and the casket sat atop the higher grass waiting to be opened, thanks to one of his loyal followers who stood silent beside him. Isabella may have had her doubts, but he knew that this was right. It was all according to plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Isabella piped up again.

"Have you no faith in a demons power?" he asked turning his head over his shoulder to gaze at her. "His soul is suspended in limbo; it can be tainted now better than any other time. If he is on our side we will surely be able to kill Raya and the Winchesters as soon as the child is born."

"But how after such a short amount of time can he be transformed into a demon?"

"He is a demon already," Azarel answered, lifting the coffin lid to expose the decaying corpse inside. "He has the blood. He just needs a little more to complete the process. Hold his mouth open."

His follower did as he was told; walking to the corpse and prying its mouth open to the best of his ability. Azarel stepped forward and beckoned Isabella with a wave of his hand. She was at his side in seconds gazing up at him, waiting for an order.

"Give me your hand," he said pulling the knife from his back.

Isabella hesitated. "You're going to use my blood?"

"Relax," Azarel ordered grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. "You will survive this."

The sharp edge of the knife swiped quickly against her wrist and she jumped in surprise. With a swift yank, Azarel pulled her wrist over the corpses open mouth and the blood quickly began to fill it and Azarel began to chant.

"Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox , resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox; resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox; resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox; resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox; resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox, resurrectio is animus sub meus vox."

The cool night sky above began to darken, the clouds shifting over the moon as a sudden crack of thunder rumbled through the air. A fierce gush of wind rushed them and Azarel's voice became louder as he had to yell over the thunder.

"Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox, resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox; resurrectio is animus sub meus vox. Atrum phasmatis tribuo mihi is vox, resurrectio is animus sub meus vox!!!"

The corpse in the coffin began changing slowly, the color returning to its body, the decaying process reversing. Soon it looked as though it was a living person, just in a dead like sleep. Isabella's eyes went wide as she stared at the process and when the corpse sprang to life in a hacking coughing fit, she screamed. Isabella yanked her wrist from Azarel and held it to her chest, almost weak from the blood loss as she took a step backward from the coffin. Azarel stared at the now living body that sat up quickly, clutching it's chest and looking around with soulless pitch black eyes.

"Welcome back, Adam."


	26. Taking Sides

**_Okay here is another update. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and those of you who are still reading! I should have another chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Let me know what you think and enjoy!!! _**

* * *

Raya awoke beside Dean with a gasp, the pain in her heart bringing stinging tears to her eyes as the sound of thunder and Latin words filled her head. She was confused, caught in the dream world and reality for a moment before she found herself in the dark motel room in bed beside Dean. She didn't know what she had just seen, had it been a vision or a really really bizarre dream? Dean awoke beside her, the minute she sat up, reaching for her before his eyes had even opened.

"What is it?" he mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she breathed holding her chest where the pain was slowly fading.

The lamp in the room turned on, blinding them all for a second and they both turned to see Sam slowly sitting up in the other bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey, what's going on?" he groaned. "Everything okay?"

Dean looked back to Raya. "I don't know. Raya, what happened?"

She didn't get the chance to answer as the familiar sound of wind blowing filled the room and suddenly Castiel was standing in the middle of the room gazing at them all. Sam jumped to his feet in an instant, knife in hand, ready to fight when Dean grabbed him.

"Dude, stop. This is Castiel," Dean explained.

"The angel?" Sam breathed looking at Castiel in surprise.

"There's no time for awe. You both need to get Raya some place safe. _NOW_," the urgency in his voice plain and clear. His face was always serious, but now there almost seemed to be a hint of fear in his eyes.

"So it was real?" Raya said rising out of the bed. "He's really back?"

"Whose back?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, he is back and he's going to be coming for you. You need to get somewhere safe, immediately," Castiel replied.

"But he would never hurt me," Raya breathed.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Dean said loudly putting up his hands. "It's like one in the morning and I really truly don't know what's going on. So can someone fill me in on the blanks here?"

"It's Adam," Raya said looking at the floor.

"Adam?" Dean said in surprise. "Your brother? He's dead."

"Not anymore," Castiel said. "A powerful demon has returned him to this earth with the power of black magic and demon blood. Adam is no longer a human; he is a fully fledged demon."

"What?" Dean breathed sharing a shocked glance with Sam.

"You need to get her to safety," Castiel continued. "Pack your things and get on the road now. He will be coming soon."

"Castiel, Adam would never hurt me," Raya said making them all look at her. "He is my twin brother. He and I are connected. How could he ever hurt me?"

"Raya," Castiel said taking a step toward her. "Please, trust me and do as I say for once. I know your rogue spirit; it's very strong in you. But if you don't trust me you and your children will die. And none of us want that."

Raya hesitated, surprised at the sincerity in Castiel's voice. She could only nod after a moment, and then Castiel stepped back his eyes on Dean. "Start packing, get on the road. I will be watching," he said before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Dean turned to Sam with a sigh. "Back on the road again little brother. Start packing everything, I wanna be on the road in ten minutes."

Sam nodded and began moving around the room grabbing his things. Dean turned to Raya, walking to her and taking her in his arms in a deep hug before releasing her and sitting her down on the bed. She sat stunned for a moment before looking up at him with watery eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek and calloused hands reached up to wipe it away.

"Raya, don't cry," Dean said sitting beside her. "We are going to get you to some place safe and we will be just fine."

Raya sighed wiping at her eyes. "What else can possibly happen to me, Dean? First my brother dies, then my grandparents, now my brother is back as a demon and he is trying to kill me," she said exasperated. "Please tell me just what the hell else can possibly go wrong in my life? Whose next to be taken away from me? My mom? My dad? My little brother? You?"

"Raya," he sighed wrapping his arm around her. "It's going to be okay. It's all going to work out."

"How?" she asked looking at him. "How, Dean? I don't think so. I should just let the demons take me-."

"Now that's enough," Dean said suddenly surprising her. "Stop it right now. I will not let you give up on yourself. You have so much to live for. Remember our babies?" His hand touched her stomach being met by a movement from inside. "They are what you have to live for. If nothing else persuades you let it be them. You are a strong, Raya. I know you can get through this."

Raya could only look into his eyes, trying to steal some of the strength she knew he had. She was never more in love with him, than she was in that moment and it was that feeling of love that rushed through her that made her kiss him deeply. He met her kiss with a brush of his hand across her cheek . She pulled away as they heard someone clear their throat and both turned to find Sam standing behind them.

"Ready to go?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah start the car, we will be out in a minute."

Sam nodded and turned to head back out the door as Dean turned to Raya. "So..you ready to face this?" he asked softly touching her face.

She nodded slowly and rose to her feet slipping on her shoes. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"How are you taking to your new nature?"

Adam lifted his head, looking at the young man who stood over him, looking down at him with yellow eyes. They stood in the graveyard, Adam kneeling over his empty grave and staring at the head stone. His name was printed on it, _Adam Ryan Mitchell-Lancaster_, then his birthday year and the year of his death, _1983-2008_, and then words that hit him deep down to the soul, _A loving son and brother_. He hadn't since he had been awoken except to climb out of his coffin and kneel at his grave. He looked around trying to see if Raya had a grave beside his, but he found none. He had no idea what had happened to him, only that he had died and now he was alive. He didn't feel any different except for the fact that there was this pit in his stomach, like a darkness that made him angry.

"Who are you?" Adam asked rising back to his feet quickly towering over the young man with yellow eyes.

"I'm Azarel. The son of Azazel," the man replied. "I am the one who resurrected you. I have a job for you."

Adam frowned, anger welling up inside of him and suddenly the earth beneath their feet began to shake. He took a step toward the young man, whose serious demeanor had quickly faded as the earth continued to shake and Adam's eyes turned a soulless deep black. The urge to kill swept up in him and he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Adam, calm down," he started.

"What did you do to me?!" Adam shouted in his face giving him a severe shake. "What did you do?!"

The young man tried to push him off, but Adam was stronger, he always had been. "Adam, calm down! I saved you. I brought you back!"

Adam sighed shoving the man away from him so he hit the ground hard, he turned his back on him finding the young blonde and another man looking at him in surprise, their eyes black pits as well. The ground beneath them stopped shaking as Adam forced calm on himself. He heard the man with yellow eyes rising behind him and turned back to him.

"Where is she?" Adam questioned. "Where is my sister?"

Azarel smiled at him. "That's exactly who I want you to find," he said taking a cautious step toward him. "I want you to find her and bring her to me."

"And what makes you think I would do something like that?" Adam retorted.

"Because you owe me your life," Azarel replied. "And she has something that is very important to me."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," Adam said through clenched teeth. "Just because I'm a demon do you really think that I am going to let you hurt my sister?"

"She betrayed you," Azarel continued in a pleading tone. "She let you stay dead. If you two are really that close than why isn't she the one resurrecting you?"

Adam growled at the point he made. "She would never-."

"She did betray you and do you really think that she will accept you as what you are now?" Azarel questioned. "She will think that you are a monster. She will try to send you back to hell, and believe me yes you will go to hell if they exercise you. You are a demon now and that's where demons go. I took your soul from limbo and gave you life. And now in return for that favor I want you to bring your sister to me. Embrace what you are and do as I ask."

Adam hesitated looking at Azarel, the pit of darkness in his stomach slowly growing. He had a point, Raya had betrayed him and the hurt and anger at the thought of that made the darkness in him grow faster.

"Do you accept?" Azarel asked.

Adam hesitated.

"Will you join us?"

Adam sighed deeply. "I will."


	27. Fallout shelters and Psychic ultrasounds

**_A/N: Okay here is another update. I watched the season premiere last night and oh my god!! Im not going to let out any spoilers but it was AFREAKINGMAZING!!! anywho....read and let me know what you think please!! It will inspire me to write faster and post sooner!!_**

* * *

They arrived at Bobby's a day and a half later. Dean had not stopped at all along the way to Bobby's except to get Raya food and let her use the bathroom. Both Dean and Sam were panicked about what Castiel had told them and would not even let her go anywhere alone. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get a private moment alone to just breathe, but she knew that Dean had her on full watch 24/7. She felt smothered, and to make it worse she felt huge. She had an over protective boyfriend and she felt like she had been pregnant forever, she didnt think she could take three more months of it.

When they pulled onto Bobby's land they found him standing on the porch waiting for them. Dean got out of the car and helped her out as Sam got their bags out. Dean walked her to the porch steps before turning back to help Sam with the bags.

"Raya," Bobby said stepping down the stairs to take her hand and help her up. "It's good to see you."

Raya smiled and turned to him after reaching the porch, wrapping him in a big hug. "It's good to see you too, Bobby. Thank you for letting us stay here."

Bobby waved her statement away. "It's no problem, Raya. Come inside and take a seat."

Raya nodded and followed him inside, both of them stopping in the living room. Bobby helped her ease on the couch and then stood back with crossed arms surveying her. "So how are you doing?" he asked looking at her pregnant stomach. "Meaning those lil' deans you have inside of you."

She sighed. "I'm fine, I guess. I haven't been to a doctor because of….." she trailed off and her eyes dropped down. She hadn't been to the doctor because her grandparents had died and she missed her last ultrasound appointment which happened to be the day of her grandparent's death. "As soon as things settle down…I'll try to find a doctor who won't ask too many questions."

"That's not necessary," Bobby insisted. "I've called a psychic I know. She can take a peek inside of ya and make sure everything is alright."

Raya hesitated looking at Bobby in surprise. "Psychics can do that?"

"This one can. She can see just about everything. And she will save you the trouble of having to go to a doctor that may ask you too many questions and get us in trouble," Bobby said crossing his arms. "Besides that there's something else I want to show you."

Bobby took her hand helping her to her feet once again and leading her to the foyer just as Dean and Sam came in with the bags. Bobby beckoned them along with a hand as he led them to the door at the base of his stairs which lead to the basement. They went carefully down the stairs and into the basement. Raya hesitated at the stench of what she could only classify as 'old'. The basement was pretty organized, nothing to surprising, but it was the medium sized iron door with a lock that caught her attention.

"I built this awhile back," bobby said walking across the open space, leading them to the metal door. "It locks from the inside and out, but you have to put a device on it to make it change. If Adam comes looking for her all you have to do is get her down here and he nor any demon will be able to touch her."

He turned the lock on the door, pulling it open with a groan and standing back to let them see. It was like a medium sized circular room, but with a wall of weapons and a key of Solomon on the ceiling and floor. There protection symbols on the walls and a stack of food and water in the corner. Dean and Sam shared surprised looks as they stepped in the room followed closely by Raya. Bobby stepped in after them.

"It's made out of iron too so no ghost can cross it," Bobby explained further. "This room is completely demon and ghost proof. So if your brother does show as long as you are in here then you are safe."

"This is….awesome, Bobby," Dean said with a large smile.

"Well with the seals being broken and hell on earth imminent, I figured I would need to get this ready to be lived in," Bobby said with a shrug. "And when you called about Raya, I knew this would be perfect for her."

Raya sighed running a hand through her hair. "Look, guys, I really don't think that Adam can hurt me. I am his only sister, his twin for god sake-."

"Raya, honey, we talked about this already," Dean said taking a step toward her. "If Cas says that we need to keep you safe then that's what we are going to do."

Raya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms knowing that she wasn't going to be able to penetrate Dean's 'I have to defend my girlfriend' honor. She turned to Bobby instead and offered him a smile. "This is really cool, Bobby. Thanks for helping us."

"I've already told you stop saying that," he said. "You all know that I would do anything for ya."

Dean opened his mouth to respond when they heard the sound of Bobby's doorbell. They all hesitated, except for Bobby who headed for the stairs. Raya moved to follow, but Dean grabbed her.

"No, you stay with me," Dean ordered. "Sam go with Bobby and check it out."

"Dean," Raya started with a sigh.

He gave her a look which made her fall silent and Sam headed for the stairs as they heard the sound of the door opening. There was soft chatter for a few seconds before Bobby was calling for them to come up, Dean urged Raya towards the stairs before helping her up them. She was annoyed and tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. She reached the top of the stairs and swatted his hands away with a glare as she moved into the foyer. Bobby and Sam stood with a woman, she looked well into her thirties, maybe forties, but she was beautiful none the less. Her hair was dark and her eyes were bright and her smile seemed to light up the whole room. Raya couldn't help, but smile too as she waddled toward them.

"You must be the famous Arianna Mitchell," the woman said extending a hand to her that Raya took and shook as she blushed. "I'm Pamela, but please call me Pam."

Raya smiled. "I wouldn't say famous, but it's nice to meet you too, Pamela."

"This is the psychic I was telling you about," Bobby said nodding toward Pam. "She can tell you more about your babies than any doctor can."

"Psychic?" Dean said cautiously looking at Pam. "What do we need a psychic for?"

"Calm down pretty boy," Pam said smiling at Dean. "We are just trying to get a peek at those little ones inside of your girl here. She can't go see a regular doctor so she needs to some supernatural help."

Dean frowned, but didn't say anything as Pam turned her eyes back on Raya. Raya blushed as Pam surveyed her, eyeing her as if she was some statue in a museum and she was trying to understand the artist's motive for creating her.

"My god," Pam said shaking her head. "I thought I had power, but you….you're like the energizer bunny full of supernatural kick ass power."

Raya hesitated looking at Dean who shrugged. "Thank you?"

"It is a compliment sweetie, I promise," Pam assured with a smile. "Come on; let's get this over with huh?"

Raya nodded and followed Pam into the living room, the men following closely after. Raya eased herself onto the couch and Pam sat down on the edge. Dean sat himself on the armrest by Raya's head and smiled down at her as she looked up at him. Sam and Bobby stood off to the side, arms crossed and watching expectantly.

"This won't hurt a bit honey so you can relax," Pam said. "I'm just going to put my hands on your belly here and take a look inside. No pain at all."

Raya nodded and took a deep breath as Pam closed her eyes and placed both hands lightly on her stomach. There was nothing but silence for a moment and Pam said nothing. Raya was tempted to ask what Pam saw or heard or felt, but kept her mouth shut tight afraid that it would ruin her concentration.

"Oh my…" Pam breathed, a smile playing across her face. "They are big…healthy…and powerful."

Raya looked up Dean a smile on his face, but his expression didn't match. He looked worried. She was going to ask what was wrong when Pam continued.

"Any day now," Pam said her smile widening. "You guys don't have a thing to worry about. They are beyond healthy."

She removed her hands from Raya's belly and looked at them all with a smile. Raya shared a glance with Dean and turned back to Pam confused. "What do you mean any day now?" she asked.

Pam looked at her, chuckling as if she was joking. "Your babies will be here any day," she answered. "That's what I mean."

Dean and Raya huffed at the same time. "She is only 6 months along," Dean said. "I may not know a lot about babies and stuff, but I know that they don't come out for nine months. That means we have three to go."

Pam shook her head again. "And I'm no doctor, but these babies inside of your pretty young woman here are about eight months along. They are ready to come out now in fact, they are almost full grown."

Raya sat up in a panic looking at Dean. "Any day? That doesn't make any sense. I've only been pregnant for six months. I can't give birth in a few days! I'm not ready, Dean's not ready, and I should still have three months. This isn't normal."

"Raya," Pam said touching her shoulder. "Calm down…everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not," Raya replied in full blown panic. "I'm six months pregnant and you say I am going to give birth in a few days, that's not the way it's supposed to go."

"Raya, sweetie," Pam said her voice still calm. "You forget that you yourself are not normal. Neither are your children, this is not a normal pregnancy, but it doesn't mean that you should be afraid."

"But we don't have anything," Raya continued looking at Dean who was still in a stunned silence. "I mean we don't even know what we are having. How in the hell are we supposed to get ready for two babies in a matter of days?"

Pam only smiled. "Like most other parent's. Just deal with it as it comes."


	28. Who the hell is Carver Edlund?

**_A/N: Okay here is another update!! Sorry it took so long. read and review and I will love you forever. :D_**

* * *

Pam insisted that Raya rest so Bobby set her up in the guest room and they left her alone to relax. Dean went in to check on her ten minutes later and found her fast asleep on the bed in a curled up ball. Dean rejoined the others back downstairs, still slight stunned by the fact he was going to be a father in a matter of days. Not only were they not prepared, but they had to worry just why Raya was having a super charged pregnancy. He found Pam, Bobby, and Sam talking in a hushed whisper before he stepped quieting them all immediately. Dean frowned and crossed his arms as he reached their side. His eyes were on Pam and she looked at him expectantly.

"So is it really true?" Dean asked. "She's going to pop any day now?"

Pam nodded and Dean sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "You both are going to be just fine, Dean," Pam insisted touching his shoulder. "Have a little faith in yourself."

Dean shook his head. "I just thought that with three more months we would have found Lilith and stopped the apocalypse so that my kids would be in a safe world," he said with a huff.

Pam smiled. "Don't worry, Dean. Your kids will be more than able to protect themselves from demons."

Dean looked at her cautiously, unsure how he felt about that statement. "So my kids are going to be like their mother then? Meaning they are going to have powers," Dean questioned.

Pam huffed. "Try immense powers."

Dean hesitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, didn't know if he was happy that his kids would be able to defend themselves or if he was terrified of what his own kids would be able to do. If they were anywhere near as powerful as their mother then things were definitely going to be interesting.

"So what can we do to maybe put off this birth for a few more days?" Dean asked.

Pam smirked. "Those babies are going to come when they are damn good and ready, Dean."

"I know that," Dean said with a frown. "But we can put it off for a day or two right?"

Pam sighed. "Well you could keep her on bed rest; make sure she isn't stressed at all. That could add a few days to the wait," she offered. "But I can't guarantee it."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "And what about Adam?" he asked.

"What about him?" Pam asked with a shrug. "If an angel told you he was coming then he is coming. I just can't tell you when."

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"Because I can't see the future handsome that's why," Pam answered moving past him toward the kitchen. "I think I deserve a beer after that, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded. "Of course."

Pam didn't stay long, she shared a few beers with them and then she was gone ordering them to call when the babies were born. Bobby and Sam said their goodnights and disappeared into their rooms leaving Dean alone in the living room to mull over his thoughts. He wasn't alone long before the familiar sound of wings flapping filled the room and suddenly Castiel was standing before him. Dean didn't move from the couch he was sitting on, only looked up at the angel with annoyance heavy in his expression. He had a feeling that Castiel would be coming, he almost expected it, he had some questions and he wanted answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking back down at the old book in his hands he had been reading to pass the time.

"Tell you what?" Castiel questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me that Raya's pregnancy wasn't going to be a normal length?" Dean replied through clenched teeth.

"You never asked," Castiel answered blankly.

Dean sighed and rose to his feet, stepping closer to Castiel who remained unmoving as usual. "Cut the crap, Cas. You should have told us and you know it, especially with Raya's demon brother coming after her. We could have gotten her somewhere safe sooner and been ready for these babies."

"You don't need to worry about Raya and the children. They will be perfectly fine and healthy whether she delivers early or not. You only need to worry about keeping her and the children safe."

"Enough with the code bullshit Castiel," Dean said angrily. "I want to know everything right now and I want to know what my part is in this apocalypse."

Castiel sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I can tell you nothing, Dean Winchester."

Dean growled, grabbing the angel by his coat lapels. "Tell me something Cas or you can count me out of this apocalypse."

Castiel grabbed Dean by the wrists and pulled his hands from the coat making Dean frown. "_I _can tell you nothing, but I know someone who can."

Dean snatched his hand away from Castiel. "Who?"

* * *

"Who the hell is Carver Edlund?"

Dean shrugged at Bobby's question and took another swallow of warm coffee. "I don't know, but we got to find him. Cas says he is the one who can help us get some answers."

Sam and Bobby shared a glance before Sam went back to eating his breakfast and Bobby went back to making more eggs. Once Castiel had disappeared into the wind Dean went to bed, waking early to find Sam and Bobby already in the kitchen and eating breakfast. Raya still hadn't woken up yet and Dean couldn't bring himself to wake her. He imagined that she finally got some peace while she was sleeping and to wake her from it would break his heart. So instead he told Bobby and Sam about what Castiel had told him.

"How's Raya?" Sam asked with a hitch in his throat as he looked at his brother over his plate of bacon and eggs.

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She is fine. Why do you ask?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't talk to her as much, but I know she is going through a lot. I just want to make sure she is okay and to see if I can help with anything she needs."

Dean felt a hint of jealousy creeping up his spine, but forced it down with another swallow of coffee. "Thanks anyway little brother, but I got Raya covered. I just need you to find me some information on this Carver guy."

Sam nodded. "Soon as I'm done eating I'll get right on it."

Dean nodded and turned as he heard the creak of floorboards behind him. Raya was waddling into the kitchen yawning and rubbing her face. She came to the table easing into the seat beside him before finally looking at them.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly with a smile looking at the others to make sure they said nothing. "But why are you out of bed? Pam said you need to rest."

Raya rolled her eyes. "No offense to you or your friend, Bobby, but I think that Pam lady is full out of it. There is no way in hell that I could deliver twins after only being six months pregnant. It's not medically possible."

"And so is being able to self heal, Raya. I think Pam knows what she is talking about and either way you haven't been sleeping well you should rest," Dean insisted putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Dean with everything going on there Is no reason for me to be laying down while I should be out fighting the good fight," Raya replied reaching onto Sam's plate to steal a piece of bacon. She ignored the look he gave her. "I'm not going to just lie around when the apocalypse is imminent."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes sharing a quick glance with Bobby and Sam before looking back at Raya. "Listen, Raya me and Sam are gonna be gone for a few days," Dean started slowly seeing the way she turned and looked at him in surprise. "We got a lead and we are going to go check it out."

Raya huffed. "And what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for you to get back?"

Dean hesitated looking to Bobby and Sam who were suddenly very interested in their own tasks. "Well I just don't want you getting hurt alright? If what Pam said is true whether you believe it or not, you need to stay here and rest."

Raya sighed and rose from the table storming toward the hallway. "I don't know how you're supposed to be around to help me raise these kids if you're just going to be leaving all the time at the drop of a hat! And what makes it worse is that you _expect _me to just sit around and wait for you!" she said angrily stopping and turning to him. "Dios que yo le puede creer. Usted es tal hombre. ¡Yo no le puedo pararme!"

She turned back to the hallway and the sound of her footsteps storming down the hallway followed closely by the sound of a door slamming loud enough to shake the house. Dean sat stunned for a moment staring at where she had stormed off to before turning to his brother who was smirking at him.

"Did she just yell at me in Spanish?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to be careful, boy," Bobby said turning off the stove and spooning eggs onto the empty plate in front of him. "She is fragile even though she acts like she's not. And if what Pam said is true about her delivering early you shouldn't upset her."

"I know," Dean sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her-."

"No you are not," Bobby said sternly stopping Dean from rising out of his chair. "You are going to sit right there and eat that breakfast and let her calm down. It's not often I make breakfast for anyone so be a little appreciative."

Dean frowned but did as he was told, finishing up his plate entirely before Bobby allowed him to leave the table. When he went to the room he and Raya shared he found her already dressed and brushing her long hair. She didn't turn when he entered the room or even acknowledge his presence. He sat down on the bed and watched her finish putting her hair into a pony tail before she finally turned to him looking annoyed.

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I want you to stop throwing temper tantrums for one," he said rising back to his feet and walking to her. "And I want you to understand why I am leaving for a little while."

Raya sighed. "I don't throw temper tantrums, but fine go ahead and explain it to me then."

"I'm going to go and find a way to kill Lilith so that our kids can live in a safe world. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but I am going to do whatever it takes. Even if it means having to spend a few days away from you, even though it's going to drive me insane," he said pulling her into her arms.

Raya sighed again, wrapping her arms around him as best she could before closing her eyes. "It just seems like your always leaving. I hate it."

"You aren't going to be alone," he said kissing her forehead. "Bobby will be here with you and you will be safe."

"But you won't be here, Dean," she replied pulling away from him. "And if what Pam said _is _true, then you could miss our kids being born."

"Pam said that if you relax and you don't get stressed out, we can hold off the birth for awhile. So if you just stay relaxed and calm while I'm gone for a few days then things should be fine," he countered.

Raya huffed. "You want _me_ to lie in a bed all day? You don't know me as well as you think, Dean Winchester."

Dean smirked. "You don't have to stay in bed all day, Raya. But you do need to relax; to take a load off."

"Fine," she breathed crossing her arms again. "But how long will you be gone?"

Dean sighed, his eyes dropping. "I don't know. I wish I could say it will be soon, but-."

"Then say it will be soon, Dean," Raya insisted. "Promise me that it won't be like the last time. Say you will be back in a few days."

"Raya, I can't."

Raya groaned in frustration and opened her mouth to speak when a pain ripped through her abdomen making her hunch over and let out a small yelp. Dean was on his feet in an instant, grabbing her and keeping her steady. She took deep breaths until the pain subsided and looked up to see Dean's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Is it happening now?"

Raya shook her head. "No, it can't be. I want to lay down though please."

"Yeah, come on," he said moving her around the bed carefully before helping her onto the bed. "Stay here alright. I'm going to get you some water."

She nodded and sunk back into the pillows, holding her stomach. "Hurry."

Dean turned heading out of the room and rushing down stairs. He was halfway into the kitchen when Sam called to him from the living room.

"Dean! Come here," Sam called sounding urgent. "I found out a way to get a hold of the Carver guy."

"Just wait a minute, Sam," Dean called back walking quickly into the kitchen and grabbing a glass. "Something is wrong with Raya."

He filled the glass with water and was turning back for the stairs when the sight of Sam holding his laptop stopped him. "Dean, this guy has been writing books about us," Sam continued turning his lap top around so Dean could see a photograph of a collection of books titled _Supernatural. _

"What?" Dean said incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"His name is Carver Edlund, he's a writer. And he writes books about two brothers from Lawrence, Kansas, who drives 67' Chevy Impala and hunt supernatural things. And their names are Dean and Sam Winchester," Sam explained. "There are a bunch of books and each one has been about every single hunt we've done for the last four years. I've read a few e-book chapters they quote us nearly word for word. It's exactly us and our lives."

Dean felt his jaw drop in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam said eagerly. "Wherever this guy is we have to find him and talk to him. Somehow this guy knows about us and is writing our life."

"Well what did you find out? You got an address or something?"

"Yeah I found his publisher; if we get to her then we can get to him."

"Alright you get packing. How far away is it?"

"If we drive straight through the night two days tops."

"Alright good. Where's Bobby?" Dean asked turning back to the hallway.

"He's outside."

"Go get him and tell him I need him," Dean called.

He didn't wait to hear a response from Sam before going back into the room. Raya was still on the bed looking a little calmer than she had when he left to get the water. Dean walked to her quickly, handing her the glass and watching her drink.

"You alright?" he asked cautiously. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. The pain is gone."

"What was it?" Dean asked.

Raya shook her head. "I don't know. But it's not here anymore thank god. I don't think it was anything to worry about."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I think I will be alright. I think it was just gas. When are you leaving?"

Dean sighed. "Soon, but I should be back in a 4 or 5 days."

"Four or Five days?" Raya said. "Dean-."

He held up a hand stopping her. "Calm down. Remember what Pam said, I want you to stay relaxed. If you need me just call and I will be back here faster than you can say cakehole."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "Cakehole?"

Dean nodded. "You know that thing on Sam's face right under his nose?"

Raya smirked. "You mean his mouth?"

"No, babe that's a cakehole."

Raya chuckled and took his hand. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too."

"How long before you leave?" she asked.

"Hopefully right after I pack," he said with a sigh. "I want to leave soon so I can get back just as fast."

Raya frowned and looked down sadly. "Fine."

Dean caressed her face, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

"I think I'm going to lay back down for awhile," she said yawning. "I'm really tired…"

Dean nodded. "You do that. I'm going to go talk to Bobby and pack. I will wake you up before we leave."

She nodded and sunk into the bed turning on her side as Dean pulled the covers up over her. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him and catching Bobby coming down the hallway.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Bobby said.

"Yeah Raya had a pain earlier and if we are leaving her I just want to make sure that she is going to be-."

"Dean," Bobby said cutting him off. "Don't worry. I am going to take care of her alright. Everything is going to be fine. You just get out there and find some answers."

Dean sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks, Bobby."

It didn't take long for him to pack his belongings and get things in the car. Bobby let him fill the impala up with gas and Dean crept into the guest room to say goodbye to Raya. She was fast asleep on the bed and didn't even stir when he sat down on the edge beside her. He put a hand on her arm giving her a light shake, she moaned rolling over to the opposite side and continued to sleep. He leaned over her brushing a kiss on her cheek and another on her lips.

"I love you Arianna Mitchell," he whispered into her ear. "I'll be back before you know it."

She moaned again snuggling deeper into the pillow as he rose back to his feet and slipped out of the door. She didn't wake up again till she heard the impala roar to life in the driveway and the sound of the gravel crunching beneath its tires.


	29. It's happening now

**_A/N: Here is another update. I seem to be on a roll today lol I will probably have another chapter up by tomorrow so lucky you guys! Let me know what you think. Now on with the show...._**

* * *

When Raya finally climbed out of Bobby's guest room bed it was sometime toward the evening. She had fallen back asleep after she heard the sounds of the impala, thinking maybe that she had just been dreaming. She slept peacefully with no more pain. She trudged into the living room finding Bobby sitting on the couch with a book and a beer in hand. He offered her a small smile as she plopped down on the couch beside him dramatically shifting the weight and making it creak loudly. She sighed and looked at Bobby with a frown.

"Dean and Sam gone?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "He came in to say goodbye to you, but you were fast asleep."

"Yeah I've just been really tired lately," she said with another sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You hungry? You want something to eat?" Bobby asked shutting the book and setting aside his beer before rising to his feet. "I can whip something up for you."

Raya shook her head. "Thanks Bobby, but you don't have to wait on me, I can make myself something to eat," she said trying to stand up, but falling right back down on the couch. Her large belly was inhibiting her from her normally smooth rise and she looked at Bobby flustered, he offered her a hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"It's not waiting on you," Bobby continued making sure she was steady on her feet. "It's called _help_."

Raya rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I may be needing a lot of that if I can't even get up off the couch."

Bobby smirked and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "So how about a sandwich?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

Bobby turned for the kitchen when the doorbell rang stopping them both. Bobby reached into his back pocket pulling out a nine millimeter and putting an arm out to block her from the foyer. "Stay here alright? You hear me holler you get your butt down to the shelter and lock it alright?"

Raya nodded and took a few steps back from the door, her heart racing her in her chest. She suddenly felt panicky, didn't know if this was the actual moment when Adam would finally show and come for her. Bobby walked quickly to the door, gun down and to the side. She heard him open the door cautiously and then there was a brief silence.

"Alicia?" she heard Bobby say in surprise.

"Where is she Bobby?" she heard her mother's voice full of worry. "Where is Raya?"

"Mom?" Raya said in surprise walking to the door way to find her mother, father and brother standing on the porch outside. Her mother wasn't in hunter clothes this time, but she was a little more casual in jeans and a button down, her father and brother's attire matched the casual look as well.

When she came into sight Alex came rushing into the house, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Raya jumped in surprise, but wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I never was going to see you again," Alex whispered pulling back to look up at her.

"Oh Alex, I was going to come and….visit you soon," she lied. She honestly hadn't thought about it, with everything going on she had almost forgot that she had a little brother which made her feel worse.

"You and Adam never came back after the last time that I saw you," Alex said looking down. "I never got to say goodbye to him…."

Raya felt tears sting her eyes at his statement and almost let them fall down her face before wiping them away with her sleeve. "Hey, Adam wouldn't want you to be sad," she said with a smile. "I know you miss him. I miss him too."

Her mother stepped into the house and wrapped her arms around her, surprising Raya. She tensed for a moment and then wrapped her arms around her mother in turn and held her.

"Oh my god Raya you scared me half to death," Alicia said with a sigh. "I went to Mom and Dad's and there was blood everywhere and they were gone and you were gone. I've been calling and calling on your cell, but the service is off. I thought maybe…"

She pulled back and looked into Raya's eyes, running her hands through her hair as if to make sure she was real. "Mom, I'm fine," Raya insisted trying to calm her. She had forgotten to pay her cell phone bill again.

"I know sweetheart, and I'm so glad," she said taking a step back and looking at her.

"Arianna Mitchell," her father said making her turn as he stepped into the house past Bobby cautiously. She went into his open arms and sighed contently. She didn't realize how much she had missed them all until she was right there in their presence. She felt at home again for once. "You scared me and your mother half to death. I've been so worried."

"Sorry dad," she said pulling back and looking at him. "Things have been a little coo coo around here."

"Look at you," Ryan said eyeing her from head to toe. "You look as though you're ready to pop. I didn't know you were going to make me a grandpa so early. Why didn't you call and tell me the news?"

Raya blushed crimson, a mixture of shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry Dad. With everything that was going on…with Adam gone then getting pregnant and all the hunting stuff…I just…" she stopped short with a sigh and a shrug.

There was a brief awkward silence before Alicia looked around and turned to her confused. "Where's Dean and Sam?" she asked.

"Oh…they got a lead so they went to check it out," Raya explained. "They should be back in a few days. Bobby's been kind enough to let me stay here with him while they are gone."

All eyes turned on Bobby who smiled nervously. "Hi, Bobby Singer," he introduced extending a hand to Ryan who took it and shook it before dropping it. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for taking my daughter in," Ryan said with a smile. "You don't know what it means to me."

Bobby nodded. "No problem. She is a great gal."

"Yes Bobby thank you for letting her stay," Alicia piped up. "But why aren't you staying with Papa and Nana?" she asked looking to Raya.

Raya's face fell instantly and she felt her stomach drop. She had forgotten that her mother didn't know that her own parents had died. She felt the tears welling again and looked to Bobby who shared a sad expression. Raya turned to her little brother.

"Alex why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a soda," she said looking at Bobby who nodded and caught on.

"Yeah come on son," Bobby said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It had to be a long car ride for you."

Alex looked hesitantly to his mother and father who nodded before he smiled up at Bobby and went into the kitchen. "Yeah," he said looking at Bobby. "The car ride was super long."

Once Bobby and Alex were out of ear shot in the kitchen, Raya turned back to her parents who were looking at her expectantly. "Mom…" she started slowly. "Papa and Nana…died a few days ago."

Her mother's face dropped instantly. "What?"

"I'm so sorry mom," she continued tears falling down her face as her mother started to sob. "A demon attacked and-." She stopped short again as her mother broke down, going into her father's arms as she watched. She didn't know what else to say, didn't know what else to do to comfort her. The pain that she had been suppressing about her grandparents death welled up inside of her again and tears streamed freely down her face.

* * *

"How much further?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Three hundred miles or so. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we keep breaking the speed limit like this," Sam said leaning over to look at Dean's speedometer. "You can slow down a little man."

Dean sighed and eased off the gas pedal slightly. "I just want to hurry up and get back to Raya. I hate having to leave her you know," he said looking out at the setting sun.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Well just relax alright. We will be there by tomorrow and we will talk to this Carver Edlund guy and then head back to her and finally have some answers."

"Yeah sounds good. You wanna drive for awhile?" he asked looking over at him. "I wanna get some shut eye and we can switch in a couple of hours."

"Yeah sure, pull over."

Dean pulled the impala over off the highway, setting the gear in park before unbuckling himself and climbing out. Sam followed suit, sliding over to the driver's side and Dean went around the car climbing into the passenger seat. Sam adjusted the seat and steering wheel to fit his needs and placed the car in park as Dean lounged into the seat and made himself comfortable.

"Wake me up at midnight and I will drive," Dean mumbled.

Sam nodded. "Alright."

* * *

It took awhile for Alicia to stop crying and all Raya could do was wait patiently. Her father moved Alicia to the couch, sitting her down and holding her as she sobbed and Raya stood over them watching. Bobby kept Alex busy in the kitchen and it was fifteen minutes before Alicia stopped crying and looked up at Raya with red puffy eyes. "How?" Alicia asked her voice dry. "How did they die?"

Raya hesitated. "A demon…came looking for me…because of the babies…and he got Nana first...Papa came with a shot gun and…he killed him…he killed them both right in front of me," she said slowly wiping at her eyes. "They died protecting me."

Alicia swallowed hard, eyes falling to the ground. "It was honorable. That's how they would have wanted to…" she sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Raya. That you had to be there for that…that you had to watch that happen…"

"Mom, don't be sorry, it was my fault. I should have stopped it…used my powers or…. Not even been there to begin with," Raya said stepping forward. "Everything that has happened has been because of me. Adam's death and Papa and Nana…it's my fault."

Ryan rose from the couch quickly surprising her. He looked angry as he took a step toward her and took her into his arms. "Arianna don't say things like that. None of this is your fault and I don't want to hear you say such things. It's the damn demons. And if anything this is our entire fault."

Raya pulled away from her father looking at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't have sent you away when you were little," he said looking at Raya and then Alicia. "We should have kept you with us and just made it work and….and…none of this would have happened."

"Dad-," Raya started apprehensively.

"Ryan, you don't know what you are talking about," Alicia said.

"No, I do know," Ryan continued turning to Alicia. "If we hadn't of sent them away then we would have been fine. We would have made it work. They could have been normal."

"Mom, Dad, stop it," Raya said calmly putting up her hands.

"Ryan you don't understand any of this," Alicia said ignoring Raya as she rose to her feet and looked at her husband. "You have never been a hunter and you have never killed _anything_, Ryan. You can't just hide from this. You see that even I who made a deal with a demon to escape can't! If you are supernatural then supernatural surrounds you. That's what our children are, they are supernatural! At least Adam and Raya were."

"Mom, Dad, please stop it," Raya said her stomach fluttering. She was beginning to feel sick, a wave of nausea hit and she had to cover her mouth. "Don't fight."

"What did you say?" Ryan questioned looking at his wife in shock. "Did you say that you made a deal with a _demon_?"

Alicia sighed. "Ryan, it's not what you think alright. I did it so we could be together. If I didn't things would be different."

"So you are only with me because you made a deal with a demon?" Ryan asked looking disgusted as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Mom-," Raya started. Then she felt it, the same pain that ripped through her abdomen earlier that day. It was ten times worse and it had her bent over and letting out a painful moan that her parents didn't even acknowledge.

"Ryan that's not what I said," Alicia continued. "My parents never would have let me be with you. They would have dragged me away to another town and we would have never seen each other again. I did it _because_ I love you."

"But a deal with a demon, Alicia?" Ryan countered. "You committed a sin. Would it really have been that hard to just run away with me or something else? You had to result to making deals with the devil?"

"I didn't say devil, Ryan. I said demon. There is a big difference. And yes that was the only way," she replied.

The pain hit Raya again and she felt tears stinging her eyes. Her parents continued to argue as she turned taking careful steps toward the hallway, hoping that if she got to the bedroom she could lie down and the pain would go away. The pain subsided for a moment as she made it to the kitchen doorway and she let out a slow breath, trying to breathe through the pain and gripping the door frame to steady herself. The pain hit her again and she stumbled through swinging door that led into the kitchen hitting the ground hard.

"Bobby!" she cried through clenched teeth.

He and Alex were sitting at the table and both of them jumped up when she fell through the door. Bobby was at her side in seconds trying to help her back up to her feet, but pain ripped through her again and she let out a painful scream.

"Okay," Bobby said taking her hand as she squeezed it so tightly he let out a painful grown. "Just breath, Raya. Breath in deep and fast. It will pass in a moment and then we will get you up and in the bed."

"It's happening right now isn't it?" Raya breathed in a panic. "I'm going into labor."

"Yeah just calm down alright," Bobby insisted. "You are going to be just fine."

"No, Bobby, this can't happen now," she said shaking her head. "Dean isn't here and it's too early. I can't-." The pain came again making her let out another cry as it pulsed through her.

"Alex, get your parents now," Bobby said looking at the young boy over his shoulder. "Get them now."

Alex nodded and went running out the opposite door to the living room as Bobby lifted Raya into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed gently yanking all the comforters off the bed and propping pillows behind her. Raya let out a sigh as the pain subsided for a moment and looked to Bobby.

"Call Dean, Bobby," Raya said through clenched teeth. "Call Dean and tell him to turn around and come here now."

"Just relax alright. Breathe and relax. I am going to get you some water and call Dean," Bobby said backing out of the room. "You are going to be fine."

She nodded and tried to breathe as he disappeared down the hall and her parents came bursting through the door. "Raya, what's wrong?" Ryan questioned making it to the bed before her mother.

"Oh my god, you are in labor," Alicia said looking at her. "Isn't it too soon?"

"She's in labor?" Ryan said surprised going to her. "We have to get her to a hospital."

"No!" Raya said. "I can't. My babies are special. They will ask to many questions. I just need Dean. He has to get here."

"Okay, Okay," Alicia said putting her hands up. "Everyone just calm down. Especially you, Raya. We are going to need some towels and hot water and clean scissors and clean sheets. Ryan go tell Bobby and make sure Alex is okay."

Ryan nodded rushing out of the room to find Bobby in the kitchen filling a glass with water. "Hey," Ryan said. "We are going to need towels and hot water and clean scissors and clean sheets. Are you sure we can do this here? We should really take her to a hospital."

Bobby shook his head, grabbing a pot and filling it with water and putting it on the stove. "We can't. We just need to make sure she is comfortable and get those kids out safely."

"Where's the father?" Ryan questioned. "Where's that Dean guy? He should be here."

"He's out trying to save the world," Bobby said irritably handing him the glass of water. "Clean towels and sheets are in the hallway closet. Give her some water and keep her calm. I will get a hold of Dean and make sure your son is alright."

Ryan nodded heading for the bedroom. "Thanks Bobby."

"Don't mention it," Bobby replied turning for the living room.

He stepped through the doorway stopping as he heard Alex whimpering. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw Adam standing in the living room holding his little brother by the throat in the air. Adam looked at him with a malicious smile almost happy to see him.

"Hello Bobby," he said cheerfully.

"Adam," Bobby started.

"I don't have much time," Adam said cutting him off. "Where is Raya?"


	30. The Final Seal

**_A/N: Here is another update! I'm writing so fast that I think I should slow down lol you know leave you guys wanting. Anywho read and let me know what you think please! It may be awhile before I post the next chapter I'm having trouble figuring out what to do about Raya's babies and I want to make sure everything goes perfectly. Now on with the show!_**

* * *

In the bedroom Raya screamed at the top of her lungs, sitting up and tensing her entire body as the pain scorched her body at an unbearable strength. She was sweating profusely, her heart pumping madly and her babies squirming around inside her. She wanted to die, felt like dying because the pain was too much to bear. She was used to her body healing her, taking away the pain, but this pain was something her body could not heal because it was trying to expel two humans.

"Get them out of me!" she screamed looking at her mother. "They are killing me."

Alicia resisted the urge to smirk. "Calm down," she said pushing Raya's hair back out of her face. "You need to breathe and relax alright? Just breathe in deep and out fast. It will help."

"We should just take her to a hospital, Alicia," Ryan piped up from where he leaned on the wall. "Look at her she is in a great deal of pain. This can't be normal."

Alicia sighed looking over her shoulder at him. "This is normal Ryan," she assured looking at him over her shoulder. "Don't you remember this from when I was in labor?"

"Yeah, but you were in a hospital," Ryan replied. "She's in a bed in someone's house with no medical equipment."

Another contraction hit and Raya cried out again grabbing her mother's hand. She didn't know what to do about the pain except wallow in it, until she felt something else besides the pain creep up her spine making her whole body tingle. She hesitated for a moment her breath catching as she tried to recognize the feeling, it was a familiar yet dangerous feeling that gave her the urge to both embrace it and run away from it. It took a moment for her to realize just what it was and when it hit her a contraction did as well.

"Oh no," she whispered. "He's here."

"Who?" her mother said looking at her.

As if on a cue there was crash from the living room that made them all jump. They heard a painful scream from Bobby, and another crash followed closely by a thud mixed with the sound of glass breaking. Raya cursed and moved to get out of the bed when another contraction hit and it sent her falling to the ground. Her mother and father grabbed her, helping her to her feet. She needed to get to the basement, where it was safe in the shelter, but with the contractions hitting every few minutes she could barely walk. She couldnt stop wallowing in the pain enough to call on any power and strength leaving her weak.

"I need to get to the basement," she said through clenched teeth. "He's going to try and take me."

"Who?" Ryan asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Adam," she said looking at them both. "He came back as a demon and he's coming for me. He's here right now."

Alicia and Ryan both stopped looking at her in surprise. "Adam….Our son Adam?" Ryan said in disbelief.

Raya nodded urgently. "Yes dad. Adam, my brother, please help me to the basement."

"Alex is out there," Alicia said stopping again. "Ryan, grab the towels and help her to the basement. I'm going to get Alex."

The door to the room burst open and Raya jumped, eyes moving slowly toward the doorway. She was afraid to look up completely, to see her brother standing there with demon eyes, but it was inevitable. Green eyes met black ones and Adam's smiling face stared back at her. She felt her heart sink into her stomach. Alicia and Ryan stopped beside her both staring at their son as he smirked back at them with soulless eyes.

"Oh my god," Ryan whispered.

"Oh no, Dad," Adam said cockily. "Not god. Nowhere near close to god…yet."

"Where's Bobby?" Raya questioned thickly. "What did you do to him?"

Adam shrugged carelessly. "Nothing. I just got him out of the way. Alex is in the closet crying, so I suggest someone go check on him," he said lightly looking at them. Then his face darkened extensively and Raya felt another contraction hit. "Give her to me and I will let you both live."

"Adam, listen to yourself. We are your parents," Alicia said sternly. "You can't kill us."

Adam chuckled and took a step into the room, making Raya tense. She tried to call up one of her powers to protect them, but got another horrible contraction instead that brought her to her knees. She moaned through her teeth. She wiped the sweat dripping into her eyes and rose back to her feet slowly as Adam took another step into the room. She looked up at him, trying to find something on his face that would let her know that her real brother was in there somewhere, but she could find nothing. It broke her heart in the most shattering of ways and it made her take a step back from him. She had to get to the basement, but she couldn't just leave her parents and brother and Bobby out here to fend for themselves alone.

"Mom, Dad," she said softly. "I need your main goal to be to get to the basement alright? Get Alex and get to the basement. I will hold Adam back."

Adam laughed loudly as if she had told the funniest joke he had ever heard. "You hold _me_ back?"

Raya didn't dignify him with an answer only began counting in her head. She knew that her contractions were about three minutes apart, which meant she could swarm up some energy knock Adam back and be able to at least make it to the basement stairs before another hit. She took in a deep breathing feeling the energy swarm within her and giving it all she had. When it reached the breaking point within her she put her hand out and channeled it with all the strength she had. Adam flew through the doorway back into the hallway colliding with the wall so hard it broke through and he landed in a crumpled heap in the kitchen.

"Run!" Raya screamed moving as quickly as she could to get to the basement.

Her father followed closely behind her, as Alicia stormed into the living room opening all the doors in the area. She found Alex in the hallway closet nearest the door and yanked him out without an explanation, nearly dragging him toward the basement. Raya was nearly down the stairs with her father behind her and her mother and younger brother at the top of the stairs before the next contraction hit and Raya almost stumbled. She gritted her teeth forcing her body to not crumple like it wanted to and keep moving. She hit the bottom of the stairs running to the shelter door and stepping over the line of the door feeling a blanket of protection wash over her. Ryan, Alicia, and Alex came running in after her, all of them stopping once they were over the line.

"Oh Raya," Adam called mockingly. He reached the landing and came walking toward them slowly, eyes scanning the room they were in from the salt to the key of Solomon on the floor. "So this is Bobby's little panic room. Very nice."

"Adam, please-," she started looking at him.

"Come out of there, Raya," Adam ordered with a frown.

"No," she said.

"You can't stay in there forever," Adam said with a smirk. "Especially not if you are in labor."

"What do you want me for?" she asked. "Who sent you?"

"Why don't you just come out and then we can talk," he bargained.

Raya shook her head. "No."

Adam sighed heavily and looked away from her, irritation setting heavy on his voice. "Fine, I will just make you come out," he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do.

He turned running up the steps and disappearing out of sight. Raya sighed gripping the door frame as another contraction hit, this time closer together than the last couple. She knew this wouldn't last long, soon she would be in full on labor, and then things would go from worse to horrible. The pain was becoming easier to go through; she forced herself to breathe through it and tried to relax as much as she could with her demonic brother after her and being trapped in a panic room.

"What does he want you for, Raya?" Alicia asked making Raya turn to see her sitting on the cot with Alex. "Who did that to him?"

Raya shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to get him out of here. My contractions are too close together. The babies are coming soon."

"Exorcise him," Alicia said. "If he is a demon then he truly isn't Adam anymore."

"I can't," Raya moaned. "I don't have the strength to do it."

Their conversation was cut off short by the sound of footsteps. Raya turned seeing Adam come back down the stairs this time dragging a bloodied and limp Bobby with him. Adam dragged Bobby to the door stopping just outside of it, a safe distance away from any trapping symbols and pulled out a knife holding it to Bobby's throat.

"Now here is the offer," Adam said with a sigh. "You come out willingly with no fight….or I kill Bobby. You have ten seconds to make a decision."

"Raya…."Bobby coughed surprising her. She could have sworn he was unconscious. "Don't…do…it…stay…in…the room…."

"Bobby, I can't," she said groaning as another contraction hit. "He will kill you."

"Yes Bobby I will kill you," Adam said almost jokingly. "Raya you have five seconds left."

"No," Alicia said making Raya look at her. "Arianna Mitchell don't you go out of this room."

"Mom, he is going to kill Bobby," she said with a sigh. "I can't let him take Bobby from Dean and Sam. He is all that they have left and I won't do that to them."

"Raya think of what you are saying," Ryan said taking steps toward her. "You could die…"

Raya hesitated. "I know."

She turned quickly stepping out of the room and feeling the blanket of protection slip off of her. Adam dropped Bobby to the floor like he was a rag doll and stepped forward extending a hand. Raya reached for it, but felt another contraction hit and bent over in pain breathing deeply. Adam took careful steps forward lifting her into his arms and cradling her to his chest. For a moment she left herself believe that this warm thing holding her was her brother, but as she looked up into his soulless eyes she knew that it was still a lie. Adam turned heading back for the stairwell leaving a broken Bobby on the ground and her parents staring at them in shock.

* * *

Sam gripped the steering wheel of the impala tight, eyes trained on the road as he sped down the backwoods highway. Dean had slipped into sleep quickly, his face against the window, arms crossed over his chest. They were making pretty good time and would arrive a little earlier than Sam anticipated. He knew that Dean wanted to get it over with as soon as possible and get back to Raya, hell a part of him wanted to get back to her too.

Even though he avoided her as much as possible, his feelings for her grew stronger. He tried to keep her out of thoughts, but she never stayed away. She was embedded in his thoughts day and night and he couldn't escape her. He couldn't help, but love her. She was everything to him and nothing all at once. She was the untouchable, the red apple of the tree of knowledge that was forbidden to taste. Watching her with Dean drove him wild, knowing that he got to touch and hold her and make love to her. Knowing that they were going to have kids together and be happy together. The main thing that confused him was that Ruby said they would both be drawn to each other and besides awkward encounters it seemed as if she didn't even know he existed. He had thought about telling Dean the way he felt, telling him that he couldn't help himself, that it was destiny. But he was sure that the conversation would shortly be followed by a swift ass kicking and Dean probably not speaking to him. Dean cared for Raya far more than Sam ever knew him to care for anyone else.

Sam felt sick suddenly, his hand coming up to rub his stomach. He pulled over to the side of the road thinking maybe he had to use the bathroom which woke Dean beside him making him sit up and look around. "What's up, Sam?" he asked looking around.

"Gotta use the bathroom, my stomach is upset," Sam answered reaching for the door handle.

That's when he felt it, a pain ripping through him and shattering every cell in his body. He let out a cry startling Dean who sat up in a panic. He didn't know what the pain was or where it even came from and it shocked his entire core and shook his being. Thats when the flashes started, images of Raya's face scrunched up in pain, the sound of her screams filled his head. Something was wrong with her. That's the only thing it could have been. Something was wrong and for some reason he was channeling it through himself.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean said grabbing him. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Sam breathed. "It's Raya. I think it's Raya."

Dean looked confused, pulling away from his brother slowly. "What do you mean?"

Sam didn't get a chance to respond as the passenger side car door flew open and Dean was snatched out of the car. Dean turned catching sight of Castiel who was holding him by his coat. He wasn't alone there were three more men behind him, all in business suits the main one standing in the middle. He was middle aged nearly bald and smiling at him, making Dean frown.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"It's time to come with us, Dean," the middle aged man standing behind Castiel said. "We've been waiting and now the big moment is here."

"Where are you taking me?" Dean asked trying to pull away from Castiel's hold to no avail. He was much stronger. "You can't do this."

"Actually," the man said stepping forward. "We can."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean spat looking at him.

The man smirked, placing his hands behind his back, dignified and proud. "I am Zachariah. I am Castiel's superior. And I am here to bring you somewhere safe."

"What?" Dean said looking at Castiel who remained silent.

"It's the big show, bud," Zachariah said slapping him on the shoulder, making Dean frown. "You are finally going to be a dad…well _maybe_ anyway. And right now we need you somewhere safe where you can't be hurt."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Raya is in labor?"

"You're brother didn't tell you?" Zachariah said looking surprised. "That pain he is feeling? That's the pain of Raya's birth. She is in labor and as soon as your child is born unto this world the final seal will be broken."

Dean felt his jaw drop. "What?" he said breathlessly. "That's not possible."

"There's no time for anymore questions," Zachariah said waving away his statement. "We need to get you out of the game."

"Wait! No!" Dean said pushing Castiel off with all the strength he had.

He turned for the car gripping the door handle seeing his brother still writhing in pain inside. Sam's desperate eyes caught his and Dean pulled the door open reaching for him. That's when he felt it, a hand on his coat and a power so strong it left him breathless. He felt as if he was floating and all he could see was white light surrounding him in a thick blanket. Then he was standing on two feet in a large elegant room, alone.

"Sam!!" he cried.


	31. Betrayals

**_A/N: Here is another update! We are getting closer and closer to Raya giving birth are you guys excited?! lol and speaking of other exciting news this story has had 811 hits and 193 visitors isnt that nuts? Thats more than any of my other stories have had. Maybe its an error.....anywho I was astounded. And just because I havent said it in a few chapters I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS......unfortunately *tear* I do own Raya though so yay me for that. lol _**

**_Now on with the show!...or chapter...whatever._**

**_R&R please!_**

* * *

Adam traveled like most other demons did, in a cloud of dark smoke snaking through the sky, but his only exception was that he carried his body as well as hers with him. They didn't travel long and she could see nothing, but the black smoke until he finally landed outside of a church. It was large and looked old and abandoned, on the outskirts of a town that she didn't recognize. There were two black eyed demons standing outside guarding the wooden door that Adam carried her through. Once they reached the chapel she saw more demons in various bodies standing in the rows of pews all eyes on them watching her. Adam carried her carefully to the altar and laid her down on it gently.

"Thank you for not fighting me. I got you something to change into," he said reaching under the table and showing her a long white gown. "It's something more comfortable to have your baby in."

He turned to the demons in the pew. "Get out! All of you," he shouted angrily.

The demons hesitated, sharing glances before all of them turned to leave. Adam waited till they were all completely gone before turning back to Raya and helping her into a sitting position. He handed her the gown before turning his back on her allowing her to change. Raya hesitated eyeing the gown and her brothers back before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She noticed how he had said 'baby' meaning they didn't know she was having twins. She didn't know it that was a good or bad thing, but it was something she planned to keep to herself for awhile.

"What happened to you, Adam?" she breathed looking at his back as she pulled her shirt off. "Why did you let them do this to you?"

Adam sighed heavily and began pacing his eyes still averted from her. "I didn't let them do anything," he said. "They brought me back this way. They told me that you betrayed me and that they needed me to bring you to them so that they could save the world."

Raya blinked in surprise, pulling the gown on over her head. "What? I would never betray you; I don't even know what you are talking about," she said slipping out of her sweats and pulling the gown down all the way.

"You never came for me," he said almost sadly. "You didn't resurrect me. A demon did. Not even my own sister. _A demon._"

Raya's teeth clenched as another contraction hit and her whole body tensed in agony. Adam heard her painful moan and turned to her concerned, rushing forward and catching her as she nearly fell from the altar. He laid her down on her back on the table and pushed her hair out of her face. As the contraction died down she breathed heavily and looked up into green eyes that matched her own. She reached out taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, wanting to be reconnected with him again.

"Adam, you're my brother," she breathed. "And demon or not I know you still care for me and your nieces or nephews. Please don't let them keep me. What they are doing is not good. It's me, Raya. We shared a womb for nine months. I know you are still in there."

Adam frowned, his face set in a deep scowl as he looked down at her. His conscious was at war with the pit of darkness steadily growing within him. He knew that he was slowly turning evil; losing all remnants of humanity that he had left. He had felt no remorse for beating Bobby into a bloody pulp and he didn't even blink when he was holding his younger brother by the throat. Causing pain was almost fun for him, but when it came to Raya he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. He had already threatened Azarel, claiming that if Raya was hurt in anyway no amount of sweet talk could keep him from killing him and every other demon in the near vicinity.

"Raya," he said looking down at her. "I promise nothing will happen to you…but I can't let you go."

He released her hand briskly, turning away and resisting the urge to turn back when he heard her let out a small cry. Raya watched him walk away from her, and felt her heart sink into her chest. The demons had lied to him, brainwashed him and turned him against her to a certain extent. He had still not allowed any harm to come to her, but she was still in danger and had no way of knowing whether or not Dean had even been contacted. The demons began entering the chapel again two of them coming quickly to her and grabbing her by the arms and legs. She kicked and fought, squirming against them.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she screamed. Another demon came slowly carrying strips of rope. He begun to tie her limbs to the legs of the table making her groan in pain.

"How are you feeling?" she heard someone ask, making her turn her head to see a yellow eyed man looking down at her. The demons holding her down moved away as the yellow man stepped closer.

"What do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shh," Azarel said touching her forehead. "Child birth is strenuous enough without you being stressed and upset. You need to relax."

Raya opened her mouth to respond when another contraction came, cutting off her sentence and making her tense again. She gripped the edges of the table and screamed through clenched teeth. She felt a cold hand on her forehead and looked up to see that it was Azarel's. She squirmed away from his touch looking menacing.

"Don't put your hands on me!" she said angrily. "And let me tell you this now, if you hurt us I will kill you do you understand. I will tear you apart."

Azarel smirked down at her, before placing a hand on her belly that was met with a swift firm kick. "Well they are just as feisty as their mother aren't they," he said removing his hand.

"Or they recognize demon scum and want to kick your ass," Raya spat. "You can't keep me here. I'm in labor and there is no way in hell that I am going to let some inexperienced demon deliver my kids."

"You won't even have to worry about that sweetheart," Azarel replied. He turned looking at the demons in the pews and made a motion with his hand. "Bring him forward."

Raya's eyes moved towards the pews and caught sight of two demons dragging a man in a pair of scrubs down the walkway to the altar. He had a bleeding cut on his forehead and his cheek had a decent sized purple but soon to be black bruise on it. He looked exhausted and was barely moving his feet, and when the demons reached them he was tossed carelessly on the steps leading up to the altar. Azarel grabbed him by his collar and yanked him to his feet with a smile.

"Dr. Munroe, meet the equivalent of a demon Mary," Azarel said gesturing to Raya. "You doctor are going to be famous. You are helping to usher in the most important child to this world."

Dr. Munroe's sleepy eyes fell on Raya and he nearly whimpered. "I can't deliver a baby here," he said looking to Azarel. "It's not properly sanitized and she could die if there are complications."

"Oh no doc, don't worry about that because this chick is self healing," Azarel said his smile widening. "She will be fine. Your job is to get the kid _out_ alive and healthy. If the kid dies you die and if the kid lives you live….for the time being."

Dr. Munroe's eyes widened as he looked down at Raya again. "I'm going to need some things," he said softly.

"We will provide whatever you need, doc," Azarel assured. "Just get it done alright?"

Dr. Munroe nodded and Azarel walked away. Raya reached for the doctor grabbing his hand and making him look down at her. "Please you have to help me," she pleaded quietly looking at the demons in the pews. "You have to get me out of here-."

"I'm really sorry ma'am. I wish I could but they are everywhere and when I tried to escape the last time…" he trailed off touching the bruise on his cheek with a wince.

Raya sighed and clenched her teeth as her next contraction came right on time. Dr. Munroe moved forward and took her wrist checking her pulse. "Breathe for me, alright? Just try to relax and breathe through it."

She did as she was told and breathed in deep and fast until the contraction subsided and Dr. Munroe set her wrist down gently. "How far apart are your contractions?" he asked.

"Depends on the mood they are in," Raya replied sarcastically. "Sometimes it's five minutes at other times its one minute."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Arianna, but given the informal situation you can call me Raya," she said with a sigh laying her head back on the hard wooden table. "What's yours?"

"Seth," he replied with a sigh. "They snatched me up from work. How did they get you?"

"They've been looking for me for a long time," Raya answered. "It's a long story…what's the chances that my babies will survive this?"

"Babies?" he said in surprise. "You are having multiples?"

Raya nodded. "I'm having twins."

"How far along are you?" he asked.

Raya hesitated. "That's not the point. I just need to know that I am going to be able to walk off this table and kick some demon ass after I get through with this delivery and walk out of here with both my babies in hand."

Seth sighed rubbing his hands together. "I will do my best. Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"No," Raya replied.

"Alright," he said turning to the demons waiting in the pews. "Hey! She needs a pillow and a clean sheet to put over this table. I'm going to need some gloves and a clean pair of scissors too. And get her a blanket."

One of the demons frowned at him, but turned walking down the walkway to tell his demands to his superior. Seth turned back to her and picked up her hand again. "I'm going to do my best to make sure you and your children are alright, Raya," he said confidently. "Now keep breathing and tell me when your next contraction hits."

* * *

"Dean!"

Sam's eyes shut tight as a white light burst around the impala, blinding him. He opened them slowly after a moment to see the white light was gone as well as his brother and the angels, except for one. Zachariah opened the passenger door and slid in gracefully. Sam tensed, his body still filled with pain and his teeth clenched.

"Poor Sammy," Zachariah said with a sad sigh. "You never were the cool brother huh? You were always the weird one. You never got the girl. And on the rare occasion that you had she was killed shortly after, one time even by your own hand."

Sam frowned as thoughts of Madison rose into his brain. "Where is Dean?"

"Somewhere safe from harm," Zachariah replied. "But I don't want to talk about Dean. I want to talk about you…and Raya."

"What about here?" Sam said hesitantly.

"You love her, Samuel. More than you have ever loved anything in this entire world. More than you even loved Jessica. And Dean took her away from you," Zachariah said his voice darkening. "The same way that he took Jessica away from you."

Sam blinked in confusion. "He didn't…."

"Oh yes he did," Zachariah said with a sigh. "He came and took you away so you weren't there to save her. I know you don't blame him, but you should. You and Raya were destined for true love, but Dean snatched it all away. The two of you could have been so happy."

Sam shook his head. "N..No," he stuttered teeth still clenched. "Dean would never-ever-do something like that-."

"But he did, Sammy," he cut in again. "Dean took away your chances of true happiness. Raya is the woman you are destined to be with. Your soul mate if you will. She has saved you and you don't even know it. If she hadn't of come into your life you would have gone full bad with Ruby and destroyed this world. All because you believe you had good intentions."

"What?" Sam breathed in disbelief.

"Go to her, Sam," Zachariah said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take back what is destined to be yours. Go to her and tell her how you feel."

The pain left Sam immediately as Zachariah removed his hand from his shoulder. Sam looked at the angel with wide eyes. He was unsure of what to do, a part of him felt that Zachariah was right, but the other part of him would never want to betray his own brother for a girl.

"She is not just a girl," Zachariah said reading his thoughts. "She is _the_ girl."

Sam suddenly felt as though he needed no more convincing. Zachariah was right. He deserved her, he loved her and if it was really destiny then she would love him in return. A feeling of relief washed over him and he sighed deeply.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"The demons have her in a church only twenty minutes away from here. They took her from your friend's house. She is in labor and she needs someone badly, and you will be that someone.," Zachariah explained. "I know you can feel her, you know exactly where she is."

Sam hesitated. "But the demons-."

"Don't worry about the demons. Just focus on Raya," Zachariah said. "Your love will set her free."


	32. Time To Push

**_Okay sorry for the delay I had to put alot of thought into this. I want everything to go well so yeah. Please Please Please let me know what you think!!_**

* * *

Dean was pacing back and forth in the elegant room when he noticed Zachariah sitting in one of the large chairs that sat in the corner. He frowned deeply moving for the angel quickly, but Zachariah put his hand up and Dean felt his whole body freeze. He couldn't move any of his limbs; it was as if he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Calm down, Dean," Zachariah said with a smirk. "You have only been in here for twenty minutes and already you seem like a crazed animal."

Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn't even make a groan. Zachariah rose from the chair taking careful steps toward him. "I don't want your stay here to be an uncomfortable one, Dean," he said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I can get you a comfy couch, a big screen TV, your favorite beer, some burgers. Your stay here can be extremely comfortable as long as you stay relaxed and calm."

Dean crumpled to the ground with a groan as Zachariah's hold was released off of him. He hit the ground hard with a thud and looked up at Zachariah angrily. "Raya is labor. She needs me right now; I don't think that now is the time to be holding me hostage."

"Actually, it's the perfect time," Zachariah countered. "We can't have you down there when the apocalypse is happening. If you got hurt that would be terrible."

"What do you want me for?" Dean asked, rising back to his feet with a painful groan. "Really? Cut the crap and tell me now."

Zachariah sighed almost wearily and sat down again, arms crossed and eye's scrutinizing. "I suppose I can tell you our plans," he said eyeing Dean, who stood staring at him anxiously. "We need you here so that you don't get killed when Lucifer gets out of hell."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "There is no way that the demons can be breaking these seals that fast. And if Lucifer is really making his debut today why aren't you out there fighting him?!"

"Because we _want_ him to," Zachariah said as if Dean was an idiot. "We have been waiting for this for a long time and because of your lovely girlfriend we don't have to wait any longer. She sped this whole process up. If you guys hadn't of met her we would have had to go through this whole nasty process of getting Sam addicted to demon blood and amping him up to kill Lilith and getting you two separated and just a lot of nonsense. It would have been a long process."

Dean shook his head confused. "Excuse me?"

"Because of your girlfriend giving birth tonight the seal will be broken tonight and we angels will finally get to have some fun."

"What is the final seal?" Dean questioned. "Is it my kids? Is that it?"

Zachariah chuckled. "Your kids? Dean please, how can you be so sure that those are even _your_ kids."

Dean hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"I have something to show you," Zachariah said rising from the chair and walking toward him carefully, making Dean flinch. "This won't hurt a bit."

Zachariah put two fingers to Dean's forehead and images flooded his brain immediately. Two naked writhing bodies and all too familiar moans in his head. The images moved to fast for him to really see anything, but he knew the idea that Zachariah was trying to get across and once he realized just who those two people were he pulled away from the angel with a disgusted groan. He felt bile rise up in his stomach and swallowed hard several times to keep it from spewing out of his mouth.

"I don't care what images you put in my head," Dean said straightening. "I _won't_ believe that. Those kids are mine, I know it. I feel it."

Zachariah seemed genuinely surprised. "I tried to keep it a little blurry to save you some pain, but those two people you just saw were your brother and Raya making love to create those children that are inside of her right now."

"No," Dean said shaking his head. "You are wrong."

"I am angel, Dean," Zachariah said stepping toward him. "I am not going to lie to you about what has really transpired."

"Even if it were true, which it's not," Dean pointed out angrily. "What makes you think that that would change anything between me and Raya? I know she would never do that to me willingly, and neither would Sam. They were possessed or under a spell or something. It's not possible."

Zachariah chuckled lightly. "Dean, I wish you had this blind faith in us, yet you have it in two people destined for evil."

"Don't talk about my baby brother and the mother of my children that way. You don't know jack squat about either of them," Dean replied. "So just shut your body snatching mouth."

Zachariah sighed heavily and hung his head. "Dean, I hate to tell you this, but Sam is on his way to profess his love to Raya, and when that happens their bond will finally be sealed and there will be nothing that can stop them from being together. I know that Castiel already told you that there would come a day when their love would be unstoppable and you would become insignificant to them. That day is today, Dean."

Dean felt his jaw gape. "What are you talking about?"

"The only thing that has kept Raya and Samuel away from each other this long is that they haven't _told _each other how they feel. If that would have happened, this whole process could have been started a long time ago," Zachariah said with a chuckle. "And it also could have saved us a lot of trouble and you…well saved you a lot of heart ache."

Dean could only stare.

"We are going to keep you here and keep you safe while the child is born," Zachariah continued. "And then when the children are born it will kill Lilith which will break the final seal and Lucifer will be set free upon the world. Then humanity will learn a lesson and the angels will finally get some glory. And Samuel and Raya will give us the fierce competition that we need to make it that much more fun. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Dean. I truly am, but that is the way that it is."

In the blink of an eye Zachariah disappeared into thin air. Dean sighed heavily, feeling water fill his eyes as he turned his back on the spot that the angel had once been standing in. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, how he was going to manage to escape the angels then get to Raya and the babies to keep them from killing Lilith which was another impossibility he couldn't fathom.

"Dean."

He jumped turning to find Castiel standing behind him. He opened his mouth in surprise and was promptly startled as Castiel grabbed him by the mouth and yanked him towards the wall. Castiel pressed him into the wall, leaning into him to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sending you to the church. Don't let _your_ children go near Lilith. They will kill her in self defense and break the seal," Castiel said hurriedly.

Dean jumped as Castiel pulled out Ruby's knife and pushed it into his hand. Castiel put his hand to Dean's forehead and Dean felt that yank of his body and a familiar sensation as if he was floating.

* * *

"For the love of the devil, can you please just shut her up?"

Raya felt her teeth grind together so hard she thought they would break as she looked over at Azarel, who stood impatiently on the steps of the altar. She screamed again, just to continue to piss him off and squeezed Seth's hand so hard she felt his bones crunch. Her contractions seemed seconds apart and Seth was getting more and more anxious with each passing moment. He had made them untie her claiming she could go nowhere when she was in serious pain about to have a baby, and had put a sheet under her along with two pillows behind her. She was a little more comfortable than before, but the pain was no longer just bearable.

"She is in pain," Seth snapped looking over his shoulder at Azarel. "And she doesn't have any medication."

"I'll give her some medication, by snapping her neck," Azarel replied through clenched teeth. "How much longer is this going to take, I don't have all night ya know."

"Her water hasn't even broken, this could take hours, maybe days," Seth replied shaking her head.

Azarel's host's face dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my god; just kill me!" Raya screamed.

"In due time, now shush," Azarel said absently taking a step toward Seth. "Listen here doctor, you have better get that kid out of there now or else your blood is going to be my soup for dinner tonight."

"Look this isn't magic alright?" Seth snapped again, suddenly bold. "This is a natural human process. I cannot make it go any faster than it already is."

Raya was ignoring their conversation, she was in a constant pain now, every cell in her body was screaming in pain. She gripped the table beneath her, creating gouges in the table and making her fingernails hurt. She knew it was only a matter of time now, her contractions were right on top of each other and it was only a matter of time before her water broke. There was no help coming and she was going to be left alone to deliver her babies to demons. She wanted to die, would rather die than let the demons take her babies. And that's when she felt it, the familiar feeling of the one she was always trying to push away. Her eyes moved slowly to the aisle and she saw the tall brunette standing in the doorway to the room. Her heart warmed immediately and she sat up as much as she could, if Sam was here she knew Dean had to be close behind.

"Sam!" she cried making all the demons turn.

All the demons froze; even Azarel remained unmoving as Sam walked slowly down the aisle, his eyes gazing into hers. Raya hesitated confused, wondering why no demons were attacking him and why Sam wasn't armed. It was as if they knew he was coming and this was exactly what he wanted. Sam's eyes were glazed as if he was under some spell, which made her heart skip a beat or two. She felt her breath halt in her chest as he reached her and took her hand sending fire racing through her. She looked up into his brown eyes and felt his fingers brush her cheek. She almost felt an instant calm wash over her and she looked up at him mesmerized. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear and for a moment it was only the two of them.

"Sam, you have to get me out of here," she breathed.

"Shh," Sam shushed, swallowing hard as he looked down at her. "I have something that I have to tell you."

Raya hesitated; she didn't know why he was so calm, why he wasn't fighting demons to get her out of there. But the way he made her feel, made her calm as well, panic left her and she trusted him with every ounce of her being.

"Arianna," Sam said slowly. "I know that…we aren't…together and I know that you love my brother, but I've been holding something inside of me for a long time and I just have to tell you."

Raya's eyes widened slightly. She knew what he was about to say and it suddenly made her panicky again. She knew that this would be the moment that he professed his love for her, the moment when everything that Castiel had said would come true. A part of her deep down had wanted it, the part of her inside that truly did love Sam and wanted him in return. But the part of her that loved Dean far outweighed the other for the moment. She snatched her hand away from him and shook her head at Sam.

"No, Sam," she said quickly through clenched teeth. "I don't want to know."

Sam's entire face fell. He blinked in confusion taken aback by her statement. "Raya, I _have_ to tell you…"

"No!" she shouted. "You have to get me the hell out of here is what you have to do!"

Raya gasped as she felt a gush of water between her legs and heard the splash of it as it hit the floor. She saw the way Sam's eyes went wide and Seth came rushing toward her, pulling gloves from his pocket and slipping them on. Pain hit Raya again in an immense tidal wave and she screamed again gripping Sam's arm tight.

"Oh god," Seth said checking her. "She's fully dilated, the baby is descending. Raya, you are going to have to push."


	33. The Birth pt1 The birth of the Twins

**_A/N: Okay here is the next update. Alot of stuff happens in this chapter so yeah I hope I dont overwhelm you guys. Please please please R&R because I'm really unsure about this chapter and how I feel about it so I need you guys to let me know what you think....._**

* * *

"Push Raya," Seth urged through clenched teeth. "You need to push now!"

Raya shook her head with a groan, gripping the table beneath her. Everything around had suddenly gone into over drive once her water had broken. Sam was still standing over her with a shocked face as the demons in the room began filing out. Soon the room was completely empty except for herself, Seth, Sam and Azarel. She screamed again as she felt pain ripping through her abdomen and threw her head back.

Azarel stepped forwarding, yanking Sam back toward him and grabbing him by the throat. "Listen here, Sammy boy," Azarel said with a growl. "I know the angel sent you here to tell Raya something very important and you _need_ to do it now. Tell her before the babies are born and I will let you both go free alright? Tell her now."

Sam hesitated, his eyes going over to Raya who was still screaming. He looked back into the all too familiar yellow eyes of Azazel's last remaining son and nodded slowly. Azarel pushed him back toward Raya and Sam went to her side. She looked up at him with desperate eyes as he took both sides of her face into his hands.

"Look guy I don't know who you are, but you need to make her push or these kids just aren't going to make it," Seth said glancing at Sam, who looked at him over his shoulder. "She has to push."

Sam frowned and looked back down at Raya who was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "Raya, look at me," Sam ordered quickly. "Look at me."

Raya hesitated opening her eyes slowly as Sam's urgency forced her too. Her heart was pounding and she could feel one of her children trying to make its way through her, but she held back causing more pain than she thought she could manage. When her green eyes met the puppy dog brown ones she grabbed Sam's wrists and squeezed tight. She knew that Seth was right, knew that she would have to push otherwise she would only cause herself extreme pain or worse kill her children.

"Raya," Sam urged looking at her as he caressed her cheek. "I…..I….."

"Tell her Sam!" he heard Azarel shout from behind him.

"In a minute," Sam shouted over his shoulder. "Raya, I need you to listen to me."

"I can't, Sam," Raya sighed tears stinging her eyes. "Please don't do this to me. I love Dean. If you tell me what I know you are going to say…bad things will happen. I know it. Just please-."

"Hey!"

Everyone in the room jumped as an echoing voice surprised them. Raya recognized the voice and it made her heart nearly leap from her chest. She looked past Sam to see Dean standing in the aisle, holding a bloody knife in one hand and a shot gun in the other. His clothes and face were spattered with blood. She tried to sit up but pain hit her again and she groaned. Her eyes met Deans and she held out her hand as if she were reaching for him, which made Dean almost smile in relief. He had been worried that it was too late. That Sam had already professed his love to her and Raya no longer held him in her heart. He had ripped through the demons waiting outside the church with an unnatural force that had never hit him before. And now he was here to take back what was rightfully his.

"Sam get away from her," Dean said slowly walking toward them. He stopped short of the altar far from Raya and good distance away from Azarel. "I believe that's my job."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Azarel said almost in disbelief.

Dean flashed his best cocky smirk. "You really need to work on your security. They were weak and half of them ran in fear," Dean said holding up Ruby's knife. "Now Sam get the hell away from her."

Sam blinked in surprise, as if he were coming out of some trance and pulled away from Raya with a soft gasp. He looked from Raya to Dean and back before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. The urge to profess his love disappeared and the feelings he felt for Raya no longer swarmed him, they receded deep down to his gut where they had been all along and he immediately felt ashamed. He had nearly betrayed his bond with his brother.

"Dean….I'm sorry," Sam said. "Zachariah…the angel…he put a spell or something on-."

"Okay I've had enough of this," came Azarel's voice filled with a heavy annoyance. Sam and Dean were suddenly yanked from their spots and flung against the wall. The knife in Dean's hands clattered to the floor along with the shot gun. Neither could move and Dean groaned in frustration. "Dean, let me tell you your sense of timing sucks. And as for you Sammy, I just want to say that I had more faith in you. I would have thought that you would have the balls to actually just admit that you love Raya and end the world like planned, but as I've heard you're just to chicken shit. You will forever live in your brother's shadow; even as he fathers your children, and makes love to the woman you love."

Sam felt his gut wrench at Azarel's words and Dean's cold hazel green eyes hit him. "What do you mean my children?" Sam questioned slowly.

Dean opened his mouth, trying to get over Azarel's hold, but Azarel's hand came up and a pain ripped through Dean that kept him quiet. Azarel chuckled loudly. "Zachariah didn't tell you?" he said after his laughter died down. "You didn't know that the bun cooking in the oven happened to be from your batch?"

Sam felt his eyes go wide. "What?" he breathed.

Azarel laughed again. "Zachariah didn't even tell you the grand master plan? Of why you are even supposed to be here?"

Sam only stared confused.

"The 'dream' that you had about seven months ago? That wasn't a dream at all Sam. You and Raya here knocked boots that night and now the end result is about to be born into this world," Azarel explained gesturing to Raya. "And if you would just tell Raya how you really feel about her, this night could go so much smoother."

"That can't be…" he replied.

Sam didn't know what to think. He was beyond confused. So many lies had been told to him, his feelings always had to be put last, and now Raya was said to be having his children. He felt like his head was going to explode from all the information. But whether it was true or not, didn't change his mind. Raya loved Dean and Dean loved Raya and he cared for them both too much to come between that. The familiar flapping of wings filled the air and suddenly Zachariah appeared beside Azarel.

"What are you doing here?"Azarel said angrily turning to Zachariah with a frown.

"Coming to do the job that I trusted you to finish," Zachariah answered annoyed. "But you can't get a demon to do an angels job."

He grabbed Azarel by the face, a blinding white light filling the room and keeping them all from seeing. When the light cleared Zachariah stood alone and Azarel's host's body crumpled to the ground. Dean and Sam braced themselves to be released, but Zachariah frowned at them instead.

"You boys stay put for now," Zachariah ordered turning his back on them and stepping toward Raya.

She had lain back on the table, her eyes closed and breathing heavily, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She was focusing all her energy on not pushing and keeping her children inside her where it was safe, which was causing her more pain than she had believed it, would do. Through the midst of everything Seth was still urging her to push and she was doing her best to ignore him. But when Zachariah's shadow stepped over her she couldn't help but open her eyes. He looked down at her almost lovingly and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket before dabbing it against her forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Zachariah," he responded with a sigh. "I'm an angel and I'm here to help you fulfill your destiny."

Raya hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"So much unnecessary pain," Zachariah said softly ignoring her question and shaking his head sadly. "How much more time doc?"

Seth shook his head stuttering as he looked at Zachariah. "I…I…don't know. She won't push."

Zachariah sighed heavily and looked at the watch on his wrists. "If you want something done you have to make it happen yourself," he said stepping toward Seth. He grabbed him by the sides of his head. Seth's eyes only went wide for a moment before Zachariah turned his head and a savage crack erupted through the air. Seth crumpled to the ground and Raya sat up with a gasp.

"No!" she cried tears stinging her eyes.

Raya's eyes went wide as Zachariah snapped his fingers and Raya looked past him to see Adam dragging in a young girl with pitch white eyes. Zachariah turned away from her as Adam switched the girl into a fireman's position hold and walked her down the aisle before throwing her at Zachariah's feet. The little girl hit the ground with a hard thud before rising quickly to her feet and looking up at Zachariah angrily. She couldn't have been more than six or seven and she wore a frilly bright green dress.

"Lilith," Zachariah said with a sigh. "How wonderful to see you."

"You can't do this Zachariah. This isn't how it was meant to be!" Lilith shouted sounding far to adult than any six year old girl should.

"It doesn't matter how the job is done," Zachariah replied grabbing her by the arm. "Only that the job gets done and the apocalypse begins. I have no more patience for this. It will be done now."

"Wait no!" Dean shouted.

Zachariah ignored Dean's call and tugged Lilith toward Raya. "There is no time to wait. The hour is passing and there is no more time. Attack the girl. Fulfill the prophecy. Set Lucifer free."

"The little brat isn't even born yet," Lilith growled.

"Trust me, if it is as powerful as I think it is then that won't matter," Zachariah insisted. "Do it."

Lilith turned her white eyes on Raya and began to take careful steps toward her. Raya hesitated unsure of Lilith's intentions, her body swelling with energy. Lilith smiled almost eerily as she came closer and Raya tensed up as Lilith reached out as if she were going to touch her belly.

"No!" Raya shouted. "Get away from me!"

Lilith continued ignoring Raya's screams and her small hand touched Raya's swollen belly. Raya hesitated waiting for some reaction, but nothing happened. Zachariah's face fell and Lilith turned to him angrily, removing her hand from Raya.

"I don't understand," Lilith said with a frown.

"Hurt her," Zachariah said. "The baby won't defend itself if it feels there is no trouble."

"Wait!" Adam called stepping forward. "You and Azarel both said that she wouldn't be hurt."

"Oh stop," Zachariah sighed looking at Adam with a face full of irritation. "You are a demon now. Demons don't care about humans."

"She is not just a human. She is my sister," Adam growled taking angry steps toward Zachariah.

"Adam stop!" Raya shouted surprising them all. She knew that Zachariah would kill him without a second thought.

"Yes boy stop," Zachariah ordered looking at Adam with a burning glare.

Adam hesitated a moment before the earth around them all began to shake. Raya recognized Adam's power manifesting itself through his anger and tensed. "Forget this," Adam said loudly moving toward her. "I'm getting my sister out of here."

Raya's heart skipped a beat and she reached for Adam as he came closer, but Lilith stepped in front of her blocking Adam's path. Adam hesitated and the church stopped shaking.

"Can I kill him?" Lilith questioned her milky eyes never leaving Adam.

"Do it," Zachariah said absently. "And hurry."

Lilith put her hand up to channel her power and Raya saw the way her brother's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to scream 'no' when a rush of energy flooded her body that made her gasp heavily. It was more power than she had ever felt in her entire life and it filled her to the brink that she thought she would burst with it. And she did.

The church began to shake again and a force of wind spun up around her before a blinding light erupted from her stomach. She shut her eyes tight as she heard screams fill the air and clung to the table as the ground threatened to topple it over. Something that sounded like an explosion filled the air followed by two heavy thuds and then the shaking stopped. The light disappeared and Raya opened her eyes quickly to find Adam standing in shocked silence, and Dean and Sam rising off the floor slowly with painful groans. Lilith and Zachariah's bodies lay on the ground in limp heaps.

"Holy shit," Raya heard Dean say as he straightened and looked around.

Adam let out a heavy breath and looked down at his hands making Raya look at him curiously, but she didn't have time to ask him what was wrong as she noticed blood beginning to seep out of Lilith's mouth. It moved like a snake across the granite floor like it had it's own agenda, before it began making a large swirling circle. The ground began to shake again and the blood continued to slither in a pattern.

"Son of a bitch. The final seal is broken," Dean said breathlessly. "Come on Sam we have to get Raya out of here."

Dean took off in a run, Sam following behind him before reaching the table that Raya lay on. Dean wrapped the blanket around her before cradling her into his arms and pulling her toward his chest. He turned moving to run for the exit avoiding the swirling blood in the middle of the floor and was nearly down the aisle at the exit door when Raya stopped him.

"Wait! What about Adam?" Raya called looking over Dean's shoulder to see her brother still standing in the same spot. "We can't leave him."

"He's a demon!" Dean said looking down at her as he halted so quickly Sam nearly bumped into her.

"He's my brother, Dean!" Raya shouted angrily.

Dean sighed heavily and turned to Sam who looked at him expectantly before placing Raya in his arms. Sam looked at him surprised and so did Raya. "Take her to the car, Sammy and if I'm not out in five minutes. Leave," Dean ordered.

"Dean, I can't-," Sam said looking at him.

"Sam, just do it," Dean said firmly.

"Wait!" Raya yelled grabbing Dean by his shirt as Sam moved to carry her away. "Dean, be careful. I love you."

Dean grabbed his face, kissing her quickly but passionately before he pulled away and went running back into the chapel. Sam turned walking quickly and carrying her out of the building. Dean ran the down the aisle quickly avoiding the slithering blood again that had now become a quickly widening circle that had a white light beaming bright from the middle. Dean grabbed Adam by the shoulders bringing the man's attention to him. Adam looked bewildered and confused.

"Adam, come on," Dean said urgently, glancing back down at the beaming circle. "We have to get out of here."

Adam hesitated looking at Dean as if seeing him for the first time. "Dean….?" He said softly. "Is that you? What the hell is going on?"

"The apocalypse; now come on!" Dean shouted yanking him by the coat.

Adam finally snapped out his trance following Dean down the aisle past the gate that would soon let Lucifer free. They burst outside the church, the doors slamming closed behind them as they saw the impala parked on the other side of the road. Sam was in the backseat with Raya whose eyes lit up when she saw him. They rushed for the car, Dean sliding his way into the driver seat leaving Adam to climb into the passenger seat. When Adam laid eyes on her swollen belly and then caught her sweat ridden face and heavy breathing, he looked at her in shock as Dean pulled the car into drive and sped off away from the church.

"You're pregnant?" Adam said looking down at her. "What the hell is going on?"

"No questions now! We just need to get to the hospital and far away from this church as possible," Dean said absently, pushing the pedal of the impala far down as it would go.

Raya let out another scream from the back seat startling them all. She grabbed Sam by the shirt yanking his face towards hers as she clenched her teeth and looked him in the eye. "Sam, make him stop this damn car and get these damn kids out of me!" she said.

"Okay!' Sam said quickly. "Calm down alright. Dean pull over."

Dean shook his head. "No way. We need to get her to-."

"There's no time!" Sam yelled. "Pull over Dean!"

Dean sighed and hit the brakes hard, swerving toward the side of the road and placing the car in park. He climbed from the car, moving to the backseat and pulling open the doors. Sam eased himself out of the car and pulled Raya to the end of the seat so he could kneel just outside of the open car door. Raya let out another scream and Dean looked to Sam in a panic. Adam climbed from the car as well looking far more confused then he should have been.

"Can someone please let me know what the hell is going on?" Adam questioned looking down at Raya.

"What the hell do we do, Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Go around the car and get in with her," Sam ordered pointing to Raya as he pushed her gown up. What he saw made his eyes go wide and he nearly gagged. "Oh god. The baby's head is coming out."

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Raya shouted making him jump. He moved quickly running around the car and pulling open the opposite door, and climbing in behind her. Her upper half leaned back against his chest and he pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face as she gripped one of his hands tight.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Uh, Raya just push alright?" Sam said frantically. "The baby is already almost out, I just need a few big pushes."

Raya shook her head. "I can't. I can't. We failed. Lucifer is free and the apocalypse has started."

"That doesn't matter," Sam insisted. "You can't worry about that right now you need to push!"

Raya groaned throwing her head back onto Dean's shoulder. Her eyes opened and she caught his stare. Her look was almost pleading and Dean could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean," she whispered shaking her head. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean whispered kissing her cheek. "I don't care alright? I just want you to be okay and now you need to push. I want to see what my kids look like."

Raya's face fell slightly and she smiled softly, he kissed her again before she looked at Sam who looked at her expectantly. She clenched her teeth and bared down, squeezing the leather seats of the impala beneath her and Dean's hand. She pushed hard, groaning as she did. Her efforts were met with a large smile from Sam, whose eyes had suddenly gotten a little watery.

"You're doing great Raya, keep pushing," Sam said nodding. "Just one more."

"Come on baby," Dean urged caressing her cheek. "You can do it."

Raya called up all the strength she had in her body, her skin crackling with energy. She pushed hard giving it a little mental strength as well and Sam let out a shocked gasp as a baby slid into his hands. Raya relaxed back against Dean with a heavy sigh and a heart breaking cry from an infant filled the air around them and her eyes opened to see Sam holding up a baby covered in blood and what Dean could only call goop.

"It's a boy," Sam said with a huge smile spreading across his face as he looked at Dean.

Raya almost laughed in joy as she laid her eyes on her son and Dean squeezed her hand tight. Sam pulled his hunting knife from his back pocket, gripping the crying infant's umbilical cord in one hand before slicing through it carefully. He set the knife aside as Adam pulled off his jacket and handed it to Sam who wrapped it around the crying infant and handed him over to Raya.

Raya's hands were shaking as Sam placed her son in his arms and she cradled him to her chest. His crying turned to coo's as she shushed him and caressed the side of his face. Tiny eyes finally opened and small hazel green eyes looked up at her. She heard Dean let out a small sigh of relief and one large calloused hand reached out to touch the small boys head.

"He's beautiful," Dean whispered almost as if he didn't believe it.

Raya nodded slowly. "Absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled at Dean and was leaning upward to kiss him when another pain hit her and she let out a yelp. Dean jumped looking to Sam in panic as Sam rolled up his sleeves.

"The other baby is coming," Sam answered. "Adam, take the baby. Raya it's the same thing alright? Just push again alright?"

Sam carefully took the baby out of Raya's arms and she stared after him longingly as he handed Adam his nephew. Adam cradled the baby in his arms still both shocked and confused of the nights events, but proud all at once. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that now was the night the time to question anything further.

"Hang on little buddy," Adam whispered tucking his coat tighter around the baby. "Your little brother or sister is on the way."

* * *

**_Okay so I'm still trying to decide the sex of the second baby, but I'm having trouble deciding so when you guys review if you happen to have an opinion about what the baby is I guess you can vote boy or girl and it would really help me out lol thanks. _**


	34. The Birth pt2 The first baby attack

**_A/N: Heres another update. Sorry it took so long. Dont forget to R&R. _**

* * *

"It's a girl."

Dean's eyes went wide as Sam held up their second child, a screaming infant girl kicking the cold air and bellowing out of her lungs in what could only be surprise and anger. Dean heard Raya let out a small sigh of relief as Sam cut through the baby girl's umbilical cord. This time Dean was the one pulling off his precious leather jacket to hand to Sam He watched as Sam carefully wrapped the baby girl in it. Sam handed her over to Raya immediately, who cradled the infant in her arms as tears streamed down her face. Just like with their son the baby girl's cries died down once she was in her mother's arms. She was just as gorgeous as her brother had been only this time when she opened her eyes they were brown. A brown that Dean recognized in Sam's eyes that made him hesitate. Raya looked up at him, a bright smile on her tear and sweat soaked face and it made him smile in return. He couldn't help it.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Raya asked stroking the infant's cheek. "She's absolutely gorgeous."

Dean nodded. "Just like her mother," he replied.

"Don't forget about this little guy," Adam called with a smirk, leaning into the car to hand Dean his son.

Dean's smile widened as he hugged his son to his chest and kissed his small forehead. For the first time in a long time he felt complete as he looked down at Raya and their children. He felt like he had a real family, and it made him feel good. He forgot about the apocalypse and Lucifer and angels for just a brief moment as he looked into his son's eyes and his heart warmed.

"Hi," Dean whispered nuzzling his son's nose with his own. "I'm your dad."

"I hate to cut this beautiful moment short, but I get the feeling that we should go," Adam said catching Dean's attention.

Dean nodded. "Sam you drive, Adam hop in front. Let's get back to Bobby's; we can take the kids to the panic room where it's safe."

* * *

_One hour later…._

When the impala pulled up onto Bobby's property, Bobby and Raya's parents and younger brother were waiting for them. Her mother came running to the car pulling the back seat door open and looking inside with watery eyes as she laid eyes on her grandchildren in Dean and Raya's arms. She was opening her mouth to say something when Adam cut her off.

"Mom?" he said in surprise looking at her.

Alicia turned to her son, looking scared for a moment. Adam climbed from the car, moving around the impala to stand in front of his mother. "Mom it's me," Adam said touching his chest. "Adam."

Alicia hesitated, but reached for him. "Adam…you're not a demon anymore?" she said softly.

Adam blinked, confused. "Demon?" he said in surprise. "I was a-."

Bobby came walking down the porch cutting Adam off as he looked at him warily. "It's been a long night huh? Why don't we all just go inside and sit down eh? Get them babies inside and out of the cold."

Everyone agreed and went inside, Dean carrying Raya while Adam and Sam held their son and daughter. Dean carried Raya to the living room setting her down gently on the couch with Dean right beside her, hovering almost protectively. Sam and Adam handed the baby boy and girl, who had drifted off to sleep to Raya and Dean. Alicia and Ryan came walking in after ushering Alex into the kitchen, both moving to stare at their grandchildren in awe. Alicia smiled and reached out to caress one of the twins.

"They are beautiful," Alicia said with a smirk. "I was so worried about you."

"Where did you give birth?" Bobby questioned stepping forward and past Adam cautiously.

"In the Impala," Raya huffed almost smiling. "Almost in the damn church, but Dean and Sam got me out of there."

"Okay excuse me but can someone please just tell me what the hell happened?" Adam said surprising them all. "What did I miss?"

All eyes turned on Raya's brother who stood confused next to Sam. It was hard to imagine him not a crazed demon when only hours ago he was beating Bobby to a pulp and had kidnapped Raya, but somehow now he was amnesiac and maybe even human again. Raya shared a glance with Dean, who opened his mouth to answer his question.

"What do you last remember?" Dean asked Adam.

Adam hesitated, his face scrunching up. "We were having breakfast at the diner…talking about….vampire nests and then…" he touched his chest absently. "There was this pain in my chest and I could hear Dean screaming for help….and then….I was in the church…with apparently the apocalypse starting."

"Wait, the final seal was broken?" Bobby said quickly.

Sam's face fell. "Yeah…when we left Lucifer was making his debut."

"What?" Ryan said looking to his wife in surprise.

"Lucifer? Like the devil?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Dean said with a sigh. "Your grandkids here were being a little overprotective. They killed Lilith when she was about to attack Adam. I think they are what made him human again."

Adam looked up incredulously. "Human again? So I really was a demon?"

"You see these nice shiners all over my face?" Bobby said making Adam look at him. "Thanks a lot."

Adam's face fell in shock. "Oh Bobby…I am so sorry…." He said his voice thick. "What else did I do?"

"Well you kidnapped your pregnant sister here and brought her to the church so that she could break the final seal," Dean said with a sigh.

"And you threatened to kill us," Ryan piped up.

"And you damn near choked Alex to death," Alicia said angrily.

"Enough!" Raya shouted surprising them all. All eyes turned to her as she sat up the best she could, repositioning her daughter in her arms. "Let's forget about that and just be happy that he is human again. Who cares why and how, but somehow we all made it out alive and in one piece. I mean I just gave birth in the back seat of a car for god sake and Lucifer is out there walking around somewhere. So can we worry about more important things like the fact that my kids don't even have diapers and what we do about the Lucifer problem?"

Silence hung heavy in the room for a moment until Alicia clapped her hands and did the thing she did best. Take charge. "Dean, Ryan, you guys come with me. Sam I want you to get your head in the game and look up all the lore on Lucifer. I know there's a ton, but for now we just need to get our head in the game. Raya, you stay here and rest, you've been through a lot and believe me once the twins wake up you will have your hands full. Adam, watch your sister."

"Wait, where are we going?" Dean asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "To buy diapers and things for your children? I don't think you want them pooping and peeing in your coat."

"Oh," was all Dean could say. He rose passing his still sleeping son off to his mother and brushing a kiss right across her cheek. "I'll be right back. Don't let them out of your sight."

Raya smirked. "I won't."

Dean smiled in return, before kissing her lips. "I love you so much, Raya."

"I love you too, Dean," Raya replied.

He offered her a brief smile before every one began moving around frantically. Dean, Alicia, and Ryan disappeared out of the door and Sam took Bobby and Alex with him into the kitchen to check out the devil lore. Soon Raya was left alone in the room with only her children and her now human brother. She looked at him happy to see emerald green eyes and not soulless black pits gazing back at her. He took cautious steps toward the couch before sitting down gently beside her, his eyes on his sleeping nieces and nephews.

"God…I can't believe all this…happened," he said slowly shaking his head. "One minute I'm at the diner with Dean and the next minute the apocalypse has started. Can you tell me what I missed?"

Raya drew in a big sigh. "I will…after you help me to the bathroom," she said with a smirk. "Giving birth made me have to pee…"

Adam smirked. "Come on; let's go lay these kiddos down first."

"I don't think I can walk, but can you? There's a guest room down the hallway with a bed," Raya said pointing down the hallway.

Adam nodded, holding out his arms to accept his niece first and then his nephew. He walked them carefully to the hallway and then into the guest room. He laid them carefully on the bed gently so he wouldn't wake them and then created a fort of pillows around them so they wouldn't roll. He shut the door quietly before rushing back to Raya.

"Are they okay?" Raya asked as she moved to get up.

Adam nodded reaching for her and helping her to her feet. She leaned against him, her legs shaking slightly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and carried most of her weight as they took careful steps toward the bathroom. Adam helped her get situated on the toilet before turning his back and letting her relieve herself without him staring. When she was finished he helped her up and to the living room. He helped her on to the couch before sitting beside her with a sigh.

"So you alright?" he asked looking at her. "Did your body heal itself from the whole birth thing?"

She nodded slowly. She was in anymore pain, but she was exhausted. She was just happy that she had made it out alive as well as her children. She knew that they had started the apocalypse but she could deal with that later. She was also ecstatic that she had her brother back, he didn't remember anything, but he was alive and human thanks to his nieces and nephews. That brought her to the thought of just how powerful her children were, powerful enough to kill a fully fledged demon and make a demon human again.

"God I missed you so much," Raya said snapping out of her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him close. "I don't know how I have survived this long without you."

Adam sighed and squeezed her tight. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what I did, but I'm just…sorry. Tell me what happened."

Raya pulled away from him with a sigh, looping her long hair behind her ears. She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything that happened in the past seven months from the moment of them both dying to how they ended up in the church as well as everything in between. Adam sat and merely listened in stunned silence as she told him everything, his eyes tearing up as she went over their grandparent's death. When she finished with a sigh, his eyes dropped and a single tear fell down his cheek that made her heart break.

"So…papa and nana...died?" he started shaking his head.

Raya wiped away the tears falling down her face and nodded. "It was all my fault…"

"Arianna don't," Adam said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This was NOT your fault. So don't blame yourself anymore. Look at everything you have done…you are amazing. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here for you."

Raya shook her head again going back into his arms. "I missed you _so_ much, Adam. I'm so glad that you're back."

Adam sighed. "Me too. I can't imagine myself as a demon…I guess I have my nieces and nephews to thank for being human again. I can't believe that I'm an uncle."

"I can't believe I'm a mother," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do with babies. I can take apart a gun and clean it with a blindfold on in less than five minutes, but I can't even change a diaper."

Adam chuckled. "Well…from what I hear this stuff just comes naturally."

Raya smiled and opened her mouth to respond when she heard the sound of broken glass and the sound of one of her children were crying. Her heart pounded as she jumped to her feet, nearly tripping on shaky legs as she moved through the living room quickly with Adam on her heels. She burst into the room catching sight of three men standing near the bed. They turned to her with soulless black eyes making her jump. The twins lay on the bed, both screaming at the top of their lungs.

"No!" she shouted feeling energy rush through her in a great surge. Her arm came out channeling her power to send one of the demons flying across the room.

A demon charged her, reaching for her with one hand but Adam stepped forward pushing her aside and grabbing the demon by his arm. Raya heard the bone in the demons arm crunch under the pressure of Adam's hand and knew that Adam still had his brute strength. Adam's fist came out, punching the demon so hard that his neck snapped right before their very eyes and the body crumpled to the floor.

The last demon hesitated probably in fear, but he lunged. Adam moved to receive the attack, but was stopped short when a blinding light erupted throughout the room and Raya was knocked backward from the force of it. She hit the door hard, falling to the ground and hearing a heavy thud beside her that she assumed was Adam. The light disappeared as quickly as it came and Raya opened her eyes as she gasped for air. The wind had been knocked out of her and the only thing that made her move was the fact that the twins were now silent. She jumped to her feet stepping over the two bodies of the now dead demons and reaching for her children.

"Are they alright?" she heard Adam grunt as he sat up from where he had fallen.

Raya nodded slowly. "They are perfectly fine," she said sounding almost surprised.

Both twins were perfectly fine, laying on the bed, hazel green and brown eyes staring around as their little arms and legs wiggled. Raya looked at the now dead demons on the floor and in the corner and then back at her children who were perfectly fine. They apparently didn't need her protection because they were perfectly capable of protecting themselves.

The door to the room burst open again whacking Adam in the back which made him let out a yelp. "Hey!" he said jumping to his feet allowing Sam and Bobby to fall into the room, guns in hand.

"Sorry," Sam said looking at Adam. "We heard…were those demons?"

"What the hell happened in here?" Bobby questioned.

"We heard the sound of glass breaking and came running in," Raya explained pointing to the broken window. "They must have come in through there. I think they were after the kids, but apparently they don't like demons very much."

Bobby and Sam's eyes went wide. "They killed the demons?" Bobby questioned.

"Well I took out one," Adam said with a frown. "But yeah. Shouldn't be surprising, they killed Lilith and made me human. There's no telling what they can do."

Those words made Raya hesitate. She believed herself to be powerful, but her power was nothing in the shadow of theirs. It scared her to think that they were that powerful, that they could do unimaginable things that no other normal person could do.

"Come on, Sam," Bobby said with a sigh. "We gotta get these bodies out of here and burn them."

Sam nodded. "Alright. I'll grab some sheets."

"Look let's take them out of here," Raya said reaching for her daughter and looking at Adam. "I don't want them out of my sight."

Adam nodded and reached for his nephew, stopping when he felt something warm and sticky against his hand. "Oh no," Adam said. "What the hell?"

Raya stopped. "What?"

"Your son just took a poop in my coat," Adam said trying not to sound angry.

Raya bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Let's just hope that Dean comes back with those diapers soon."

Two maxed out credit cards and an hour later Dean returned with Alicia and Ryan. It was late already and they had to find a 24 hour store to go to and get baby gear. Alicia had bought everything a child could need from a play pen to a pacifier with everything in between. She didn't seem too concerned with price even though as she filled up two carts Dean's eyes grew wider and his wallet shrunk. When they finally got back to Bobby's with two full trunks, Sam and Alex were dozing on the couch while Bobby sat in the kitchen finishing up Sam's research. Dean found Raya and Adam in the upstairs bathroom bathing the twins in the sink.

"Hey," he said shutting the door behind him and holding up a box of diapers and a bag full of clothes. "I got baby stuff."

Raya smiled at him. "Thanks, honey. I'm so glad your back. Wait till you hear what your son and daughter did."

Dean froze. "What happened?"

Raya sighed and shook her head. "They killed two demons and pooped in your coat."

Dean's face fell. "They pooped in my leather jacket?!"

* * *

Raya collapsed onto Bobby's spare bed with a sigh. Her entire body was nearly exhausted, but she had successfully bathed, nursed, changed, dressed, and put both kids to sleep. Dean and Adam had spent a whole hour fighting over how to put a play pen together and in the end it was Alicia and Raya who put it together while Dean and Adam held the twins and watched in amusement. Now the playpen was fully together and held her son and daughter in it, who had finally gone to sleep. Bobby had set everyone else up with a spot in the house to sleep and even though there had been so much excitement everyone was ready to go to sleep.

She curled deeper into the pillows of the spare bed careful to not make too much noise as she shut her eyes and intended to drift off to sleep when the room door opened with a loud creak. She sat up immediately with a glare as Dean hesitated in the doorway looking guilty.

"Sorry," he whispered closing the door softly. "Sorry, I forgot there are little people in here."

Raya continued to glare, but laid back down. "I swear, Dean, if you wake them up after the night we've all had I am going to kill you."

Dean smirked and stripped down to his briefs before climbing into the bed with her. He reached for his coat, pulling out his colt 1911 with the ivory grips. He checked that the safety was on and tucked it carefully under his pillow; he had left his knife in the impala. He turned off the beside lamp and laid down beside Raya. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body closer to his so there was no space between them. It felt good to finally relax and have Raya safe in his arms and his children nearby safe and sound. Even though his children had successfully started the apocalypse and demons were already after them, he could consider it a good turnout in the end. He felt like he could sleep easy for the night and deal with the apocalypse in the morning.

"How are you?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm exhausted," she whispered in return. "I've only been a mom for a few hours and I'm already exhausted. Between the breastfeeding and the demon killing and the bathing and the diaper changing and the apocalypse I just want to sleep… I'm sorry about your leather jacket. I know that means a lot to you."

Dean resisted the urge to growl. "It's alright. Your mom got all the baby poop out of it so I think I can let it go."

Raya sighed heavily and entwined her fingers with Dean's. "What are we going to do about the kids?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"They are only hours old and demons are already after them," she replied. "I mean how did they even know they were born? Better yet how did they know we were here?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know."

"We are going to have to figure something out, Dean," she continued. "We can't live like this. Having to worry about a demon coming in to steal them or kill them every second of the day."

"Okay sweetie we will do anything you want," Dean replied with a yawn. "Let's just get some sleep."

"I think we should take them to the doctor tomorrow," Raya continued catching Dean's yawn and mimicking it. "I just want to make sure everything is okay."

Dean nodded, his eyes closed as he moaned in response. "Alright, whatever you want, but let's just sleep."

"What are we going to name them?" Raya questioned surprising him.

"Name them?" Dean repeated eyes open and wide.

"Yeah we can't keep calling them the twins," Raya said rolling over to face him. "We have to name them."

Dean hesitated. "Okay how about Dean Jr. and Raya Jr.?"

Raya huffed. "No," she said sitting up on one elbow. "No Juniors. Let's come up with something original."

Dean sighed. He never really had put much thought into the names. For some reason the thought never occurred to him that he would have to pick their names, names that they would be called for the rest of their lives. It was too hard of a decision for him.

"You pick them," Dean said with a sigh. "I can't."

"Dean!" Raya gasped. "You can't let me pick our children's names by myself. You have to have some kind of input."

"Fine, I want my son to have a cool name," Dean said sitting up on his elbow. "Something that makes people go 'wow, he's a cool kid' _and_ something that will have a cool nickname to go along with it. Nothing dorky."

Raya smirked. "And what about our daughter?"

Dean hesitated. "Oh…well I don't know...you're a girl. You should pick her name."

"Just because she is a girl doesn't mean that you can't pick her name," Raya frowned. "She can be just as cool as her brother. I mean look at me and Adam."

"I'm not saying she can't be cool," Dean said reaching out and caressing her cheek. "I just don't think I am properly equipped to be giving baby girls names."

Raya sighed. "I like Aubrey."

"For my son?!" Dean screeched.

"Shh!" Raya shushed slapping him in the arm. "No, I meant for our _daughter_, Dean. We have two kids remember?"

Dean sighed rubbing his face. "Yeah, it's still kinda sinking in, babe. But Aubrey is nice."

"You really like it?" Raya asked perking up slightly. "I was thinking about giving her my grandmother's name as her middle name….kind of like a in memory of thing….if that's alright with you…?"

Dean nodded. "That would be great…It's going to be a pretty name…Aubrey Adrianna…." He repeated trying to get a feel for it. "Aubrey Adrianna Winchester?"

"Aubrey Adrianna Mitchell Winchester," Raya corrected. "I want the kids to have my family name in there too. Hunters respect both the family names."

"Aubrey Adrianna Mitchell Winchester," Dean said with another nod in a finaling tone. "It's perfect."

"And for our son…." Raya urged.

Dean hesitated. He didn't know. He had never gotten a chance to think about names and he didn't want all the pressure of it on him. He sighed flopping his head back down on the pillow. He flopped down a little too hard because his head was met with a thunk that made pain rip through his face. He had forgotten about the gun underneath the pillow. Sitting up again, he rubbed his nose with a groan, but an idea came to mind.

"How about Colt?"

Raya frowned. "You want to name my son after a gun?"

"_Our_ son and yeah, why not? It's one of my favorite and coolest things. It's a good gun so it has to be a good name," Dean reasoned with a shrug.

Raya sighed. "Dean, he isn't a weapon. He's a human being."

"I know that," Dean continued. "But come on…it's a cool name."

"What about Colton? It's more dignified and you can call him Colt for short?" Raya bargained after a moment of thought.

Dean extended a hand that Raya shook. "It's a deal…"

"Deal," Raya repeated. "But instead of a handshake can I have a kiss maybe?"

Dean smirked and leaned into her, kissing her lips softly before pulling back. Raya laid her head back down on the pillow with a contented sigh.

"So," Dean said hesitantly, making her look at him. "How about Colton Jonathan?"

"After your dad?" she asked.

Dean nodded.

Raya smiled and kissed his full lips again. "I think that would be perfect. Colton Jonathan Mitchell Winchester."

Dean smirked. "Now that is a cool name."


	35. Unwanted Visions

_**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I have been without internet :( Hopefully I will be back to updating regularly again soon. Enjoy! Let me know what you think ppllllleeeassseeee! **_

* * *

_It was dark. Too dark to recognize anything around her, this made her panic. She remembered putting the kids down to sleep and climbing into bed with Dean before falling asleep so she came to the first reasonable conclusion, she was dreaming. This calmed her a little, anything in a dream wasn't real, but she still wanted to wake up. The darkness was really starting to freak her out._

"_Dean?" she called hoping that it would wake him which would undoubtedly wake her as well once he realized she was having a nightmare and would hopefully shake her awake. _

_No answer. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest now that she thought it would burst out of her rib cage like one of those freaky aliens from the movies. She took a step forward in the darkness, thinking that if she began walking then maybe she would escape it. The minute her foot planted on the ground a light burst through the air surprising her. She brought up her hand shielding her eyes from the darkness when she saw a figure in the light. She perked up slightly, hoping beyond hope that it was Dean, but as the figure came closer and its face became clear she saw that it was Zachariah. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked panic rising back into her chest. _

"_Relax, Raya," he said putting up his hands defensively. "I wish no harm to you, I am merely here to show you a vision."_

_Raya hesitated confused. "What kind of vision?"_

"_A vision of the future that will hopefully guide you on the right path."_

_Raya's face fell. "What if I don't want to see my future?"_

_Zachariah shook his head sadly. "Trust me, Raya. You will want to see this."_

_Raya nodded slowly as Zachariah stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead. A rush of energy swept through her and she pulled away from him with a gasp. They were no longer in the darkness. They stood on a deserted street in the middle of a town that she didn't recognize. All the buildings looked run down and old, and the cars abandoned in the street looked as though they had been left there for years. She turned in a circle looking around in disbelief before her eyes fell back on Zachariah. A newspaper floated through the air caught on the wind and he grabbed it, handing it to her carefully. Turning it over to find the date she saw that it was three years into the future, and the head line printed in large letters read 'THE APOCALYPSE IS NOW'_.

_She jumped spinning around in a quick circle as she heard a scream pierce the air. It was the scream of a man and he was running desperately away from something toward her and Zachariah. She barely had any time to react as he barreled toward her and then passed right through her as if she were a ghost. She got a wave of motion sickness as he passed through her, making her gasp and look at Zachariah who seemed unscathed by the experience. She turned and saw the man had stumbled and fallen to the ground, his hat toppling off his head. His face was bloody and bruised as if he had been severely beaten and he ran with a limp which is what made Raya see the deep gash in his leg where he had been stabbed. He rose back to his feet with a painful groan, looking back over his shoulder giving Raya a full view of his face and she let out a shocked gasp to see that it was Bobby. _

"_Bobby!" she called, but Zachariah put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. _

"_He cannot hear you," Zachariah said with a shake of his head. "Remember this is only a vision."_

_Raya frowned and jumped as Bobby let out another gargled scream. She turned to see him floating in mid air, his body rigid, his face scrunched up in pain. She could tell he was struggling against the hold and moved to help him when Zachariah touched her arm again. She turned to him angrily._

"_I can't watch this," Raya shouted. "It's Bobby."_

"_You must," he said looking past her. "You need to see what you become."_

_Raya hesitated. "What _I_ become?"_

"_Look who is chasing Bobby," Zachariah said pointing over her shoulder. _

_She turned slowly, scared to see the result and when she saw who it was she froze. It was herself, standing a few feet away, arm out as she channeled her telekinesis through her hand. There was a sadistic smile on her face that made present Raya cringe as Future Raya began walking toward Bobby. Future Raya didn't look that different, her hair was longer and she seemed to have gained some weight, but she was still wholly the same. She was coming closer and closer to present Raya and Bobby, but she assumed that Future Raya couldn't see her. _

"_Where are they Bobby?" Future Raya questioned through clenched teeth._

_Bobby gasped and coughed as he tried to speak. "I'll never tell you."_

"_Where the hell is my son?!" Future Raya shouted angrily taking another step. The hand she was channeling her power through closed into a fist and Bobby let out a horrific scream. "Tell me or I'll kill you."_

"_You…will…kill…me…anyway," Bobby gasped between groans of pain._

_Future Raya dropped her hand in irritation and Bobby fell to the ground in a heap. She walked to him quickly, grabbing him by the throat and yanking him to his feet. She forced eye contact with the dying man and Bobby cringed in fear. _

"_Tell me where Colton is, Bobby," Future Raya said, this time her voice softer. "And I will let you live. All I want is my son. It doesn't have to be this way."_

"_He doesn't….belong…with you…" Bobby groaned. "You..are a…monster."_

_Present Raya felt her heart sink into her chest at those words and Future Raya's face fell into a scowl. Her eyes turned the soulless pitch black of a demon and Present Raya cringed. Future Raya's hand tightened around Bobby's throat and he let out a gasp as she cut off his air way. It didn't take long before present Raya could see the light fading in his eyes as he was about to die when Future Raya let him fall to the ground. Bobby took in a deep aching breath and looked up at her in shock. Future Raya looked down at him with crossed arms and her eyes returned to the normal white with emerald green irises. _

"_I just want my son back, Bobby," Future Raya said almost sadly. "It's been a year, Bobby. He needs his mother."_

"_Well his mother is a demon," Bobby retorted with a bite to his tone. "And is the right hand man to Lucifer and the leader of the demon army. He has a pure heart that cannot be tainted by evil…and that's exactly what you are."_

_Present Raya flinched at the words. She had become a full blown demon and was now about to kill one of the most important people in her life. She didn't flinch again when Future Raya's eyes returned to the soulless pitch black and her hand came up. She twisted her hand and at the exact same time Bobby's head twisted with a savage cracking sound that made tears fall down present Raya's face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. None of it made sense. She turned to Zachariah angrily and he held up a hand before she could open her mouth._

"_There is more," he said._

"_Raya!"_

_Present Raya turned and so did Future Raya both searching for the person calling her name with calculating eyes when Sam came out of an alley, a few feet back surprising her. He looked around for a moment before his puppy dog eyes fell on her and a smile spread across his face. _

"_There you are," Sam said with a heavy sigh of relief. _

_Future Raya smiled so wide present Raya thought her face was going to break. Future Raya moved quickly running the few feet to meet Sam halfway and jumping into his arms. Sam received her with a large smile, lifting her into the air as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They looked at each other with deeply loving eyes, before Sam leaned his head backward and Raya kissed him with an intensity that Raya had never seen in herself. There was fire and passion and the way that Sam held her was like he never wanted to let her go. There was no space between them and love seemed to resonate around them. The kiss lasted for a long moment until Sam set her carefully back on the ground and wrapped an arm around her before caressing her cheek with his opposite hand. _

"_Me and Adam have been looking all over for you," Sam said sounding concerned. "I thought the hunters had gotten to you."_

_Future Raya sighed and rose on tiptoe to kiss him again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I ran into a few hunters, but as you see I have taken care of them," she said pointing to the dead body a few feet away._

_Sam frowned deeply, moving away from her to look closely at the body. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped slightly and he turned to Raya. "Is that Bobby?"_

_Future Raya nodded. "Yep."_

_Sam's frown deepened. "Did he tell you anything or did you just kill him for the fun of it."_

"_He refused to tell me anything so I snapped his neck," Future Raya said non chalantly. _

"_Raya, you were supposed to bring him in if you caught him," Sam said angrily. _

"_Well he's dead now so we can bring in his dead body," she replied with a equal tone. _

_Sam only glared for a moment before walking back to her and taking her roughly in his arms. Future Raya struggled against his hold for a moment before Sam grabbed her chin and forced eye contact. They glared at each other for a moment and then they were kissing again making present Raya's stomach curl. They broke apart after a moment and Sam caressed her cheek. _

"_Don't get sassy with me, Raya," he ordered, even though present Raya saw herself as an independent woman under no one else's authority she saw that in this future Sam was the dominant one in the relationship. "I am only concerned for your welfare. You've been out three months and you finally get a hold on Bobby and you kill him before we can get anything good out of him."_

_Future Raya sighed. "He pissed me off alright so just drop it. How is Aubrey?"_

"_Beautiful as ever and missing her mother desperately," Sam replied running a hand through her hair, suddenly not angry anymore. "Come home. It's been three months. Stop this hunt. There isn't enough hunters out there to stop us anymore, and besides they are no match for us anyway."_

_Future Raya sighed again and turned away from him. "I can't. I want Aubrey to sleep safe at night without having to worry about hunters breaking in to kill her."_

"_She's constantly guarded," Sam replied shaking his head. "And besides that no one can ever harm her. She is capable of protecting herself." _

"_Sam, it's not only that, Dean is out there with Colton somewhere plotting to kill us."_

_Sam grabbed her arm pulling her back toward his body and wrapping his arms around her. "I will take care of Dean when the time comes, don't worry. And when we get Colton back he will be on our side."_

"_I miss him," Future Raya sighed. "We never should have let Dean get away with taking him."_

"_We were just listening to Lucifer's orders."_

"_No, Lucifer was scared," Future Raya replied angrily. "He was worried that Colton would be the one to kill him like the angel's said. He would have killed him a long time ago, if he wasn't my son and he knows that he needs me. And even now he's scared because Dean has him and the minute Dean gets a perfect opportunity he is going to use Colton to kill him. The only reason he tolerates Aubrey is because she is your daughter and she protects him. If he thought for the slightest moment we didn't have control of her he would kill her too."_

"_That's not true, he loves Aubrey," Sam said kissing her cheek. "And not just because she is my daughter or his body guard."_

"_Yeah he loves her for her power, she created a vessel for him out of thin air so he didn't have to take over your body and that was only because I made a fuss," she replied rolling her eyes. "Her power scares him, the same way that Colton's did and that's why he didn't make a fuss when Dean kidnapped him. And that's also why he showers Aubrey with gifts and anything her little heart desires, so he doesn't make her mad and turn against him."_

"_Okay. Enough," Sam said almost sounding angry. "What you're saying is ludicrous and I don't want to hear it anymore. You are just being paranoid."_

_Future Raya sighed and looked up at him almost ashamed. "I'm sorry. I've just been feeling a little…crazy. I think it's these damned pregnancy hormones," she whined touching her stomach._

_Sam shook his head and leaned down to kiss her as his hand came to rest on her hand over her stomach. "Just relax for the sake of our baby," he whispered looking into her eyes. "Look I love you Arianna Mitchell and your happiness and health means the world to me so stop worrying yourself especially with my son in there."_

_Future Raya smiled shyly and kissed him again quickly. "I love you too, Sam Winchester." _

"_Now let's just get you back home so you can see our daughter and Lucifer can rest easy knowing that his best leader wasn't captured by hunters. Everyone's been worried about you. It's time to come home," Sam said with a sigh._

_Future Raya sighed again as she ran a hand through her hair and nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's just get home."_

_Sam nodded in agreement and kissed her again. "Alright." _

_Present Raya watched as Sam and Future Raya disappeared into thin air. Her stomach had caved into her chest and she had watched the whole interaction with watery eyes. She was in too much shock to even begin to think of what it all meant. She felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump and turn to find Zachariah standing behind her. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" she said angrily as tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_Because in the next coming days you will have decisions to make," Zachariah said firmly. "And this is what will happen if you make the wrong ones."_

_"What did I mean about the vessel? Sam being vessel?"_

_"You need not worry about that now," Zachariah answered. "You need to worry about yourself."_

_Raya wiped at her eyes. "Is it true? What future me said? Is Aubrey really Sam's daughter?" _

_Zachariah nodded. "That night seven months ago, two of your eggs were fertilized by two different sperm resulting in fraternal twins. One child belonging to Sam and one child belonging to Dean. You have given Dean a son, and given Sam a daughter."_

_Raya's shook her head. "That's not possible."_

"_It is possible and it is a reality," Zachariah continued. _

"_What do I do?" Raya questioned. "How do I tell Dean…how do I tell Sam?" _

"_You don't," Zachariah answered. "It is best if Dean and Sam never know. Because it was when you realized the difference in your children and you told Sam, Aubrey may be his daughter that he told you he truly loved you and started the chain of events that led up to the moment you just saw. Now you must protect your children, Raya. I will hold the angels off from trying to take them from you, but Lucifer will be after them. And he will send every demon in his command to find them."_

* * *

Raya awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight in bed and startling Dean who awoke with a yelp as well pulling out the colt tucked underneath his pillow. "What?" he mumbled sleepily. "What is it?"

Raya shook her head, clutching her chest in hopes that her pounding heart would calm as she looked at Dean. "It was…just a nightmare," she answered. "A really…scary nightmare."

Dean sighed and tucked the gun back under his pillow. "Oh," he mumbled sleepily. "You scared me woman."

"I'm sorry," she said kissing his cheek as he lay back down. "I didn't mean too."

He mumbled something in return and pulled the covers back over him as she climbed from the bed and walked quietly over to the playpen. Both twins were sleeping peacefully, heads turned to face each other as they breathed evenly at the same time. Raya leaned closer studying both their faces, trying to find some differences between the two infants which would give her a clue to whether the dream was real or not, but could find none.

Turning with a sigh she looked at Dean who had fallen right back to sleep on the bed. She didn't know what to expect from him, she would never think of telling him about her dream. She would never be able to tell him that not only would she betray him, but also his brother and the little girl he believed to be his daughter. That kind of heartache would devastate him on a massive level that she couldn't stand to see. But at the same time future Raya had looked so happy and carefree in Sam's arms it made her wonder just what it was about Sam that would make her that happy.

She sighed again running a hand through her hair as she moved around the bed and opened the bedroom door quietly slipping out. The hallway was dark, but she had spent so much time at Bobby's house that she could easily make her way into the living room. Bobby had put her parents and Alex up in the other spare bedroom leaving Sam and Adam to sleep in the living room. Raya could tell the difference between the two sleeping giants immediately, Adam was sprawled across the couch while Sam lay curled up on the floor.

She tiptoed across the carpet, kneeling beside Sam before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sam? Sam?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her sleepily. "Raya?" he said sitting up quickly. "What's wrong? Where's Dean?"

"He's asleep," she whispered looping her hair behind her ears. "But umm I was wondering if we could talk?"

Sam hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah…sure."


	36. The Snuggie

**_A/N: Hello readers!! Please dont throw things at me I have been dealing with alot and have also been without internet so Im sorry. But here is an update. A long update to tide you over!! Please let me know what you think and I am sorry for the long hiatus again!! :D Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

The night air was crisp as Raya stepped out onto the porch, pulling her jacket in tighter around her. Sam followed out of the house behind her, shutting the door quietly. Raya didn't say anything only began walking toward the salvage yard around the back of Bobby's house. Sam trailed behind her patiently, zipping up his coat until Raya stopped in the middle of the yard a safe distance away from the house. She turned to him with a sad smile and Sam hesitated as he looked at her.

"What's going on, Raya?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know how you feel about me, Sam," Raya started slowly. "I know that you…."she hesitated, she didn't want to say the word _love_ that would change everything. "I know that you care about me and that there was something more meant for us, but we both know that if that happens the world will…literally end."

Sam's face fell slightly, but he said nothing as he looked into her eyes and took her words in.

"I love Dean very much, Sam," Raya continued carefully. "And deep deep deep down…I feel for you in the same way that I know you feel for me…but nothing can ever come of that…don't you understand?"

Sam hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

"So promise me something…"

Sam nodded feeling that undying devotion to her creeping up his spine. "Anything…"

"Promise me that no matter what you won't tell me how you feel," she said slowly as if he were mentally challenged. "Tell me that you understand how I feel about Dean and you respect it….please."

Sam felt his heart sink at the word 'please' she sounded so desperate, so burdened by knowing that he loved her. Sam only wanted her happiness and if that meant watching her live a long happy life with Dean then that's what he would do. He didn't want to betray his brother and he sure didn't want to deal with everything that would come if he professed his love for Raya. He didn't want to end the world. He knew that she was right and he was willing to make that promise to her.

"I promise," he said so softly he was afraid that she wouldn't hear.

Raya looked relieved and hurt all at once. "Thank you, Sam. That means….so much to me. I know it must be hard for you."

Sam didn't respond, only swallowed hard as she took a step toward him and put a hand on his arm. Fire raced through them both and Raya pulled her hand away immediately. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ she thought with a sigh.

"I just have one question," Sam said making her look up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think that…the twins are mine?" he asked slowly, hesitation heavy in his voice.

Raya hesitated, flashes of the possible future hitting her. A part of her wanted that life with Sam, another part of her desperately wanted to bash those visions of her brain. "No, Sam. I really think that Colton and…Aubrey belong to Dean," she answered as clearly as she could, trying to hide the hitch in her voice. "What happened between us…that night…it wasn't me. I was…possessed or something. They made us do it. But deep in my heart I truly believe that those are Dean's kids."

Sam let out a sigh and Raya fooled herself into thinking it was one of relief. "Okay," he said softly.

"So you are alright?" Raya asked hesitantly.

Sam nodded and put on his best fake smile. "I'm great..."

Raya nodded and put on a smile as well. "I'm glad we could talk, but your right we both need to get to bed. Colton and Aubrey will be up soon probably."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So you guys picked names?"

"Oh yeah, we did. They are Aubrey Adrianna Mitchell Winchester and Colton Jonathan Mitchell Winchester."

Sam made a face of moderate approval. "Nice."

"I picked Aubrey, Dean will be taking all the credit for Colton," Raya said moving back toward the house with Sam following. "He wanted Colt at first."

"Colt? Like…_the_ colt?" Sam said amused.

Raya sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes…like the gun."

Sam chuckled. "Well that's Dean for you."

Raya chuckled too as they reached the porch and both of them reached to open the screen door at the same time. Their hands rested on top of each other over the door handle. They both immediately froze as the usual fire raced through them and their eyes met. Raya wanted to pull her hand away, but something was stopping her. Sam didn't move either, only looked deeply into her eyes which made a wave of lust erupt through her.

When his other hand reached up and touched her cheek she opened her mouth to say 'stop' but nothing came out. When he stepped closer so that their bodies were touching, leaving her pinned against the screen door and his hard body she tried to say 'stop' again but only a soft moan escaped her lips. _Sam, we can't. It isn't right; I don't want to hurt Dean. Please,_ was what her brain told her to say, but she was stuck in total silence as his hand on the door handle finally left hers and smoothed around her waist pulling her body closer than ever. His head leaned quickly as if he too was having second thoughts about what he was about to do and wanted to make it happen faster so that it was just out of the way.

"No!" she said pulling away from him and putting a hand on his chest to push him back. Her surprise must have called up some power because he was blown backward from a little mental push with her telekinesis. He hit his butt hard on the porch and looked up at her surprised and angry all at once.

"Sam, I'm sorry," she said rushing to him and helping him to his feet. "I didn't mean too do that."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me…" he said quietly looking at her with lusty brown eyes. He stepped toward her and she stepped backward trying to escape his body that was calling to hers so loudly it was hard to resist. She hesitated as he reached for her again, his mind clearly gone past reason and shame to good old fashioned lust. She was still in the reason and shame part so she grabbed his hand and held it, making him stop.

"Sam…we…can't," she said softly, trying to hide the miniscule amount of regret in her voice. "We just…can't. I _love_ Dean."

Sam huffed and moved past her. She stood with her back turned as he went quietly back into the house and shut the door behind him. She was left standing on the porch feeling empty and unsure. Even after the talk they had they still couldn't resist each other. It was then she realized that it wasn't on a mental level that they wanted each other, it was a _physical_ level. His body called to hers and vice versa because they were of the same blood. And blood of the same blood called to each other. How else could it not feel so right? That is why she could love Dean and still feel-no _want-_for Sam. Her heart and mind wanted Dean while her very DNA craved Sam. They were destined to be on a biological level. She would have to find some dark magic to change that, there had to be something stronger than the spell that her grandmother had given her that could stop the lust all together.

She turned after getting herself together and quietly went into the house. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the sound of an infant crying which propelled her faster into the room. She burst into the room and found an irritated Dean rocking their daughter on the bed. Sleepy hazel green eyes turned on her as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She blushed in shame.

"Where were you? Your daughter here has a set of pipes you wouldn't believe," Dean mumbled sleepily. "She damn near blew out my ear drums."

"She is probably hungry," Raya sighed walking to him and holding her arms out to receive her. "I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry."

Dean nodded absently as he handed Aubrey over and rose to his feet with a yawn. He shuffled over to the playpen and looked in at Colton who apparently still was sleeping. Raya settled herself on the bed with Aubrey to nurse her as Dean looked down at his son with a proud smile. The joy that filled his face as he looked down at the sleeping boy made Raya's heart sink.

"Look at my little guy, sleeping like a rock," he said looking over his shoulder at Raya. Something on her face must have given her away because he frowned deeply. "You okay?"

She put on a weak smile and nodded."I'm just tired," she said faking a yawn. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you when she woke up."

Dean waved the statement away and turned off the bedside lamp before climbing into the bed beside her. "It's alright. I need some practice being a dad," he said before stuffing his face into the pillow, this time carefully so his face wouldn't be hit by the colt underneath.

"Dean…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He hesitated at the words, lifting his head from the pillow to gaze at her through the darkness. "Raya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, her eyes dropping. "I just want you to know that."

Dean considered it, and then leaned into to kiss her. "I love you too."

She offered him the best smile she could and he returned it, laying his head back into his pillow. Raya barely slept.

* * *

"You're naming my first grandson after a _gun_?"

Dean sighed looking at Raya before looking back to Alicia who was looking at him incredulously. "It's not after the gun per say…its like-," he stopped short with a shrug. "Yeah it's after a gun."

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked to Raya who stood by the stove scrambling eggs. "Arianna, sweetheart, please tell me you guys are joking?" she said crossing her arms.

"Mom, stop it. It's a…good…name. I like it," Raya replied avoiding eye contact.

The night had gone by pretty smoothly after her ordeal with Sam. The twins had only woken up twice after that and getting Dean out of bed to help had been easier than Raya had thought. He helped change them and rocked one while she fed the other. She could see that he was trying to make a big effort to be a good dad.

Everyone was up by nine and now the house was bustling with getting breakfast made for everyone and figuring out a game plan. Dean had brought the play pen out of the room and set it in the corner of the kitchen, the twins were now asleep in it. Sam had his face buried in his laptop and had avoided Raya all morning which she was actually somewhat hurt about. Bobby was out in the salvage yard with Alex trying to keep the young boy busy and entertained by teaching him about mechanics. Alex had really warmed up to Bobby and was at his heels the moment he woke up. Raya had taken it upon herself to make the breakfast while everyone else was sitting around the table.

"I didn't name you and Adam after weapons, why on earth would you name your children after one?" Alicia continued refusing to let up.

"Aubrey is not a weapon," Raya countered. "And no you didn't name us after weapons, you named Adam after grandpa's middle name and you took the d out of grandmas name to name me. Wasn't really that hard, Mom."

"But still, Colton?"

"How about we just let it go, mom?" Adam piped up from where he sat at the table drinking orange juice. "You think Colton's bad wait until I have a son and I name him bazooka."

Dean and Adam burst into laughter, Alicia frowned. "You men are ridiculous," she said with a sigh.

"So now what?" Ryan questioned changing the subject.

Dean's smile faded as he looked at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you all are happy and laughing and fighting over baby names and eating breakfast, but is anyone thinking of the fact that my grandchildren are in danger? They were attacked by demons and Lucifer is walking around the earth. What are you guys going to do about it?" Ryan questioned with a frown. "I mean I don't mean to kill your good mood, but how are we going to stop the apocalypse?"

Dean, Raya and Adam all shared glances and Sam looked up from his laptop with a frown. No one really knew the answer to that question yet and for now Dean didn't want to think about it, but Ryan had brought it all to the surface and was looking at him expectantly. The good morning atmosphere had officially been killed.

"I….don't know," Dean said, his eyes dropping. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lancaster. I really don't know."

"Well someone better figure it the hell out," Ryan said angrily rising from the table. "And in the mean time I'm taking my family home. Alicia go get Alex, Raya get your kids, grab your things you're coming with us."

Raya frowned, turning away from the stove. "Dad, I'm not leaving Dean."

"And I'm sorry dude, but you aren't taking my kids anywhere," Dean said with a frown as he rose as well.

"They need to be safe," Ryan continued. "And if they are with us, the demons won't find them."

"Yes they will," Dean snapped. "The demons will find them anywhere, and if you take them away from me, their father, one of the only people who can truly protect them then you are stupid."

"Dean!" Raya said turning off the stove and moving toward him. "Stop, all of you. Look, Dad if you want to go home and take mom and Alex with you that's fine. You should. You guys will be safer that way. But I belong here with Dean and I won't leave him."

Ryan frowned, shaking his head. "Fine," he said. "Alicia, come on."

"Dad," Adam started standing as well. "It doesn't have to be like this. Don't be angry."

"Someone call us when you have a good answer to my question," Ryan said with a frown.

Alicia, Ryan, and Alex were gone in the next ten minutes with barely a good bye. Raya felt bad and so did Dean, he had offered her a weak apology as her parents car had driven away, but she wasn't upset about what he had said. Raya finished making breakfast and after all the men had eaten and so had she Bobby went back to work and Sam went back to his research. Adam offered to keep an eye on Colton and Aubrey while Raya and Dean showered and got dressed.

"Oh my god this water feels so good," Raya moaned aloud as the water fell down over her head.

"Don't use up all the hot water," Dean growled from where he stood at the sink shaving. "I would like to get cleaned and I think Adam and Sam would like that too."

Raya smirked even though he couldn't see. "You guys can wait for it to heat up again," she replied.

Dean frowned. "Raya, I mean it. Don't use it all."

She sighed. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I won't, but even if I did there would be nothing you could do about it."

Dean smirked and rinsed the last bits of shaving cream off his now smooth face and turned towards the shower as she peeked out at him. "Hey don't challenge me. I'll come in there."

"Ooooh is that a threat?" she challenged with raised eyebrows.

Dean's eyes visibly darkened and she giggled as he came stalking toward the shower reaching for her. He was leaning into the shower, grabbing her and pulling her toward him when a knock on the bathroom door made them both jump. Dean sighed and moved to the door and pulled it open a crack to see that it was Bobby, holding Colton against his shoulder.

Dean's face fell. "What's wrong? Is he alright?" he asked reaching for the baby.

Bobby slapped his hand away. "Colt's fine. I just changed him is all, but uh we've come up with a plan so get your butts downstairs," he said with a frown.

Dean frowned but nodded. "We'll be right there."

Bobby nodded in return and moved away as Dean shut the door and looked at Raya who was peeking around the shower curtain. "What happened?" she asked. "Is it the kids?"

"No they are fine. But Bobby said we need to hurry up and get downstairs. He wants to talk to us," he replied pulling off his damp shirt. "So move on over, I'm coming in."

Raya smirked.

Fifteen minutes later Raya and Dean came down stairs, their hair still wet, but dressed nonetheless and with smiles on their faces. They found Bobby, Adam, and Sam sitting in the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"Hey," Dean said taking a seat at the table. "Where are the twins?"

"I put them down for a nap," Bobby said and pointed to the baby monitor sitting on the table in front of him. "And I got the monitor working if anything comes in there we'll hear it."

"So what's up?" Raya asked.

"Remember that Carver Edlund guy??" Sam said making all eyes turn to him.

Dean and Raya nodded slowly. "Yeah what about him?"

"Well we still need to figure out how he knows our lives word for word. He's been writing down everything we've done for the past four years and if he knows this much he may know what's going to happen next."

"Meaning he may write how we stop the devil," Adam finished for Sam. "We still have to stop this guy even though its apocalypse now. We need to get him while he's fresh."

"We need to find Castiel too," Dean said shaking his head. "The last time I saw him was when he sent me back to you."

"Well first we need to think of how in the hell are we going to stop the devil?" Bobby countered.

"I know how."

They all jumped turning to see Zachariah standing in the kitchen doorway, two angels standing obediently behind him. Zachariah smiled warmly and they all rose to their feet unsure of what to expect. Raya felt an itching to run and check on the kids but Zachariah's eyes caught hers and he gave her a wink that sent memories of the dream flooding back into her head and she cringed.

"Dean…It's time. We let you spend the night with your son and daughter," Zachariah said with a smirk. "But now it's time to go."

Dean frowned. "Go where?"

Zachariah's smiled widened. "You have been chosen…for a great purpose. You are going to stop this apocalypse."

"I know freak that's what we are trying to do," Dean replied angrily.

Zachariah chuckled. "You think that _you _as a human will stop the apocalypse?"

"That is what you brought me back to hell for right?"

Zachariah burst into full on laughter looking at his companions who burst into laughter as well. Dean raised a confused eyebrow and shared a glance with Raya who shrugged. Zachariah finished his laughter with a sigh and wiped at his eyes as if there were tears.

"Dean, you are just that. A human. You cannot stop this apocalypse by yourself," He said suddenly serious shaking his head. "You are a vessel…You are going to house the most powerful angel in the world. He will be the one to stop this apocalypse. And he will do it…with your body."

Dean's entire face fell and he shared a shocked glance with the rest of the group who looked shocked as well. "I'm a vessel...?" he said softly.

"No...You are _the _vessel. The Michael vessel," Zachariah said with a proud smile.

"How-?"

"How is not the important part," Zachariah said with a wave of his hand. "You must come with us."

"And what if I say no?" Dean counted, his eyes darkening.

"Then we make you," Zachariah said his own face going as dark as Dean's. "I can think of a few ways to get you to agree."

The air around Zachariah seemed to shift and suddenly Colton was in his arms. He was fast asleep as a Zachariah cradled him in his hands and looked down at him with a smirk. Raya was moving before the thought had even registered in her head, she had barely made it a few steps when Zachariah lifted his hand and a wave of pain that she had never felt before swarmed through her and she crumpled to her knees. The pain was unlike anything she ever felt and she was coughing so hard that her blood spewed to the floor. It only took seconds before Adam was groaning as well beside Sam, his body crumpling to the floor as his own blood spilled from his mouth. Dean rushed to Raya's side and took

"Come with us," Zachariah shouted. "Or I take your son, Dean and leave Raya and Adam here to die of stage four stomach cancer."

Raya coughed again, more blood spewing from her mouth as she groaned in pain. Dean looked to Bobby who looked back at him helplessly. Dean sighed almost in defeat as he looked back at Zachariah who waited irritably. Then something dawned on him that had never occurred to him.

"Do you need my consent?" he asked in awe, feeling as if the ball was now in his court. "Is that why you haven't just snatched me up?"

Zachariah frowned. "Why would you say no to such a gift?"

"Gift?" Dean huffed. "Yes the perfect gift to become an angel condom. No."

Zachariah scowled. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Perhaps you need more convincing. Let's see how Sam does without his lungs."

Dean turned to Sam who was kneeling to help Adam, his puppy dog eyes went wide as he went rigid and gasped for air, one large hand clutching a chest that was now empty of lungs. Dean growled and turned back to Zachariah whose triumphant smile had returned.

"You have no choice, Dean. Say yes," he ordered.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Boy do you realize that by saying no you are practically handing the earth over to the devil?" Zachariah said his face flushed with anger.

"And if I say yes millions of people will die anyway," Dean said with a frown. "I think that an all out war between Michael and Lucifer will destroy everything."

Zachariah shook his head. "You leave me no choice, Dean-."

A white light burst around them blinding them all. Dean felt himself thrown backwards by the force of it and brought his arms up to shield himself. The light dissipated around them and Dean opened his eyes, sitting up slowly to see the angels gone and Castiel standing where Zachariah stood moments before holding Colton who was now awake and looking as surprised as everyone else. Raya, Adam, and Sam sat up as well, all three back to normal and looking around confused as Bobby stared flabbergasted at Castiel.

"Cas…" Dean said slowly. "Where the hell did you come from?"

He shook his head bewildered. "I….I don't know…who is this child?" he asked looking down at Colton.

"That's my son," Raya said with a groan rising back to her feet with Dean's help and wiping the blood from her mouth and chin. "Give him to me. Sam can you go check on Aubrey please?"

Sam nodded and headed for the bedroom as Raya stepped toward Castiel. Castiel did as he was told and handed Colton over. Raya cradled him to her chest and looked back to at Dean with a sigh. "I think we have a serious problem, Dean."

Dean sighed. "I know. Michael wants to wear me like a snuggie."


	37. Moving In

**A/N: Hi remember me?! Yes I am posting again. Sorry for the long hiatus and please dont hate me! *bows to your mercy!* now enjoy the read....**

* * *

"Aubrey is fine," Sam said returning to the kitchen. "She's asleep."

Raya sighed in relief and sat down in the nearest kitchen chair, holding Colton against her shoulder. Unlike his sister he was wide awake, hazel green eyes staring around the kitchen as if he were on watch. Even though no one said anything, everyone knew that Colton had been the one to send the angels away and bring Castiel to them. Even alone Colton could do amazing things; his power was not tied to his sisters as Raya had thought maybe it would be. He was only a day or so old and he could do things with the mere thought. And together with his sister in the womb they had used their powers, killing powerful demons and resurrecting Adam. Raya could only imagine what would happen as they got older and their powers grew. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Castiel approached her, hands out.

"May I see the child?" he asked softly, his eyes on Colton. "I will not harm him. I owe him my life."

Raya hesitated, but handed Colton to him carefully. "What the hell happened to you, Castiel?" she asked.

"Yeah, Castiel," Dean piped up, from where he stood against the counter. "What happened after you blinked me to the church?"

Castiel shook his head as he gazed at Colton in his hands. "I died," he said glancing up at them before looking back to the infant in his hands. "And your son resurrected me."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "_My_ son, Colton?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You named the next Messiah, Colton?"

Dean frowned. "It's a good name."

"Messiah? What do you mean?" Raya asked making Castiel look at them.

Castiel nodded. "There is an old prophecy that I believe your son is meant to fulfill," he answered looking at the baby again. "There is so much power that courses through this child's veins. And he is unbelievably aware. Even now he is reading all our thoughts."

There was a heavy momentarily silence where all eyes were on Colton. "And what does this prophecy say?" Bobby questioned snapping them all out of their silence.

"Nothing that I can speak out loud without making all your heads explode," Castiel answered with a small shake of his head. He handed Colton back to Raya carefully. "You must protect him. He has a pure soul and if something was to corrupt that it could be disastrous to humanity as well as good itself."

"So are you saying that he is the next Jesus or something?" Dean questioned moving forward and looking down at Colton.

Castiel shrugged halfheartedly. "The angels only know so much, God doesn't tell us anything much anymore. And what he has told of us of the prophecy is nothing much except that this child will be a great force against evil, just as his parents are. Demons will be coming for both of them."

"We know, they both killed some demons that came for them already," Sam said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they can protect themselves pretty well," Dean said with a proud smile.

"But what about Aubrey?" Adam piped up. "Where does she fit into this prophecy?"

Castiel blinked. "Aubrey?"

"Yes, Aubrey," Raya said hesitantly. "My daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," Dean corrected making Raya look at him. Her stomach sunk in a little bit as memories of her dreams flashed in her mind, but she smiled at him nonetheless. She wanted him to believe he was Aubrey's father.

"A daughter?" Castiel repeated. "The prophecy mentioned nothing about a female child."

"Okay enough about that because you're all freaking me out," Dean said holding up his hands. "We can deal with the twin stuff later; right now I want to come up with a plan. We need to find a way to kill the devil."

"We need to get the colt," Sam said crossing his arms with a sigh.

"Dean, it is impossible to kill the devil," Castiel said with a frown. "There is no point in even trying. I know how we can kill him though."

Awkward glances were shared throughout the room, how did Castiel know how to do it so easily? "How?" Adam questioned.

"I'm going to find, God."

There was a brief pause in the room before Adam and Dean huffed before chuckling lightly as if Castiel had said a funny joke. Castiel looked confused, clearly not understanding the laughter and frowning. Raya rolled her eyes and Sam and Bobby shared bewildered looks.

"Enough," Raya said in her motherly tone making Dean and Adam stop immediately in the middle of their laughter. "Castiel…All the angels are saying that God doesn't exist anymore. How do you intend to find him?"

Castiel hesitated, shaking his head for a fraction of a second before his face set and he took in a deep breath of determination. "I don't know…but I am going to…there is a special tool that can help me find it. It glows bright when in the presence of the lord."

"Okay, where is it?" Sam questioned.

Castiel's eye fell on Dean's beloved necklace and everyone else's eyes soon followed. Dean frowned and shared glances with everyone before looking down at his necklace and wrapping his hand around the amulet protectively.

"This thing?" he said in disbelief.

Castiel nodded. "I would just need to borrow it. I would give it back."

Dean hesitated, looking to Sam and Raya before sighing. It had been around his neck for twenty plus years, he had cherished it since the day that Sam had given it to him when he was a young boy. He loosened it and took it from around his neck before looking at it again. Hesitantly he held it out to Castiel, Castiel reached for it, but Dean snatched it back to his chest, his face setting in a scowl.

"Don't lose it," he said through clenched teeth.

Castiel nodded solemnly. "I won't. I promise, Dean."

Dean still hesitated as he held it out again and Castiel took it from him. Castiel placed it around his neck and looked around at them all. "I will return if I find something."

"Cas, wait-!" Dean started, but by the time they all blinked Castiel was gone.

As if on cue, Colton began to fuss in Raya's arms and she sighed. "I'm going to go take care of Colt and put him down for a nap. You guys figure something out," she said rising from her chair. "And no stupid plans either," she added with a glare making every single man in the room frown.

She disappeared into the hallway and Dean turned to Sam and Adam. "Alright, first we are going to go find that Carver Edlund guy and then we are going to find that Colt."

Adam clapped his hands together. "Sounds good to me, I'm a little anxious to get back on the road."

"I've got his publishers address," Sam said rushing to his laptop. "We can head out now."

"Hold up you dimwits," Bobby said shaking his head. "First of all, Dean you're a father now and you know Raya is gonna skin ya' alive if your thinking about heading out on that road and leaving her and the little guys here."

Dean frowned, but knew Bobby was right. "She can stay with you, Bobby. I know you will take care of them."

"Damn straight I would but that's not the point. You need to find some stability for those kids and her. You guys can't live here forever," Bobby replied crossing his arms.

Dean's frown deepened. "Bobby…we have no other place to go…and living in a motel is not an option for Raya," he said firmly shaking his head. "And me, Sam, Adam, Raya and the kids can't all fit in one motel. She would kill us.

"We do have a place to go," Adam piped up making them all look at him.

"Where?" Dean said with a raised eye brow.

"My grandparents place," Adam answered with a shrug. "It's three bedrooms and the master is pretty big. You, Raya and the kids could all fit easily into one room and Sam and I can have the other rooms…it's pretty secluded and already furnished. We can protect it."

"Raya wouldn't want to go back there…she watched your grandparents die in that house," Dean said softly.

"She also grew up in that house…and trust me there are a lot of happy memories that come from that house too. She would love to live there," Adam insisted.

Dean sighed rubbing his eyes. He felt exhausted. "Alright, we'll go back to your grandparent's house and then get the kids settled in and _then_ we will go find this Carver Edlund guy," he ordered. "So get to packing. I'm going to go tell Raya."

The other men nodded and Dean turned toward the hallway. He found Raya in the bedroom, placing a sleeping Colton carefully into his playpen beside his sister. She turned to him and put a finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet. He nodded and shut the door quietly behind him as she came up to him and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you think about moving back into your grandparent's house?" he asked walking her to the bed and sitting down on it.

Raya hesitated. "You mean like to live permanently?" she questioned crossing her arms.

Dean nodded. "Yes, me, you, Sam, Adam and the kids. There's more than enough space and-."

Raya held up her hand cutting him off. "I think it's a great idea," she said with a soft smile. "I was wondering how long it would be before we found a place to stay. I know Bobby doesn't want us here forever."

Dean nodded in agreement taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Yeah that's true," he said shaking his head softly. "You should start packing. We can get there by tonight if we leave within the hour, then I can get you settled in and me, Sam and Adam can go check in on some leads."

Raya huffed. "And what? Leave me alone with two babies all by myself?"

"Raya, you'll be fine," Dean sighed rolling his eyes.

"What if something comes for them, Dean?" Raya replied looking over her shoulder at the sleeping infants.

"They are more than capable of protecting themselves and _you_," Dean replied bringing her eyes back to his. "I have to figure this apocalypse thing out otherwise me you and the kids aren't going to be alive for much longer."

Raya felt her stomach cave in at the thought of that and her eyes were suddenly watery. She wiped at them absently, before looking back at Dean. "I know, Dean."

"Look we will figure out who's going where after we get settled in at your grandparents place," Dean answered rubbing his eyes. "Just get packing alright?"

She sighed and nodded looking around Bobby's guest room which had become a mess of baby supplies and Dean and Raya's clothes. It was going to take forever to clean up and get everything organized and packed, and she was already running on fumes. Between adjusting to mother hood, wacky visions, and pretty much no sleep she was exhausted. But she gritted her teeth and forced her body to get to her feet.

"I'm going to ask Bobby to come along and help us get settled," Dean said rising as well. "I know we all can't fit in the impala."

Raya nodded and began stuffing her clothes in her duffel. "Sounds great, babe," she mumbled.

Two and a half hours later Dean's trunk was full and the twins were asleep in their car seats in the backseat. Sam and Adam decided to ride along with Bobby so that Raya and Dean could fit comfortably in the impala. Dean drove while Raya sat silently in the back in between the twins. It was a long ride, but Dean switched with Raya halfway through and she drove the rest of the way while Dean dozed between the twins. When they finally heard the crunch of gravel as they turned onto the path that led to Raya's grandparent's house, Dean was suddenly wide awake.

"We're here," Raya breathed.

She pulled the impala to a stop right out front, behind her grandfather's old truck that was covered with dust now. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to a halt. The house seemed to have a darkness around it that made Raya's stomach cave. She heard car doors opening and closing and turned to see Adam, Bobby, and Sam standing a few feet away from the porch. Adam's jaw was set and his emerald green eyes were glazed as he gazed at the house. He didn't move only continued to stare. Raya hesitated as she looked back at Dean who was climbing from the Impala and pulling Colton's car seat from the car.

He caught her gaze and waved her on. "Go ahead and take Adam inside," he said with a nod. "I got them."

She nodded and smiled thankfully at him before going to Adam's side and taking his hand. He looked at her and offered a small smile even though it didn't reach his eyes. She took the first step from where they stood and led him to the porch. She hesitated at the closed door and reached out slowly as if the door knob was going to bite her hand off if she moved to quickly. She took a deep breath and gripped the knob before turning it slowly and pushing it open. The door opened slowly with a creak and left them a gaping few of the darkness within. Even though there was some sun still in the sky for some reason it didn't reach into the house and it left Raya and Adam feeling empty and shaken.

"Here we go," Adam muttered being the next to take a step and now leading her into the darkness.

The minute they stepped over the threshold there was a chill that immediately surrounded them like a blanket. It made them both shiver as the reality of the emptiness of the house hit them. The house that had once been bright and filled with family was now dark and empty and smelt of death. Neither of them could move for a moment, they just stood in the foyer in the darkness before Adam reached out and felt for the switch on the wall without even turning his head. The light switch clicked and suddenly they both were branded by the light over head.

"God," Adam said making Raya look at him and see that a single tear had fallen down his cheek even though she could not hear it in his voice. "It's so…dark and quiet…"

Raya squeezed his hand again and nodded. "Yeah…and it smells. Nana would have a fit if she could see the dust and smell…whatever that is," she said softly releasing his hand and moving further into the house with him on her heels.

Adam wiped away the tear with his forearm and nodded. "Yes she would. We have got to clean this place up and get that smell out."

Raya nodded absently and stopped in the place where her grandma's long rug had once been. The very rug that both of her grandparents had died on. It was now gone and nothing was in its place showing off the hardwood floor beneath. Bobby must have rolled their bodies in it before burning them. Either way the empty space brought images of her dead grandparents into her head that made her sigh heavily and run a hand through her hair. _Just don't think about it, Raya_, she thought in the back of her mind. _Just think of the happy times and the fact that your kids can grow up in this house….if they survive the demons that will be coming for them. _

"We're going to need food too," she heard Adam call from the kitchen, making her snap out of her thoughts. She sighed again walking into the kitchen and finding him standing next to the open refrigerator plugging his nose.

"Well then we better get to it," she said with a sigh.

She turned back to the foyer to find that Dean, Bobby, and Sam hadn't moved from where they sat on the porch with Dean holding both car seats. She knew they had waited out of respect for Raya and Adam coming to terms with the change of the house and waved at them to come in. Dean led the way and came to meet them in the kitchen, his face scrunching up at the smell.

"I know," she said before he could even say anything. "I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"And unpacking. We need to clean out Nana and Pops room so you and Dean can move your stuff in," Adam piped up closing the fridge and moving to stand beside her. "Not to mention move your stuff out of your old room so Sam can move in. I don't think he wants your girly stuff in there."

Raya smirked in spite of herself. "Yes that's true. I know there's some boxes in the shed out back that we can use to put Nana and Pop's stuff in. I don't want to get rid of anything; I just want to store it. I'm not ready for any of that."

"Me either," Adam said shaking his head. "I'm still trying to get a grip on the fact their gone."

Raya bit her lip to keep from crying at the sound of those words and sighed heavily. There was silence around them until Bobby cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Look, I'll stay and keep an eye on the kids for ya until you guys get the place cleaned out."

"Bobby, you don't have too-," Raya started shaking her head.

"I know that, but you guys need the help alright?" he cut in. "Just handle business and me and the kids will be in the living room."

He said it in a finaling tone and picked up both car seats before turning and heading into the living room. The four of them shared a glance before Raya rubbed her eyes and clapped her hands together. "Okay, I will do the cleaning while you guys take care of the packing and unpacking, sound good?"

The three men shared a quick glance before nodding. "Adam, can you pack up Nana and Papa's stuff?" Raya asked hesitantly.

Adam shook his head without even a second thought. "I can't sis….that would be….too much right now."

Raya frowned; she didn't really want to do it either. She still wasn't ready. She was opening her mouth to say that they could just leave it where it was when Dean spoke up. "I'll take care of it," he said reaching out and taking her hand, making her heart melt in her chest.

She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Dean," she said softly.

Dean nodded with a small smile. "No problem."

"I'll help Sam get your room cleared out," Adam offered.

"Yeah that would be great," she said with a nod. "Let's get to it; it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Five hours later it was well into the evening and Raya finally was finished with the cleaning. She had dusted all the rooms and cleaned the kitchen as well as vacuumed, mopped, and taken out all the trash. The entire house was now sanitized and the smell had dissipated with each room she went through. She had stopped twice to feed and changed the twins but mostly they had been in Bobby's care. She hadn't really seen the boys that much except in passing as they moved throughout the house completing their various chores. Now she was finally done and she was pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket to pay the delivery boy for the two large pizzas she had ordered since there was nothing in the fridge besides a six pack with four beers left, butter, and some frozen dinners in the fridge.

She kicked the door shut as she carried the two pizzas into the kitchen calling for Dean, Sam, and Adam to come down and eat. She heard their thundering footsteps before they all came stumbling down the stairs and lunging for the pizza. She stepped aside before she got trampled and let them surround the table and eat.

"God I'm starving," Adam mumbled shoving half a slice of pizza into his opened mouth.

Dean groaned as he took his first bite. "Me too. Thanks babe for ordering it."

"Yeah," Sam piped up already half way done with his slice and reaching for a second. "Thanks a lot Raya."

She smirked and crossed her arms as she watched them scarf it all down. "You guys almost done up there?" she asked.

"I'm finished," Dean said after taking a large swallow. "I got all your grandparents clothes and what not packed up and put all our stuff in. I put the kid's clothes in the drawer."

"And me and Sammy got most of your girly stuff out so me and put his stuff in," Adam said nudging Sam who smirked half heartedly.

Raya nodded. "Good. You boys eat. I'm gonna go check on the kids and Bobby."

She turned and headed for the living room and found Bobby sitting on the couch reading one of Joshua's old texts, while the twins lay on a blanket on the floor. Both were wide awake and looking around, their eyes immediately seeming to find her even though in the baby books she read while pregnant they said that newborns could only see a foot or two in front of them. But her kids weren't normal as she was being constantly reminded.

"How are they holding up?" she asked crossing her arms and moving to stand over the twins.

Bobby shut the book he was reading and looked up at her with a small smile. "They are fine. They are pretty peaceful kids," he said rising to his feet and putting the book back on the shelf he had got it from. "You guys get everything in order the way you wanted it?"

Raya nodded with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, finally got everything cleaned and stuff. You want some pizza?"

"No, I think if all is in order I am going to head home and hit the hay," he said with a yawn. "It's going to be nice to not wake up in the middle of the night to hearing a crying baby."

Raya chuckled. "Yeah your poor ears," she said moving forward to hug him. "I really appreciate everything you've done, Bobby. I can't tell you…what it means to me."

Bobby received the hug warmly and released her after a few moments. "Don't mention it, Raya. If you need anything and I mean _anything_, you just go ahead and give me a call alright?" he said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Of course I will, Bobby."

"Well if you don't need me anymore I am going to go say bye to the guys and head on home," he said with a hesitant sigh.

"Okay," Raya said softly. "Thanks again."

Raya watched Bobby walk out of the room and turned her eyes back on the twins. She moved forward, kneeling down to one knee to look into Aubrey's little brown eyes. She gazed up at blankly cooing softly once her mother was in her immediate presence and Raya couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling that swept over her. How could something so small and precious be evil? How could this little baby girl become Lucifer's body guard? She didn't understand and frankly didn't want to understand. She just wanted her kids to be safe, and even though both of them had displayed that they could protect themselves perfectly fine it didn't mean she rested any easier.

"What am I going to do about you two?" she asked softly reaching over to caress Colton's cheek.

"You are going to protect them…the best that you can."

She jumped with a small yelp rising back to her feet and turning to find Castiel standing behind her. She let out a heavy sigh and glared at him. "Castiel, I told you don't do that!"

He seemed unapologetic as usual, his face blank. "I know the truth about Aubrey and Colton," Castiel continued. "I know that Aubrey is not Dean's child."

"Shh!" Raya said putting a finger to her lips and ducking behind him to see that Dean, Sam, Adam, and Bobby were still all in the kitchen saying their goodbyes. She turned back to Castiel continuing to glare. "Cas, Dean doesn't know and he's not ever going to know so shut your mouth."

"You _have_ to tell Dean," Castiel said. "He must know the truth of what's happened."

"So he can be devastated by knowing that his brother slept with his girlfriend," Raya countered with a raised eyebrow. "I think not!"

"You were possessed and Sam was merely thinking he was dreaming that is hardly either of your faults."

"It doesn't matter! It still happened and the result is laying right there with big puppy dog brown eyes like her father," Raya spat. "And that is evidence enough that I'm surprised Dean hasn't noticed! I don't want him to know. It would kill him. And cause a rift between us all that none of us need right now. Maybe when this is over we can tell him, but not now."

"He is going to find out one day, Raya," Castiel warned his eyes darkening. "And that day will be sooner than you think. If Aubrey is truly of Sam's blood then that means that she is half demon, and very, very, very powerful. Lucifer will be able to sense this power just like all the other angels and demons and they are going to come and seek it out. Colton is equally if not more powerful than she is, but his power is pure and therefore he can shield himself from them. But I am sure by now that the demons as well as Lucifer know about Aubrey because your children are the talk of the town as you humans would say through expression and it is only a matter of time before he finds her."

"Well what do I do?" Raya said looking down at her daughter. "How do I protect her?"

"You can't," he said shaking his head. "But Colton can and he does. Even now he shields her power from the demons and angels the way he shields himself. But you, Adam, Dean and Sam on the other hand are not shielded and the demons and Lucifer will know that to get to Colton and Aubrey they must come through you."

"Well how are we supposed to hide ourselves? With hex bags?" she asked.

"No," Castiel said shaking his head. "That won't work at all. You must wear the nokian sigils, that will protect you from the angels finding you and regular demon charms will work against the demons Lucifer will send."

"Nokian sigils?" Raya blinked. "You mean like tattoo them on? Or what?"

Castiel reached out and placed a hand on her chest, Raya didn't even get the chance to react before pain ripped through her rib cage making her grunt. It was brief and quick, but it still had hurt none the less and knocked the wind out of her.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Castiel and Raya both turned to see Dean, Sam, and Adam standing in the entrance way to the living room. Castiel's hand was still on her chest which was probably why Dean looked so angry and Sam and Adam looked surprised. Castiel removed his hand quickly and cleared his throat nervously. Raya rubbed her chest where Castiel's hand had once been and where the memory of the pain lingered.

"I was merely marking her," Castiel answered quickly.

"Marking her?" Dean growled his eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"It hurt like hell," Raya mumbled still rubbing.

"They are protection symbols," Castiel continued. "To shield you from angels. I carved them into her rib cages. I plan to do you guys as well."

Dean, Sam, and Adam all shared a glance. "Do what? Carve symbols into our rib cages?" Sam questioned in shock.

Castiel nodded as if it was the simplest and most common of things to have done to you. "They will protect you," he continued. "The angels and demons will be looking for all of you and you cannot hide from them without them. And if they find you then they will take you, Dean, as well as Colton and Aubrey. Zachariah has been holding the angels off, but he is no longer doing that because you are not cooperating as planned."

Dean huffed. "Sorry to be a party pooper but I refuse to be some angels meat condom," he said with a frown. "So come lay it on me dude."

Castiel stepped forward slowly and Dean visibly tensed. But when Castiel reached out he touched Sam's chest as well and both men let out painful grunts and scrunched up their faces in pain. Castiel didn't even give Adam a chance to submit his permission to have it done to him before reaching out and touching him as well. Adam yelped in pain and his fists clenched making the house shake on its foundation for a moment before Adam recovered and glared at Castiel.

"There has got to be an easier and pain free way to do that," Dean mumbled still rubbing his chest. "And you keep your hands off my girlfriends goodies pal, I don't care what you're trying to do," he added making Castiel frown.

"Do you have to do that to the twins too?" Sam questioned looking down at his niece and nephew who was watching them all.

Castiel shook his head as he caught Raya's eyes on him. "They protect themselves from both angels and demons…well at least now they do knowing that they are in danger."

"Good," Dean said kneeling down to take Aubrey in his arms. "It's one less thing we have to worry about….while there's still a million other things to consider."

"Let's get the twins ready for bed and hit the hay," Raya said with a sigh reaching down to take Colton into her arms.

"Yeah I am beat," Adam said yawning and stretching.

"Thanks for protection, Cas," Sam said clapping him on his shoulder.

"I will return in the morning with more news," Castiel said before disappearing into the night without another word.

Adam and Sam turned heading for the stairs with Raya and Dean following. Raya was stepping on the first step when a knock on the door halted her. She looked up at Dean who had stopped in his tracks as well and had turned to look back at her. Adam and Sam had stopped as well and they all shared glances before Raya stepped off the stairs and headed for the door.

"Wait," Dean whispered stopping her as he passed Aubrey off to Sam and came down the stairs. He pulled his colt from the back of his jeans and put a protective hand out in front of Raya. "Let me get it."

Raya nodded in agreement and hugged Colton to her chest more as Dean reached for the door handle and pulled it open. To his surprise he found that it was Ellen and Jo standing on the porch, not looking at all surprised to see him.

"Ellen..Jo…what are you doing here?" he asked.

**

* * *

**

**Now just click the little button below in the center and leave a small review...please....pretty please...with cherries on top! **


	38. The truth about Aubrey Winchester

**A/N: Another update soo soon? Well arent you guys lucky?! Also its a nice looooooooooong chapter too and the next chapter is already halfway finished so it may be up tomorrow! haha there isnt alot of action in this chapter, but its necessary nonetheless! So read it and enjoy it...or hate it...either way please review it and let me know how you felt! Thanks for still reading even after my long wait. I appreciate you all very much! Thank you! **

* * *

Dean hadn't seen Ellen and Jo in so long that it took him a moment to fully recognize them. Ellen looked pissed and Jo did as well except she still had that longing look in her eye that she always had when they came in contact with her. He knew how she felt about him, hell everyone did, and he used to feel for her as well in a tiny way…but not anymore. And he didn't know how Jo was going to react to him telling her once that he was a hunter and not into settling down when now suddenly he had become a father _and_ was faithful to one girl to boot. He had actually forgotten about Ellen and Jo with everything that had been going on. But here they were standing on his porch and looking mighty irritated with him, even though he didn't know why.

"Hello, Dean," Ellen said politely gazing at him through the partially opened door. "Do you care to let Jo and me in?"

Dean hesitated. "Ellen? How did you know we were here?"

"We called Bobby and he told us," Jo piped up before her mother could answer. "We just heard that you were alive and back on earth."

"And that you and Sam are the reason Lucifer is walking around getting to know the world," Ellen said through clenched teeth. "We came to talk to you about the apocalypse."

Dean still hesitated for a moment longer before pulling the door open completely and stepping back to allow Ellen and Jo in. Sam and Adam had returned to the bottom of the stairs and Sam's eyes went wide when he saw Jo. The last time he had seen her he had almost killed her because Meg possessed him. Eyes shifted around the room awkwardly and nervously as Ellen and Jo took in the sight of Raya holding Colton and Adam standing next to Sam who was still holding Aubrey.

Jo's eyes caught Raya's and they both squinted as if Raya immediately knew that this girl had feelings for Dean and Jo knew that Raya must have been Dean's new girl. Raya could see it in Jo's eyes which gave it all away. There had been so much relief when she saw Dean and the minute Jo's brown eyes shifted to her something changed about them. Raya went against her better judgment and invaded Jo's thoughts which confirmed it even more. The blondes head had been filled with thoughts of Dean for the past year, and the last words that he had uttered to her "_I'll call you later, okay?_" But based on the thoughts in her head that call never came, not even before he died. Raya resisted the urge to glare at Jo and shifted Colton in her arms and turned her eyes on Dean as a forced smile spread across her face.

"Who is this?" she asked as politely as she could without sounding suspicious.

"I'm Ellen Harvelle and this is my daughter Jo," Ellen introduced before Dean could even open his mouth. Ellen reached out and shook the hand that Raya held out. Jo did not. "And you are?"

"I'm Arianna Mitchell," Raya introduced. "This is my brother Adam. I see that you already know Sam and Dean."

Ellen smiled politely at Adam before he reached out to shake her hand and Ellen looked at them curiously. "Mitchell….are you Joshua Mitchell's grandkids?" she asked a small smile spreading across her face.

Raya nodded and Adam smiled proudly. "Yes, we are," she answered.

"So you two are the Mitchell twins," Ellen said sounding astounded and crossing her arms as she looked between Adam and Raya and back. "Wow. It's really a pleasure to meet you two."

"The pleasure is all ours," Raya insisted looking at Dean.

"And who is this little one?" Ellen said leaning in to look at Colton in Raya's arms.

Raya hesitated as if she were unsure to say just who Colton was, but it was Dean who answered. "This is _our_ son, Colton," Dean said proudly reaching out to caress his sons head carefully. "And Sam is holding Colton's sister, Aubrey."

Ellen looked up at Dean in surprise after turning her eyes on Sam who was still holding Aubrey in his arms and Jo's jaw dropped. "Twins?" Ellen breathed in shock.

Dean nodded and placed a hand on the small of Raya's back. "It runs in her family apparently," he said looking at her with a smirk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jo's face fall slightly.

"Well's he gorgeous," Ellen said looking back at Colton. "And highly alert to be so little."

"And it's also his bed time," Raya said shifting Colton to hold him against her shoulder. "I'm going to go put him down while you four catch up. Adam can you help me?"

"Of course sis," Adam said reaching to take Aubrey from Sam.

"You need me to help?" Dean asked looking down at Raya.

She shook her head and reached up on tip toe to kiss him. "No, its fine," she insisted with a soft smile feeling Jo's eyes on them. "This must be important for them to come all the way here."

Dean nodded and kissed her again before placing a kiss on Colton's head and moving toward Adam to do the same to Aubrey. Raya and Adam moved past him heading up the stairs with the twins as he turned back to Ellen and Jo who still had not been able to wipe the surprise from their faces. He avoided eye contact with Jo as he moved past them all toward the living room and beckoned them with a wave of his hand. They followed and he stood while they took a seat on the couch along with Sam.

"I can't believe you are a father, Dean," Ellen said with a smirk as she looked up at him. "To twins no less."

"Yeah, I have to admit I never thought the day would come either," he said with a tilt of his head. "This is all the more reason that I need to stop this apocalypse for my son and daughter."

Ellen nodded. "Understandable."

"So what's the word in Hunter Weekly?" Dean questioned crossing his arms.

"Everything is in hell right now," Ellen answered with a shrug. "Me and Jo have already encountered at least three demonic possessions in the past couple days. When Lucifer came he must have brought a lot of his friends with him."

"Wait…the two of you have been hunting together?" Dean questioned with a huff.

"You aren't the only one who has changed, Dean," Jo answered with a bit of a bite to her tone.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing in response to her statement. "So what made you come find us now?" he asked.

"We need your help," Ellen answered. "Rufus called about a hunt he's going on, big problem with demonic possession a town gone mad. We could use an extra set of hands."

Dean hesitated sharing a glance with Sam who sighed. He knew that if he tried to leave Raya would skin him alive, but he also felt that he was a big pawn in the apocalypse seeing as he and Sam had started it. He wanted-no _needed_ stop it. _He_ and Sam needed to be the one to end it all, seeing as they had been the one to begin it. And how was he going to be able to do that if he was a stay at home dad? He didn't want to miss out on a moment of his kid's lives, but if being away from them meant saving them in the end then he would do it. He was beginning to understand the sacrifice his dad had made for him and Sam.

"I need to talk to Raya about it first," Dean said with a sigh. "Colt and Aubrey are still so young and…it's going to be hard to leave them. There are a lot of demons that are after them right now."

"Demons?" Jo said in surprise. "Why would demons be after your kids?"

"It's a very long story that we can catch you up on later," Dean said with a wave of his hand. "But the important thing is that they need to be protected at all costs. And Raya isn't going to be too happy with the thought of me leaving her and the kids."

Ellen and Jo shared a glance, but Ellen nodded as she looked back up at him. "Okay, well talk to her about it," Ellen said in an understanding tone. "We're going to head out in the morning."

"Where are you guys staying?" Sam questioned.

"We were just passing through town," Ellen said shaking her head. "We haven't found a place yet."

"Stay here," Dean insisted making Ellen and Jo look up at her in surprise.

"Oh, Dean," Ellen started cautiously. "We couldn't…-."

"I insist," Dean said. "Besides we can all leave together in the morning then."

Ellen shared another glance with Jo and after a moment's hesitation nodded. "Alright, as long as it's okay with Raya of course."

"I'm sure Raya will be fine with it," Dean said with a nod. "I'm going to go talk to her about it. You guys go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Sam, be a nice host."

Sam passed Dean a look as he moved past him and headed up the stairs. He could hear one of his twins crying in the master bedroom and as he opened the door the crying grew. It was Colton screaming his little lungs out as Adam fumbled with him trying to get him into some sleeper pajamas. Adam was biting his lip in concentration as he handled the infant awkwardly. Raya sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, watching Adam's attempts with an amused look as she nursed Aubrey who was already in her pajamas and content.

"I'm sorry Colt, but give your uncle Adam a break alright? I'm new at this," Adam said to Colton softly. "Why the hell do they have to make babies so small and fragile?!" Adam seethed passing his sister a glare.

Dean smirked stepping forward and placing a hand on Adam's shoulder making Adam turn to him. "You're off the hook pal," Dean said with a chuckle. "I'll take it from here."

Adam gave a relieved look and stepped aside to let Dean take his place. "I'm going to head on downstairs if that's alright with you two?" he asked looking to Raya who nodded.

"Thank you, for your attempt at helping," she called as Adam slipped through the door.

He hesitated in the doorway passing his sister a frown before shutting it behind him. Raya turned her eyes on Dean who finished putting Colton in his sleeper as if he had been a dad all his life and lifted him into his arms with a smirk. Colton immediately quieted down as Dean cradled him to his chest and shushed him as he lightly bounced. Dean had come a long way in his parenting skills the past few days and Raya could see that he was trying hard, but when it came down to it, it was merely instinct. The same way she had known nothing about parenting and had never even changed a diaper, but now she could do it at three in the morning half asleep with her eyes closed. When you were parents of twins you had to learn fast. She was just lucky enough to have Dean, Adam, and Sam to help.

Dean gazed down at his son with his face filled with complete joy and began humming Metallica softly down at Colton as he swayed with him back and forth. He was completely lost in Colton's hazel green eyes staring up at him when he caught Raya watching him and blushed slightly. "What?" he said nervously as he stopped moving.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, with a smile as she removed Aubrey who was now asleep and placed her in her playpen. "Just watching you be a dad…which is a serious turn on by the way…"

Dean's blush immediately left and a cocky grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah? You like that?" he questioned, the tone of his voice dropping.

Raya chuckled and walked to him taking Colton from his arms and placing him in the playpen by his sister. He was still awake, but Raya knew he would be asleep soon. She turned back to Dean and walked into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled down at her.

"I like that a lot actually," she said smiling.

Dean's smile grew more and he ran a hand through her hair. "Well I love watching you be a mom," he said softly leaning into kiss her neck. "I get real turned on by that."

Raya felt fire race through her as his lips made contact with her skin and it suddenly occurred to her that she and Dean hadn't had sex in months. This surprised her seeing as it hadn't crossed her mind till that moment, they had fooled around a little in the shower at Bobby's when the twins were being watched by Adam and Sam, but nothing more than that. And the thought of not having sex brought it to the forefront of her brain. She smoothed her hands under his shirt, feeling warm skin against her palm and he shivered against her. His arms came around her tightly and his lips found hers making her moan into his mouth.

"God," Dean said pulling away and burying his face into her neck. "How long has it been since we've done this?"

"Awhile," she sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked kissing her again, his voice husky and filled with want.

"Dean, stop it," she said with a smirk giving him a small push back.

He stumbled backward a few steps and looked at her with a flushed face. "What? Why?"

"You have company downstairs remember?" she replied her voice filled with sarcasm as she walked to the bed and plopped down on it. She got comfortable, her head on a pillow as she lay on her side and ignored the old memories that welled up in her head of sleeping between her grandparents in this bed. "Who are those people downstairs?"

"Old friends," Dean explained. "Old friends I haven't seen in a long time."

Raya hesitated, but nodded. "And….Jo?"

"What about her?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Were you two like a _thing_?" she asked cautiously averting her eyes from him and playing with the hem of the pillow she lay on.

Dean huffed. "No we weren't. I never touched her, and you have nothing to worry about," he insisted scooting close to her and wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't lying, he and Jo had not been a thing nor had he ever touched her in a sexual way, and she didn't have anything to worry about because he was in love now. He couldn't have honestly said that he hadn't thought about sleeping with Jo before, but he wasn't going to act on it then and definitely not now.

"Well the way she looked at you…and then at me like I had ripped her heart out-," Raya continued trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. _And the fact that she has been thinking and _dreaming _about you since the last time she saw you is a big cue that she has feelings for you. _

"Raya, trust me," he said pulling her body even closer so that there was no gap between them, he held her there trying to meld their bodies together. "You are the only girl for me now. I promise."

She couldn't help but smile at his words and let him kiss her as he smoothed her hair out of her face. She couldn't really say anything if Dean had admitted to having a _thing_ with Jo. It was before they even knew each other. Not to mention she had, had a _thing_ with his brother that had resulted in a daughter that Dean believed was his. She still could not admit that she wasn't jealous because she was in fact, the look she saw in Jo's eyes held something there for Dean, but she also trusted Dean and if he said there was nothing then he meant it.

"There is something we need to talk about though," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. "The reason they are here is because they need help with a big hunt."

"Oh Dean, come on we just talked about this," Raya said with a heavy sigh and leaning away from him. . "We just got here to the house and already you're trying to leave?"

"Raya you know that I want nothing more than to stay here with you and the kids, but I also have a job to do and I can't do it from here. I need to be out _there_¸ stopping the apocalypse," Dean said quickly, trying his best not to sound angry.

"I know that, Dean," she said, only her tone was full of anger. "I am a hunter too remember? And who do you think is the one that gave birth to the children who started the apocalypse? I would love to get back out there, but I have to stay here and take care of my kids first."

"What are you trying to say, Raya?" Dean retorted angrily sitting up and looking down at her.

"I'm saying that both of our priorities have changed, Dean. If you could just hold off on leaving-," she started suddenly trying to be rational.

"Oh yeah I'll hold off and be a stay at home daddy. Let me just call up Lucifer and let him know that he can't do anything evil till my kids turn five or something," he said sarcastically.

Raya's whole face fell and she frowned deeply at him. "Dean, I'm not trying to keep you here alright? You can go whenever the hell you feel like it. Excuse me for being the mother of your children and worrying about you and them!"

Dean growled. "Raya, you are so dramatic sometimes! I am just trying to say that-."

"I'm dramatic?!" she nearly yelled sitting up and looking at him. "Being worried about you and not wanting you to go out when we just had _twins_ is dramatic?"

"The point is, is the apocalypse isn't going to stop just because I had kids, Raya. Hell it started because I had kids alright? _I need to stop this_. I need to be out there fighting otherwise everyone I _love_ is going to die and that includes you, Colt, and Aubrey!" he shouted in answer.

Raya sighed and put her head in her hands. "It doesn't have to be you," she said looking at him. "I know for a fact that there are other hunters out there fighting. You can take a small break, Dean. You don't want to miss out on stuff the way your father did with you!"

Dean's whole facial expression changed drastically and she knew immediately she had struck a nerve with him. He said nothing as his whole face turned red and he rose from the bed. "I'm going to go on that hunt, Raya. Not because I want to leave you and the kids or anything, but because it's the right thing to do and because it's _my job_. If I don't stop it, the alternative is me becoming some angel's meat condom and how much would I see my kids then? Don't try to make me out to be a bad father. And don't insult my father's memory either. He did the best he could and at least he didn't just ship me off when it became too much for him like _your_ parents did with you."

Raya took his final statement like a blow to the gut and she felt water hit her eyes. Dean turned away immediately storming from the room and slamming the door closed behind him with a loud _Bang._ Colton and Aubrey immediately startled from the sound and began crying in their playpen making Raya sigh in frustration and rise from the bed.

* * *

By the time he hit the bottom of the stairs, Dean was regretting what he had said with an immense passion, but was too angry with what Raya had said to go upstairs and apologize for it. He was doing the best he could, considering the circumstances and it was amazing that he managed to get up out of bed in the morning. He dealt with things that most people couldn't even fathom and all he was trying to do was save the world and she couldn't see it like that. And too boot had brought his father into it. That had really hit the nerve with him.

He stormed past the others in the living room and went straight to the kitchen, grabbing the last beer in the fridge before storming out of the kitchen and out the front door. He didn't care that the door slammed behind him with enough force to shake the house, he was pissed and he was going to act out with it. He twisted off the cap to his beer and took a long swallow before beginning to pace back and forth.

He was alone for a long time, his beer finished; gazing up at the stars going over everything that had went wrong in the situation with Raya when he heard the screen door open and close behind him. He turned expecting to see Sam or Raya coming out to check on him, but found it was Jo instead. She stepped off the porch coming to stand near him when she stopped. He didn't say anything as he looked at her and she smiled awkwardly up at him.

"Long time no see _Dad_," she said her smile turning into a smirk.

Dean huffed and allowed a small smile to spread across his face. "Yeah," he said crossing his arms. "So you're hunting full time with your mom now huh?"

Jo nodded. "Yep…have been since she and I reconciled things. Better to do with family then alone."

Dean nodded. "Definitely."

"Judging by how you went storming out of the house, I'm guessing that your 'I'm going on a hunt' talk with your girlfriend didn't go so well?" Jo asked raising one eyebrow.

Dean sighed shaking his head. "I don't really want to talk about it, but no it didn't."

"Okay…" Jo replied with a nod, trying to sound understanding.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked up at him as he gazed up at the sky. She hadn't seen him in so long, and had even heard that he had died and came back from hell, but here he was standing before her very eyes. And he had gone from a rebel hunter on the run making his own path and doing as he pleased, to a father of twins who had to ask his girlfriend if it was okay to go on a hunt. A lot had changed since she had seen him, hell he had changed. But she couldn't say that she wasn't jealous of Raya, the girl was gorgeous and from what she heard from her a mother a damn good hunter. This Raya girl had not only tamed Dean Winchester, but made him a father who seemed completely faithful to her. And she herself had not even received a phone call that was promised to her.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked sitting down on the porch step and looking up at him. "You and Raya I mean."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "She pulled me out of my grave," he said with a light chuckle as if he was joking.

"What?" Jo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"When I came back from hell I woke up in a coffin," he elaborated. "And when I clawed my way out, she was waiting for me at the top. She had been…having visions of me in hell and of me getting out, and had come out of her way to help."

Jo blinked taken aback. "Wow…that sounds….romantic in a really odd way."

Dean huffed. "Yeah, she was there for me when she didn't need to be…and has been ever since."

"Well she sounds…great," Jo admitted, her eyes dropping.

Dean nodded, looking up at the sky. "She really is."

"I really could use a beer," she said making him look at her as she gazed at the empty bottle in his hand.

"Me too, but unfortunately this was the last one."

"Well do you want to make a trip to the store?" Jo asked him rising back to her feet. "I'll treat us all to a case."

Dean hesitated, his eyes moving up to the window that showed the master bedroom. He could see Raya's shadow reflected from the bedroom light, she was swaying back and forth one of the twins in her arms although he didn't know which one. Leaving with Jo after getting into a fight with Raya didn't seem like a good idea at all, he didn't want to be skinned alive. It was bad enough that he was truly planning on leaving in the morning and he knew that was going to cause enough problems. Not to mention he knew how Jo felt about him, hell even Raya had seen it in her eyes. It would stir up problems that he didn't want with Raya.

"Nah Jo, it's getting late, plus I gotta go patch things up with Raya," he said softly twirling the empty bottle in his hands. "I don't want her mad at me."

Jo nodded and put on a forced smile. "You really love her huh?" she asked trying to hide the hitch and surprise in her voice.

Dean hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah I do…very much."

"Well that's great," Jo said with a nod. "I'm glad that you are happy now. And your kids are just…adorable."

"Thank you," he replied. "I'm gonna head on in. I'll see ya."

He moved past her, walking into the house quickly as he felt her eyes on him. He passed Adam, Ellen, and Sam in the living room and went towards the stairs. He hesitated when he got to the bedroom door, leaning against it and trying to find the words to say. His hand was on the doorknob when it was pulled open and he stumbled two steps forward. Raya jumped in surprise as he straightened himself and looked at her apologetically. Both of their faces giving away what they wanted to say.

"Dean…I never meant-," she started her eyes dropping.

"It's okay," Dean said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "I know and I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it…and-."

"No, you don't have to apologize," she said shaking her head and caressing his cheek. "I know you're a hunter at heart and this is what you _do_."

"Yes, but I'm a father now and I should be here with you-."

"No. I'm their mother; I should be able to handle it while you're away. We're a team. That's why there are two of us," she cut in. "I just hate being away from you."

Dean nodded. "I hate being away from you too."

"When do you leave?" she asked softly, her eyes dropping.

"First thing in the morning," he answered. "But I'll come straight back home right after the hunt."

Raya sighed, but nodded. "Well then…if you can promise to be really _quiet_…I can give you a going away present," she said with a small smile spreading across her face.

Dean's eyes brows went up in surprise, but a smirk spread across his face. "Oh I can be as quiet as a mouse," he whispered.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam excused himself from the living room where he, Ellen, Jo, and Adam had sat talking. He was beat from a long day and he was ready to go to bed, because who knew what tomorrow would bring. Dean hadn't talked to him about whether or not they were going on the hunt, and he hadn't bothered trying to talk to him after he came storming down the stairs. When Dean went outside, he waited a few moments and was going to go and check if Dean was alright, but as he rose from his chair Jo stopped him, saying she would go instead. He shrugged and let her go, knowing how Jo felt, and that she probably had some questions for Dean that she wanted answered. When Jo returned awhile later after Dean came in and went upstairs, he could see that Jo hadn't gotten the answers she wanted, but she still smiled at him as she sat down. Their conversations picked up after that and Sam spent most of it filling Ellen in on the basics of what was going on, skipping over any elaborate details about he and Raya's destiny, the twin's abilities, and the fact that Dean was a vessel. Adam and Jo picked up a conversation that consisted mostly of Adam telling stories of old hunts and telling jokes that made Jo genuinely laugh.

He trudged up the stairs with a yawn, hesitating as he walked past the master bedroom's closed door. He expected to hear silence or Dean and Raya taking care of the twins, but instead to his dismay he heard the soft consistent squeak of a bed and a moan of Dean's name in a soft voice that made his gut wrench. He gritted his teeth and continued moving to Raya's old room which was now his, trying to forget what he had just heard.

Despite whatever he tried he could not get his feelings for Raya to go away. He managed to suppress them during the day when he had to be in her presence, ignoring the rushes of heat he got whenever she came near or looked at him, and the way his heart melted whenever they managed to lock eyes. He got through the day just fine, but it was when night came that the feelings welled up inside of him with such intensity that it nearly crippled him. He would strip and crawl into bed or whatever he was sleeping on and shut his eyes and almost immediately he would see her face. The dreams would come next, dreams of her smiling face, and smooth skin rubbing against his, dreams of her moaning his name into his ear and her lips pressing against his. When he dreamt was the only time he found peace those days, and it was waking up in the morning that was the hardest.

He shut the door to the bedroom behind him, and turned to the bed with a sigh. He slid his coat from his shoulders, tossing it on the chair in the corner. He stripped down to his boxers and set his clothes aside before shutting off the light and crawling into the moon lit bed. The bed was soft beneath him and it made him sigh in relief as he placed his hands underneath his head and shut his eyes. Raya's smiling face immediately crossed his mind and he knew that soon he would be dreaming of her as well. Sighing he allowed his body to fall under the blanket of sleep, until he felt a smooth hand against his skin and snapped his eyes open. Sitting up quickly he saw that it was Jessica laying beside him, her hand on his chest, and her bright eyes gazing at him. He shook his head, closing his eyes and reopening them, but she was still there with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Sam," she said softly.

"Jessica," he said in shock still blinking to see if he was hallucinating. She looked real and the hand on his bare chest definitely felt real, but Jessica was dead, that much he knew was true. "How-?"

"How isn't important, Sam," she said her smile widening. "I came to have a little…heart to heart with you. It seems you need some guidance, and I've come to give it to you."

He hesitated, but nodded. "Okay…"

"You know that I still love you, Sam," she started leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Sam sighed heavily. "I still love you too, Jess. I miss you so much."

She smiled weakly at him as he reached out and caressed her cheek. "I know, Sam. But unfortunately I can't be with you anymore…and all I want is your happiness…and I don't understand why you are denying yourself that happiness."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you feel about Raya, Sam," she said softly making his eyes drop. "You love her very much, even more than you loved me…yet you don't tell her, why?"

Sam shook his head carefully, it was too complicated to explain, but he did the best he could to put it in words. "I can't…I promised her that I wouldn't…because it would start the apocalypse. Plus she loves Dean, obviously more than she loves me."

"That's not true, Sam," Jessica said shaking her head. "She loves you as much as you love her. The only thing keeping you two apart and from happiness is that fact that you haven't told each other how you feel."

"I made a promise that I wouldn't. And I'm not going to go against that," Sam said shaking his head. "Plus she just gave birth to Dean's children."

"Child," Jessica corrected. "She just gave birth to your brother's _child_."

Sam hesitated, looking at her confused. "Raya, gave birth to twins, a son and a daughter."

Jessica continued to smile as she disagreed. "No, Sam…that dream that you had of her seven months ago, _wasn't_ a dream. It was real. And the result of that night with her is asleep in the next room with her _half_ brother."

Sam felt his jaw drop and his heart sink into his chest. "What are you saying, Jessica?" he asked incredulously. "Are you saying that Aubrey…is _my daughter_?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes, Sam. You are a _father_."


	39. Is that you?

**A/N: And now for your optical pleasure another update!! Woohoo!! **

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Raya didn't know how he managed to do it. How Dean could send her spiraling into a sea of ecstasy from which there seemed to be no return. He would take her so high that she thought she would never come down and the climax left her soul shaken and her body in shivers as her skin brushed against his. His name was just a soft moan across her lips and her fingers dug into his flesh as she tried to find some anchor that could tether her back into his reality where she knew that eventually he would be leaving to go on the hunt with Jo and Ellen.

But for the moment she reveled in his touch and the sound his soft moans into her ear. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear that had her arching her back into him from the velvety sound of his voice. She bit her lip to keep from crying out with each thrust, knowing that they had to be quiet. She didn't want to ruin the moment by waking the twins, but everything felt way too good to remain in complete silence the entire time and she soon found the build of pleasure too much to stay quiet.

"God, Dean," she moaned aloud gripping the sheets beneath her. "I think I'm gonna…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, but he nodded as he gazed down at her, the hand holding her head tightening around her hair. His next thrust delved deeper than the one before hitting just the right spot that had her arching her hips into him and letting out a loud cry that signaled her climax more so than her walls clamping down around him. His hand came over her mouth quickly, his eyes looking over to the playpen just to make sure the twins hadn't awoken at the sound of their mothers cry. He shivered above her, his smooth rhythm breaking and leaving his movements to go in a more primal way than the soft sweet way they had just been seconds before. His teeth clenched and he let out a soft grunt as he surged forward again and the build up within him exploded. He bit down on his lip hard, sparking pain in his lip, but it kept his outburst quiet as his body convulsed with the intensity of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her with a heavy satisfied sigh, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

Raya sighed in content as he rolled to the side of her and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I think that was the best going away present I ever got," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she chuckled rolling to her side and sitting up on her elbow.

Dean nodded and sighed again as he looked at her. "I'm going to miss you guys so much," he said suddenly serious. "I already know it."

"We're going to miss you too," Raya replied with a small smile as she leaned in to kiss him.

Raya's lips were an inch from his when a cry filled the air, followed soon by another. Raya and Dean sighed simultaneously as they both climbed from the bed and began pulling their clothes back on. They both walked to the playpen looking in to see the twins wiggling as they cried.

Raya yawned reaching for Aubrey. "Do you think you can bottle feed Colton for me?"

Dean shrugged as he lifted his son into his arms and held him against his shoulder. Colton quieted immediately like he always did, but there was still an urgency in his little wiggle that Dean knew meant he was hungry. He could feel his open mouth against his shoulder searching for food. "Sure," he answered.

"There's a bottle downstairs in the fridge, just heat it up for thirty seconds," Raya said moving to the chair in the room and sitting down.

Dean nodded and headed for the door, pulling it open quietly and stepping through. It wasn't that late, only a little past midnight, but he still had expected the others to be asleep, but instead he found Ellen, Jo, and Adam awake and sitting at the kitchen table drinking beers and talking like they had known each other all their lives. He hesitated in the kitchen entrance, looking at them all as they turned to him, their laughter dying down.

"Hey," Ellen said. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

Dean shook his head moving around the table. "No, I wasn't asleep. I'm just getting Colt a bottle."

"Oh," Ellen said. "Can I hold him?"

Dean hesitated, unsure of why he was doing so before handing Colton over to Ellen. She cradled him in her hands and smiled down at him as he looked up at her. Colton's eyes were big as he looked up into Ellen's face, and it seemed as if he was seeing into her soul. Ellen shook her head and looked up at Dean in awe.

"He's beautiful, Dean," she said softly. "He looks just like you."

Dean smirked proudly as he pulled Colton's bottle from the fridge and moved over to the microwave. "That he does," Dean said looking over his shoulder at Ellen.

"And he's so alert," Ellen said looking back at Colton in amazement. "He's going to be a smart kid."

Dean nodded and was opening his mouth to comment when he heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs and a heavy thud. They all froze, their eyes going to the ceiling and in Ellen's arms Colton immediately began to cry.

"Ow! Fuck!" Adam shouted making them all look at him.

Three long claw marks appeared across his shoulder, bleeding profusely before seconds later they begun to heal. Dean's heart sunk in his chest at the realization of what that meant and the bottle slipped from his hands. Bewildered and confused Ellen and Jo turned to Dean who immediately bolted for the stairs.

"Ellen, Jo, stay here with Colt," Dean shouted on his way. "Adam, come on!"

Adam jumped up moving to follow. They reached the top of the stairs just as Sam came rushing from his room, pulling a t-shirt on. Dean rushed for the closed door to the master bedroom, pushing all his weight into the door, but it wouldn't budge. He could hear Aubrey crying inside the room and then Raya let out a blood curdling scream.

"Raya!" Dean shouted pounding on the door as he tried to force it open with his shoulder.

Behind them Adam let out a scream and Dean turned to find him crumpling to the ground, with what looked like long jagged claw marks running down his sides and chest. His skin was hanging off him in tatters and blood gushed from the wounds. Dean's insides twisted as he knew that inside the room Raya was receiving the same wounds and he knew just what was giving them to her, _hell hounds. _Sam moved to Adam's side looking up at Dean helplessly as Adam slipped into unconsciousness. Dean thrust all his weight into the door desperately trying to get it open.

"Dean, Adam's dead," Sam said quickly making Dean turn to see Sam checking Adam's pulse.

Dean felt like his insides had just been ripped from his chest and he shook his head. "No, no, no. Not again. Sam, help me get this god damned door open!" he shouted thrusting his weight into the door again.

Sam moved forward and simultaneously threw his weight into the door at the same time as Dean which forced it open. They both went spilling through; nearly falling to the floor, but what they saw made them straighten. A female demon with black hair and pale skin stood by the bed, holding Aubrey in her arms. Aubrey had stopped crying and was now sleeping peacefully in the woman's arms, which was the only reason Dean had hesitated and hadn't jumped at the woman, plus she wasn't alone. Two tall male demons stood in front of her protectively and Dean could hear the soft growls of the hell hounds somewhere in the room although he did not know how many.

Dean's eyes moved rapidly around the room until they found Raya, who lay unconscious on the floor by the broken window. There was a pool of blood beneath her that was growing quickly and her body was covered in the same claw marks that Adam had. But as each wound began to heal another claw mark would appear, halting the process. Her hair was blowing from an unseen force of wind in the room and Dean knew that it was a hell hound standing over her, continuously clawing her so she could not heal. And judging from her quickly paling skin and the fact that Adam was already dead, she would be dead soon too if she wasn't already. The demons had thought it out carefully and had taken out the three most powerful people in the house, Aubrey, Raya, and Adam. The only other person powerful enough to stop them was Colton and he was downstairs safe, and Dean refused to use his infant son to kill demons. He and Sam both paused unsure of what to do.

"Dean," the demon woman said with a smile. "It's so good to see you. Congratulations on your daughter. She is beautiful."

"Put my daughter down you bitch," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Sam hesitated beside him, his gut wrenching as Dean referred to Aubrey as his daughter. Even now in the bad situation Sam couldn't get Jessica's words out of his head about Aubrey being his daughter, he didn't know whether or not he believed it, but still now his body was in full on panic. How were they going to stop three demons and three hell hounds? They had no weapons on them and neither of them had a power like Adam and Raya. They were outnumbered and ill prepared. The demons had come sooner than they anticipated, and Sam had no idea how they had managed to find them so soon.

The female demon mocked shock as she gazed at Dean, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. "Dean, watch your language. You don't want to corrupt your poor daughter's ears now do you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean questioned, his voice filled with anger and hate.

"Oh come on now, Dean, don't you recognize me?" she asked her smile widening.

Dean hesitated trying to think back to all the demons he had encountered. "Ruby?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No think back farther," she answered her smile widening.

It only took a second for him to realize just who she was and it made his gut tighten in anger. It was the first demon that he and Sam had ever encountered. The demon that had nearly killed them on to many occasions and had even possessed Sam, shot him in Sam's body and nearly killed Jo. He spoke her name in a harsh low tone.

"Meg."

"Yes, did you miss me?" she asked sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want, Meg?" he spat growing tired of her games. He needed to figure out how was going to manage to get Aubrey safely out of her arms and manage to kill all the demons and hell hounds in the room. Raya and Adam weren't going to survive much longer if the hell hound kept clawing her and the loss of her was something he could not bear.

"My father has requested the presence of your daughter and what daddy wants, daddy gets," Meg replied with a shrug looking down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "She put up quite a fight you know? There were six of us, she killed three before I enchanted her to sleep, and Raya was puppy chow before she could even get out of the chair. She looks pretty dead now to me."

"You aren't taking my daughter anywhere and definitely not to your father's presence," he said shaking his head.

Meg chuckled. "Now see Dean that is where you have no control over stopping me," she said shaking her head. "As you can probably tell I have brought some friends and they are going to ensure that I and little Aubrey here get out safely. Sick em'."

Meg's command was followed closely by vicious growls and Dean's whole body braced for impact as he heard the nails of the hell hounds scratching on the hardwood floor as they charged forward. But the claws and teeth never came instead a white light erupted through the room blinding them all for a few seconds before it dissipated. The whole room froze as they found a young man who couldn't have been out of his early twenties crouched in the room between the hell spawns and Dean and Sam. His back was to Dean and Sam but they could see he wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown biker boots. The young man rose to his feet and he stood tall, nearly taller than Dean, but not quite.

"Who the hell-?" Meg started.

She didn't get to finish, the young man was too fast. In a matter of seconds he pulled a demon killing knife from his belt and surged forward slicing through the air, blood spattered on the floor and Dean could hear the pain filled whimpers of the hell hounds and the thuds of their dead bodies as they hit the floor.

"Stop him!" Meg shouted in a panic as the young man straightened again and took a step in her direction.

The young man didn't even give them a chance, his hand came out and golden colored force erupted from his palm at the two demons. Dean and Sam watched in awe as the two demons froze, thier mouths opened in pain, but not able to scream. The force of the power shredded the skin from their bodies before the demons exploded into fiery bits that dissipated in the air, leaving only scorch marks where they once stood. Meg remained the last one standing, her eyes wide in fear, still clutching Aubrey to her chest.

"Put the baby down," the young man ordered, using the bloody demon killing knife to point at the bed.

Meg didn't need telling twice, all her cockiness and pride left as she turned to the bed and placed Aubrey down on it carefully before looking back to the young man. He didn't move and he didn't say a word, and that was when Meg tried to make her escape. Her host screamed loudly, a thick cloud of black smoke spewing from her mouth and moving quickly towards the open window. But she didn't make it out. The young man's hand came out again in the direction of the smoke, and the smoke froze instantly though it pulsated as it struggled against the hold the young man had on it. The young man closed his fist and thrust his hand towards the ground as if he were throwing a bouncy ball at the ground and was trying to make it go very high. And the cloud of smoke that was Meg was forced to the ground as well; immediately dissipating in a fiery blob before the only thing left of her was a scorch mark and an unconscious host.

Dean and Sam still remained unmoving as the young man stood breathing heavily, his back still to them, leaving them unable to see his face. The young man took a deep breath before waving his hand at Meg's host, making her disappear before their very eyes. He then moved quickly toward Raya's unconscious body which had given up on healing itself. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her chest which made Dean snap out of his shock.

"Hey pal, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" he said stepping forward quickly.

The young man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, and at the same time a golden light erupted around his palm and consumed Raya's entire body. Her wounds began closing at an accelerated rate as her body glowed bright gold and she awoke with a gasp. At the same time behind Sam and Dean, Adam awoke as well; both Raya and Adam were gasping for air and clutching their chests where moments ago their hearts had stopped beating.

The young man rose to his feet offering a hand to Raya who was looking up at him in shock and awe, before taking the hand he offered and rising to her feet. Sam turned to help Adam to his feet and all eyes turned to Raya and the young man. Her eyes stayed on the young man's face which Dean and Sam had still yet to see, when the young man turned and Dean's felt his jaw drop in shock and next to him, Sam and Adam gasped.

"Holy shit," he heard Adam say from behind him.

The young man shared an uncanny resemblance to Dean, and it actually crossed Dean's mind that it may be him from the past. But there was a small difference in this young man's face. Even though he had Dean's sandy blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and all the characteristics of his face, his skin was shade tanner than Dean's nearly dark as Raya's but not quite. He smiled at them all and it immediately reminded Dean of Raya's bright smile. It dawned on him just who this young man was even before he spoke.

"Hi, Dad," he said looking at Dean as he took a cautious step towards him. "God…it's good to see you."

Dean couldn't speak as he was wrapped in a hug by the young man and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around him in return. When the young man pulled back and looked into his eyes, Dean felt an undeniable recognition.

"Colton?" he asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

The young man nodded taking a step back from him. "Yeah…it's me."

"Colton?" Adam said in surprise making the young man turn to him. "Colton like the baby I just changed a moment ago?"

Colton smirked and nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Adam it's me. You look great. Look how short your hair is though," he said stepping forward and wrapping a hand around his uncle's pony tail.

Adam huffed. "This is short?"

Colton didn't get the chance to answer as his eyes turned back to Raya who was still standing there staring at him in shock. "Mom," he said in surprise as if he had forgotten she was there. "God, mom it's _really great_ to see you."

He ran forward wrapping Raya in a hug that made her jump, but she hugged him in return. When she pulled back to look into his eyes she found that he was crying silently, one single streak of tears running down his face. She didn't know why he was crying and was afraid to ask, so she only hugged him again and looked at Dean with surprise. Their son who was merely a few days old now was standing in their bedroom as a grown man. And he had just single handedly saved all their lives. Needless to say they were speechless.

"Colton, why are you crying?" she asked pulling back and looking into his hazel green eyes again. He was so handsome; she had to resist the urge to squeeze him in another hug.

He shook his head absently and wiped the tears from his face. "I just….haven't seen you in a long time, that's all…a really long time."

Raya hesitated, but pulled away from him. She knew that he probably meant that she was dead. Which was not a good sign of the future to come, but he looked very healthy and very much alive, and _not_ evil so she must have done something right.

"How did you get here?" Sam questioned making Colton turn to him.

Colton blinked as if he were taken aback. "Uncle Sam is that you?" he asked with a smirk.

Sam hesitated, an awkward smile playing on his face. Colton stepped forward and eyed Sam as if he were some foreign statue he didn't recognize. It made Sam feel uneasy, but he didn't say anything only looked down at his nephew and waited for an answer.

"You're a lot taller than Dad," Colton said as if he were surprised as he looked from Dean and back.

Sam's smile grew and Dean frowned, he was opening his mouth to comment when another bright light burst in the room and they all turned in the direction of it. A young woman appeared in the room, standing near the bed where Meg had just been. She was tall for a girl nearly as tall as Colton, but not quite, her brown hair nearly reached her lower back and her big brown eyes gazed around the room. She shared an uncanny resemblance with Raya, but just like Colton, her skin wasn't quite that dark. She was still beautiful none the less.

No one in the room spoke as the girl looked at Colton awkwardly. "Am I safe?" she asked.

Colton nodded. "You're good, sis. But you're late to the party."

Aubrey Winchester rolled her eyes at her brother and stepped towards him, halting only when she saw her mother standing next to him. Her whole face dropped and her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Mom?" she said softly taking a small step towards Raya.

Raya hesitated, her eyes on the girl, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but Aubrey propelled herself into her mother's arms and held her tight. Raya knew immediately then that something had happened to her in their future, she was either dead or not around them at all and neither of those ideas made her happy. She hugged Aubrey in return and held her tightly as the girl began to sob into her shoulder making Raya's eyes water as well. What had happened to her that made them miss her this much?

"God, mom I miss you so much," Aubrey said pulling back and looking Raya in the eye. "It's like so hard living with-."

"Aubrey!" Colton shouted making her jump and turn to her brother. "Shut up. We can't say anything, you know the rules."

Aubrey sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I know, I just…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Raya reached out and touched her daughters shoulder. "It's okay," she said making Aubrey look at her. "I understand it must be hard for you."

Aubrey nodded and continued to wipe at her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Sam and they went wide. Sam hesitated looking at Raya suddenly who looked back at Aubrey and knew immediately that in their future, Aubrey knew just who her real father was. Both Raya and Colton stepped forward about to stop Aubrey, but she opened her mouth before they could say anything.

"Dad?" she said looking straight at Sam. "Is that you?"

* * *

_***Cue dramatic music here* Uh oh.....whats gonna happen next?...review and find out!! hahaha**_


	40. Colton and Aubrey's Future

**A/N: Okay here is another update. You get to have a glimpse into Colton and Aubrey's future so enjoy!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hope you continue to do so. Feedback inspires me**

* * *

Colton Jonathan Mitchell Winchester was four days old when his mother, Arianna Mitchell, and his uncle, Adam Mitchell, were killed by hell hounds and his sister escaped.

He was seven days old when his father said _yes_ to become Michael's vessel, in exchange for Michael to bring his mother and uncle back to life, which would ultimately save his sister's life as well. His mother never even got to thank Dean for his actions or even say goodbye to him. By the time she was brought back to life, Michael had already taken him over.

He was ten days old when Michael tried to kill Sam Winchester so that Lucifer could never inhabit his true vessel. Sam survived the attack only because of Colton used his power against Michael's, and saved his uncle. It was then that Michael placed a bounty on Colton's head, as well as Raya's, Sam's, and Adam's. Any angel who came in contact with any of them were ordered to kill the adults and bring the child to Michael immediately.

He was fifteen days old when Lucifer convinced Sam to say yes to become his vessel, in return Lucifer would make sure that no harm came to Raya, Adam, or Colton, and that Aubrey would be returned to Raya. Moments before Lucifer took him over, Sam admitted his love to Raya despite the promise he made, forever sealing their fate together like Castiel had once told them. Raya's feelings for Dean seemed to float into the air and she was over taken by her love for Sam. She in turn pleaded with Lucifer to find some other vessel to take over. Lucifer seemed reluctant when he informed her that he could not and if there was a vessel out there besides Sam that could house him without internally combusting, he would surely take it. Raya actually believed that he was sincere and thanked him, turning to Sam to say her goodbyes. They kissed deeply before Lucifer took him over, after which he asked Raya to join him, promising that his intentions were good and that she, her brother, and her children would be safe. Raya hesitantly agreed.

He was twenty two days old when Aubrey created a vessel for Lucifer using her very own DNA. The vessel resembled Sam, it matched him in height, but it's hair was shorter and its eyes were bright green like Raya's. Not only could this vessel house him without internally combusting, but it seemed nearly indestructible. Sam was nothing, but a stoic shell when Lucifer came out of him, and it was Aubrey who returned her father to his original state. It was then the angels learned that they had underestimated Aubrey Winchester, believing that she was nowhere near as powerful as her brother, but to a certain extent she was. They placed a bounty on her head as well, only their orders were to kill her unlike Colton.

He was twenty three days old when Lucifer placed Sam and Raya as his right hand men, bestowing Sam with a power that nearly matched Raya and Adam's. He placed Raya as his second in command and Adam as hers. He placed Aubrey on the highest pedestal in the demonic world, showering her with attention and gifts. She was respected and feared almost as much as Lucifer himself, and Lucifer claimed to love her more than he had ever loved anything which put a fear in all of the angels. Unlike Aubrey he was very cautious of Colton, he feared the hazel green eyed child of Dean Winchester, Michael's vessel. He had heard that the child was very special, a pure soul that couldn't be tainted with evil, and that Colton had unimaginable power. He knew that it was Colton who had stopped Michael from killing Sam, and if Colton could stop Michael with his power what was stopping him from stopping Lucifer. He didn't kill the child even though every instinct in his body told him too, he feared that he wouldn't be able to even if he tried, he still trusted that Raya kept Colton on their side.

He was a month old when his mother married Sam Winchester in front of a crowd of demons and Lucifer himself.

He was three months old when Michael and his angels attacked creating a literal hell on earth from the destruction and chaos. The world was nearly destroyed, and even in the end there was no winner. Michael and his angels retreated after three days of battle, unable to stop Lucifer with Aubrey, Raya, Sam, and Adam protecting him. Raya ordered that Colton be kept safe in a room full of demons as the battle ensued, though Lucifer demanded that Aubrey stay at his side so he knew that she was always safe. In the end when the angels retreated, much to Raya's dismay Colton was in Michael's clutches.

He was three months and two days old when Michael gave him to Bobby Singer, ordering him to keep Colton safe until the war ended. Michael promised to place protection on Bobby and Colton so that no angel or demon would be able to find them. Bobby was hesitant to take him at first, but he took Colton in his home. Bobby raised him the best he could, showing the small boy as much love as he could, and teaching him to survive in an apocalyptic world. He taught Colton everything he knew about the supernatural world and how to control his powers better. Although as a baby, Colton seemed quite in control of his powers as he grew they seemed to only manifest out of emotion or need, but Bobby helped him change that. He tried to find an end to Colton's power, to see if there was something the young boy _couldn't_ do, but Colton seemed to be able to do anything he wanted. Colton seemed happy despite the world they lived in until he was old enough to ask questions and he wondered where his real family was, he didn't seem to remember anything from being an infant. Bobby never once lied to him and told him the story of Dean Winchester and Arianna Mitchell as if it were a bed time story.

The war continued on until the final battle which took place when Colton was five. The night before the day of battle Michael came to him right after Bobby tucked him in and turned off the light before shutting the door. Michael appeared in a burst of white light standing above his bed, still inhabiting Dean's body. Colton sat up slowly staring at him in shock, a warm feeling of familiarity washing over him as he gazed at Michael.

"Calm down, son," Michael said quickly, raising his hands to keep Colton from using his power against him. "I am not here to harm you…I'm an angel…my name is Michael."

Colton nodded slowly, remembering how Grandpa Bobby had told him the story of how he was given to Bobby as an infant after the first war. He also remembered that Bobby had told him that this angel Michael had taken over his father's body as his vessel, which made Colton's eyes go wide at the sight of him. He looked just how Bobby had said, sandy blonde hair, and hazel green eyes. It made Colton smile, until he remembered that this wasn't his father anymore, he was Michael.

"I know that you miss your mother and father very much, Colton," Michael said stepping forward cautiously to sit on the edge of his bed. "Even though you were only a young baby when I took you from them I hope that you know that it was for the best."

Colton hesitated as he looked up at Michael, unsure of what to say.

"If I could promise to have your mother and father, and the rest of your family returned to you, the way its supposed to be," Michael continued. "Would you help me with something?"

"Sure," Colton said softly. He tried to read the angels thoughts to see if he was lying, he couldn't. "What would I have to do?"

Michael reached out and placed a hand on the small boys shoulder, looking into the small hazel green eyes that were bright with determination. "You must help me kill Lucifer," he said. And as he said these words to Colton, inside him Dean stirred angrily.

_No, Michael!_ Dean shouted inside his head. _He's just a boy. He cannot fight Lucifer. I don't want my son getting killed dammit!_

_Calm down, Dean,_ Michael answered. _You do not know what your son is capable of. God bestowed this power unto him for a reason, and I believe that it is to help me kill Lucifer. If this child could stop me as a baby, then he most surely can aid me in killing Lucifer. You should be proud. You are the father of the boy who is going to save the world. _

"I'll do it," Colton said eagerly surprising both Michael and Dean.

Michael smiled down at the boy before rising to his feet and holding out a hand to him. Colton took the hand and climbed from the bed. "Come on Colton," Michael said lifting him into his arms. "We are going to save the world."

Colton Jonathan Mitchell Winchester was five years and thirty-six days old when he helped Michael kill Lucifer. That day his mother and uncle died as well. His step father Sam Winchester was shown mercy by the angels who allowed him to take Aubrey in his custody and leave, promising that he was no longer evil and that he planned to live a normal life with his daughter. Michael returned Dean to his original state when the war was over and Colton was reunited with his father. The world was not returned to its original state as once promised, nor was there a paradise on earth as the angels believed, but things went back to semi-normal. Humanity seemed to have learned its lesson for the time being. The world was rebuilt and order was restored, and Colton and Dean had each other. Dean Winchester never spoke to or heard from his younger brother again.

Colton remained living with his father until Dean died of a heart attack a few days after Colton turned twenty one. He lived on his own for awhile until he decided to look for his sister Aubrey, whom he hadn't seen since the last day of the war.

He found Aubrey after six months of searching. She was living in a dormitory at Stanford, living a normal life. She even had a boyfriend named Shawn. She was as beautiful as ever, her eyes bright and brown like her father's, though she had her mother's gorgeous facial features. Her hair was long and brown as her father's had been, it reached the middle of her back. He didn't approach her right away, only watched her at a distance for a day or two, before sneaking into her dorm the next evening. He broke into her dormitory as he thought she was sleeping, but she was waiting for him on the other side of the door, grabbing him by his collar and holding a hunting knife to his throat.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He only smirked. "Long time no see sis," he said hearing her gasp at the word 'sis'. "If I would have known that this was the kind of treatment I was going to get then I wouldn't have come."

She released him, dropping the knife to the ground as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Colton?" she said breathlessly.

He nodded as he shoved his hands in his pocket, unsure of what to do with them. He hadn't seen his sister in over ten years and the last time he had seen her they had been on the opposite sides of a waging war. Even as a child he remembered her and loved her, knowing that even though she had been lead astray by Lucifer's love and shiny gifts, she was a good person at heart, even if she had demon blood in her. He protected her as a baby and even now would give his life up for her.

"What….How…What are you doing here?" she asked him softly. "I haven't seen you since we were-."

"Five," he finished with a nod. "I came to….see how you were doing Aubrey."

She hesitated, but answered slowly. "I'm…fine."

After a few awkward moments she offered to let him sit down and they began to talk, slowly but surely.

He told her about what she had missed of his life for the past years. About how his dad had never stopped hunting and saving people, how he brought Colton up to value others lives as much as he valued his own. Colton was happy with his life even though he had not led a normal life, hell he hadn't been born normal so what was the point in trying to be. He was supposed to have been a messiah, to save people and lead them on the right path, and that's exactly what he did. He may have not been completely religious about it, but he used his skills and powers to save and heal people, while destroying evil. It made him feel good, he had a purpose in life and by the time he was five he had already saved the world from the hands of the devil. He may not have been book smart or anything like that but no one else did the amazing things he did.

Aubrey had, had a completely different life. Sam had raised her as a normal girl, despite the fact that she still had her powers. He settled down with her and got a normal job, putting her in the best school he could find so she could get an education and live a normal life. He taught her how to defend herself, just because she was a girl, and a beautiful girl at that. Regardless of the fact that he knew there were supernatural things out there, he also knew there were rapist and other perverts out there. She hadn't encountered anything supernatural since she was a kid and only used her powers on occasion. Sam had died only three months before, the result of a mugging and even though Aubrey had the power to bring him back, she knew that it wasn't what he would have wanted. She still seemed upset over the loss of him, but she held back tears and smiled at Colton when she finished her story.

"I've missed you Colt," she said reaching out and touching his arm. "I wish…things could have been different for us."

Colton took those words heavily and nodded in agreement. "I know, Aubrey, me too."

That was when Castiel showed up, startling them both. Colton nearly killed him with his power before Castiel managed to say who he was and what he had come for. He had come to offer them a chance to change their past, which made both Colton and Aubrey hesitate. Despite the fact that they had grown up separately, and lived two very different lives, they weren't sure if they wanted to have it any other way. Castiel promised them that if they could go back in time and stop their mother's death and Aubrey's kidnapping things would change for the better. Dean and Sam would find a way to stop the apocalypse, and he and Aubrey could grow up with both of their parents, which meant Dean and Raya.

"What if I don't want to live my life not knowing that Sam is really my father?" Aubrey questioned. "I don't want to grow up living a lie."

"But sometimes it is better to live a lie rather than have the world go into chaos," Castiel replied. "Some things are better left unsaid. Even though you may not know Sam Winchester is your real father, you will have him in your life and you will have a father that loves you very much. Dean Winchester believed with all his heart that you were his daughter and he loved you more than anything, the same way he loved Colton. Just because you may not know that Sam is your real father does not mean that you will be loved any less."

Aubrey swallowed hard looking to Colton who stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say to her. He was willing to go back and change things. He was willing to let Aubrey live a lie so that he could have a mother and a father and his sister. But that wasn't his true decision to make, Aubrey had to make that choice and he was not going to force her.

"I will do it," she said suddenly looking to Colton.

He couldn't help, but smile at her. Castiel sat them down and explained the rules to them. They could use their power to go back in time, but only to save Raya and Adam the day they died to keep Dean from saying yes to Michael and to keep Aubrey from being taken which would change the future. Under no circumstances were they to tell Dean, Raya, Adam, or Sam anything about the future they experienced, for when they returned to their time it would all be different.

Colton and Raya agreed after a second's hesitation and Castiel told them that they could go back whenever they were ready. He warned Colton to take the demon killing knife with him, and that since Aubrey was an inexperienced fighter she should go awhile after Colton was went.

"Are you sure?" he asked her after Castiel left. "This will change everything. Dad-my dad, Dean- will be your dad if we change it. You may not ever know the truth."

Aubrey sighed. "I know…but it may save a lot of people's lives and the world as well."

So Colton went back in time, killing the hell hounds and the demon Meg before restoring his mother which in turn restored his uncle as well. He couldn't believe he was seeing his dad in his youth, standing alive and well in front of him. He missed him a lot, but the one he really missed the most was the young woman he had just saved. She stared at him in wonderment with bright green eyes, and he ran to her taking her in his arms. The last time he had seen her had been those many years ago on the day of the final battle, he hadn't been allowed to go near her, Michael kept him safe and close in his arms during the battle. But he remembered her bright green eyes gazing at him from a distance, her mouth opened wide as she called his name and struggled to reach him. The angels overtook her then, literally destroying her before his very eyes as she screamed his name. It made tears come from his eyes and it took everything he had within him to make his arm release her.

When Aubrey came moments later shocking his parents and uncles further, he was nearly angry at her for interrupting their moment. Then she nearly blew the rules Castiel had set in place for them by spilling the beans that her mother was dead in their future and then her eyes fell on her father and she gave it all away with four words.

"Dad?" Aubrey said looking straight at Sam. "Is that you?"

"Aubrey!" Colton said again, his voice filled with anger making them all jump.

He brought up his hand slowing down all the molecules in the room around them, so that his parents and uncles stood completely still as if they were statues. This wasn't an ability that he used often, but it came in handy. Especially in situations like these ones. He had basically stopped time and he was going to set things straight.

Both he and Aubrey knew the truth of their birth, they were twins yes, and they were also Winchesters, and yes they shared the same mother, but they had completely different fathers. It wasn't that hard to tell that they were fraternal twins because they looked absolutely nothing alike, he had all the characteristics of his father and she had the characteristics of hers, though she tended to look more like their mother as everyone told her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Colton questioned angrily as he grabbed her arm, he felt energy swarm his body and forced himself to calm before one of his powers manifested in anger. "You are going to screw up the past!"

"Mom and Uncle Adam were supposed to die today, and we stopped that. So what if Uncle Dean finds out a few years early that he's not my father," Aubrey said nonchalantly snatching her arm away from his grasp.

Colton's teeth clenched so hard that he felt like they were going to break. "Aubrey, you know the rules. Castiel said it was okay to come back and change the moment where mom and Uncle Adam died, and keep you from being taken, but _nothing _else. Dad-my, Dad, Dean- isn't supposed to find out that you aren't his daughter and its going to stay that way."

"Colt, I know I said I was okay with this, but I don't want to live a lie," she said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Colton sighed heavily. "Aubrey-."

"I know. I know. I agreed to this, but…it's just not fair."

"Aubrey, you said you wanted to do this…for the world, for me even, don't back out now. It's been done," he said looking down at her.

"I know," she said softly. "I just….wish I could forget."

Colton took her in his arms hugging her tightly. "Just think about how different our future is gonna be, Aubrey," he said softly. "We will grow up together, we'll…be a family."

Aubrey sighed again and pulled away from him with a nod. "Okay, let's get this over with," she said moving back to where she had been when he stopped time. "I'll hug Dean-Dad-and tell him how happy I am to see him and play the role as his daughter. Sam is my uncle. Got it. Rewind it back."

Colton hesitated as he watched her, moving back to where he had been standing and calling up the energy within him, the room shifted as he urged his power out. He only went back a few seconds to right before Aubrey had said those words. When he unfroze the room Aubrey tore her eyes away from her real father quickly and moved to Dean. Dean jumped as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Dad," Aubrey said nearly choking on the words. "It's so good to see you too."

Dean wrapped his arms around her awkwardly and gave her a squeeze as he locked eyes with Raya, he was still trying to come to terms with his full grown daughter and son standing in the same room as them. "It's good to see you too, Aubrey," he said slowly as she released him and looked him in the eyes.

Standing beside him, Sam watched as Dean hugged Aubrey and felt his gut sink. Maybe what Jessica had said had been wrong, or maybe he was just going crazy. He swallowed hard as Aubrey turned her big brown eyes on him and took a step towards him.

"Hey…Uncle Sam," she stuttered looking up at him. She embraced him tightly and held him for a long moment before pulling away. When she looked up at him again she saw her eyes were watery. "It's good to see you."

"It's uh…good to see you too, Aubrey," he said slowly raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly wiping at her eyes. "Yeah…just overwhelming ya know?" she chuckled lightly and turned to Adam quickly. "My god Uncle Adam look how short your hair is!"

Adam frowned. "Okay seriously how long is my hair in the future?" he questioned.

* * *

**So....what do you think?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Indifferent?**

**Review and tell me!**


	41. On the road again

**A/N: Okay guys heres another update. Dont forget to R&R!!**

* * *

Raya had always considered herself a reasonably sane person. Even though she saw things that most people could never even imagine and had powers that most people would say didn't even exist, she knew that she was sane. She was not crazy, nor was she going crazy. But as she stood there staring at her twin son and daughter, fully grown and in their twenties she was starting to second guess herself.

She was still trying to recover from the shock of knowing that she had just died moments ago and her son resurrected her. That would be the second time she died that year and had been brought back to life by some angelic force. She didn't want her death to become a habit. She stood quietly as Colton and Aubrey commented on Adam's short hair and then Dean began saying something about how well Colton looked and beautiful Aubrey was, their voices seemed distant for some reason as if she had cotton stuck in her ears. She could see them clearly but everything seemed slower.

She jumped when she felt someone's hand on the small of her back and looked up to see it was Sam. He looked concerned and his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She sighed as she felt that familiar wave of heat that rushed through her at coming in contact with Sam, and his words finally broke through.

"Raya, are you alright?" he was asking.

She nodded quickly looping her hair behind her ears. "Yes, Samuel. I'm fine. Sorry just zoned out for a moment there," she said looking at him and offering a small smile.

His hand was still on the small her back when all the other eyes in the room fell on them. She forced her eyes away from Sam and saw the look in Aubrey's eyes, something like hope and familiarity, maybe she was used to seeing her and Sam this way. Maybe in their future she and Sam were together like Castiel had warned in which case it meant she was probably evil. Her eyes moved to Colton's and saw what she could only expect in his eyes, anger and disapproval, it made her move out of Sam's touch and into Dean's arms. He hugged her tightly looking down into her eyes and instantly calming her as she looked at him with a sigh.

"You okay?" he asked softly kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Yeah just…trying to register everything," she said pulling back from him.

"We have to go," Colton said making her and Dean turn to him. "We were warned not to stay to long. We can't change anymore of the past."

"Is that why you guys came back?" Sam questioned moving a few steps closer to the rest of them.

Colton hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, an angel…came and told us to come back and save mom and uncle Adam."

"An angel?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Me."

They all jumped, turning to find Castiel standing behind them. "Jesus Cas," Dean said touching his chest. "Try announcing yourself next time."

"I apologize I will work on my entrances," Castiel said with a slight nod. "Colton, Aubrey, it is time to go. You did what you were asked and now you must go."

"You sent them back?" Raya asked taking a step toward Castiel.

Castiel nodded. "I did what I believed was best," he explained. "But a lot of people are going to be upset about it and both versions of you two being in the same time stream is not good. You have to go back now before….just go back now."

Colton and Aubrey hesitated as they looked at each other then at Dean and Raya. Colton nodded slowly after a moment, and took his sisters hand. "I'll take us both back," he said looking at Dean quickly. "Dad I have to tell you something."

Castiel frowned, eyeing Colton with a glare. "Colton, I would advise against that. There really isn't any time," Castiel said urgently through clenched teeth.

"Wait," Colton said almost angrily looking at Castiel before walking to Dean and wrapping him in another hug. Dean tensed, but received him warmly as Colton pulled him in closer and whispered into his ear. "Dad….whatever you do, don't say yes to Michael…and keep mom close, _really close_."

Dean hesitated eyeing Colton as he pulled back from the hug and looked him deeply in the eye. There was desperation and urgency in the hazel green eyes that matched Dean's, and his son squeezed his shoulder tightly before turning back to Aubrey and moving to her side. Colton caught Raya's eyes and offered a small wave.

"Goodbye mom," Colton said softly.

Aubrey said nothing as she gazed at her mother and then Dean. Raya watched as Aubrey's eyes moved to Sam and lingered on him before the white light burst around them and they disappeared. There was a heavy silence in the room as they all tried to cope with the shock of Raya and Dean's time traveling children. Dean glanced from Raya to Castiel and back when Raya opened her mouth.

"So what was so bad about their future that made you send them back to change the past?" Raya questioned looking at Castiel. "Now would be the time to tell us what the hell you angels have planned for us in the future that apparently didn't go right the first time and made you send my kids back to fix it."

"I cannot tell you for it may cause similar events to occur again," Castiel said looking at them with a small sigh. "Just know that it was for the best."

He disappeared before their eyes with a distant sound of wings flapping making Dean growl in frustration. "God dammit I am getting really sick of all these cryptic messages and crap," he sighed.

"You think anyone else is coming tonight?" Adam asked crossing his arms.

"No," Sam answered shaking his head. "I think we may be safe for the night thanks to Colton."

"Yeah, your son is pretty kick ass," Adam commented looking at Dean with a smirk.

Dean smiled proudly. "I know…I must have taught him well."

Raya frowned as she moved toward the bed and gazed down at the Aubrey who was still asleep from whatever incantation Meg had put on her. She was breathing evenly and seemed okay, just asleep. Raya reached forward lifting her into her arms and cradling her to her chest, which woke her. Aubrey burst into tears instantly making Raya jump.

"Shh, it's okay Aubrey," she said bouncing her. "It's mommy."

"Adam go downstairs and check on Colt, fill Ellen and Jo in," Dean ordered making Adam nod and head for the stairs. "Sammy, you should get some sleep because you look dog tired."

Sam nodded and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, holler if you need me," he said as he moved out of the room glancing at Raya before disappearing into the hallway.

"And you," Dean said turning his eyes on Raya. "You need to take a shower. I'll get the twins back to bed."

Raya sighed. "Dean, I don't think I want to have them out of my sight even if it is to take a shower. Besides I am fine," she insisted.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Raya, your covered in blood, you need to take a shower it will help. Trust me I won't let anything happen okay?"

Raya hesitated looking at him with a sigh. She wanted to believe that, but even she had been incapable of protecting Aubrey earlier. If Colton hadn't come back from the future, she would have died and Aubrey would have been taken. How was she supposed to feel like an adequate parent if she couldn't even protect her children and they had to come back from the future to protect themselves?

"Raya," Dean said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Give Aubrey to me."

She hesitated slightly but handed her over to Dean. Dean eyed her as he cradled Aubrey in his arms, before he reached out and caressed her cheek. "Babe I promise you nothing is going to happen while you're in the shower alright? I'm gonna get Aubrey out of these bloody clothes and change her and get her settled. And then I'm gonna go and feed Colton and get him in bed too. Just go take a hot shower and relax alright?"

Raya took a deep breath and tried to run a hand through her hair, she was stopped by the stick clots of blood in it. She sighed and nodded before kissing Dean quickly. "One hair out of place on their heads and you and I are going to have issues, Dean," she warned before moving past him.

She heard him huff behind her as she grabbed her towel and headed into the hallway. She trudged to the bathroom and shut the door behind her as she turned on the light. She turned the shower on nearly as hot as it would go and stripped. Her clothes were sticky with blood and in tatters as she dropped them to the floor and climbed into the shower. The water burned but if felt good as she stepped into the down pour and began working on getting the sticky clots of blood out of her hair. She tried to keep her mind blank, not wanting to think about what had just happened in the room or the way her children cried when they saw her. She washed the blood from her skin and her hair, watching at watery red mixture of her blood and soap as it went down the drain. She made sure she was completely blood free and turned the water off as she reached for her towel.

She wrapped the towel around herself and climbed out of the tub. She grabbed another towel to dry her hair off and then brushed her teeth to get the taste of her own blood out of her mouth. She shut off the bathroom light and opened the door, jumping as she found Dean standing outside the door.

"Jesus, Dean," she said as her heart skipped a few beats. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry Raya," he said with a smirk. "I just wanted to check on you."'

"Where's Colt and Aubrey?" she asked.

"Changed and fed and in their play pen. They are fine," he said stepping toward her and wrapping her in his arms. "Now what about you?"

Raya huffed. "I don't wear diapers and I'm not hungry. But going to bed sounds like a good idea."

"Raya, you just died and saw our kids all grown up and traveling through time. Maybe we should talk-."

"I think that I don't want to talk about it right now," she sighed reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'm fine, really I am. I just need to get some sleep before the kids wake up again and I have no brain power to deal with them. But thank you so much for caring."

Dean hesitated, but nodded. "Okay, well you get to bed and I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Ellen and Jo. Maybe I shouldn't go on this hunt tomorrow."

"Dean we talked about this," she said moving past him and heading for their bedroom. "You can go, you should go. They need you in this apocalypse obviously."

"I know but with recent events shouldn't I stay-," he started following her into the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Dean, it's fine," she said moving toward the closet and pulling out her sweats and a t-shirt. "You can't stop fighting the apocalypse now just because some demons are coming after the kids. We knew they would be coming before the kids were even born, so what's to change now?"

Dean sighed. "I don't want to leave you utterly alone."

"I won't be alone. I will be with Colt and Aubrey," she answered toweling herself off and pulling on her sweats.

"I know Adam wants to come on the hunt, but maybe he should stay here with you," Dean offered sitting on the bed.

Raya shook her head as she pulled her shirt on. "You are going to need his muscle trust me. If this is one of those apocalypse things, Adam can really help you," she said with a frown.

Dean sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "But if anything-and I mean _anything-_happens you call me. Immediately."

Raya smirked at him. "Fine, Dean I will."

* * *

_The next morning_

"Dean, okay that's enough," Raya said moving forward to take Colton from his arms.

Dean frowned at her. "Cant a father kiss his son?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah once maybe twice, but consecutively and with stubbly cheeks to boot I don't think so," Raya replied with a smirk holding Colton against her shoulder. "Now say goodbye to your daughter."

Dean turned to Ellen who was swaying with her in her arms and took the infant girl in his arms. He kissed her cheek lightly and felt hesitation hit his gut. He looked up at Raya holding Colton, her green eyes sparkling in the sun as they stood on the gravel driveway about to leave for the hunt. He didn't want to leave his family, didn't want to be away from them, where he knew he would be to far away to protect them. He moved closer to Raya and wrapped his arm around her, still holding Aubrey in the other. He held his family tight for a moment, his face pressed into her shoulder, Colton and Aubrey between them, and sighed deeply. He was going to miss them, more than he had ever missed anything in his life.

"I love you," he whispered into Raya's ear lifting his head to kiss her passionately. "I love you so much."

Raya blushed crimson and nodded. "I love you too, Dean," she said softly as he pulled away from the hug. "Hold Colt, I wanna say goodbye to Adam."

Dean nodded and shifted Aubrey in his arm so she could place Colton in the other, watching as Raya turned Adam. Adam stepped forward wrapping his arms around his sister and squeezing her tightly as he lifted her off his feet. "You know I don't like leaving you," he said softly into her ear. "Look what happened the last time I left, came back and you were pregnant."

She chuckled as he set her on her feet and shook her head, "I am going to be fine alright? Just be careful out there and protect Dean for me," she insisted giving him a playful punch to his shoulder.

Adam huffed, but nodded. "I will….please be in one piece when I get back."

Raya knew who she would have to say goodbye to next and her gut wrenched as she stepped towards Sam. She wrapped her arms around him halfheartedly as he did the same, their bodies staying apart as they hugged. When he pulled back, he smiled softly down at her and she returned it as best she could.

"Be safe alright?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded quickly. "You too, watch my brother, don't let him get into to much trouble," she said trying to lighten the situation.

Sam nodded with a smirk and stepped back as Raya turned to Ellen and Jo. There was the brief moment of awkwardness before Raya reached out and shook both their hands. "Make sure these boys don't get too crazy out there," she said with a chuckle. "I need them all to help me change diapers."

Ellen chuckled in return. "Yeah, I'll get them back to you safely."

Dean passed Colton and Aubrey back her and she stood with the twins in her arms as she watched Dean, Sam, and Adam climb into the impala and Ellen and Jo climb into their car. The engines started simultaneously and Raya caught Dean's eyes as he began to back out of the drive way. Her heart sank in her chest as Ellen's car disappeared around the bend back onto the road and the impala followed with a goodbye honk. She stood there feeling empty for a moment before she looked back down at the twins in her arms and sighed.

"What are we going to do now, guys?" she asked softly before turning back to the house.

* * *

Raya spent of the day with the twins and cleaning the house when the twins napped. She placed a few phone calls to pay off the bills in her grandparents names with their fake credit cards and then took the kids grocery shopping in her old mustang. When the night came and she had bathed the twins, put them in their pajamas, fed them and got them into bed she relaxed on the couch to watch some television and wait for Dean's phone call. It came an hour later, waking her as she had begun to doze.

"Hello?" she answered quickly sitting up.

"Hey, how's are the twins?" Dean questioned, she could hear talking in the background and assumed that it was the others.

"They are fine," she answered rubbing her face. "I put them to bed."

"Good, no demon attacks right?" he asked, his voice dropping.

"No, Dean," she replied with a sigh. "I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

She heard him chuckle lightly, and realized just how much she missed him. "I'm sorry, Raya. I'm just worried about the kids," he admitted with a sigh.

"I know," she answered rising to her feet and moving into the kitchen as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten dinner yet. "Where are you?"

"Almost to the town, should be there by morning," he said with a sigh. "I just switched with Sam so I can get some shut eye, just wanted to call and check on you and the kids."

She smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see. "Well you don't have to worry. We are fine…but I miss you," she replied with a pout to her voice.

"I miss you too," Dean said his voice going softer. There was a brief pause before he whispered, "What are you wearing?"

"Dean!" she screeched blushing crimson.

"What?" he said quickly his voice returning to its normal tone. "I'm just curious."

"I'm wearing the same thing you last saw me in. Jeans and a t-shirt," she responded. "Nothing sexy at all about that."

Dean huffed. "Yeah well what are you wearing under that?" he questioned.

"Oh Dean, not while we are in the car, dude!" she heard Adam growl in the background, making Dean chuckle. "I don't want to hear my sister having phone sex. Gross."

"And I don't want to hear my brother having phone sex either," she heard Sam say next.

"Okay, babe I gotta go," Dean said still laughing. "I'm getting C-blocked left and right."

She sighed, but nodded. "Okay…I love you."

"I love you too, be safe alright."

Before she could respond the line went dead and the empty feeling rose back up within her. The house was suddenly overly quiet around her and she felt completely alone. She could still feel Adam the way she always did, but even he felt far. She hadn't been utterly alone in a long time and she didn't really like it. She made herself a quick sandwich before cleaning up her mess and turning off the television. She turned for the stairs preparing to go up them when the doorbell rang making her jump slightly. She walked quickly to the couch reaching underneath to grab the nine mm she knew had grandfather had stowed there and walked slowly to the door.

She paused, hating that her grandfather never installed a peephole in the door and undid the locks. She pulled the door open slowly and found a man standing on her porch. He was short and skinny, his hair thick and brown and his eyes light as he looked at her nervously. He was holding a large duffel bag and looked like at any moment he wanted to go running from the porch, which made her tuck the gun in her hand into her belt. She didn't sense any evil in this man which means that she didn't need the gun…yet.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…I uh…my name is uh..." he sighed heavily as he began to shake with his nervousness and she raised an eyebrow. "You are even more prettier than I how I described you in my books," he gushed with a sigh.

Raya hesitated. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Chuck Shirley…you might know me as Carver Edlund. Castiel sent me to help."

* * *

**Soooo whatd you think? huh? huh? Come on tell me!**


End file.
